Le nouveau
by MagnErik
Summary: Partie I : Avant First Class ; Partie II : First Class ; Partie III : Days of Future Past ; Partie IV : Apocalypse ; Partie V : Dark Phoenix En cours d'écriture ...
1. Partie I : Chapitre 1

Charles Xavier a toujours été un bon élève. Très apprécié par l'ensemble de ses professeurs, il s'applique dans tous les domaines. Cependant, cette réputation de bon élève fait de lui un bouc émissaire permanent des garçons dits populaires de son école. Chaque récréation se transforme en une partie de cache-cache très peu amusante pour lui.  
Ce jour-là, alors qu'il allait juste rendre un devoir dans la salle des professeurs, Jordan le mec populaire, le bouscule volontairement faisant tomber ainsi tous ses cahiers et feuilles au sol.  
« Et mince ! » peste-t-il.  
« Un soucis, Xavier ? »  
« Non rien … » murmure Charles.  
« Ah je pensais que tu avais osé dire quelque chose ! » s'exclame la brute avant de s'éloigner en ricanant avec sa bande.  
Le jeune élève ramasse ses affaires. Une fille blonde l'aide à rassembler le tout. Il lui sourit, la connaissant.  
« Merci Raven … » dit-il.  
Raven est sa sœur de cœur : depuis qu'il l'a trouvée dans sa cuisine à ses douze ans, ils vivent tous les deux se serrant les coudes face aux brutes et surtout au beau-père de Charles.  
« Je t'en prie. Quelle la raison aujourd'hui ? »  
« Aucune. Il est venu et il m'a bousculé comme ça ! »  
« Pff .. Quel rustre ! Franchement, je pense que ses parents ne lui ont pas appris les règles de politesse. »  
« Ou alors, son cerveau est si petit qu'il ne les a retenues .. »  
Raven rit doucement ainsi que Charles. Ils avancent dans le couloir.  
« Tu as vu le nouveau ? » demande-t-elle.  
« Non je ne l'ai pas vu … »  
« Il a deux ans plus que toi d'après ce que j'ai compris. Et le proviseur prévoit de rassembler tous les élèves du collège dans une même classe … »  
« Hum … »  
Raven lui adresse un dernier sourire avant de le laisser devant le bureau des professeurs. Il dépose son devoir comme convenu avec son professeur de géographie puis sort dans la cour. En passant devant un groupe de filles de sa classe, il perçoit quelques mots de leur discussion.  
« Oui tu l'as vu .. »  
« Il est trop mignon … »  
« Je me demande d'où il vient … »  
Charles soupire. Si il est si mignon qu'elles le disent, il rejoindra probablement les rangs de Jordan. Un ami de moins …  
« Hum-hum … Désolé de te déranger mais je cherche le bureau des professeurs. Je suis nouveau et personne ne veut me faire la visite du collège. »  
Charles se tourne et se retrouve face à un jeune garçon ayant une tête de plus que lui.  
« Le bureau des professeurs ? »  
« Oui … Je dois aller voir mon référent … »  
« Suis-moi. Je vais t'y conduire .. » répond Charles.  
« D'accord. Merci .. »  
Charles note l'accent prononcé de son interlocuteur mais ne commente pas. Il le conduit jusqu'au bureau.  
« Voilà. C'est ici. »  
« Merci … »  
« Charles. Je m'appelle Charles Xavier. »  
« Ok. Enchanté Charles. Moi c'est Erik. Erik Lehnsherr. »  
« Enchanté Erik et bienvenu. »  
« Merci c'est gentil. »  
Charles laisse Erik devant la porte du bureau et retourne dans la cour.  
Alors c'est lui le nouveau … Erik … Il n'est pas américain c'est sûr … Charles n'est pas du genre à détailler ses camarades mais il doit reconnaître que ce nouveau a l'air .. intéressant …  
Charles secoue la tête pour effacer ces pensées soudaines avant de rejoindre Hank assis sur un banc.  
Hank est sans doute son seul ami. Mais comme on dit mieux avoir un ami et que ce soit un vrai ami que d'avoir x amis avec des faux amis dedans.  
« Salut ! »  
« Salut. Tu as vu le nouveau ? »  
« L'allemand ? Ouais je l'ai vu. »  
« Pourquoi tu l'appelles l'allemand ? »  
« Il t'a parlé ? »  
« Oui … »  
« Tu as entendu son accent ? C'est un accent allemand. Aucun doute là-dessus … »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'un allemand vient faire aux Etats-Unis ? »  
« Aucune idée … Peut-être qu'il a du fuir suite aux événements de la Seconde Guerre … Qui sait ? »  
Charles réfléchit : il a envie de connaître Erik. Il ne sait pas vraiment pour quelle raison mais il veut en savoir plus sur lui. Il le voit ressortir du bâtiment avec une bonne pile de dossiers sous le bras. Des filles l'accostent, lui parlent quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner dépitées.  
« Et sinon, tu as avancé sur le devoir de SVT ? »  
« Je l'ai fini hier. Disons que mon père a laissé tous ses ouvrages dans son bureau. »  
« Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Fais attention Charles. »  
Charles soupire : il est télépathe soit un mutant. Mais cela ne doit en aucun cas se savoir. Tout comme Raven qui est métamorphe : les gens la critiqueraient sous sa forme naturelle bleue. Erik s'avance vers eux, ne connaissant personne d'autre pour le moment.  
« Dis, Charles, les filles. Elles sont toutes comme ça ? »  
« Comment ? »  
« Collantes et intrusives. »  
« La plupart oui. Après, je ne sais pas. Je reste beaucoup à l'écart. »  
« Hum. »  
« Si tu veux en savoir plus, va voir le gros tas de muscles juste en face de nous. » dit Hank.  
Non … Erik ne doit en aucun cas adresser la parole à Jordan !  
« Sans façon. Je lui ai demandé de l'aide en arrivant il m'a envoyé dans les roses ! »  
Charles soupire de soulagement.  
« Bienvenue dans le club des effacés. » dit Hank.  
Erik regarde Charles, surpris par son soupir. Ce dernier lève les yeux et le regarde. En remarquant l'air subjugué de Erik, Charles soupire puis baisse le regard.  
« Hank ? Tu as raison, je vais opter pour des lentilles. »  
« Hé ! C'était une blague Charles ! »  
« Non mais moi je suis sérieux … J'en ai assez des gens qui me fixent en mode oh quels beaux yeux … »  
Erik rougit puis toussote avant de détourner le regard.  
« Tu es allemand ? » demande soudainement Hank.  
Erik le regarde, stupéfait.  
« C'est marqué sur mon front ? »  
« Non mais ton accent le fait savoir … »  
« Ah. Oui, je suis allemand. Il y a un problème ? »  
« Non. C'est juste qu'on se demandait qu'est qui pousse un allemand à venir aux Etats-Unis … »  
« La guerre ? La persécution ? » suggère Erik.  
Charles regarde Erik : il est tenté de plonger dans son esprit. Mais il a peur de briser le contact avec lui. Attendre est la meilleure solution. Raven arrive en courant vers eux.  
« Charles ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Y'a Frank qui veut encore me baiser sauvagement ! »  
Erik écarquille les yeux, étonné de cette situation.  
« Mais il est con ! Tu es trop jeune pour ça ! » s'exclame Charles.  
« C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais il veut me violer dans un couloir isolé du collège ! »  
Erik pâlit, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Hank note la réaction étrange de Erik et la fait savoir à Charles. Le dénommé Frank arrive et fixe Raven d'un air pervers.  
« Hé ma jolie ! »  
Charles discute longuement avec Frank et soudainement, Erik tombe inconscient.


	2. Partie I : Chapitre 2

Erik se réveille une heure plus tard, allongé sur un lit. Il se redresse, se demandant où il est. Une dame arrive.  
« Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillé. On se demandait si il ne fallait pas appeler votre tuteur. »  
« … Il s'est passé quoi ? »  
« Vous avez perdu connaissance dans la cour alors que vous discutiez avec des camarades. Charles a eu peur pour vous. Hank a juste rassuré Raven qui a paniqué en vous voyant tomber d'un coup. »  
« Je … »  
« Vous pouvez y aller si vous vous sentez mieux. Les cours ont repris depuis une heure. »  
Erik se lève et quitte l'infirmerie. Il va au cours suivant s'installant à la place tout devant, la seule étant libre. Charles s'installe derrière lui. Il sourit en le voyant.  
« Erik ? »  
Erik se retourne.  
« Tu te sens comment ? » demande Charles inquiet.  
Erik ne répond pas, se perdant dans ces yeux si bleus.  
« Hé Erik ! Je t'ai posé une question … » répète Charles, vraiment inquiet.  
« Désolé … Oui je vais bien merci … »  
Charles soupire.  
« Ne mets pas des lentilles au fait … » dit soudainement Erik.  
Charles le regarde interrogatif.  
« La couleur de tes yeux … C'est ce qui te rend unique … »  
Charles se sent rougir. Erik se retourne, surpris par sa propre audace. Il se concentre sur le cours, essayant de comprendre le prof avec son accent américain fort prononcé. Le cours se finit et les élèves sortent en trombe de la salle de classe. Erik range précautionneusement ses affaires dans sa sacoche et la met sur son épaule avant de quitter la salle.  
« Hé le nouveau ! »  
Erik se retourne se retrouvant face à Jordan.  
« Tu veux quoi ? » demande-t-il.  
« Il paraît que tu es devenu pote avec Xavier ? »  
Xavier … Xavier … Charles Xavier … Oui il doit surement parler de lui …  
« Pas vraiment. Je le connais à peine. »  
« Un conseil : ne deviens pas pote avec lui. A moins que tu ne veuilles être considéré comme un loser … »  
Il s'en va en ricanant avec sa bande. Erik soupire, murmurant des insultes à son égard en allemand. Il avance dans le couloir et voit Charles discuter avec Hank et un autre garçon qu'il ne connait pas. Il s'avance vers eux.  
« Oh Erik. Tu vas mieux ? » demande Hank.  
« Oui merci … »  
Charles semble ingorer totalement son autre interlocuteur.  
« Bon, Caïn, tu peux me laisser maintenant ? Je m'en fiche de tes plans cul ! »  
Et bah dis donc … Il aura eu sa dose avec Charles …  
« Roh ! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit frustré. Mais rassure-toi, tu le trouveras. »  
« En prenant le risque d'être pointé du doigt ? Non merci ça va aller ! »  
Le dénommé Caïn lève les mains en signe de reddition avant de s'éloigner. Erik le regarde partir, surpris.  
« Caïn, mon demi-frère. » dit Charles.  
« Ok … Jordan m'a donné un conseil plutôt méchant … »  
« Il t'a dit quoi ? »  
« De ne pas devenir ami avec toi sauf si je veux devenir un loser. »  
« Cela dépend de toi écoute … »  
Erik se récite la discussion et relève un truc : Caïn a dit que Charles le trouvera … Il hésite à poser la question … Ils se connaissent à peine, cela ferait suspect.  
« Ton frère est malade. Tu es déjà persécuté parce que tu es bon élève. Alors si en plus, tu commences à sortir avec un autre garçon … Jordan va faire la fête … »  
« C'est certain … Tu te rends compte ? Bouc émissaire, gay et mutant ? »  
« Tu touches le jackpot ! »  
Charles rit doucement. Erik rougit légèrement.  
« Oh Erik , je ne t'avais pas vu désolé. Bon de toute manière, tu l'aurais su tôt ou tard … »  
« Hum … »  
« Et mince. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler à cause de ça . Tu sais, j'y suis habitué … »  
« Je m'en fiche en fait … » dit Erik.  
Charles le regarde surpris. Erik est bien le premier à ne pas prendre compte son orientation sexuelle.  
« Tu t'en fiche ? »  
« Oui. »  
_Je le suis aussi … Juste une info comme ça …  
_Erik soupire. Charles rougit, captant la pensée de ce dernier.  
« Charles ? » demande Hank.  
« Je … »  
Charles ose enfin de détailler Erik du regard : grand, mince mais pas trop, yeux verts-gris et cheveux châtain clairs. Son cœur bat la chamade, comprenant les commentaires des filles : Erik est vraiment beau gosse.  
Erik sent le regard de Charles sur lui ce qui le met mal à l'aise.  
« Hum, vous avez pris le cours en note ? Parce que moi je n'ai rien compris … Le prof avait un accent trop prononcé pour moi … »  
« Charles l'a pris, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais vous laisser d'ailleurs … » dit Hank comprenant le jeu de regard entre les deux.  
Charles regarde son ami s'éloigner avant de se reconcentrer sur l'allemand.  
« Tu as vraiment pris le cours en note ? »  
« Oui .. Je le prends toujours … Je peux te le passer si tu veux … »  
_Pas ici, trop de monde …  
_Charles sent son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.  
« Je te le passerais à la fin des cours … »  
« Merci … Charles … »  
Il note le souffle court de Erik et rentre dans le bâtiment.  
Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? L'adolescence est le moment où de nouveaux sentiments apparaissent … L'amour ?  
Charles s'arrête dans un couloir isolé. Un couple s'embrassant sauvagement contre le casier le remarque et soupire s'en allant ailleurs pour poursuivre leurs ébats.  
Charles a 14 ans et il n'a jamais embrassé qui que soit … Alors que certains de ses camarades ont déjà embrassé quelqu'un … Est-il décalé comme toujours ? Ou attend-il tout simplement la bonne personne ?  
« Charles ? »  
Charles sursaute en entendant la voix de Erik résonner dans son oreille. Il le voit venant vers lui, surpris.  
« Erik … »  
« Désolé si mes pensées t'ont fait fuir … Hank m'a dit que tu lisais dans les pensées. C'est incroyable comme don. Je pensais déjà que le mien était incroyable mais toi … »  
Une vieille porte de casier flotte et Charles comprend : Erik est aussi un mutant. Décidemment les points communs s'accumulent.  
« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise … »  
Erik se rapproche de Charles se retrouvant à quelques centimètres face à lui. Ce dernier détourne le regarde, le corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables.  
« Aurais-tu peur de ce qui peut se passer Charles ? » demande Erik d'une voix sérieuse.


	3. Partie I : Chapitre 3

Charles regarde Erik, les joues rouges.  
« Je n'ai que 14 ans … Tu en as 16 d'après ce que je sais … »  
« Tu es bien informé dis donc … »  
« Donc techniquement l'année prochaine, on ne se voit plus … »  
« Et ? »  
« Je ne veux pas m'engager dans une quelconque histoire avec toi … »  
Erik se mord la lèvre, détaillant Charles de haut en bas ce qui a le don de mettre mal à l'aise ce dernier. Il pose ses mains contre le mur de part et d'autre de Charles.  
« Jordan te frappe tous les jours on m'a dit quasiment … »  
« Oui … Et ceci, depuis les petites classes … »  
« Et si je protégeais, Charles ? »  
« Erik … On se connaît à peine … »  
« Qui a dit qu'on avait besoin de se connaître par cœur ? »  
Charles commence à avoir peur : il a peur de ne pas donner à Erik ce qu'il attend de lui.  
« Je n'ai que 14 ans … » répète-t-il.  
Charles regarde de nouveau Erik. Les regards se croisent et Erik finit par arracher à Charles son premier baiser. Ce dernier pose ses mains sur le torse du plus âgé avant de finalement réussir à le repousser. Il s'essuie la bouche d'un revers de la main.  
« J'embrasse si mal que ça ? »  
« Je … »  
Charles a les joues en feu : il regarde Erik et finit par l'attirer à lui, réclamant un nouveau baiser. Les mains du plus jeune passent dans les cheveux de l'aîné. Ils gémissent tous les deux échangeant un baiser torride, oubliant l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Ils en veulent plus, se laissant porter par leurs sensations si nouvelles pour eux. Erik explore le torse de Charles, passant ses mains sous sa chemise.  
« Erik … On … »  
« Chut … Je m'en fous de où nous sommes … Je te veux maintenant … »  
Charles gémit lorsque Erik ose enfin de lui retirer sa chemise et le mordre dans le cou. Il sent son corps brûler de désir pour le garçon l'embrassant encore et encore, enlevant sa propre chemise. Leurs torses se rencontrent et Charles se laisse faire par son aîné.  
« Erik … »  
Le couloir est vide et personne ne se doute que le nouveau offre à l'intello sa première fois … certes un peu sauvagement plaqué contre un mur froid mais c'est comme une première expérience.  
Lorsque enfin Erik repose Charles au sol, ce dernier le regarde le corps secoué de spasmes de plaisir.  
« Je n'ai que 14 ans … » répète Charles.  
« J'avais cet âge lorsqu'on m'a enlevé mon innocence … »  
Charles ne relève les mots de Erik et l'attire à lui voulant encore sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hank passe par là et les voit. Il plaque ses mains sur sa bouche, choqué par la scène qu'il voit : Charles et Erik, leur chemise respective ouverte, s'embrassant sauvagement.  
Charles finit par se dégager de l'étreinte de Erik et rougit en remarquant la présence de Hank. Il referme rapidement sa chemise et Erik fait de même.  
« Hank … »  
« Vous … »  
Erik remet ses cheveux en place encore un peu secoué par son orgasme récent. Charles toussote, ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliquer la situation à Hank.  
« Charles, dis-moi s'il te plaît, que vous n'avez pas baisé il y a quelques minutes … »  
« Justement Hank si … » dit Charles.  
« Erik ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu as perverti Charles ou quoi ? »  
Charles se sent alors très mal à l'aise : déjà, il avait du mal à cacher son orientation sexuelle mais là, Erik ne l'aide pas vraiment. Oui il le reconnait : il a apprécié. Mais il aurait préféré faire un acte de ce genre avec la bonne personne.  
Erik se met à côté de lui mais Charles se recule, ne voulant pas s'engager trop rapidement.  
« Tu sais ? Quand j'ai commencé à te parler avant que tu ne me baises … J'allais te dire que cela allait un peu trop vite à mon goût … Je n'aime pas brûler les étapes. Erik, on ne se connaît seulement depuis quelques heures … »  
« Et alors ? »  
« Erik, peut-être que tu es le genre d'homme qui s'engage rapidement mais pas moi. Donc, désolé, pour l'instant, nous n'irons pas plus loin que cette baise dans un couloir. »  
Charles s'en va d'un pas décidé rapidement suivi de Hank, fier de son ami qui ne s'est pas laissé démonter par le nouveau. Oui, Charles est certes le bouc émissaire de la classe mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va se laisser faire par un garçon lui faisant des avances plus qu'indécentes.  
Ils retournent dans la cour et Charles affirme haut et fort à Hank qu'il ne laissera plus aucune chance à Erik de le coincer de la sorte de nouveau.  
« La prochaine fois, utilise tes pouvoirs. »  
« Je ne suis pas comme ça, Hank … »  
Charles, lorsqu'il a rencontré Erik la première fois, a cru qu'ils se contenteraient d'être amis mais ce dernier désirait en réalité d'aller plus loin. Le télépathe soupire, maudissant la couleur plus qu'attirante de ses yeux avant de suivre Hank pour aller en cours.

Quelques jours plus tard, Erik se sent enfin intégré dans sa classe, malgré le peu d'amis qu'il a. Il a essayé de reparler à Charles, de s'excuser pour son impatience mais ce dernier l'a ignoré ne souhaitant pas revenir sur cet événement.  
Charles, de son côté, continue toujours d'être le meilleur élève de la classe au grand dam de Hank qui essaie de le dépasser mais il se fait toujours recaler à la deuxième place. Il commence à penser que son ami utilise ses pouvoirs pour tricher mais ce dernier lui assure qu'il ne fait pas ça.  
« J'apprends juste les cours au fur et à mesure. » lui a-t-il dit.  
Erik commence à s'habituer aux divers accents qu'il entend même si dans certains cours, il est complètement largué n'ayant pas été à l'école auparavant. Et lorsque Jordan se moque de lui parce qu'il est pire que lui, l'allemand sent constamment ses doigts lui démanger souhaitant intérieurement tuer cet imbécile.  
Raven ne vient plus se plaindre au près de Charles par rapport aux garçons qui l'approchent : elle se défend tout en les surprenant : ne savait-il pas qu'elle était une combattante née ?  
Charles reçoit aujourd'hui la preuve qu'il a bien fait de ne pas brûler les étapes avec Erik : il a entendu dans un couloir des filles parlant d'un jeune garçon de sa classe prénommé Theo qui s'est fait plaqué contre un mur par l'allemand avant qu'il ne l'embrasse sauvagement. Si il s'amuse à faire ça avec tous les garçons aimant les garçons, c'est sûr que le télépathe ne voudra jamais être avec lui. Il a le désir d'être avec un garçon qui l'aime et qui ne va pas voir ailleurs , ce qui n'est pas le cas de Erik pour le moment.

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Erik observe chaque jour Charles de loin, espérant un signe ou un geste de sa part. Mais rien … Charles semble avoir oublié ce qui s'est passé il y a une semaine maintenant … Cela le rend fou surtout en voyant le jeune garçon rire et plaisanter avec Hank. Oui, il sait que c'est son meilleur ami mais Erik aimerait aussi le faire rire … Mais Charles ne veut pas de lui dans sa vie pour le moment …  
_Patience …  
_Mais Erik ne connaît pas la patience : il a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait dans un temps très court. Et si Charles se tournait vers un autre garçon ? Si il l'oubliait ?  
Erik se pose tant de question s'imaginant les scénarios les plus improbables. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se promet une chose : Charles Xavier sera à lui et à personne d'autre.


	4. Partie I : Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, Charles se rend à pied au collège comme tous les matins, en compagnie de Raven. En arrivant, il est surpris de ne pas voir Erik.  
_Il doit être surement malade …  
_Charles ne s'inquiète pas plus que ça et se contente de rejoindre Hank tandis que Raven va avec sa bande d'amies.  
« Salut ! » dit Hank.  
« Salut. »  
Ils discutent de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs minutes, Charles annonçant à Hank que pour une fois son beau-père ne l'a pas frappé. Ce dernier s'en réjouit n'aimant pas voir son ami blessé et meurtri par des coups portés par un adulte. Il se fait déjà persécuter par Jordan : n'est-ce pas suffisant ?  
La journée se passe et Charles n'a pas vu Erik. Il ne s'inquiète pas pour autant : pourquoi s'inquiéter pour l'homme qui lui a enlevé si violemment sa tendre innocence ?  
Il rentre chez lui et voit sa mère allongé dans le canapé, le teint pâle : la bonne lui fait du vent avec le journal et le valet lit d'un voix monotone les nouvelles du jour.  
Une explosion a eu lieu dans le foyer pour jeunes du centre-ville. Charles fait le lie immédiat avec l'absence de Erik aujourd'hui. Mais lorsque le valet annonce qu'il n'y a aucun survivant, il ne se sent pas vraiment bien : oui, Erik a été un peu direct avec lui mais c'est son ami avant tout !  
« Aucun survivant … » répète-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
« C'est cela, monsieur. » confirme le valet.  
« Pauvre enfants … » gémit la mère.  
Charles s'assoit dans le fauteuil faisant face au canapé. Il n'y croit pas : Erik est mutant, il a forcément dû s'en sortir !  
« Est-ce dit comment l'explosion a eu lieu ? » demande-t-il.  
« Non, monsieur. Les experts ne sont seulement arrivés il y a quelques heures. »  
« Très bien … J'avais un ami qui vivait dans ce foyer c'est pour cela que cela m'intéresse, mère … » dit-il.  
Sa mère le regarde, effrayée n'aimant pas qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs de la sorte. Charles s'excuse avant d'aller dans sa chambre, le cœur lourd. Et si Erik savait qu'il allait potentiellement mourir d'une manière ou d'une autre et que c'est pour cela qu'il a voulu aller aussi vite avec lui ? Non cela n'a aucun sens … Erik n'est pas devin …  
Charles s'allonge sur son lit, fixant le plafond pensif. Si cela se trouve, Erik est quelque part, dehors apeuré seul … Il est bien tenté de sortir et de partir à sa recherche mais ce serait comme accepter ses avances …  
_Erik mort ?  
_Non … Ce n'est pas une simple petite explosion qui va tuer Erik. Charles a vu dans son esprit qu'il a vécu pire que cela …  
_C'est lui …  
_C'est fort probable que cela soit Erik lui-même qui ait provoqué l'explosion … Il suffit d'une perte de contrôle pour que tout parte en vrille …  
_Mais pourquoi ?  
_Quelle serait la raison d'une perte de contrôle ? Un de ses colocataires qui l'aurait énervé ? Ou autre chose ?  
_Moi …  
_Charles refuse de l'admettre mais cela semble plus qu'évident qu'il est probablement la cause de la crise de Erik … Si c'est vraiment cela, l'allemand est extrêmement susceptible …  
Toc ! Toc !  
« Entrez .. »  
Son valet entre, le journal à la main. Il lui explique que les experts ont relevé une forte activité magnétique, au cœur de l'explosion. Ils sont encore dans l'incapacité d'exposer clairement le phénomène mais il semblerait que cela provienne d'une personne fuyant le plus loin possible de l'épicentre.  
_Erik …  
_Charles hésite à aller retrouver Erik … Pour le rassurer … Lui dire que cela arrive … Et surtout … Découvrir pourquoi ..  
« Monsieur, votre mère trouve que ce serait plus raisonnable que vous restiez au dehors de cela … »  
« Alors que j'ai un de mes amis mort à cause de cette personne ? Hors de question ! »  
Charles se lève, enfile sa veste et quitte le manoir. Il entend sa mère l'appeler mais il l'ignore et va en ville.

Erik, de son côté, est apeuré, perdu, courant comme un fou dans tous les sens. Il ne voulait pas provoquer une explosion magnétique … Pourquoi il fallait que ses rêves reviennent en force ? Il ne les avaient plus depuis un bon moment …  
Il entend des policiers lui demandant de s'arrêter mais il ne se stoppe pas pour autant. Il ne veut pas être de nouveau enfermé dans une cellule froide sans fenêtre et qui sait être utilisé comme sujet d'expérience. Son corps a assez souffert comme cela …  
Il court, à toutes jambes, fuyant pour sa liberté et sa vie. Il évite avec adresse les balles des forces de l'ordre.  
« Arrêtez-vous ! » hurlent-ils.  
« Jamais ! Vous ne m'aurez jamais ! » réplique Erik.  
Il court puis se rend compte que les policiers ne le suivent plus. Il se retourne et les voit figé comme hors du temps. Il aperçoit alors Charles, avançant vers lui semblant imbattable et imperturbable.  
« Erik. Arrête-toi. Nous pouvons trouver une solution. Le délit de fuite peut te coûter plus que quelques années en prison. » dit-il d'un ton ferme.  
« Ils veulent m'enfermer ! »  
« Je sais. Mais ils ne le feront pas. Fais-moi confiance. Nous sommes amis, Erik. Je ne les laisserai pas t'enfermer. »  
Erik regarde Charles : il a l'impression à cet instant-même que le jeune garçon est envahi par une aura surnaturelle.  
« Erik. Je sais que c'est toi qui a fait ça. Mais cela arrive. J'ai confiance que tu ne voulais pas tuer tous ces gens. »  
Erik reste sur ses gardes, observant les policiers immobiles.  
« Je les contrôle. Ils ne bougeront pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé. »  
« Pourquoi Charles ? »  
Charles ne cille pas, restant ferme et concentré.  
« Pourquoi tu m'aides alors qu'au collège tu m'évites constamment ? »  
« Ne ferais-tu pas la même chose avec la personne qui t'enlève violemment ton innocence alors que cette personne ne voulait pas ? »  
Erik reste apeuré. Non , ce n'est pas Charles qui va le rassurer et le stopper. Il ne se laissera pas faire.  
« Je … Je ne te suivrais pas Charles. » dit-il la voix tremblante.  
« Je suis désolé, Erik. Mais si. »  
Charles endort Erik. Il le cache dans les décombres avant de laisser les policiers retrouver leur mobilité.  
_Tu es sous mon contrôle Erik … Tu aurais dû me suivre … De ta propre volonté …_


	5. Partie I : Chapitre 5

Charles emmène Erik dans sa chambre, sous le regard choqué de sa mère. Il l'allonge sur son lit et l'observe un moment avant de finalement le réveiller. Il l'empêche de se lever.  
« Char-Charles … » dit-il paniqué.  
« Ce qui est drôle avec mon don, c'est que si je te demandais de te jeter par la fenêtre tu le ferais … Mais je ne suis pas aussi sadique … Par contre je peux faire ça … »  
Charles oblige Erik à se gifler lui-même.  
« C'est ma vengeance. A toi de voir pour quoi … »  
« Charles … T-Tu veux quoi .. ? »  
« Que tu m'expliques pourquoi tes pouvoirs t'ont échappé ? »  
« J-je ne sais pas ok ? »  
« Tu ne sais pas ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »  
Charles force Erik à dire la vérité. Ce dernier avoue que c'est à cause de ses cauchemars récurrents qui ne s'étaient pas produits depuis plusieurs mois, qu'il n'a pas réussi à se maîtriser ayant été pris un peu par surprise. Erik essaie de se relever mais Charles contrôle toujours ses mouvements et le force à rester allongé.  
« Tu sais que des dizaines d'enfants sont morts à cause de ça ? »  
« Je le sais … »  
« Et toi, tu as préféré fuir comme un lâche plutôt que d'assumer ? »  
« … Charles … »  
« Il n'y a pas de Charles qui tienne. Je te pensais un peu plus courageux, Erik, vu ce que tu fais au collège … »  
Erik déglutit : Charles l'a appris. Comment ? Il l'ignore … Ce dernier lui explique qu'il a entendu les conversations d'un groupe de jeunes filles de sa classe l'ayant surpris en train d'embrasser Theo. L'allemand soupire, le corps encore tremblant de peur.  
« T-tu me fais peur .. » avoue-t-il.  
« Je te fais peur ? J'ai deux ans de plus que toi. »  
Erik regarde Charles, le voyant toujours avec cette aura surnaturelle.  
« … Charles … »  
« Tu sais ? Je pourrais faire la même chose avec Jordan mais cela impliquerait de révéler à tout le monde que je suis mutant. Or, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Alors, j'encaisse. Pareil pour mon beau-père … Si j'ai le malheur d'utiliser mes pouvoirs sur lui, il me noie. Surpris ? Ah oui, bien sûr tu pensais comme tout le monde que le cher Charles Xavier avait une vie cinq étoiles ? Et bien, détrompe-toi. »  
Erik ne reconnaît plus vraiment le jeune garçon : il semble comme possédé par une entité extérieure à lui.  
« Tu penses être le seul à avoir perdu des parents proches ? A avoir vécu l'enfer dès son plus jeune âge ? Oui, certes, tu es Juif donc mon malheur n'est pas comparable au tien. Mais prenons l'exemple de Raven, ma chère sœur. Ses parents l'ont rejetée. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Non bien sûr tu ne sais pas … Parce qu'elle est différente et unique. Oui, elle est aussi mutante, métamorphe plus exactement. Elle est naturellement bleue, tu imagines bien pourquoi elle a été rejetée. »  
Erik voudrait parler, le couper, lui dire qu'il est désolé … Pour tout … Son impatience … Son côté perfide et manipulateur … Mais Charles l'en empêche … L'allemand se sent de nouveau soumis … Manipulé par un autre … N'étant plus maître de son propre corps …  
« Elle est venue chez moi il y a quelques années … Elle cherchait à manger vois-tu. Et moi, en gentil garçon que je suis, je l'ai prise sous mon aile … J'avais bien besoin de ça alors que mon père était mort trois ans plus tôt. Et oui, je suis bâtard de père, mon cher ami. Et tu voulais que nous soyons ensemble ? Alors que tu ignorais tout de moi ? Mais oui c'est vrai, personne ne t'a jamais appris comment bâtir une relation solide et durable n'est-ce pas ? »  
Charles commence à imposer à Erik une douleur imaginaire.  
« Tu sais ce que c'est de se faire frapper dès que tu ne fais pas ce qu'on te demande ? Oui tu le sais … Mais sais-tu ce que cela fait lorsque ta propre mère approuve ou parfois ferme les yeux sur ces actes ? Ou encore que ton propre demi-frère qui t'a juré de te protéger fait tout pour que tu te prennes une bonne correction ? »  
Erik serre les dents, les larmes aux yeux. Il regarde Charles suppliant.  
« Tu sais pourquoi je te fais ça ? Parce que j'ai cru que tu étais mort, idiot. Aucun survivant … Zéro personne qui ne s'en était sortie soi-disant … »  
Erik gémit de douleur incapable de bouger, souhaitant échapper à l'emprise plus qu'écrasante de Charles.  
« Ne crois pas que cela me fasse plaisir mais dis-toi que c'est mieux que d'être enfermé derrière des barreaux … »  
Charles stoppe la douleur et rend à Erik sa mobilité. Ce dernier se lève regardant son interlocuteur avec peur et méfiance.  
« Tu n'aurais jamais dû abuser de moi, Erik. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu m'as fait et ce que tu fais actuellement. Si tu pensais pouvoir être avec moi, tu t'es trompé… mon ami … »  
Charles oblige Erik à partir et lui fait oublier l'emplacement du manoir. Une fois cela fait, il s'affale sur son lit, épuisé.  
« Wow …. » dit une voix.  
Raven entre dans la pièce.  
« Je ne te pensais pas capable de faire ça. Tu m'impressionnes … »  
« Il le méritait. Je voulais lui faire ça le jour suivant son acte déplacé mais je ne voyais pas comment m'y prendre. De plus, j'avais une autre raison de lui en vouloir … »  
« En tout cas, quoiqu'il en soit, je pense qu'il n'osera pas s'approcher de toi sitôt … »  
« En effet. »  
Raven demande à Charles si elle peut dormir avec lui, Caïn squattant sa chambre et ayant des gestes déplacés envers elle. Le jeune garçon accepte et Raven sourit, contente d'avoir un frère aimant comme lui. Ils se préparent chacun de leur côté pour le dîner.  
En descendant, Caïn les stoppe sur le premier palier.  
« Charles, il se passe quoi si je dis à ta mère que tu as fait souffrir quelqu'un avec tes pouvoirs ? » 


	6. Partie I : Chapitre 6

Charles regarde Caïn d'un mauvais œil. Raven prend son frère par le bras.  
« Charles, ne réagis pas. Il te provoque … »  
« Alors, Charly ? Tu feras quoi ? Le même traitement que ton soi-disant ami ? J'ai entendu que c'était sans doute plus que de l'amitié au collège … »  
« Mêle-toi de tes affaires, connard ! » dit Raven, énervée.  
« Oh la petite sœur qui prend la défense du plus grand, amusant … »  
Charles prend le contrôle de Caïn et le fait tomber au sol comme si il s'était cassé une jambe d'un coup. Il hurle de douleur.  
« Ne t'avises plus jamais de me chercher. J'en ai plus qu'assez de me cacher ! »  
« Charles ! » s'exclame Raven.  
Charles rend à Caïn sa mobilité. Ce dernier se relève.  
« Je le dirais à mon père ! Et je te promets, Xavier, tu vas le payer ! »  
Il s'en va en direction de la salle de prédilection du beau-père des deux jeunes gens. Raven descend en première suivi d'un Charles encore bien remonté mais un peu anxieux de ce qui va suivre. C'est sans appel que Kurt sort de la pièce, l'air fâché, Caïn se tenant derrière lui avec un air de victoire.  
« Alors, comme ça tu utilises tes dons contre mon fils, sale monstre ? »  
« Ne vous plaignez pas je ne les ai pas encore utilisés contre vous … » répond Charles.  
« Tu te crois supérieur parce que ton père était un génie ? Tu veux savoir comment il est mort peut-être ? »  
« Je le sais déjà … Vous avez provoqué l'accident qui l'a tué … »  
Kurt monte et Raven pousse un cri d'effroi se cachant derrière Charles qui semble retrouver son air imperturbable.  
« Ecoute-moi bien, tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie … Je ne te tuerais pas sinon ta chère mère va me mettre dehors. Mais te frapper ça je le peux. Elle m'encourage même à le faire. »  
Charles ne cille pas, protégeant Raven derrière lui. Kurt le prend violemment par le bras et le tire jusque dans la fameuse pièce. Caïn se réjouit du spectacle et suit son père. Raven reste immobile, choquée par la violence de la scène.  
Kurt jette négligemment Charles au sol avant de lui mettre un bon coup de pied bien placé. Ce dernier se crispe sous la douleur, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Il regarde son tortionnaire s'approcher de lui alors qu'il essaie de se relever. Kurt le frappe au visage cette fois-ci, contraignant Charles à retomber au sol.  
« Tu sais, Charles, j'aurais adoré qu'on ait une relation père-fils mais les choses ont voulu que l'on se considère comme des ennemis. »  
« Si vous aviez voulu être mon père … Vous ne m'auriez jamais traité de monstre. Mon père le savait que j'avais un don. Il était plus fasciné que terrifié … »  
« Parce que tu crois que je suis terrifié ? Ta mère l'est, certes, mais pas moi. Tes jeux de passe-passe ne me font rien. Ce qui est malheureux c'est que ton père n'ait pas vu le développement de tes pouvoirs. »  
Charles se relève se tenant au rebord de la cheminée, la tête baissée.  
« Caïn m'a dit que tu avais torturé quelqu'un dans ta chambre … »  
« Cela ne vous regarde pas .. »  
« Oh que si, cela s'est passé sous mon toit. Qui était-ce ? »  
« Une connaissance … »  
Kurt le frappe de nouveau.  
« Mauvaise réponse. Deuxième chance … »  
Charles laisse les larmes couler, regardant son beau-père.  
« Un ami … Mais qui m'a déçu … Je m'excuserais demain … »  
Kurt le frappe violemment plusieurs fois. Charles crie sous la violence des coups portés. Caïn observe la scène avec satisfaction.  
Kurt stoppe ses coups et regarde avec dégoût Charles ramper au sol. Il lui donne des coups de pied le faisant sortir ainsi de la pièce. Raven arrive et aide Charles à se relever.  
« Il … Il va payer … Je … Je vais le tuer .. »  
« Chut … Viens, on va te soigner … » dit-elle.  
Ils vont dans la chambre de Charles et Raven le soigne doucement, le cœur lourd se sentant mal pour lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, Charles arrive au collège, la mine fatiguée. Hank s'inquiète et Charles lui dit que tout va bien.  
Raven discute avec ses copines comme tous les jours mais sourit très peu. Elles le remarquent et s'inquiètent pour elle.  
« Raven, il y a un truc qui ne va pas ? »  
« Mon beau-père, il a failli tuer Charles hier soir … »  
En repensant à la scène, elle fond en larmes. Ses copines la consolent, sachant qu'elle tient énormément à Charles.  
Erik arrive, regardant à peine Charles toujours terrorisé par ce qui s'est passé il y a plusieurs jours. Il va dans son coin, allumant une cigarette. Il la fume, tout en regardant le ciel. Il a été placé dans une famille d'accueil il y a quelques jours : ils sont gentils certes mais il ne parvient pas à les apprécier comme ses parents. Alors, il fugue, allant dormir sous un pont ou dans une ruelle déserte.  
Charles en voyant Erik hésite à aller lui parler.  
« Va lui parler. Sinon il va avoir peur de toi à vie … »  
Charles se dirige vers l'allemand. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'il fume mais ne critique pas.  
« Salut Erik. » dit-il simplement.  
Erik sursaute faisant tomber sa cigarette au sol. Il marmonne des jurons en allemand avant de relever la tête.  
« S-Salut … »  
« Je suis ravi de voir que tu as peur de moi … C'était le but recherché … »  
Erik soupire : quel idiot …  
« Comme ça, tu arrêteras de me prendre pour une victime … »  
« Mais c'est toi qui te fait passer pour une victime ! »  
« Ouais peut-être mais tu en as abusé ! »  
Erik s'apprête à dire autre chose mais il se ravise se rappelant des mises en garde de Charles. Il pensait être libre de la violence de ses mots mais ce garçon cela ne sera pas le cas : le moindre mot de travers peut lui être fatal !  
« Je me demandais … Erik, t'intéresses-tu toujours à moi ou as-tu trouvé mieux parmi tes conquêtes ? »


	7. Partie I : Chapitre 7

Erik regarde Charles, un peu pris au dépourvu. Est-ce là encore un test ? Va-t-il encore le torturer avec ses dons ?  
« Je ... Je … »  
« Une simple réponse, Erik … »  
Charles se rapproche de lui et ce dernier recule se retrouvant le dos contre le mur.  
« Char-Charles attends, t-tu me tortures et après t-tu me demandes si je … »  
« Oui-oui … Alors ? C'est pour savoir si je dois m'attendre à te voir flirter avec d'autres mecs ou pas … »  
« Char-Charles ... T-Tu me fais flipper par ta question … J'ai p-peur de répondre à côté de la plaque ... »  
« Répond-moi. Erik, c'était juste une mise en garde tu sais ? »  
« Tes dons sont nettement supérieurs aux miens alors … »  
« Tu te trompes … mon ami … »  
Erik rit nerveusement en entendant Charles insister sur les deux derniers mots. Ce dernier se rapproche davantage de sorte que leurs souffles se mélangent.  
« Charles … Evidemment que je m'intéresse encore à toi mais tu m'ignorais constamment alors je ne venais plus te parler … »  
« C'est dommage … On aurait pu faire plus ample connaissance … »  
« C'est ce qu'on a fait il y a quelques jours non ... ? »  
« Pas faux. Mais tu étais soumis à moi … Ce n'était pas très drôle pour toi … »  
« Hum c'est vrai … »  
« A moins que tu aies aimé ... ? » demande Charles amusé.  
« Mais tu es fou toi ! J'ai été soumis pendant x années, tu crois vraiment que je vais apprécier que quelqu'un recommence ? J'en ai fait des cauchemars Charles ! »  
« Je t'ai hanté ? »  
Erik sent son pouls accélérer. Charles sourit.  
« Arrête d'avoir peur de moi. Si tu stoppes tes petits jeux avec mes camarades tout va bien. »  
L'allemand ne comprend pas : il a l'impression de rêver.  
« Charles je … »  
Charles soupire face à l'incompréhension de l'allemand et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser. Ce dernier laisse Charles faire avant de le repousser.  
« Non. » dit froidement Erik.  
« Erik ... ? »  
« Charles, arrête de jouer avec moi. Tu dis que tu n'aimes pas brûler les étapes … »  
« Cela fait maintenant bientôt presque deux mois qu'on se connaît ! »  
Erik regarde Charles : il est si jeune et encore innocent de part son apparence. Il ne veut pas le briser.  
« Non Charles. Trop tôt … »  
« Attends tu te fous de ma gueule ? C'est toi qui m'as baisé il y a deux mois ! Pas moi ! »  
« C'était une erreur d'accord ? »  
Charles n'en revient pas.  
« Erik, tu es complexe … »  
Erik prend Charles violemment par le bras et le tire dans un couloir isolé.  
« Ecoute-moi, Charles, j'ai vécu des choses indescriptibles et j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de reproduire ce que j'ai vu là-bas. Charles, je ne veux pas te faire de mal … C'est une volonté forte et une promesse que je me suis faite … »  
« Erik, si tu me fais mal, je pourrais m'en sortir. Je te l'assure. »  
Erik pose ses mains de part et d'autre de Charles puis soupire en baissant la tête.  
« Erik … Embrasse-moi … »  
Il le regarde, pas sûr de lui. Charles le force à pencher la tête et Erik finit par l'embrasser tendrement. Le plus jeune y répond, se surprenant à aimer la sensation des lèvres de l'allemand sur les siennes. Ses mains caressent sa nuque et il gémit légèrement lorsque Erik mord sa lèvre avant de stopper le baiser.  
« Erik, nous en restons là. Des simples baisers comme ça, cela me suffit amplement … »  
« D'accord. Faisons cela alors … »  
« En revanche … Erik, ne va pas embrasser d'autre garçons … »  
« Cela te dérange en quoi ? »  
« Bah … Tes lèvres n'auront plus le même goût … »  
Erik sourit avant de l'embrasser de nouveau tendrement. Il se recule.  
« De toute façon, je suis encore terrorisé à l'idée que tu puisses encore me torturer si je recommence … »  
Charles sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue. Jordan les voit et s'approche d'eux.  
« Wow. Je savais que le nouveau était gay mais toi Xavier je l'ignorais … »  
Erik prend Charles dans ses bras protecteur : hors de question que ce gros tas de muscle ne touche ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu de SON Charles.  
« Dégage … » dit-il les dents serrées.  
Jordan ricane avant de tirer Erik, qui lâche Charles du coup. Il tombe au sol et Jordan le frappe violemment dans les côtes.  
« On ne t'avait pas prévenu, le nouveau ? »  
« Erik. Il s'appelle Erik ! » s'exclame Charles.  
Un des potes de Jordan s'approche de Charles et le frappe violemment au visage. Le jeune garçon tombe à genoux à côté de Erik qui gémit de douleur les larmes aux yeux.  
Jordan se régale du spectacle frappant de plus en plus violemment Erik. Charles hurle de le laisser tranquille mais la brute ne s'arrête pas. Erik finit par cracher du sang au sol, un peu sonné.  
« Allez, les gars. On se tire. »  
Jordan et sa bande s'éloigne en ricanant. Charles rampe jusqu'à Erik.  
« Erik ! Erik ! C'est bon. Il est parti. C'est fini … »  
Erik pleure, ne voulant pas se relever.  
« C'est tout Erik … Il est parti … »  
Charles se relève, frottant son pantalon recouvert de poussière. Il aide Erik à se relever et se blottit contre lui.  
« C'est fini, Erik. Il a arrêté. »  
Erik serre Charles contre lui mais le relâche en émettant un petit gémissement de douleur. Charles regarde Erik et voit une tache rougeâtre apparaître sur le tee-shirt de Erik.  
« Erik … Tu … Tu saignes ! »  
Charles sent Erik vaciller alors il essaie de le retenir. Il crie à l'aide et une bande de troisième vienne l'aider et transportent Erik à l'infirmerie.  
Charles reste dans la salle attenante à l'infirmerie. Les troisièmes restent avec lui.  
« Tu es Charles Xavier toi non ? »  
« Oui … »  
« Le souffre-douleur de Jordan ? »  
« … Oui c'est moi … »  
Ils soupirent en lui disant qu'avant ils étaient potes avec Jordan mais qu'ils en avaient marre de frapper les plus jeunes. Ils laissent Charles patienter.  
C'est alors que là l'infirmière sort de sa pièce paniquée demandant expressément d'appeler une ambulance.  
« Il se passe quoi ? » s'inquiète Charles.  
« Il a été frappé de nombreuses fois dans les côtes. Il avait des blessures anciennes sur tout le torse et il y en a une qui s'est rouverte … Il est tombé inconscient ayant perdu trop de sang. »  
« Non ! Erik ! »  
Charles se lève et rentre en trombe dans l'infirmerie et lui prend la main. Les ambulanciers arrivent rapidement emmenant Erik en urgence. Dans l'ambulance, Charles, qui a été autorisé à l'accompagner, tient toujours sa main.  
« Erik, je t'aime. Ne me lâche pas. Notre relation ne fait que commencer. Ne me laisse tomber … »


	8. Partie I : Chapitre 8

Charles attend dans la salle prévue à cet effet, les mains posées sur ses genoux, fixant le mur en face de lui. Son esprit est fixé sur une seule et unique pensée : Erik …  
Le médecin arrive, l'air grave : Charles n'aime pas ça …  
Il lui explique alors que Erik doit rester au moins une semaine en surveillance à l'hôpital. Charles précise au médecin que l'allemand a une hantise des hôpitaux et des aiguilles.  
« Merci de ces informations. Nous adapterons ses soins en conséquence. »  
« Je peux aller le voir ? »  
« Non pas pour l'instant. Il est encore inconscient. Je vous préviendrez dès qu'il sera réveillé. »  
Charles remercie le médecin et retourne au collège. Hank s'avance vers lui, l'air grave.  
« Alors ? Il va comment ? »  
« Mal … Il est inconscient pour le moment … »  
« Merde. Mais il s'est passé quoi ? »  
Charles baisse la tête, des fines larmes dévalant ses joues. Hank pose une main sur son épaule, compatissant n'insistant pas davantage. Raven les rejoint tout en toisant du regard Jordan en le croisant.  
« Il a de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur aujourd'hui … »  
Charles tremble, les dents et poings serrés : il revoit le corps inanimé de Erik, se vidant de son sang, étalé au sol, il revoit le sourire narquois et sarcastique de Jordan lorsqu'il voit Erik tenter de se relever, gémissant de douleur … Toutes les images passent en boucle et il n'entend que des bribes de la conversation entre Raven et Hank. Lorsque son ami l'interpelle, il ne l'entend pas.  
« Charles ! » crie Hank en le secouant par l'épaule.  
Charles revient à lui, relève la tête, les yeux rougis.  
« Je l'aime … Et j'ai l'impression de le perdre … trop tôt … trop vite … »  
Hank soupire et Raven le prend dans ses bras pour le réconforter.  
« Il va s'en sortir, c'est Erik. C'est un survivant tu le sais très bien. »  
Charles étouffe un sanglot avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de sa sœur. Hank les regarde, pensif. Jordan s'approche.  
« Alors les nazes ? On chiale comme des gosses ? »  
Il ricane ainsi que ses potes. Charles sent son sang faire qu'un tour avant qu'il ne défasse l'étreinte de Raven. Il s'approche de Jordan les poings serrés, imperturbable.  
« Tu vas me faire quoi Xavier ? »  
Charles ne répond pas et continue d'avancer vers lui.  
« Désormais, tu vas être un gosse de 5 ans qui réclame toujours sa maman chérie et qui aime les licornes. » dit Charles d'un ton neutre.  
Jordan a un moment d'absence puis la volonté de Charles s'exécute.  
« Maman … » gémit Jordan.  
Ses amis le regardent surpris. Charles s'approche davantage.  
« Maintenant, tu vas dire que tu n'embêteras plus jamais Charles ou Erik ou Hank sinon … »  
Jordan répète la phrase, machinalement comme un robot.  
« Charles … » commence Raven.  
« Maintenant, mets-toi par terre et tu vas souffrir comme Erik a souffert aux camps. »  
Jordan se met au sol et hurle de douleur. Charles le regarde impassible, des larmes de rage dévalant ses joues.  
« Peut-être que comme ça … Tu réfléchiras avant d'envoyer quelqu'un à l'hosto ! »  
Charles stoppe et retourne avec Raven et Hank.  
« Tu es malade ! Tu as envie que tout le monde sache que tu es mutant ? »  
Charles ne répond pas, toisant Jordan du regard. Ce dernier se relève, le corps secoué de spasmes.  
« T-tu … Je le savais que tu étais bizarre ! » hurle Jordan.  
Charles soupire, pose ses doigts sur sa tempe, se concentrant pour effacer la mémoire de Jordan. Ce dernier cligne des yeux avant de partir en compagnie de ses potes. Raven frappe Charles dans l'épaule.  
« Raven ! Stop ! Je lui ai fait oublier ! »  
« Même ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! »  
Charles acquiesce, les larmes revenant son esprit naviguant vers Erik.  
« … Il n'aime pas les hôpitaux … Il a besoin de moi à ses côtés … à son réveil … »  
« Charles, laisse les médecins faire leur travail … » dit Hank.  
« Il a besoin de moi … Je le sens … »  
Raven comprend.  
« Charles, tu sais, ta télépathie te fait défaut parfois, c'est peut-être des sentiments parasites … »  
« Non. Cela ne l'est pas … Erik a besoin de moi … »  
La journée passe et Charles se rend à l'hôpital à la fin des cours. Evidemment, le médecin l'interdit encore de voir Erik.  
« Je veux le voir ! » exige Charles.  
Le médecin soupire puis l'y autorise. Charles va à la chambre de Erik. Ce dernier est toujours inconscient, recouvert d'une chemise d'hôpital, cachant de nombreux bandages et points de suture. Il s'approche du lit et prend la main de l'allemand, la caressant doucement.  
« Je suis là, Erik. Je ne te laisserais pas. Je suis là … avec toi … Pour toujours … »  
Il s'accroupit près de lui, gardant sa main dans la sienne.  
« Il faut que tu reviennes … J'ai besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de moi … »  
Erik bouge légèrement en gémissant. Charles se redresse, lâchant sa main.  
« Erik .. ? »  
« Mfff .. »  
Erik ouvre faiblement les yeux alors Charles reprend sa main, pour le détendre au cas où.  
« Oui, tu es revenu … » dit-il simplement.  
« On est où, Charles .. ? »  
« Hum … Tu ne vas pas aimer mais on n'avait pas le choix, tu perdais tellement de sang … »  
Erik regarde autour de lui, son rythme cardiaque accélérant comprenant où il se trouve.  
« Non-non … Pas l'hôpital … »  
« Erik, calme-toi. Tout va bien … »  
« Aiguilles … Anesthésiant … »  
« Non Erik. Ils ne te toucheront pas …. »  
« Je veux partir ! » crie Erik.  
Charles détend Erik comme il peut, le rassurant.  
« Chut … »  
Le médecin revient avec le dossier médical de Erik.  
« Alors, voyons voir … »  
Charles demande au médecin de ne pas faire de commentaire devant Erik pour qu'il reste calme. Il range donc le dossier.  
« Erik, on va vous garder encore un peu. Le temps que vous vous rétablissiez. Des examens seront nécessaires pour voir si vous n'avez pas de séquelles … »  
Erik tremble de peur serrant davantage la main de Charles.  
« Mais rien de méchant, ne vous inquiétez pas … »  
Le médecin sourit avant de quitter la pièce.  
« Charles .. J-Je veux partir … Maintenant … »  
« Non, tu dois rester … »  
Erik supplie Charles de l'aider à quitter la chambre mais ce dernier s'y refuse. Il finit par endormir Erik de force par télépathie. Il le regarde tristement avant d'aller s'assoir sur une chaise près de la fenêtre.


	9. Partie I : Chapitre 9

Les jours s'enchaînent et cela fait désormais une semaine que Erik est immobilisé dans un lit d'hôpital. Charles vient le voir chaque soir après les cours, lui racontant les événements de la journée. L'allemand l'écoute, attentif. Cela lui permet d'oublier un peu le temps de quelques heures le fait qu'il est à l'hôpital.  
Aujourd'hui, Charles lui raconte comment il a fait il y a quelques jours pour maintenir Jordan à distance. Erik est fasciné, subjugué par la puissance des pouvoirs du jeune homme.  
« Tu es incroyable, Charles … »  
Erik a prononcé ces mots naturellement sans se rendre compte de l'impact des mots sur son petit ami : il rougit puis baisse la tête un peu timide.  
« Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me complimente … » précise-t-il.  
L'allemand s'excuse et lui dit qu'il a intérêt à s'y habituer car avec lui, les compliments vont arriver par centaines voire par milliers. Le médecin arrive, l'air confiant.  
« Votre ami peut sortir, aujourd'hui, Mr Xavier. Son état vital est désormais stable. »  
Charles acquiesce. Une infirmière vient enlever la perfusion avant que Erik ne se lève rapidement, quittant la chambre d'un pas précipité. Le plus jeune le suit, amusé riant nerveusement : Erik et les hôpitaux, quelle histoire !  
Dans la rue, Erik avance les mains dans les poches, Charles à ses côtés. Ils se regardent de temps à autre en souriant mais n'osent pas se prendre la main : pas besoin de se faire critiquer par des personnes peu ouvertes d'esprit !  
« Quand est-ce qu'un relation entre deux homme sera acceptée ? » demande Charles, pensif.  
« Je ne sais pas … Déjà, le fait d'être mutant c'est compliqué … »  
« Je pense qu'il faut du temps aux gens qui sont différents de nous pour nous accepter … »  
« Non je ne pense pas que cela finira comme ça … »  
Charles soupire sans rien ajouter de plus. Ils poursuivent leur route jusqu'au manoir Xavier. Erik reste immobile alors que Charles entre sans soucis dans le manoir. En voyant l'immobilité de son petit ami, il s'avance vers lui, l'invitant à entrer.  
« Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, Charles. Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je suis venu ici ? »  
Le jeune homme soupire, insistant pour qu'il entre. Erik finit par accepter et suit Charles à l'intérieur.  
« Charles ? » demande la voix de Raven.  
Raven descend, sous sa forme naturelle bleue. Erik l'observe fasciné.  
« Wow … » dit-il.  
« Raven, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas te balader comme ça ? » réprimande Charles.  
Raven soupire avant de revêtir son apparence humaine de tous les jours. Erik la regarde, admiratif.  
« Tu es métamorphe … » commente-t-il.  
Raven sourit et acquiesce.  
« C'est ça ! T'es bien le premier à me regarder admiratif, mise à part Charles … »  
Erik sort une pièce et la fait flotter entre ses doigts.  
« Ooooh ! Tu es mutant aussi ! » s'exclame-t-elle.  
Charles vient à côté de Erik, légèrement possessif. Raven rit.  
« Y'a pas de risque, Charles ! Il n'est pas du tout mais alors pas du tout mon genre ! »  
Erik affiche un air faussement vexé avant de ranger sa pièce. Charles l'emmène dans sa chambre, Raven leur lançant un regard malicieux au passage.  
Le télépathe s'affale sur son lit, en se plaquant les mains sur le visage.  
« Elle m'exaspère parfois … »  
« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux qu'elle reste 'normale' … »  
Charles soupire, ne répondant pas. Erik s'assoit sur le bord du lit.  
« Que faisons-nous, mister Charles ? »  
« Aucune idée … Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? »  
Erik hausse les épaules. Charles l'invite à s'allonger. Il s'exécute et vient à côté de lui.  
« Bordel, ton lit est confortable … Au foyer, t'as l'impression de dormir sur un lit de camp … »  
Charles rit nerveusement rapidement interrompu par un Erik qui l'attire à lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Charles, pris par surprise, le repousse par télépathie. L'allemand le regarde, choqué.  
« Désolé … Je … »  
Charles soupire et embrasse Erik. Ils ne font pas attention au fait qu'ils ont oublié de fermer la porte. De ce fait, le valet de Charles entre sans prévenir et les voit collés l'un à l'autre s'embrassant.  
« Hum-hum, monsieur ? Désolé de vous déranger mais votre mère requière votre présence. Le plus vite possible. »  
Charles sursaute lâchant un Erik, frustré. Le valet sort.  
« Nous aurons d'autres occasions, Erik. Je te le promets. Attends-moi ici. »  
Charles sort de la chambre. Erik soupire puis regarde le plafond. Puis il finit par piquer un petit somme en attendant le retour de son petit ami.  
« Mère ? Vous désiriez me voir ? » demande Charles en entrant de la chambre de sa mère.  
« Oui … Charles, me promets-tu de ne pas laisser Kurt s'approprier tout l'héritage ? »  
« Oui bien évidemment. Tout me revient selon le testament de père … »  
Sa mère sourit et Charles lit dans son esprit que ses minutes sont comptées. Il s'approche d'elle prenant sa main.  
« Soyez en paix, mère. Je vous assure que je ne laisserais pas la famille Marko s'octroyer les droits de notre famille. »  
« Je n'en doute pas … »  
Un dernier regard et elle part dans un autre monde sous les yeux d'un Charles, démonté intérieurement une nouvelle fois. Il pousse un cri de détresse avant de fondre en larmes sur le corps de sa mère inerte.  
Erik se réveille : il a entendu quelqu'un crier mais espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de Charles. Il se redresse, à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre son …  
Toc ! Toc !  
L'allemand sursaute ouvrant sans s'en apercevoir la porte : dans l'embrasure, Raven affiche un air surpris.  
« Une maison hantée est simple à faire avec toi dis donc … »  
Erik se détend, essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.  
« Charles a crié … Il s'est passé quoi ? »  
« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas … C'est sûrement sa mère qui est passé de vie à trépas. »  
Erik se lève d'un coup. Raven le calme, lui disant que Charles ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Ce qui se produit …  
Charles revient, tremblant, le teint pâle les yeux rougis. Raven s'en va, laissant les deux garçons seuls.  
« Charles .. ? » risque Erik.  
Il ne répond pas, regardant Erik d'un air vide sans expression. Il s'avance lentement vers lui et s'assoit sur le lit. Erik s'assoit à côté de lui, puis lui frotte le dos.  
« Raven m'a dit que … »  
Charles gémit légèrement de tristesse et Erik ne finit pas sa phrase : cela doit être encore trop douloureux pour lui. Il le prend dans son bras et Charles vient poser sa tête sur son épaule, des larmes dévalant ses joues.  
« Ca va aller Charles … Je sais que c'est dur mais ça va aller … »  
Erik le réconforte, comme il peut. Mais le plus jeune semble être inconsolable.  
Les minutes passent, et les deux garçons sont allongés l'un contre l'autre, Charles blotti dans les bras de Erik.  
« Je me sens bien ici … » dit Charles.  
L'allemand sourit et serre doucement Charles contre lui. Ils finissent par s'endormir, dans cette position plus qu'agréable.


	10. Partie I : Chapitre 10

Caïn arrive dans la chambre de Charles : en voyant les deux jeunes garçons dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, il est partagé entre l'envie d'aller les dénoncer ou juste les laisse tranquille.  
« Charles ? »  
Charles sursaute puis soupire, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Erik.  
« Mh ? » demande Erik.  
« Caïn … Je veux rester ici … »  
Caïn lève les mains en signe de reddition avant de quitter la pièce. Charles garde sa tête dans le cou de Erik.  
« Tu me chatouille avec ton souffle … » commente Erik, amusé.  
Charles rit légèrement mais ne bouge pas pour autant. Erik rit également, caressant les cheveux de Charles. Au bout de quelques minutes, Charles relève la tête regardant l'allemand.  
« Magnifique … » commente-t-il.  
Erik rougit, détournant le regard.  
« Erik ? »  
« Mh ? »  
« Tu n'aimes pas les compliments non plus .. ? »  
Erik acquiesce. Charles le force à le regarder et l'embrasse tendrement. L'allemand y répond.  
« Ne pas brûler les étapes … » répète Charles entre deux baisers.  
« Tout à fait … » murmure Erik.  
Charles recule doucement Erik lorsqu'il sent ses mains passer sous sa chemise.  
« Stop … » murmure-t-il.  
Erik soupire et se lève en s'étirant. Charles le regarde.  
« Tu vas où .. ? »  
« Je rentre au foyer. On se voit demain ? »  
« Tu … Non, laisse tomber … »  
« Je veux bien rester mais bon … Mes hormones ne m'aident pas … »  
Charles comprend.  
« Il y a une chambre d'ami si tu veux … »  
« Non. Je rentre au foyer … »  
Erik sort de la chambre et Charles le suit. Il le rattrape par la main.  
« Désolé, ok ? Je sais que tu penses que je suis timide etc. Mais je suis comme ça … Je … J'ai besoin de temps, Erik. »  
« Du temps … Je vais t'en laisser … Mais saches qu'il pourra arriver que j'ailles voir ailleurs … »  
Erik quitte le manoir, rapidement, ivre de rage. Charles soupire, des fines larmes coulant sur ses joues. Raven le rejoint, stupéfait de voir son frère, pleurant.  
« Charles .. ? »  
« Comment tu expliquerais à quelqu'un que tu veux te préserver le plus longtemps possible ? »  
Raven hausse les sourcils un peu surprise par cette question soudaine. Elle ne trouve pas de réponse adéquate et Charles remonte dans sa chambre se sentant ridicule avec ses manières de fils d'aristocrate.  
De son côté, Erik rentre au foyer. Son colocataire lui raconte sa journée plus ou moins passionnante avant qu'il ne le stoppe en lui disant qu'il s'en fout clairement.  
« Ah bah d'accord. Sympa comme toujours hein ? » dit-il avec un sourire amusé.  
Erik ne relève et ne réagit pas : pourquoi réagir de toute façon ? Il commence à avoir l'habitude que les gens le provoquent. Son colocataire passe un appel rapide avant de reprendre son monologue sur sa journée. L'allemand soupire, et s'affale sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête fixant le plafond.  
Oui, il aime Charles : ça, il en est certain. Mais jusqu'où est-il prêt à aller pour conserver sa relation avec le jeune homme ?  
« Et franchement j'te jure ! Je me croyais totalement invisible ! »  
Erik ne répond pas le laissant parler dans le vide. Charles a besoin de temps et ne veut pas brûler les étapes : il peut le comprendre mais combien de temps ? Quelques mois ? Voire des années ?  
« Des années … » murmure Erik, vexé.  
« Hein ? »  
« Non rien laisse tomber je ne te parlais pas … »  
Erik soupire encore une fois avant de se relever et sortir pour aller faire un tour.  
_Des années ? Non …  
_Il avance les mains dans les poches sans but précis. Toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers un seul homme : Charles Xavier.

_Il fallait bien sûr que je sois en couple avec le garçon sans doute le plus timide au monde …  
_L'allemand soupire, marchant dans le parc, regardant les quelques couples profitant de la soirée encore bien ensoleillée. Il s'imagine avec Charles, main dans la main, se baladant comme les autres. Mais c'est chose impossible : ils se feraient sans aucun doute pointer du doigt, critiquer … Et ceci, Erik ne le supporterait pas … Alors pour le moment, il se contente de se promener avec le jeune homme comme s'il était seulement un ami … Mais au fond , peut-être que c'est ce qu'il veut ? Qu'ils ne restent qu'au stade d'amis ?  
_Des amis ne s'embrassent pas …  
_Erik est perdu : il ne sait plus si cela vaut la peine de poursuivre avec Charles si c'est pour que tout se fasse au ralenti …  
_Des années ?  
_« Erik ? » demande une voix derrière lui.  
Il se retourne et se retrouve face à Hank.  
« Hank, oui ? »  
« Tu n'es pas avec Charles ? »  
« Il n'est pas très passionnant … Je préfère le grand air … »  
Hank hausse les épaules avant de s'éloigner. Erik soupire et poursuit sa balade. Il voit Jordan au loin, ricaner avec ses potes sur des sujets plutôt débiles. Il les observe simplement : grave erreur car la brute se rapproche de lui, l'air mesquin.  
« Alors ? Tu es encore en vie ? Heureusement on va dire sinon Xavier m'aurait tué sur place … »  
Erik ne répond pas : il l'ignore poliment sans rien dire.  
« Wow je te parle là le nouveau ! »  
« Je m'appelle Erik, pour information. » répond-il.  
Jordan le frappe au visage. Erik sent son sang faire qu'un tour et rend le coup à son agresseur. Ils se battent pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Jordan ne prenne le dessus.  
« Allez ! Achève-le ! » scandent ses amis.  
Erik sait qu'il aurait dû se taire, ne rien dire pour ne pas se faire frapper.  
« Ton mec est pas là c'est balo hein ? »  
Ses amis ricanent. Erik se sent humilié et défait, ce que son inconscient n'aime pas. Il se relève comme il peut et sans aucune raison apparente, le lampadaire s'effondre sur Jordan, l'assommant et le blessant grièvement. Un coup et Erik perd connaissance.


	11. Partie I : Chapitre 11

Erik se réveille dans une chambre. Il espère fortement qu'il n'est pas à l'hôpital. Charles entre dans la pièce avec des compresses humides.  
« Je suis où ? »  
« Chez moi … Hank m'a prévenu que tu avais des ennuis … Alors je suis venu … Et j'ai réglé leur compte à Jordan et ses amis … »  
Charles désinfecte rapidement les quelques blessures de Erik avant de lui donner une poche de glace pour son œil.  
« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as réagi … Tu commences à connaître Jordan pourtant … »  
« Il m'appelle encore le nouveau … J'ai un prénom merde ! »  
Le jeune homme soupire puis s'assoit sur le lit. Il lui dit également qu'il n'aime pas qu'il le considère comme quelqu'un de tout sauf passionnant. Erik trouve alors l'excuse qu'il a sorti ça pour éviter de mentionner des choses plus intimes à Hank. Charles acquiesce et prend la main de l'allemand. Ce dernier regarde sa main dans celle du jeune télépathe.  
« Tu veux quoi, Charles ? Combien de temps as-tu besoin ? »  
« Je ne sais pas Erik … Quelques semaines au moins … Il faut que je sois sûr que tu sois la bonne personne … »  
L'allemand soupire, dégageant sa main de celle de Charles.  
« C'est long … »  
« Désolé si cela ne te plaît pas mais si tu veux rester avec moi il va falloir t'y conformer … »  
« C'est ton côte aristocratique qui fait ça ? »  
Charles se sent piqué au vif mais ne le montre pas. Il ne va pas donner cette satisfaction à l'allemand. Il décide donc de ne pas répondre.  
« Très bien. Merci Charles pour tes soins mais je vais rentrer au foyer maintenant. Mon cher colocataire m'attend et lui, au moins, il est un peu moins timide … »  
Erik se lève et sort de la chambre mais il se sent retenu. Il revient sur ses pas et soupire.  
« Quoi Charles ? »  
« Reste cette fois-ci … S'il te plaît … »  
Erik soupire.  
« Pour que je te viole au beau milieu de la nuit ? Sans façon … »  
« La chambre d'ami est disponible … »  
« Avec toi dans la chambre voisine, cela va être compliqué Charles … Je t'aime trop et tu me fais trop envie … »  
Charles rougit.  
« A ce point-là .. ? »  
« Cela a l'air de te surprendre … »  
« Il y a mieux que moi … Je suis tout sauf désirable tu sais ? »  
« Mais tais-toi donc. Ce qui compte c'est ce que moi je pense. Les autres on s'en fout ! »  
Charles sent son cœur battre la chamade. Il prend Erik par la main et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds afin de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
« Je t'aime Erik. Oui, tu as raison, j'ai une éducation qui fait que je ne couche pas avec le premier venu … On m'a toujours appris à ne pas me laisser faire par un autre … »  
« Mais je ne suis plus le premier venu ! Cela fait maintenant des semaines qu'on se connaît ! »  
« Ce n'est pas suffisant … »  
Erik dégage une nouvelle fois sa main. Charles soupire, se sentant de nouveau ridicule.  
« Je suis ridicule et pathétique … » dit-il en baissant la tête.  
Erik grogne légèrement, n'aimant voir Charles se dévaloriser. Il l'attire contre lui et l'embrasse tendrement.  
« Je t'interdis de te dévaloriser comme ça ! Tu es tout sauf ridicule et pathétique ! »  
« Tu devrais rentrer au foyer … Ton colocataire doit être sûrement plus passionnant que moi … »  
Erik note une pointe de jalousie dans le ton du jeune homme. Il soupire en souriant.  
« Je vais rester. Et dormir dans … »  
« … chambre d'ami .. ? »  
« Oui c'est ce que tu me proposes depuis le début … »  
Charles acquiesce et reste contre Erik. Ce dernier le prend dans ses bras, protecteur. Le plus jeune ferme les yeux, se sentant en sécurité. Puis, l'allemand le lâche. Ils vont tous les deux au dîner, ignorant les remarques cinglantes de Caïn et Kurt. Puis chacun va se coucher.  
Erik regarde la chambre en souriant : pour une fois, il dormira dans une chambre confortable. Il s'allonge sur le lit et ferme les yeux, s'endormant assez rapidement.  
De son côté, Charles fixe le plafond, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Il se surprend à s'imaginer avec Erik dans un lit faisant des choses plus ou moins catholiques. Il rougit et peine à trouver le sommeil. Il se tourne dans tous les sens mais l'absence de l'allemand à ses côtés devient insoutenable. Il se lève et va dans la chambre du plus âgé.  
« Erik .. ? »  
Il entend Erik marmonner des mots dans sa langue natale. Il se rapproche du lit doucement prenant sa main. Ce dernier se réveille en sursaut.  
« Charles ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
« Je n'arrive pas à dormir tout seul … »  
Erik le laisse venir s'allonger à côté de lui. Ils instaurent une sorte de limite invisible entre eux deux, limite qui est vite dépassée par Charles qui vient se blottir dans les bras de l'allemand. Ce dernier se place des barrières pour ne pas tenter quoique ce soit d'indécent sur Charles. Il le contemple pendant quelques instants avant de s'endormir.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Erik se réveille en sursaut transpirant. Charles se réveille également, inquiet.  
« Erik ? »  
« Un mauvais rêve … Rendors-toi … »  
Charles regarde l'allemand, vraiment inquiet.  
« Tu veux en parler ? »  
Erik soupire.  
« J'étais là-bas … Et j'ai revu l'homme qui a tué ma mère .. »  
Il frissonne des fines larmes coulant sur son visage. Charles le serre contre lui, voulant le réconforter.  
« C'est passé Erik … »  
Erik se défait de l'étreinte de Charles.  
« Tu ne comprends pas que je peux là à n'importe quel moment te faire des choses indécentes à tes yeux si tu es trop proche de moi ? »  
Charles s'excuse et lui tourne le dos. Ils se rendorment chacun de leur côté.


	12. Partie I : Chapitre 12

Le lendemain, Erik se réveille seul dans le lit. Il se lève et s'habille rapidement avant de descendre. Raven passe dans le couloir et le regarde surprise.  
« Tiens donc. Tu es là. Charles est déjà parti il y a une vingtaine de minutes. »  
« Parti … »  
« Oui. Il semblait se sentir vraiment mal. Il s'est passé quoi cette nuit ? »  
« Rien. » répond Erik d'un ton ferme.  
Il prend son sac posé dans l'entrée et sort sans prendre de petit-déjeuner. Il va en cours sans croiser Charles.  
La journée passe et Erik n'a pas vu le jeune homme. Il l'aperçoit, discutant avec Hank et un autre garçon. Autre garçon qui le regarde avec insistance. L'allemand sent une pointe de jalousie monter et il s'approche à grands pas des trois garçons.  
« Tiens, salut Erik. » dit Hank avec un sourire.  
Charles sourit également avant de détourner le regard. Le troisième garçon continue de regarder Charles, avec un air dragueur.  
« Nan mais vraiment je t'assure Charles ! Ma maison est presqu'aussi grande que la tienne ! »  
« Pas possible, James, le manoir Xavier est la plus grande propriété de la ville ! » s'exclame Hank en faisant un clin d'œil à Charles.  
Le jeune télépathe rit nerveusement. Erik n'aime pas trop la situation. Alors lorsque James prend la main de Charles, il serre les poings.  
« Allez, Charles. Viens chez moi ce soir ! Tu verras que je mens pas ! » dit-il en lançant un regard provocateur à Hank.  
Hank soupire, en secouant la tête exaspéré. Charles sourit simplement et décline l'offre de James. Ce dernier insiste, flirtant un peu avec lui. Erik sent la colère émaner de lui. Il est à deux doigts de frapper cet homme qui drague SON Charles.  
« Pourquoi tu refuses ? Tu n'as pas de petit ami il me semble … »  
Charles hausse les épaules, ce qui a le don d'énerver davantage Erik. Il s'éloigne d'eux, pour éviter de frapper James. Mais, lorsqu'il voit ce dernier embrasser Charles, il ne peut s'empêcher de revenir vers eux, ivre de rage. Le télépathe le repousse et Erik arrive à grands pas hurlant de rage et frappant violemment James.  
« Erik ! Arrête ! » s'écrie Charles.  
« Charles … est … à … moi ! » hurle-t-il à chaque coup qu'il donne.  
James encaisse les coups se retrouvant au sol, crachant du sang.  
« Erik ! Stop ! » hurle Charles.  
Il est contraint de stopper l'allemand par télépathie. Il se relève, toisant James du regard. Ce dernier se relève en se crispant légèrement.  
« Un jaloux à ce que je vois … »  
Charles demande à James de partir, ce qu'il fait. Puis il fusille Erik du regard.  
« T'es malade ! Tu aurais pu le tuer ! »  
« Je sais. Mais je n'accepte pas que quelqu'un s'approche de toi ! »  
« Ce n'est pas une raison pour frapper ! »  
« Donc toi, cela ne te dérange pas de te faire draguer ? »  
« Non ! Parce qu'entre nous, c'est loin d'être une relation sérieuse ! Je ne sais ce que tu t'imagines mais tu te trompes sur toute la ligne ! »  
Erik reçoit les propos de Charles comme un coup en plein cœur. Il sent des larmes dévaler ses joues. Le télépathe prend conscience de ses paroles et plaque une main sur sa bouche.  
« Erik c'est pas ce que … »  
« Non c'est bon j'ai compris … En fait, tu n'es qu'un profiteur … Et après tu dis après moi … »  
« Non … C'est faux Erik ! »  
Erik regarde Charles.  
« Alors tu m'expliques ? »  
« … Je … J'ai peur ok ? »  
Erik hausse les sourcils.  
« Tu as peur .. ? Peur de quoi ? »  
« Peur que si on passe vraiment à l'acte tu me laisses tomber après … »  
Charles baisse la tête. Erik soupire et le prend dans ses bras.  
« Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, Charles. »  
Hank les laisse. Erik finit par lâcher Charles et le regarde.  
« Tu aurais dû m'en parler de tes craintes, Charles. Parce que moi je pensais vraiment que tu ne voulais pas de moi … »  
« Cela fait quelques nuits que je rêve de toi … » avoue Charles, le teint rouge.  
Erik rougit à son tour, pris au dépourvu par cet aveu.  
« Hum … » dit-il.  
« C'est … indécent … » dit Charles avant de rire nerveusement.  
Erik rit également.  
« Je n'ai que 14 ans aussi … Cela me bloque parce que cela fait jeune … »  
« Mais on s'en fout de l'âge … Si on s'aime c'est l'essentiel non ? »  
Charles sourit : Erik tient vraiment à lui peu importe les obstacles.  
« On ne peut attendre au moins … deux ans ? » propose Charles.  
« Deux ans ? C'est long ça … » soupire Erik.  
« Raven va piquer une crise … »  
« Mais bon sang Charles ! Vis ta vie sans te soucier de ta sœur parfois ! »  
Charles sourit et invite Erik au manoir pour l'après-midi. Il l'aide pour quelques problèmes de maths et de sciences physiques. L'allemand l'écoute, accroché à ses paroles.  
L'heure du dîner arrive et Erik et Charles y vont. Raven sourit en les voyant arriver. Le repas se passe sans accro et chacun va dans sa chambre.  
« On dort séparés ? » demande Erik.  
« Viens dans ma chambre … Mais pas tout de suite … » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
Erik sourit et va dans la chambre d'ami et Charles dans la sienne.  
Raven vient voir son frère.  
« Dis donc, c'est sérieux avec Erik ? »  
« … Je dirais que oui mais je ne veux pas me prononcer trop tôt … »  
« Roh ! Je suis sûre que c'est sérieux ! »  
Charles hausse les épaules.  
« Il a frappé James parce qu'il me draguait … » commente-t-il.  
« Oooh ! Cela veut tout dire ! »  
Raven se frotte les mains, heureuse avant de quitter la chambre. Charles se couche fixant le plafond, pensif avant de s'endormir.  
De son côté, Erik s'endort assez rapidement dans un sommeil plus qu'agité.


	13. Partie I : Chapitre 13

Deux heures plus tard, Erik se réveille en sursaut, transpirant. Il se lève et va discrètement dans la chambre de Charles.  
« Charles .. ? »  
Ce dernier se réveille doucement et sourit en voyant Erik.  
« Viens … » dit-il.  
Erik s'approche doucement et s'allonge à côté de Charles. Ils se regardent, souriants.  
« Je me suis réveillé à cause d'un cauchemar encore … »  
« Ferme la porte … On va en discuter … »  
Erik ferme la porte à distance puis se fait attirer par Charles qui l'embrasse tendrement. Il y répond avec la même tendresse. Ils se regardent, Charles hésitant et Erik confiant.  
« Laisse-moi guider … » lui chuchote-t-il.  
Charles rougit et frissonne en sentant la main de Erik caresser son torse.  
_Pourquoi je dors torse-nu ?  
_L'allemand lui sourit et il lui rend timidement.  
« Détends-toi, Charles … »  
Charles se mord la lèvre inférieure et vient se coller davantage à son partenaire. Ce dernier l'embrasse doucement dans le cou et il gémit légèrement.  
« Erik … Je … »  
« Chut … Fais-moi confiance … »  
Il lui mordille le cou et Charles gémit s'accrochant à lui. Rapidement, Erik se retrouve au-dessus de Charles, qui entremêle ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le plus jeune gémit sous les caresses de l'allemand et se surprend à réclamer des baisers. Ils se regardent un moment, légèrement essoufflés.  
« Tu es sûr que tu le veux vraiment Charles ? »  
« Oui … »  
Erik déshabille complètement Charles et le met lentement sur le ventre, et ce dernier frissonne enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.  
« Ca va ? » demande Erik en voyant Charles faire.  
« Oui-oui … »  
« Charles, je ne veux pas te faire quelques chose que tu ne veux pas. Si c'est trop tôt pour toi, tu me le dis … »  
« Erik … Vas-y … »  
Erik acquiesce par un bref signe de tête, avant d'inspecter la chambre.  
« Tu aurais quelques chose qui pourrait faire office de lubrifiant ? »  
« Salle de bain … »  
Erik se lève et va à la salle de bain. Il fouille les placards et trouve un tube de vaseline.  
« Tu fous avec de la vaseline ? » demande Erik, en revenant avec.  
« Rien justement … C'est Raven pour une blague … »  
Erik rit légèrement et revient se mettre au-dessus de Charles. Il le prépare lentement, guettant la moindre réaction de son partenaire. Charles gémit de plaisir, incitant Erik à continuer.  
« Bordel c'est tellement bon … » avoue Charles.  
Erik ricane légèrement. Il se met en position, prend une grande inspiration et pénètre Charles lentement. Ce dernier étouffe un petit cri en mordant son oreiller.  
« Charles ? »  
« Mff … »  
Erik sourit et continue doucement pour laisser le temps à Charles de s'habituer.  
« Erik .. » gémit-il.  
Erik l'embrasse dans la nuque pour le détendre. Il continue en accélérant progressivement ses mouvements. Charles gémit, réclame et subis.  
« E-Erik … » gémit-il d'une voix saccadée.  
Personne dans le manoir Xavier ne se doute qu'à ce moment bien précis, Charles offre sa vraie première fois à Erik. Même pas Raven qui dort d'un sommeil de plomb.  
« Continue … Erik … »  
Ce dernier continue, transpirant son cœur cognant comme un fou contre sa poitrine. Charles étouffe ses cris en mordant son oreiller toujours et Erik grogne en le voyant faire.  
« Je veux t'entendre Charles .. »  
« Non … Non R-Raven va … va me charrier après … »  
Erik continue accélérant toujours ses mouvements. Charles ne tient plus et crie de plaisir. L'allemand sourit et mord Charles dans l'épaule. Ce dernier le supplie de continuer, assommé par le plaisir parcourant son corps.  
Après plusieurs minutes, Erik atteint la prostate de Charles. Ce dernier crie, et Erik finit par jouir en Charles.  
« Bordel … » gémit-il.  
Il prend le sexe de Charles dans sa main pour le faire jouir à son tour ce qui se produit quelques minutes plus tard.  
« E-Erik … Erik … »  
Erik se retire de Charles avant de rouler sur le lit à côté de son partenaire. Il attrape un mouchoir sur la table de chevet et essuie sa main. Charles vient se coller à lui, transpirant le corps secoué de spasmes de plaisir.  
« C'était mieux que dans le couloir ? »  
Charles acquiesce par un bref signe de tête avant de finalement s'endormir contre Erik. Ce dernier soupire d'aise et serre Charles contre lui. Puis, il finit par s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Le lendemain, Raven arrive en trombe dans la chambre de Charles. Lorsqu'elle voit les deux garçons collés l'un à l'autre, elle pousse un cri de joie, réveillant Erik qui a le sommeil léger.  
« Mais tu es folle … » grogne-t-il.  
« J'en étais sûre que vous alliez dormir ensemble ! »  
Charles se réveille, marmonnant, l'air endormi.  
« Raven … Bonjour et merci pour ce réveil … »  
Raven garde un sourire jusqu'au moment où elle voit les vêtements des deux garçons au sol. Elle écarquille les yeux et regarde Charles avec un air choqué.  
« Bordel, vous avez baisé ! » s'écrie-t-elle.  
« Je t'en prie, Raven. Crie-le plus fort … » marmonne Charles.  
Erik soupire et serre Charles contre lui, mordillant son cou doucement.  
« Je n'arrive pas à y croire … Vous avez baisé … »  
« Raven c'est bon on a compris. » dit Erik exaspéré.  
Raven reste choquée avant de sortir de la chambre. Erik ramasse leurs vêtements et ils s'habillent tous les deux.  
« Quelle nuit … » dit Charles en réprimant un bâillement.  
« La meilleure .. » ajoute Erik.  
Ils prennent leur petit-déjeuner puis se rendent en cours. Charles dit bonjour à Hank, évitant soigneusement sa sœur.  
La journée passe et Raven compte bien discuter avec son frère.  
« Charles ! »  
Charles soupire, lâchant la main de Erik qu'il tenait en sortant du collège.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Il faut qu'on parle ! »  
Charles emmène Raven plus loin.  
« Je t'écoute. »  
« Tu as vraiment baisé avec Erik ? »  
« Oui et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? C'est ma vie ok ? »  
« Il t'a forcé ? »  
« Non. Je le voulais vraiment. Et depuis quelques jours en vérité. »  
« Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Un garçon te fait envie et tu ne me le dis pas ! »  
« Je ne suis pas obligé de tout te dire ! »  
« Mais bordel, Erik quoi ! »  
« Quoi Erik ? C'est ça qui te dérange ? »  
« Bah … Il n'est en rien fréquentable en fait … Il est dangereux et violent. »  
« Pas avec moi. Il est le contraire. Bon écoute, Raven, je suis heureux avec lui. Tu devrais l'être pour moi aussi au lieu de me réprimander … »  
« Mais j'ai peur pour toi … Qu'il te laisse tomber maintenant parce qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait … »  
« Il m'a promis de ne pas me lâcher Raven … »  
Erik vient, un peu exaspéré. Il le fait savoir en croisant les bras, tapant du pied au sol.  
« C'est bientôt fini ? » demande-t-il.  
Charles soupire et s'en va. Erik s'apprête à le suivre mais Raven le revient.  
« Ecoute-moi bien le beau gosse allemand, tu fais du mal à MON frère, je m'occupe personnellement de toi ! »  
« C'est noté. Autre chose ? »  
« Oui. Tu n'as pas intérêt à le pervertir ! »  
« Oh il n'a pas besoin de moi. Cela se fait tout seul en grandissant. »  
Erik lui lance un sourire narquois et va rejoindre Charles.  
« Jalouse hein ? » demande une voix derrière elle.


	14. Partie I-Partie II : Chapitre 14

Raven se retourne et se retrouve face à Hank.  
« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »  
« Erik et Charles. Tu es jalouse parce que ton frère qui est pourtant moins populaire que toi s'est trouvé quelqu'un qui lui convient. »  
« Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi toi des fois … »  
Raven s'en va en soupirant.  
Erik invite Charles à venir au foyer, ce qu'il accepte volontiers en précisant que cela lui changera du confort 5 étoiles du manoir Xavier. L'allemand demande poliment à son colocataire de ne pas venir les embêter et ce dernier sort de la chambre en soupirant.  
« Je prévois de demander d'avoir une chambre où je serais tout seul. »  
Charles hoche doucement la tête de haut en bas et observe la chambre de son partenaire dans les moindres détails. Il commente les quelques imperfections mais précisé néanmoins qu'il a déjà vu pire comme chambre. Très vite, Erik embrasse Charles le bloquant contre le mur de la chambre. Ce dernier gémit, déboutonnant la chemise de son partenaire. Leurs deux torses se rencontrent et ils gémissent tous les deux, les souvenirs de la nuit dernière refaisant surface dans leur esprit.  
« Tu sais, j'ai vraiment apprécié hier … Je ne pensais pas y prendre un tel plaisir en réalité … »  
« Tu vois ? Il fallait bien me faire confiance … »  
Charles sourit, heureux. Il sait que probablement l'année prochaine ils ne seront plus ensemble mais au moins ils partagent déjà beaucoup et c'est l'essentiel à ses yeux.

* * *

Les mois défilent rapidement, un peu trop vite au goût de Charles. La fin d'année se rapproche à grands pas et Erik prépare déjà son départ imminent.  
« J'étais habitué à te voir tous les jours … » avoue-t-il.  
« Charles, je te jure sur ma vie que je ne te remplacerais par personne. »  
« Je te fais confiance là-dessus … »  
Erik lui prend ses mains et le regarde droit dans les yeux.  
« Charles, je n'aime que toi. Et ceci, ne changera jamais. Jamais, tu m'entends ? »  
« Oui Erik … »  
« Quand je suis arrivé ici au tout début, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais rester seul dans mon coin, isolé comme je l'ai toujours été. Mais pourtant, toi, tu es venu vers moi avec tes qualités et tes défauts et tu as fait le choix de me choisir moi plutôt qu'un autre. Je te remercie de m'accorder ta confiance car c'est sans doute ce qui a le plus de valeur à mes yeux. »  
Charles sent des fines larmes de joie couler le long de ses joues : jamais personne ne lui a dit de telles choses. Oui aujorud'hui il est sûr que Erik est l'unique homme qu'il aimera jusqu'à sa mort. Quels que soient les obstacles, il l'aimera …

* * *

Les années ont passé, et Charles est désormais un jeune étudiant qui entame sa dernière année à la prestigieuse université d'Oxford. Sa sœur, Raven, est serveuse dans un bar non loin de l'université. Hank, de son côté, est resté aux Etats-Unis pour faire ses études à Harvard.  
Cela fait également plusieurs années que Charles n'a aucune nouvelle de Erik. Raven lui répète qu'il l'a surement oublié et qu'il est passé à autre chose. Mais le jeune télépathe reste accroché à la promesse de Erik.  
Point positif : plus de Jordan qui vient l'embêter ni de James qui vient lui faire des avances indécentes.  
« Dis, Charles, pourquoi tu fais toujours aussi confiance à Erik ? » demande Raven.  
Charles repose son verre. Dans deux jours, il passera sa thèse alors il ne compte pas se disputer avec sa sœur maintenant.  
« Raven, je fais ce que je veux. J'accorde ma confiance à qui je veux ok ? »  
« D'accord, calme-toi, c'était juste une question … »  
De son côté, Erik traque l'homme qui lui a laissé une marque profonde dans son passé. Il hésite chaque jour à envoyer une lettre à Charles pour lui faire savoir qu'il ne l'a pas oublié et qu'il pense constamment à lui. Mais il doit rester concentré sur son objectif : tuer son tortionnaire. La dernière lettre qu'il a envoyé date de plusieurs années : Charles lui avait alors écrit avec enthousiasme qu'il était accepté à Oxford et lui a laissé en guise de post-scriptum sa nouvelle adresse. Depuis, il ne lui a pas renvoyé de lettre. Il arrive dans un hôtel à Genève en Suisse. Il demande expressément du papier à lettre ainsi que plusieurs enveloppes. Il passe plusieurs minutes à chercher la meilleure formulation sans que cela ne paraisse tendu.  
« _Mon cher Charles,_

_Je sais que sans doute tu m'en veux pour ne pas t'avoir écrit ces dernières années et je m'en excuse. Mais il se trouve que j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps.  
Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je ne pense à toi. Te revoir est la chose que je désire le plus mais pour le moment, j'ai une tâche à accomplir qui, une fois faite, m'aidera à sans aucun doute aller mieux. J'aimerais vraiment t'en dire plus mais te connaissant si bien, tu tenterais tant bien que mal de m'en dissuader.  
J'espère que tout va pour le mieux pour toi de ton côté et que Raven ne t'exaspère pas trop avec la confiance que tu m'as accordé.  
Je t'aime toujours et n'en doute pas. Mon amour pour toi est le même depuis le premier jour où nous avons été officiellement ensemble. J'espère que tu comprendras mon choix et que tu le respecteras.  
Avec toute mon affection, _

_Erik._ »

Erik relit la lettre plusieurs fois avant de la plier afin de la mettre dans une enveloppe. Il note l'adresse de Charles dessus puis la dépose à la réception au niveau des courriers à envoyer. Il retourne à sa chambre, s'allonge sur son lit et fixe avec détermination et rage la photo représentant son homme : Klaus Schmidt.

Charles reçoit la lettre de Erik quelques jours plus tard. Il est partagé entre joie et colère. Joie, parce qu'il ne l'a pas oublié. Colère, parce qu'il part à la poursuite de son passé. Il s'assoit à son bureau et commence à écrire sa réponse.

« _Mon cher Erik, _

_Je suis ravi de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié. Tout se passe pour le mieux de mon côté. Je passe ma thèse dans deux jours et je te fais la promesse de t'annoncer en premier si je l'ai obtenue ou pas.  
Cela me contrarie un peu que tu pars à la poursuite de ton passé. Je ne sais pas sur quelle route cela te mènera mais sache que je suis là si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.  
J'espère qu'on se reverra très prochainement. Ton absence est assez pesante dans mon quotidien et en effet, Raven me répète à longueur de journée que tu es passé à autre chose. J'ai désormais la preuve qu'elle avait tort.  
Je t'aime, _

_Ton partenaire, Charles._ »

Charles relit sa lettre plusieurs fois avant de la mettre sous enveloppe et aller la poster pour envoi. Il se sent plus léger et garde précieusement la lettre de Erik, symbole d'un amour non oublié.  
_Un jour, on se reverra … Et tout sera comme avant …  
_


	15. Partie II : Chapitre 1

Deux jours plus tard, Charles se prépare pour la présentation orale de sa thèse. Erik ne lui a pas renvoyé de lettre, ce qui le force à croire sa sœur au final.  
Arrivé à la salle où il doit présenter, il est tendu en attendant son tour. Raven lui fait penser à autre chose pour qu'il se détende mais toutes les pensées du jeune homme se tournent vers Erik qui sans doute ne pense pas à lui en ce moment. Il aimerait croire que dans la salle l'allemand se pointerait à l'improviste sans prévenir. Mais, au fond de lui, il sait que ce n'est qu'un fantasme, une chose qui ne réalisera jamais : il doit s'y faire, Erik est parti et il ne le reverra plus jamais. La vérité est dure à accepter pour Charles mais il n'y prête pas attention lorsqu'il expose sa thèse sur la mutation génétique. Etant lui-même mutant, il a eu l'envie de comprendre pourquoi certaines personnes possédaient des dons hors du commun et d'autres non. Et il a trouvé la réponse assez facilement : un seul et unique gène est muté et seul le père est 'responsable' de cette mutation. Ainsi, si un couple de mutants ont un enfant, ce dernier possèdera donc les capacités de son père et pas de sa mère. Néanmoins, si la mère a un physique différent dû à sa mutation il se peut que l'enfant l'ait aussi.  
Charles obtient son doctorat haut la main et avant d'aller fêter ceci avec ses camarades et sa sœur, il se rend à l'appartement bien décidé à l'annoncer à Erik en premier. Il s'assoit à son bureau, pensif se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien écrire.  
« _Mon cher Erik, _

_Me voilà donc en possession d'un doctorat en génétique. J'ai exposé ma thèse aujourd'hui et j'ai obtenu mon diplôme tout en étant major de ma promotion.  
Désormais, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ce bout de papier : sans doute, je deviendrais professeur …  
Tu vois, j'ai respecté ma promesse : tu es le premier à savoir que j'ai réussi.  
J'espère fortement que tout va bien pour toi et que tu m'écriras bientôt.  
Avec toute mon affection, _

_Charles_ »

Charles relit la lettre, s'assurant qu'elle n'est pas trop violente ou directe. Il la met sous enveloppe et la poste. Il se rend ensuite au bar où il compte bien passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie.

* * *

De son côté, Erik a tué trois hommes en Argentine. Il décide de revenir aux Etats-Unis persuadé que Schmidt s'y trouve. Mais rentrer sur le continent américain signifie aussi revoir Charles …  
Il ne sait pas comment il réagirait s'il revoyait le jeune télépathe ni comment ce dernier l'accueillerait …  
_Je dois arrêter Schmidt et le tuer … Il n'y a que ça qui compte …  
_Il fait ses valises et s'apprête à quitter l'hôtel lorsque le réceptionniste lui annonce qu'un courrier est arrivé pour lui. Il prend l'enveloppe et l'ouvre : une lettre de Charles. Il la lit et sent une pointe de fierté pour Charles : il a réussi et atteint son rêve. Il est tenté de lui répondre, de lui dire à quel point il est fier de lui.  
_Non … Schmidt … Je ne dois pas perdre du temps pour des banalités …  
_Il range précautionneusement la lettre de Charles dans sa mallette et quitte l'hôtel en direction de l'aéroport.  
Après plusieurs heures de vol, il atterrit à New York et s'installe dans la chambre qu'il a réservé sous un faux nom : il n'a aucune envie que quelqu'un le retrouve !  
« Mr Eisenhardt, bonjour et bienvenue à New York. » dit le réceptionniste.  
« Merci bien. Serait-il possible de faire monter mes bagages ? »  
« Bien sûr sans aucun soucis. Vous désirez avoir le roomservice pour votre petit-déjeuner de demain matin ? »  
« Volontiers. »  
Erik récupère la clé de sa chambre et sort de l'hôtel afin de faire un peu de repérage. Il interroge quelques personnes sur le Caspartina, le bateau de Schmidt. Plusieurs personnes lui indiquent qu'il se situe la plupart du temps au large de l'île de Miami. La nuit tombant, il rentre à son hôtel et va à sa chambre.  
Toc ! Toc !  
Il va ouvrir et se retrouve face à un serveur.  
« Mr Eisenhardt ? J'ai une lettre pour vous … »  
Il lui donne une enveloppe.  
« Merci bien. »  
« Je vous en prie. Bonne soirée. »  
Erik referme la porte et s'assoit sur son lit ouvrant l'enveloppe. Il lit la lettre :

« _Erik,  
Je pense que tu dois mener ta vie tranquille je ne sais où dans le monde … Mais j'ai capté ta présence sur le sol américain.  
Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Est-ce parce que toi aussi tu as découvert la présence de Shaw ici ? Ou est-ce pour me revoir .. ?  
Je commence à croire que tu m'oublies peu à peu en étant obnubilé par ta traque de cet homme. Mais au fond, je savais que je devais m'y attendre. Cependant, je pensais que je comptais davantage à tes yeux mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas …  
Te souhaitant bonne chance, _

_Charles"_

Erik sent la froideur des mots dans cette lettre : Charles lui en veut. Se faire pardonner sera tout sauf une chose facile. Il s'en doutait un peu connaissant si bien le télépathe. Cependant, il espère qu'au fond, il le pardonnera. Il l'a toujours fait alors pourquoi pas cette fois encore ?  
_Je ne suis plus le même … Et si cela se trouve … Charles non plus …  
_Erik soupire, un léger pincement au cœur. Mais il sait qu'il ne doit en aucun cas oublier son objectif. Et si pour cela, il est contraint à évincer Charles, il le fera. Tous les moyens sont permis pour stopper et tuer ce monstre. Quoique … Le monstre c'est lui … Shaw ou Schmidt n'est que son créateur et comme dans un film très connu il le tuera …  
Il chiffonne la lettre et la jette à la poubelle avant de s'allonger sur son lit, ses bras croisés sous sa tête. Il fixe le plafond d'un air vide, se concentrant uniquement sur Shaw.  
_Il est mon seul objectif … Et personne ne m'empêchera de l'atteindre …_


	16. Partie II : Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, Charles expose sa vision sur les mutants aux locaux de la CIA. Le directeur refuse d'y croire et Raven se sent obligée de montrer ses capacités afin de les convaincre. Le soir-même, avec l'aide de la police maritime, ils se rendent près de l'île de Miami afin de d'arrêter Shaw. Cependant, ce dernier a dans son équipe une télépathe également qui bloque donc Charles. Il avoue avec regret qu'il n'est plus d'aucune utilité et leur annonce qu'ils sont seuls. Alors qu'ils descendent pour se mettre à l'abri lorsque l'un des acolytes les attaque avec une torande, Charles détecte la présence d'un autre mutant proche d'eux. Le plus surprenant chez ce mutant est sa puissance à l'état brute. Ils remontent sur le pont et voient un homme attaquer le bateau de Shaw avec l'ancre. Charles n'a alors plus aucun doute : ce mutant ne peut être que l'allemand …  
_Erik …  
_Il hurle alors à Erik de laisser partir le sous-marin et ordonne aux hommes à bord d'envoyer quelqu'un pour aller le chercher. Voyant que personne ne se décide à le faire, il y va de lui-même plongeant afin d'attraper Erik et l'obliger à remonter à la surface.  
« Charles ? Tu m'as fait louper mon coup ! »  
« Tu allais te noyer, idiot ! »  
Erik regarde le télépathe, à la fois content et en colère de le revoir. Ils remontent tous les deux à bord du bateau et Raven hausse les sourcils en voyant l'allemand.  
« Tiens donc. Quelle surprise. » dit-elle narquoisement.  
Ce dernier soupire puis explique brièvement à Charles les raisons de son silence ces deux derniers jours.  
« Nous aurons tout le temps de parler plus tard, Erik. Concentrons-nous sur Shaw en premier lieu. »  
Erik acquiesce, ravi d'être de nouveau aux côtés de Charles.  
« Tu m'as manqué … » avoue-t-il.  
Le télépathe lui sourit.  
« Toi aussi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point … »  
Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, Moira arrive leur disant qu'ils sont bientôt arrivés.  
_Une autre fois …  
_Erik sourit et Charles lui rend son sourire.  
Ils arrivent donc aux locaux éloignés de la CIA. Charles est ravi de retrouver Hank. Ce dernier sourit, heureux également de le revoir mais son sourire s'efface lorsqu'il voit Erik.  
« Nous avons vraiment besoin de lui ? » demande-t-il.  
« Toute aide est précieuse, Hank. Donc oui. » répond Charles.  
La soirée arrive et Hank invite Raven afin d'échnager avec elle sur leurs mutations respectives. Alors qu'il prélève son sang, Raven lève le regard vers lui et s'apprête à l'embrasser. C'est à ce moment-là que Erik arrive les interrompant. Il ajoute qu'il ne changerait rien si il était né comme Raven avant de s'en aller. Hank soupire, se sentant un peu rabaissé par l'allemand.  
Erik prend les dossiers de la CIA concernant Shaw, les met dans sa mallette avant de sortir des locaux.  
« Je savais que tu ne resterais pas … » dit la voix de Charles dans son dos.  
Il se retourne.  
« Si tu le savais, pourquoi es-tu là ? »  
« Je te connais si bien. Erik, pourquoi tu t'enfuis à la recherche de Shaw tout seul ? »  
« C'est moi qui dois l'arrêter. Pas la CIA … »  
« Et si je te disais que je m'arrangerais pour que cela toi justement qui l'arrête ? »  
« Charles, je préfères rester seul. »  
« Tu as changé. Nous étions à deux doigts de nous embrasser toute à l'heure. » lui rappelle-t-il.  
Erik soupire et tourne le dos au télépathe avant de s'éloigner.  
« C'est dommage. Tu gagnerais à avoir des amis ici. Erik, tu peux faire partie de quelque chose de plus grand que toi. Quelque chose qui a sans aucun doute besoin de toi. »  
Erik se stoppe et se retourne de nouveau.  
« Que veux-tu dire ? »  
« La CIA prévoit de monter sa propre équipe de mutants. Aide-moi à les guider, les former. Tout seul, je n'y arriverais pas … »  
_J'ai besoin de toi Erik …  
_Erik soupire et s'avance vers Charles. Il pose sa mallette et le regarde droit dans les yeux.  
« Si je reste … C'est pour toi … Mais une fois Shaw arrêté … Je m'en vais … »  
« Oui … »  
Erik soupire et finit par embrasser Charles tendrement. Ce dernier y répond en fermant les yeux et enlaçant Erik par la nuque. L'allemand l'enlace par la taille, approfondissant le baiser, sa langue rencontrant celle de Charles. Ils gémissent tous les deux sous la tournure de ce baiser avant de se séparer légèrement à bout de souffle. Ils se regardent en souriant puis Erik reprend sa mallette avant de suivre Charles à l'intérieur.  
« Tu te rends compte Erik ? Si cela se trouve nous sommes plus nombreux que nous le pensions … »  
« Nous verrons cela demain … »  
Charles sourit prenant Erik par la main. Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la chambre attitrée au télépathe, bien décidés de ne pas se quitter cette nuit.  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils sont allongés dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, transpirants et heureux.  
« Tu m'as manqué … » avoue Charles.  
« Toi aussi … Plus que je ne le croyais … » assume l'allemand.  
Charles sourit : il se jure de garder cet homme à ses côtés. Il vient de le récupérer et il ne compte pas le perdre de nouveau.  
« Je te promets, Erik, que je ferais tout pour que nous restions ensemble … »  
Erik sourit tristement. Il ne veut pas laisser de faux espoirs au jeune homme.  
« Charles, tu sais qu'une fois Shaw arrêté … Je m'en irais … »  
« Je trouverais le moyen pour t'obliger à rester … Crois-moi. »  
Charles se colle davantage contre l'allemand. Ce dernier soupire, caressant ses cheveux distraitement.  
« Tu as obtenu un doctorat en génétique … Tu mérites sans doute mieux qu'un assassin en herbe … »  
Charles regarde Erik, l'air contrarié.  
« Tu as tué des gens .. ? »  
L'allemand soupire en acquiesçant.  
« Erik … Je … Je t'aime tel que tu es … Même si demain tu te retrouves derrière les barreaux ou emprisonné … Je t'aimerais toujours … »  
« Et si je deviens le mutant le plus dangereux au monde ? »  
Charles soupire.  
« Je suis télépathe. Je saurais t'arrêter Erik. Cesses donc te tourmenter l'esprit de la sorte et tâche de dormir un peu. Une longue journée nous attend demain … » déclare Charles.  
Charles se blottit dans les bras de l'allemand puis s'endort. Mais ce dernier reste éveillé, étant insomniaque depuis quelques années.  
_Tu ne sais pas Charles … L'homme que je suis en train de devenir … Il sera sans doute très éloigné de l'idée que tu te fais de moi … Je ne suis pas un gentil comme toi … Mais plutôt un méchant … Je ne suis pas voué à être ton petit ami … Mais plus ton Némésis …  
_Erik soupire et observe Charles dormir. Il finit par s'endormir tard dans la nuit.


	17. Partie II : Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, Charles se réveille un peu secoué par la réflexion de Erik de la veille. Il le regarde, encore en train de dormir.  
Si, il sait ce qu'il se passe dans l'esprit de Erik. Mais il fera tout pour que cela ne se produise pas. Il est persuadé qu'il y a du bon en Erik … Pas juste de la colère et de la souffrance …  
Raven arrive et peste en voyant l'allemand aux côtés de son frère. Ce dernier la tempère, l'ordonnant de faire moins de bruit afin de ne pas le réveiller un peu trop brutalement.  
« Franchement, Charles, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le défend tant … Enfin, je veux dire … Il y a mieux non ? »  
« Probablement mais c'est lui que j'ai choisi. Et personne d'autre … »  
Erik se réveille en grognant en allemand. Charles s'affaire à le calmer un peu sentant sa mauvaise humeur dominer. Raven soupire, toise l'allemand du regard puis quitte la pièce.  
« Je dois aller voir l'agent responsable. Tu m'accompagnes ? »  
Erik émet un grognement le teint encore un peu fatigué. Charles rit doucement puis s'habille. Il embrasse tendrement Erik sur le front avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

L'agent explique à Charles le dispositif de fonctionnement de la machine de Hank. Le télépathe reste pensif : certes, recruter des mutants est une chose essentielle mais voudront-ils les suivre ? Il se met à la place de tous ces jeunes qui seront amenés à croiser : si il était l'un de ces jeunes, jamais il ne ferait confiance à des gens n'étant pas comme eux.  
Erik arrive, le teint un peu plus réveillé. Il ne fait que confirmer les pensées de Charles et insiste à ce que la CIA ne se mêle pas de ce recrutement. L'agent s'y oppose tout en ajoutant que la décision revient au télépathe.  
« Non je regrette. Je suis d'accord avec lui. Nous recruterons les mutants sans vous. »  
Ils se rendent à l'intérieur du dispositif et Hank présente le principe rapidement et précise le nom : le Cerebro. Raven, qui les a rejoints, est impressionnée et Erik reste un peu réticent. Pour sa part, Charles semble être fasciné et s'empresse de mettre le casque sur sa tête.  
« Tu fais un cobaye magnifique, Charles. »  
« Ne me gâche pas le plaisir, Erik … »  
Erik rit légèrement et attend patiemment pour voir le résultat. Résultat qui se révèle positif : dès que Charles repère un mutant, ses coordonnées se notent sur le papier.

* * *

Les recrutement se déroule sans soucis, Charles ravi de passer un moment rien qu'avec Erik. Mais lorsque leur aventure les mène jusqu'à un club de strip-tease, l'allemand doute des capacités de son partenaire.  
« Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé, Charles ? »  
« Non … C'est … indécent .. »  
« Je ne te le fais pas dire … »  
Ils rentrent et Charles use de sa télépathie pour repérer la jeune mutante rapidement. Une fois trouvée, Erik est contraint de payer une petite somme afin qu'ils puissent lui parler. La mutante semble agacée par les deux hommes, ne comprenant ce qu'ils lui veulent.  
« C'est très simple. On vous montre notre mutation et vous nous montrez la nôtre … » propose Erik.  
Elle s'y refuse et Erik fait flotter le seau contenant la bouteille de champagne. Elle le regarde, interrogative. Puis, elle montre à son tour sa capacité de voler grâce à des ailes qu'elle a dans le dos.  
« Très bien. Et que diriez-vous d'un emploi où vous resteriez vêtue ? » demande Charles.  
Erik rit nerveusement face à l'embarras du jeune télépathe et continue de regarder la jeune fille avec un air que Charles n'apprécie pas. Il lui demande poliment de quitter la pièce avant de se tourner vers Erik.  
« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui te prends ? »  
« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »  
« Ne fais pas l'innocent, j'ai bien vu comment tu l'as regardée ! »  
« Ah. C'est ça qui te dérange, Charles ? Que je regarde quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? »  
Charles rougit puis soupire.  
« Idiot … » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.  
Erik répond au baiser, l'approfondissant. Charles gémit doucement avant de stopper le baiser.  
« J'ai le droit d'être jaloux non ? »  
L'allemand acquiesce faiblement avant de fermer les rideaux les cachant des autres clients.  
« Tu fais quoi là ? On doit y aller. Nous n'allons pas faire attendre une jeune fille tout de même ! » dit Charles.  
« Si. C'est ce que nous allons faire … »  
Erik embrasse Charles plus passionnément. Le télépathe gémit de surprise et répond au baiser. Après plusieurs minutes, Erik stoppe le baiser, regardant Charles ivre de désir. Ce dernier se mord la lèvre.  
« Erik … Je ne crois pas que faire ça ici … soit une bonne chose … »  
« Pourquoi pas .. ? »  
Erik vient se mettre au-dessus de Charles et l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou. Ce dernier gémit, entremêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux si bien coiffés.  
« Erik … »  
« Mm ? »  
Charles soupire d'aise en guise de réponse. Erik commence alors à lentement déshabiller Charles, ce dernier se mordant la lèvre presque jusqu'à sang.  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Erik a dans ses bras un Charles légèrement transpirant, endormi paisiblement. Il le serre contre lui, protecteur.

* * *

Le lendemain, Raven est surprise de voir les deux hommes ne revenir que le lendemain. Elle les soupçonne d'avoir un peu trop profité de ce moment rien qu'à deux. Elle demande à Charles de lui parler en privé.  
« Tu sais que Erik va se casser quand tout sera terminé ? »  
« Raven, je fais tout pour qu'il reste avec moi. Alors, ne tente pas de faire quoique ce soit pour m'en empêcher. »  
Raven reste bouche bée face au ton froid de son frère. A-t-il osé entrer dans son esprit ? Et a don vu qu'elle compte détourner l'allemand de lui ?  
« Tu m'as promis de ne jamais entrer dans ma tête ! »  
« Je n'en ai pas besoin, Raven. Tu es si … prévisible. »  
Charles s'en va, rejoignant son partenaire. Raven les regarde s'éloigner, bien décidé à stopper cette mascarade bien dissimulée selon elle.


	18. Partie II : Chapitre 4

Plusieurs jours plus tard, l'équipe de mutants montée par Charles et Erik est attaquée par les acolytes de Shaw. Lors de cette attaque, Drawin meurt et Angèle rejoint les rangs de Shaw.  
« Charles, nous ne pouvons plus rester ici … » déclare Hank.  
« Nous stoppons tout. Vous rentrez chez vous … »  
« Non. Alex ne retourne pas en prison ! » s'exclame Sean.  
Charles soupire surtout lorsque Erik dit qu'ils peuvent venger la mort de Darwin. Premier grand point de divergence …  
« Ils ne sont pas prêts, Erik … »  
« Alors, préparons-les … professeur. » dit Erik d'un air narquois.  
Charles esquisse un sourire et se torune vers les autres.  
« Ok. On va le faire. Mais pour ça il faut qu'on s'entraîne. Et on le fera ensemble … »  
« Mais nous allons où ? » demande Sean.  
Charles ne répond pas et échange un léger sourire avec Erik et Raven avant de ne remonter dans le camion.  
« Nous allons où Charles ? » demande Moira.  
« Dans le comté du Westchester. » dit-il.  
Ils démarrent et laissent derrière eux toutes les activités liées à la CIA.

* * *

Ils arrivent au manoir Xavier. Après une visite rapide des lieux par une Raven ravie de retrouver sa maison, chacun s'installe dans sa chambre tandis que Erik et Charles vont dans le salon.  
« Une partie ? » propose Charles en pointant le plateau d'échecs.  
Erik accepte volontiers et ils s'installent face à face. Raven les observe jouer dans l'embrasure de la porte : elle essaie de déceler le moindre indice prouvant que l'allemand joue un faux jeu auprès de son frère. Après plusieurs minutes, elle se rend compte que ce qu'elle ressent en voyant les deux hommes est de la jalousie. Hank a eu raison dès le début …  
Oui, elle le reconnaît … Elle est jalouse … Jalouse parce que Charles a trouvé son bonheur et pas elle …  
_Et je voulais gâcher tout ça .. ? Quelle sœur digne ferait ça à son frère ?  
_Raven étouffe un sanglot avant de monter dans sa chambre.  
Les deux mutants finissent leur partie tard dans la soirée.  
« Echec et mat, mon très cher ! » déclare Charles.  
Erik sourit, finissant son verre de whisky.  
« Je dois reconnaître que tu es quasi imbattable … »  
« Ne dis pas ça. Tu m'as bien battu une fois lorsque nous étions au collège .. Juste avant que tu ne t'en ailles. »  
« C'était il y a longtemps ça … »  
Charles rigole amusé avant de finir à son tour son verre.  
« Nous commençons les entraînements de demain. Tu devrais aller te reposer pour être en forme dès le matin. » conseille Charles.  
Erik sourit.  
« Très bien. C'est noté … professeur … »  
Charles rit nerveusement. Un dernier baiser échangé puis chacun va se coucher dans sa chambre respective.

* * *

Le lendemain, Charles commence sa journée avec l'entraînement de Alex. Il pensait qu'être professeur serait une chose simple mais il se trouve que c'est l'inverse.  
Les entraînements s'enchaînent et le télépathe ne voit pas sa journée passer : entre un Alex qui culpabilise et un Sean qui a peu confiance, il ne sait pas quelle méthode adopter.  
« Je pense qu'il faut que tu prennes du temps pour y réfléchir calmement. » lui suggère Hank.  
« Oui sûrement … Mais je redoute l'entraînement de Erik … Son esprit est si noir et confus … »  
« Ne te sens pas obligé de l'aider, tu sais … »  
Charles hausse les épaules et regarde Erik discuter avec Raven. Il n'aime pas trop les voir tous les deux ensemble … Il a peur de le perdre …  
Il les rejoint et les interrompt.  
« Erik, prêt pour ton entraînement ? » demande Charles.  
Erik acquiesce et suit Charles. Ils discutent longuement : durant cette discussion, l'allemand assure à Charles qu'il ne compte pas le quitter comme ça du jour au lendemain. Le télépathe sourit et ose lui prendre la main. Erik le regarde surpris mais ne dit rien. Ils continuent de marcher pendant plusieurs minutes.

* * *

Arrivés près de la parabole située à la limite du domaine, Charles demande à Erik de l'orienter vers eux. Il essaie mais n'y parvient pas.  
« Tu sais, je pense que le secret de la volonté se trouve quelque part entre la rage et le calme total. »  
Charles propose à l'allemand de renter dans son esprit afin de trouver la partie la plus sereine de son système mémoriel. Il tombe sur un souvenir contenant Erik et sa mère, allumant le fameux chandelier pour une fête juive. Charles est touché par ce souvenir et ressent toute l'émotion liée.  
« C'est un beau souvenir Erik … »  
Erik acquiesce.  
« Tu sais, il n'y a pas que la colère et la rage. Il y a du bon en toi, Erik, je l'ai vu. Et quand tu comprendras tout ça, tu posséderas un pouvoir que personne ne pourra surpasser … Pas même moi … » explique Charles des fines larmes perlant sur ses joues.  
Il l'invite à réessayer et cette fois-ci, Erik parvient à réorienter la parabole vers eux. Charles le regarde fier et légèrement impressionné.  
« Bien joué, Erik. » lui dit-il avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres.  
Erik lui rend son sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Charles y répond, l'enlaçant par la nuque. L'allemand enlace le télépathe par la taille, prolongeant le baiser. Leur échange dure plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne se séparent légèrement essoufflés.  
« Je ne m'en lasserai jamais … » dit Charles d'une petite voix.  
Erik sourit puis Charles l'embrasse à son tour.

* * *

Alex s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Sean tente de le faire sortir sous prétexte que le président risque de faire son discours d'un moment à un autre. Moira regarde la télé attendant avec une légère appréhension le discours présidentiel.  
« Vous pensez qu'il va parler d'une potentielle guerre nucléaire ? » demande Hank, légèrement inquiet.  
« Je n'en sais rien … » répond Moira.  
Raven cherche Erik et Charles dans le manoir sans les trouver.  
« Dites, vous savez où sont nos deux aînés par hasard ? » demande-t-elle.  
Hank hausse les épaules et Moira garde le regard fixé sur le poste de télévision. Les présentateurs annoncent le discours imminent du chef d'Etat.

* * *

Charles et Erik sont toujours dehors contemplant la parabole bougée par Erik quelques minutes auparavant.  
« Une parabole ok … Mais un sous-marin ? »  
« Tu en seras capable. J'ai confiance en toi … »  
Erik sourit et embrasse de nouveau Charles passionnément, l'enlaçant de nouveau par la taille.  
« Ah bah d'accord .. » dit une voix derrière eux.


	19. Partie II : Chapitre 5

Charles se recule de Erik, en sursautant. Raven vient de les surprendre en train d'échanger pour le moins torride. L'allemand soupire et regarde la parabole.  
« Le président va faire son discours et vous, vous vous bécotez ? J'hallucine … »  
« Raven, merci. Nous arrivons. »  
Raven soupire et rentre dans le manoir. Charles pose sa main sur l'épaule de Erik afin d'attirer son attention.  
« Erik ? Tu viens ? »  
« Non. »  
« Erik … »  
« Je ne veux pas entendre le discours ridicule et inutile d'un humain. »  
Charles se sent piqué à vif.  
« Erik ! Ce discours parlera du futur ! Qui concerne humains et mutants ! »  
« Je m'en tape. Tu me feras un résumé. »  
Charles soupire et rentre, laissant Erik seul. Ce dernier soupire en regardant le télépathe partir puis se reconcentre sur la parabole.

* * *

Charles rejoint les autres. Le président fait son discours : il met en garde que si les Soviétiques dépassent une certaine ligne ce sera le début de la guerre nucléaire.  
« Shaw sera là. » déclare Hank.  
« Pourquoi forcément ? » demande Sean.  
« C'est évident. C'est ce qu'il veut depuis le début. » dit Hank.  
Charles reste muet, regardant par la fenêtre l'allemand semblant être perdu dans ses pensées.  
« Qu'en penses-tu, Charles ? » demande Hank.  
« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on dorme bien ce soir. Demain, nous serons à Cuba. »  
Ils acquiescent et Raven est étonné de la réactivité de son frère. Charles sort de la pièce, d'un pas décidé sous le regard étonné des autres.

* * *

Charles rejoint l'allemand.  
« Erik ? Nous allons à Cuba demain. Shaw y sera. »  
Erik ne répond pas.  
« Erik ? Tu as entendu ? »  
« Tu sais d'où viennent mes cicatrices ? »  
Charles soupire et répond par la négative.  
« Tu refuses de m'en parler dès que je te pose la question … »  
Erik soupire, regardant toujours la parabole.  
« C'est Shaw. Lorsque je ne faisais pas ce qu'il me demandait, il me punissait. Les marques sur mes bras sont les cicatrices qu'il a volontairement faites … Par contre, ailleurs … c'était pour en quelque sorte m'examiner … Comme un simple et vulgaire rat de laboratoire … »  
« Erik … »  
« Je n'étais qu'un vulgaire animal pour lui … Et il a fait de moi un monstre … »  
« Non c'est faux Erik ! »  
Erik sursaute et regarde le jeune professeur.  
« Je te l'ai dit il y a quelques minutes … Tu vaux plus que ce que tu crois … »  
« Tes belles paroles je n'y crois pas trop Charles … Ca, c'est ce que tu veux bien croire … »  
« Non Erik… Cela ne l'est pas … Tu me permets si .. »  
Erik l'y autorise. Charles entre dans l'esprit de l'allemand et lui fait surgir des pensées liées à des choses qui ne se sont pas encore produites.  
« Regarde Erik … Tu vas devenir sans doute l'un des plus puissants mutants qui existe … Cesse de croire que tu n'es qu'un monstre … »  
Charles sort de la tête de Erik. Ce dernier est secoué et regarde ses mains, appréhensif.  
« Non … Charles, j'ai déjà du mal à contrôler ce que j'ai déjà … »  
« Tu es un mutant Oméga … Tu es destiné à évoluer je suis désolé … »  
« Non ! » crie-t-il.  
Charles sursaute et calme Erik.  
« Erik … Calme-toi … »  
Alex vient en courant.  
« Charles ! Charles ! Nous n'avons plus de télé ! plus de radio ! On ne capte plus rien ! »  
« Je vais régler ça … »  
Charles se rend compte alors que Erik a crée sans le vouloir un puissant champ magnétique les coupant du monde.  
« Erik, calme-toi … »  
« Je … Je ne veux pas … Pourquoi moi bordel ? »  
Erik crie et Charles tente de le calmer, prenant un risque énorme. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas contenir toute la rage à l'état brute de l'allemand mais il peut se contenter de la minimiser au maximum.  
« Je t'aiderais Erik … Je serais là … »  
Erik regarde Charles et finit par abaisser le champ se calmant. Il se réfugie dans les bras de Charles sous le regard surpris d'Alex.  
« Laisse-nous. » lui dit Charles.  
Alex rentre dans le manoir, en soupirant. Charles caresse les cheveux de Erik, réconfortant.  
« Je peux comprendre que cela te fasse peur. C'est tout à fait normal. N'importe quelle personne aurait peur de l'étendue de tels pouvoirs. Je t'aiderais, je t'en fais la promesse, Erik. »  
Erik sanglote sur l'épaule de Charles.  
« Pourquoi .. ? »  
« On ne choisit pas, Erik. C'est aléatoire. Comme tout ce qui a un lien avec la génétique. »  
Erik finit par se calmer et redresse la tête, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.  
« Ridicule … Pathétique … »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Moi … C'est ce que je suis … Je … Je suis un faible … Shaw avait raison. Je me laisse submerger par ma sensibilité … »  
Charles sent un pincement au cœur. Il n'aime pas entendre Erik se dévaloriser : à ses yeux, l'allemand est l'homme le plus formidable qu'il connaisse.  
« Cesses donc de te dévaloriser … Tu es loin d'être tout ça. Tu l'as vu toi-même. »  
« As-tu aussi vu que je vais ENCORE tuer des gens ? A croire que je suis né pour ça … »  
Charles soupire, se sentant un peu démuni. Erik détourne le regard, fixant de nouveau la parabole.  
« Tu fais justement peut-être une légère erreur à m'aider … »  
« Peut-être en effet. Mais je le fais parce que je t'aime. »  
Erik regarde de nouveau le jeune professeur.  
« Tu as peut-être tort aussi sur ce point. Je ne mérite pas que quelqu'un m'aime. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait ces dernières années. »  
Charles regarde l'allemand, incompréhensif. Hier, ils s'aimaient comme des fous. Aujourd'hui, c'est tout l'inverse.  
« Je ne te comprends pas, Erik. Je dois avouer que là tu me laisses perplexe … »  
Erik soupire et rentre à l'intérieur. Charles le suit.  
« Erik ? »  
« Cesses de me suivre ! » crie Erik.  
Un violent champ magnétique se crée et Charles se retrouve propulsé contre le mur. Sa tête cogne le marbre dur et froid et il retombe inconscient au sol. Avant, il aperçoit un Erik, les larmes aux yeux se précipitant vers lui.


	20. Partie II : Chapitre 6

Charles se réveille allongé sur son lit, la tête légèrement relevée. A côté de son lit, Erik est assis sur une chaise, la tête posée sur ses genoux entre ses bras.  
« Erik .. ? » demande-t-il faiblement.  
L'allemand relève la tête. Ses yeux sont rougis et remplis de culpabilité. Le télépathe a des vagues souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé mais il se rappelle d'une violente douleur au crâne qui a rencontré le marbre dur du mur.  
« Je suis désolé … » dit Erik d'une petite voix.  
Charles cligne des yeux, un peu secoué. Puis il se souvient d'un Erik lui criant d'arrêter le suivre puis lui, qui se fait propulsé contre le mur.  
_Il est si puissant que ça ? Je coris que je l'ai sous-estimé à tort …  
_« Ce n'est rien, Erik. Je vais bien. C'était un accident. »  
« On dirait mon père … » déclare Erik avec une pointe de nostalgie.  
« Ton père ? »  
Erik approuve par un bref signe de tête mais sans rien ajouter. Il se lève et s'apprête à quitter la pièce.  
« Je me demandais, Erik. Quand tes pouvoirs se sont manifestés la première fois, as-tu eu … peur ? »  
L'allemand se stoppe dans l'embrasure de la porte, les poings légèrement serrés.  
« Oui. » répond-il d'un ton sec.  
« Et … tes parents ? Ils ont réagi comment ? »  
Erik se retourne, tremblant.  
« Je n'aime pas repenser à mes parents. Cela me rappelle … là-bas. »  
Un frisson parcourt le corps du plus grand alors le jeune professeur n'insiste pas. L'allemand s'en va, laissant son ami se reposer.

* * *

Erik rejoint Raven, inconsciemment dans le salon. Cette dernière est en train de lire un livre, assise confortablement dans le fauteuil de prédilection de son frère. En voyant l'allemand arriver, elle se lève posant son livre sur la table.  
« Alors ? Comment il va ? »  
« Bien d'après ce qu'il dit. Déjà, il n'a pas perdu la mémoire. »  
Raven approuve avant de soupirer.  
« Tu devrais faire attention la prochaine fois. Tu risquerais de tuer Charles sans le vouloir. »  
Blesser Charles c'est une chose … Mais le tuer … Non jamais !  
« Je sais. Mais s'il s'obstine à vouloir m'aider … C'est ce qu'il se produira, Raven. »  
« Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant. Tu étais tout gentil et calme. »  
« J'étais jeune. J'ai grandi. Et Charles devrait aussi grandir. »  
« Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher d'être qui il est ! »  
« C'est vrai, tu as raison. Excuse-moi. »  
Raven l'excuse.  
« Parle-lui. Il a l'impression que tu l'écartes de ta vie. Il veut mieux te connaître afin de t'aider au mieux. »  
« Et si je ne veux pas de son aide ? »  
« Erik, cesses d'être aussi solitaire et isolé. Charles t'offre la chance de devenir un homme incroyable. Alors, saisis cette chance. »  
Raven le laisse quittant la pièce. L'allemand soupire, n'aimant pas se sentir obligé de recevoir les conseils de quelqu'un d'autre. Il quitte la pièce également sans but précis.

* * *

Charles fixe d'un regard vide le plafond de sa chambre. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Erik est si renfermé sur lui-même lorsqu'on lui parle de ses parents.  
« Charles ? »  
Charles redresse la tête légèrement et voit Erik revenir.  
« Oui ? »  
« J'avais 9 ans. »  
Erik est décidé à parler alors Charles va en profiter.  
« 9 ans ? Comme moi … »  
« J'avais 9 ans et … ce qui a déclenché ma mutation c'est … une violente dispute entre mon père et mon oncle qui se sont donc éloignés les années suivantes … »  
Charles regarde Erik et l'invite à venir s'assoir.  
« On était à table. J'avais aidé ma mère pour le repas. Et lorsqu'ils ont commencé à se disputer, tous les couverts se sont mis à flotter dans la pièce. Et moi, j'hurlais qu'ils devaient arrêter, que je n'aimais pas les disputes. Ils n'ont pas compris immédiatement ce qui se passait. Mon oncle a pris peur, pensant que la maison était hantée et est parti sans manger le dessert … »  
« Et tes parents ensuite ? »  
« Mon père n'a pas arrêté de me fixer et a noté le changement de couleur de mes yeux. Ils étaient devenus gris-acier. Ma mère a eu peur pour moi et m'a pris dans ses bras. Quelques jours plus tard, cela s'est reproduit. Je suis rentré de l'école comme tous les soirs et j'ai exprimé tout ce que j'avais ressenti en foutant le bazar dans le hall de ma maison. Le porte-manteau s'est tordu et les murs vibraient. C'est ce jour-là que mes parents ont compris que je ne serais jamais comme les autres, que j'étais … différent. »  
« Il s'était passé quoi dans ta journée ce jour-là ? »  
« Charles, je suis juif et j'ai vécu durant la période où les Juifs étaient critiqués, pointés du doigt. »  
Charles se relève et vient s'assoir à côté de lui. Il caresse son dos.  
« Cela n'arrivera plus jamais, Erik. Personne ne t'obligera à faire quoique ce soit. »  
Erik soupire et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Charles.  
« Mon immatriculation, 214782, je la porte comme un fardeau … Tous les jours. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir un numéro écrit sur ton bras à vie … »  
« Tu ne dois pas voir ça comme un fardeau. Cela fait partie de ce que tu es Erik. Et pas en négatif. Tu es la preuve vivante de ce qui s'est passé là-bas. »  
« Personne ne pourra comprendre les atrocités des camps .. »  
« Oui c'est vrai tu as raison. Mais tu en a été la victime et franchement, je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt pas mal. »  
Erik rit légèrement.  
« En me repoussant toute à l'heure … Tu m'as fait mal au dos aussi … »  
« Tu ne pouvais pas demander à Hank de t'examiner ? »  
« Et me mettre torse-nu devant lui ? Tu es fou toi … »  
Erik rit puis Charles sourit enlevant sa chemise.  
« Il n'y a que toi qui peut me voir à moitié dévêtu … »  
« Même plus … » dit Erik avec un air dragueur.  
Charles rougit, un peu mal à l'aise.  
« Allonge-toi .. » lui susurre Erik à l'oreille.  
Charles frissonne et s'allonge sur le ventre. Erik se met sur lui à califourchon et entame un lent massage.  
« Tu me dis si je te fais mal … »  
Charles approuve et ferme les yeux.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, le massage de l'allemand étant terminé, les deux hommes sont dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, endormis.


	21. Partie II : Chapitre 7

Durant la nuit, Erik se réveille en sursaut, réveillant ainsi Charles également.  
« Mfff .. ? »  
« Chut, juste un cauchemar, ça va … »  
Charles regarde Erik : il a le teint pâle et transpire.  
« Juste un cauchemar hein ? »  
Erik soupire. Charles l'attire à lui et l'embrasse tendrement. L'allemand y répond puis stoppe le baiser.  
« Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux mais pas à moi … »  
Erik soupire de nouveau et vient embrasser Charles dans le cou. Ce dernier soupire entremêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux du maître du magnétisme.  
« Ce n'était pas qu'un simple banal cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Erik ne répond, dévorant limite le cou de Charles de baiser.  
« E-Erik … »  
Il relève la tête.  
« Répond moi et après on fait ce que tu veux … »  
« J'étais encore là-bas ça te va ? »  
« Décris-moi … » dit Charles tout en caressant la joue de Erik.  
Erik soupire et roule sur le côté se mettant sur le dos. Charles se tourne sur le côté.  
« J'étais dans ma cellule. Noire, froide et sans fenêtre. La veille, j'avais refusé de déplacer un objet en métal. Alors, ce jour-là, Shaw m'a puni. Il a pris un scalpel et s'est amusé à m'ouvrir les deux bras. Je le revois avec son sourire sadique alors que moi j'avais un truc dans la bouche la maintenant ouverte et m'empêchant de crier. Seules les larmes montraient à quel point la douleur était forte … »  
Charles interrompt Erik et le serre contre lui.  
« Plus personne ne te fera de mal, Erik. Je te le promets … »  
Erik soupire retenant ses larmes.  
« Tu sais, il est prouvé scientifiquement que pleurer fait du bien … Que cela peut aider … »  
Erik laisse les larmes lui échapper et pleure dans les bras de Charles. Ce dernier frotte doucement son dos pour le réconforter.  
« T-Tu comprends pourquoi je dois le t-tuer .. ? »  
« Tu crois qu'en le tuant, tous tes souvenirs liés à lui disparaîtront ? Non, Erik. Ils seront toujours là. Tuer Shaw ne t'apportera rien. »  
Erik pleure toujours, la tête enfouie dans les bras du télépathe. Ce dernier le berce doucement, l'encerclant de ses bras protecteur.  
« Je te protégerais Erik. Des autres et surtout de toi-même. »  
Erik se calme et relève la tête vers Charles, ce dernier essuyant ses larmes. Le télépathe lui adresse un sourire dragueur et il l'embrasse tendrement venant se mettre au-dessus de lui. Charles gémit, serrant davantage contre lui l'allemand.  
« Erik … » gémit-il entre deux baisers.  
Suite au massage d'il y a quelques minutes, les deux hommes sont déjà quasiment nus. Erik s'empresse de leur enlever le reste de leurs vêtements respectifs. Charles frissonne sous les caresses de Erik imposées à son corps. Il gémit légèrement d'impatience.  
« Passe les préparatifs … »  
« Tu es sûr ? »  
« Oui … »  
Erik sourit puis se met en position. Il pénètre Charles doucement tout en guettant ses réactions. Ce dernier étouffe un cri.  
« E-Erik … »  
Erik continue et commence à faire de longs vas et viens en Charles. Ce dernier réclame, subit tout en gémissant le nom de son amant.  
« Erik ! »  
L'allemand regarde son partenaire se cambrer et se tordre de plaisir sous ses gestes. Excité par cette vision plus qu'obscène, il accélère la cadence arrachant des cris au télépathe.  
« Tu aimes on dirait .. ? »  
« Con-Continue … »  
Le plus grand continue pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement jouir en Charles.  
« Bordel … » grogne-t-il.  
Charles gémit, téléporté dans un autre monde. Il n'arrive plus à raisonner convenablement se sentant juste ailleurs.  
« C'est à ton tour je crois … » susurre Erik dans l'oreille de Charles.  
Ce dernier le regarde, légèrement transpirant. Erik prend dans sa main le sexe de Charles et le caresse doucement.  
« Erik … Plus … »  
« Non-non … Je ne veux pas que tu jouisse trop vite … »  
Charles gémit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. L'allemand continue son manège puis Charles finit par se déverser dans sa main en criant de plaisir.  
« Avoue que tu as apprécié ? »  
« Oui … » dit Charles d'une petite voix.  
« Tu penses que tu vas assumer demain matin ? »  
« Je ne sais pas … »  
Erik rit nerveusement avant de prendre un mouchoir sur la table de chevet afin de les nettoyer tous les deux. Puis il s'allonge à côté d'un Charles qui est encore abasourdi par l'orgasme qu'il vient de lui donner.  
« Comment tu fais .. ? » ose-t-il lui demander.  
« De ? »  
« Pour être si sûr de toi dans tes actes .. ? »  
« De la vie de tous les jours ou sexuels ? »  
« A ton avis, idiot … »  
Erik rit nerveusement.  
« Bah … J'ai été violé à l'âge de 14 ans je te rappelle … »  
« C'est vrai … »  
« Tu pensais qu'il avait une autre raison ? »  
Charles ne répond pas, s'étant endormi contre lui. Il sourit face à cette image plus que mignonne puis encercle son amant de ses bras protecteur.  
« Tu es à moi Charles … Et rien qu'à moi … Je ne partage pas … »  
Erik regarde encore quelques minutes Charles avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hank laisse un mot sur la porte du laboratoire indiquant où se trouve les tenues. Raven et les jeunes de l'équipe revêtent leur tenue respective.  
« Où sont Charles et Erik ? » demande Alex.  
« Et Hank ? » demande Sean.  
Raven soupire, jugeant les deux plus grands irresponsables. Elle va toquer à leur porte.  
« Charles ! Erik ! On vous attends ! »  
Erik lui ouvre la porte, torse-nu.  
« On arrive. Oh c'est gentil tu nous as apportés notre tenue. Quelle délicate attention. »  
Erik prend les tenues que Raven avaient dans ses bras avant de refermer la porte. Cette dernière reste immobile, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle vient de voir.  
_Ils nous ont dit de dormir et eux, ils ont baisé !  
_Raven soupire et va rejoindre les autres. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils décollent en direction de Cuba.


	22. Partie II : Chapitre 8

Lorsqu'ils survolent l'océan, Hank note que cela ne sent pas bon.  
« Ils avancent dangereusement vers la ligne d'embargo. » commente Moira.  
Charles et Erik échangent un regard inquiet mais tentent de rester le plus détendu possible afin de ne pas faire paniquer les jeunes.  
« Notre but est simple : empêcher les soldats de s'entretuer et localiser Shaw afin de le stopper. » explique Charles.  
« Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien sur les radars. » commente Hank.  
Erik soupire. Charles le regarde d'un air rassurant.  
« Si nos armes tirent, c'est le début de la Troisième Guerre Mondiale. »  
« Sauf si ce sont nos forces qui frappent … »  
Charles prend le contrôle d'un soldat russe et l'oblige de tirer sur un autre bateau de sa nation. Le missile frôle le X-Jet et Hank l'évite de justesse.  
« La prochaine fois, Charles, tu me préviens ? »  
« Oui désolé, Hank. »  
« Toujours au rien aux radars ? » demande Erik.  
Hank répond par la négative. Erik soupire de nouveau.  
« Cela veut peut-être dire qu'il est sous l'eau. » suggère Moira.  
« Et évidemment, nous n'avons pas de sonar. » commente Hank.  
Sean lève la tête et regarde Charles.  
« Nous avons un sonar… » dit-il.  
Sean saute du jet et plonge dans l'océan, envoyant une onde ultrasonore donnant la position exacte du sous-marin de Shaw à Charles.  
« C'est bon. Le Hurleur a localisé Shaw. »  
Erik se prépare donc à sortir le sous-marin de l'eau, à l'aide des conseils précieux de Charles. Il tente une première fois de le soulever sans y parvenir.  
_Rappelle-toi … Le point médiant entre la rage et le calme total …  
_Erik se remémore ce si beau souvenir avec sa mère et parvient à sortir le sous-marin hors de l'eau dans les airs. Hank avance de sorte à ce que le maître du magnétisme ne perde pas le contact avec l'embarcation.  
Riptide, l'un des acolytes de Shaw, envoie une tornade en direction du jet, déstabilisant ainsi un peu l'allemand. Charles lui hurle de revenir vers lui afin de ne pas tomber dans l'eau. Erik remonte dans le jet et le crash est inévitable. L'allemand use de ses pouvoirs afin de s'attirer au métal composant le jet et protège Charles. Ils atterrissent violemment sur la plage sans être grièvement blessés.

Charles aide chacun de ses coéquipiers à sortir du jet. Il donne à chacun sa tâche respective et Erik sort précipitamment tout en se dirigeant vers le sous-marin de son tortionnaire. Il avance à l'intérieur, sur ses gardes.  
« Shaw n'est pas ici ! Il n'est pas à bord ! »  
_Si il doit être forcément là ! Cherche encore !  
_Erik cherche sans le trouver. Puis une porte s'ouvre donnant accès à une pièce secrète. A l'intérieur, se tient Shaw debout l'air neutre.  
« Erik. Je suis content de te voir. » dit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Merde ! J'ai perdu Shaw et Erik ! Il est rentré dans la zone obscure ! » s'écrie Charles.  
Il sort du cockpit, tenant de rétablir le contact mental avec l'allemand.  
« Mince, fais chier bordel ! »  
« Laissez-lui le temps de trouver ce qui bloque votre télépathie, Charles. » dit Moira.  
Charles soupire, espérant que Erik ne fasse pas n'importe quoi et ne se laisse pas emporter par la rage et la souffrance.  
_Ne fais pas n'importe quoi, Erik … Tu vaux mieux que ces hommes … Je t'en supplie …_

Erik regarde Shaw, le visage dénué d'expression. Il ne ressent que du mépris et du dégoût pour cet homme qui a gâché sa tendre enfance.  
« Tu en as fait du chemin depuis les camps. Je suis si fier de ce que tu es devenu. »  
« Tu as fait de moi … un monstre … une arme … »  
Shaw affiche un sourire sadique.  
« C'était le but, Erik. Personne n'aurait pu comprendre ton importance dans ce monde. Ta puissance, d'autres personnes voudraient la rendre plus faible. »  
Erik ignore les paroles de Shaw et tente de le frapper mais ce dernier n'est pas impacté par le coup porté par l'allemand.  
« Tu croyais que je n'étais pas comme toi, Erik ? »  
Shaw repousse Erik violemment contre le mur, ce qui permet au télépathe de retrouver le contact.  
_Je ne sais pas comment tu t'en sors, Erik mais cela fonctionne.  
_Erik regarde Shaw d'un air inexpressif. Ce dernier le repousse encore contre le mur. Charles parvient à voir Shaw à travers l'esprit de l'allemand. Erik fait tomber toute la structure de la pièce et mets les débris devant lui comme un bouclier. Shaw avance vers lui le bloquant entre le mur de débris et la paroi.  
« Nous pourrions aller tellement plus loin, tous les deux. Je pourrais terminer ce que j'ai commencé avec toi là-bas. »  
« Tout ce que tu m'as fait … m'as rendu plus fort … Je refusais de le reconnaître mais … tu es mon créateur … »  
Shaw approuve par un bref signe de la tête avant que Erik ne parvienne à lui enlever son casque.  
« Charles ! Maintenant ! »  
Charles prend le contrôle de Shaw, le bloquant. Erik le regarde, impitoyable.  
« J'ai compris tout ce que tu voulais me dire. Oui, nous sommes l'avenir. Cependant … tu as tué ma mère. »  
_Erik ! Ramène-le. Il est hors d'état de nuire !  
_« Pardonne-moi Charles ce n'est pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance mais … je dois le faire. Toi seul, peut comprendre la raison de mon acte. »  
Erik met le casque de Shaw.  
_Erik ! Ce que tu vas faire sera irréversible ! _

Charles perd de nouveau le contact avec Erik. Il voit avec effroi via l'esprit de Shaw une pièce approcher de son crâne.  
« Erik je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça … »  
Moira regarde Charles, se tenir à l'embrasure de la porte du jet.  
« Erik … » dit-il suppliant.  
Lorsque la pièce traverse le crâne de Shaw, Charles en ressent toute la douleur. Son cri est remplie de douleur : oui, il sent la douleur de Shaw sous le coup mais aussi celle d'une trahison profonde de la part de Erik.  
« Il l'a tué … » dit-il simplement.


	23. Partie II : Chapitre 9

Erik ressort du sous-marin, faisant flotter Shaw ainsi que son propre corps. Charles sort du jet et regarde l'allemand, d'un air indécis.  
« Nos luttes fratricides sont terminées. » déclare Erik en lâchant Shaw dans le sable.  
Il atterrit et expose sa vision sur la situation en pointant les missiles qui sont dirigés vers la plage. Moira tente d'annuler la frappe mais la communication a été endommagée suite au crash du jet.  
Les missiles se rapprochent dangereusement de la plage et Erik les stoppe avant de les retourner contre leur expéditeur.  
« Erik ! Repose ces missiles ! »  
L'allemand ne l'écoute pas et continue son offensive. Charles se jette alors sur lui, le plaquant au sol. Les deux hommes se battent à mains nues, Charles essayant de retirer le casque à Erik.  
« Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal, Charles ! » crie Erik avant de donner un violent coup à Charles.  
Ce dernier roule sur le côté retombant la tête dans le sable. Erik se relève et reprend le contrôle des missiles.  
Moira tire alors sur Erik plusieurs fois et ce dernier dévie toutes les balles. Charles se relève regardant Erik se défendre avec ses pouvoirs. Une balle l'atteint dans le dos et il aperçoit un Erik, l'air paniqué s'approcher de lui et le retenir doucement par le dos pour qu'il ne touche pas le sol. Il retire la balle du dos de Charles mais le mal est déjà fait.  
« Pardonne-moi … » dit-il.  
Moira tente de s'approcher ainsi que les autres mais Erik les en empêche en les repoussant. Il regarde Charles droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier a des fines larmes perlant sur ses joues sous le coup de la douleur de l'impact de la balle.  
« Erik … »  
« Je ne voulais pas, Charles. Te blesser est la dernière chose que je voudrais. »  
« Je … Je le sais … »  
Hank arrive à approcher.  
« Il ne faut qu'il bouge … La balle a touché sa colonne vertébrale. »  
« J'ai dit … ne pas approcher ! » hurle Erik en repoussant Hank violemment.  
Charles fond en larmes et Erik le regarde.  
« Charles .. ? »  
« E-Erik … je … »  
Charles cligne des yeux et Erik essuie les larmes de Charles, le reposant doucement sur le sol.  
« Je … je ne sens plus mes jambes … »  
« Que … Quoi … Comment ? »  
Charles ne dit plus rien, la voix cassée par les larmes.  
« Ca va aller Charles … Je te le promets. »  
Raven s'approche et tire Erik en arrière violemment.  
« Lâche mon frère espèce de monstre ! »  
« Raven … »  
Erik retombe au sol et se relève rapidement avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Il regarde la mutante bleue, rassurer le jeune professeur. Il sent des larmes couler sur ses joues : oui, il le sait … Il est un monstre, le pire qui soit …  
« Raven, je veux juste être avec Erik à mes côtés … Je pourrais supporter d'être paralytique seulement si il est avec moi … »  
« Mais c'est de sa faute ! »  
Erik enlève le casque et le jette dans le sable avant de décoller. Mais Charles l'en empêche.  
_Reste avec moi. Pense à tous ces mutants que nous allons recruter et former … Je te l'ai dit nous sommes au début d'une grande aventure. Aide-moi à les guider … les encadrer …  
_Erik réatterrit et regarde Charles. Raven le lâche et l'allemand revient près de lui. Charles attire Erik à lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Les autres membres de l'équipe les regardent surpris.  
« Je t'aime Erik. » chuchote Charles.  
Erik sourit tristement, essuyant les dernières larmes coulant sur les joues du professeur.  
« Moi aussi, Charles … Je suis désolé pour mon acte. »  
« L'essentiel est que tu restes avec moi … Pour toujours. »  
Erik esquisse un sourire et embrasse de nouveau Charles. Hank s'affaire à remettre le jet d'aplomb. Charles caresse doucement la nuque de Erik, se perdant un peu dans son regard acier.  
« Tu es magnifique … » murmure-t-il.  
« Et toi donc … »  
Ils se regardent en souriant.  
« Je dois reconnaître qu'ils sont mignons ensemble. » avoue Raven.  
Alex et Sean approuvent par un bref signe de tête. Avec le bout de métal arraché pour faire une ouverture dans le sous-marin, Erik fait des menottes pour les acolytes de Shaw. Charles le regarde faire, fier et légèrement impressionné.  
Une fois cela fait, Erik porte doucement Charles et va le déposer à l'intérieur du jet. Il aide ensuite Hank à réparer le jet.  
« Merci Erik. »  
« Je t'en prie. »  
Une fois le jet réparé, toute l'équipe remonte à bord, décollant en direction du manoir.

De retour au manoir, Erik aide Hank à construire adapté pour Charles. Une fois cela fini, le jeune professeur s'assoit dedans, la mine un peu triste.  
« Allez, professeur. Je vous emmène faire un tour ! » s'exclame Erik.  
Charles rit légèrement et laisse Erik le pousser. Ils font un tour rapide du parc avant de rentrer.  
« Merci d'être resté, Erik. Ta présence est importante pour moi. »  
« Je le sais … mon cœur. »  
Les mots sont sortis et Charles rougit légèrement.  
« Erik … »  
« Quoi ? Tu préfères peut-être mon télépathe adoré ? »  
« N'importe lequel … »  
« Charly ? »  
Charles rougit davantage et Alex a l'impression de voir deux adolescents.  
« Il faut les excuser hein. Ils ne se sont plus vus pendant x années. » précise Raven.  
« Hum je vois ça … »  
« Je dois avouer que Charly me plaît beaucoup et me convient mieux … » assume Charles.  
« Dans ce cas, je t'appellerai comme ça. »  
« Je t'appelle comment moi ? »  
« A toi de voir … »  
« Mon cœur ? Mon amour ? »  
« Nan pas trop … »  
Charles rit aux éclats.  
« Ce n'est pas tellement comme je veux … »  
Erik hausse les épaules puis emmène Charles jusque dans leur chambre.  
« Mon ange cela te va ? »  
Erik affiche un sourire radieux.  
« Parfait, Charly. »  
Charles rit, heureux comme un jeune adolescent.  
Rien ne semble pouvoir les séparer. Mais c'est sans savoir les événements qui les attendent les années suivantes …


	24. Partie II : Chapitre 10

_Plusieurs années plus tard …_

Charles est allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Il a laissé Erik aller recruter un nouveau jeune mutant seul.  
« Charles ? » demande la voix de Erik.  
« Hum ? »  
Il tourne la tête vers lui : Erik a le teint pâle et quelques blessures sur le visage.  
« Mais … que t'est-il arrivé .. ? »  
« … Tu ne vas pas aimer … »  
« Dis toujours … »  
« J'avais trouvé le mutant mais il a refusé me suivre. Je n'ai donc pas insisté. Mais il y a un homme, humain, qui est venu à ma rencontre. Il m'a limite agressé m'ayant reconnu comme l'un des mutants étant aux événements de Cuba … »  
« Un anti-mutant ? »  
« Oui … Je ne l'ai pas tué et je m'en félicite. J'ai juste encaissé les coups avant de l'encastrer dans un mur et de partir. »  
« Erik … »  
« Quoi ? J'ai été plutôt calme je trouve pour ma part … »  
« Non ce n'est pas ça … »  
« Tu aurais préféré que je le tue ? »  
« Non plus … »  
« Alors quoi bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore … ? »  
« Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal … Je ne voulais pas qu'on t'en refasse … »  
Erik voit que Charles a les larmes aux yeux.  
« Charles … Tu sais, ça va être compliqué … Je suis Juif, mutant et homosexuel. Donc franchement, j'accumule … »  
Charles lui fait signe de venir sur le lit. Erik fait le tour et s'allonge à côté de lui.  
« C'est pour cela que je forme les jeunes ici. Pour qu'ils puissent vivre sans se préoccuper de leurs pouvoirs … »  
« Et vivre comme un humain ? »  
« Non justement. Vivre tels qu'ils sont tout en usant leurs pouvoirs de manière utile et constructive. »  
Erik pose sa tête sur le torse de Charles. Ce dernier soupire, caressant les cheveux de l'allemand.  
« Ce serait trop te demander de faire partie de l'équipe enseignante ? »  
Erik soupire, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du professeur.  
« Oui … » souffle-t-il.  
Charles frissonne et entremêle ses mains dans ses cheveux. Erik ferme les yeux, se sentant apaisé par la présence du télépathe.  
« Tu es bien ici on dirait … »  
« Oui … Je pourrais rester des heures … »  
Charles rit doucement et gémit doucement lorsque Erik mordille son cou.  
« Erik … »  
« Hum ? »  
« Ce n'est pas … vraiment le moment … »  
« Il y a un bon moment ? »  
Erik continue de mordiller Charles dans le cou. Ce dernier soupire d'aise avant de forcer Erik à relever la tête. L'allemand le regarde choqué.  
« Sérieusement, Charles ? »  
Charles sourit, innocemment.  
« Je n'ai rien fait … » dit-il d'une petite voix.  
Erik grogne légèrement avant de venir mordre Charles dans le cou. Ce dernier émet un petit cri de surprise.  
« Mais ça ne va pas ! Tu m'as mordu ! »  
« Tu as été méchant. Je te punis. »  
Charles fait une mine faussement triste. Erik sourit caressant la joue du télépathe.  
« Tu es tellement mignon avec cet air … »  
« Tu vas vraiment me punir ? »  
Erik regarde Charles avec un air malicieux, une flamme de désir dans les yeux.  
« Je ne sais pas … Il se pourrait bien que oui … »  
« Ferme la porte dans ce cas-là … »  
Erik ferme la porte avant d'embrasser son amant de manière possessive. Ce dernier gémit, ses mains entremêlées dans les cheveux de l'allemand. Il frissonne sentant les mains du maître du magnétisme caresser son torse sous sa chemise.  
« Erik … »  
Erik sourit, défaisant un à un lentement les boutons de la chemise du jeune professeur. Charles pose sa tête sur l'oreiller fermant les yeux.  
« Tu es si désirable, Charly … » dit Erik d'une voix chaude.  
Charles frissonne et ouvre les yeux regardant Erik.  
« Arrête … »  
« De ? »  
« Ta voix … On dirait un prédateur qui va dévorer sa proie … »  
« Oh mais c'est ce que je vais faire en réalité … »  
Charles rougit refermant les yeux. Erik le regarde, riant nerveusement, l'embrassant sur le torse.  
« Oh bordel … » gémit le plus jeune.  
« Oui Charles ? C'est pourquoi ? »  
« Tais-toi … »  
Erik pouffe de rire dans le cou de Charles.  
« Non mais ça ne va pas … »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Pourquoi tu as encore ta chemise ? »  
Erik rit et enlève sa propre chemise. Charles se mord la lèvre.  
« Mon dieu … »  
« Le vue te plaît ? »  
« Sublime … »  
Erik sourit retirant le reste des vêtements à Charles. Il fait de même avec les siens et vient se coller contre lui.  
« … Je ne ressens plus rien … »  
« Ce n'est pas un soucis … Tu es télépathe je te rappelle … »  
Charles frissonne sentant Erik l'embrasser dans le cou tendrement.  
« Erik … »  
Erik ne répond pas et met Charles sur le ventre.  
« Ce qui est pratique néanmoins ce que tu ne ressens plus rien justement … »  
« … Pas faux … »  
Erik se met en position et pénètre Charles. Il gémit doucement.  
« Bordel … »  
Charles se connecte aux sensations de Erik, gémissant à son tour. L'allemand entrelace ses doigts avec ceux de Charles, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.  
« Erik … Encore .. »  
Erik continue accélérant ses mouvements, le corps en sueur, la respiration saccadée.  
« Charles … Bordel ! »  
Erik mord Charles dans l'épaule profondément et ce dernier crie.  
« Tu m'as … fait mal … »  
Erik grogne incapable de raisonner, accélérant encore la cadence.  
« Mon dieu …. Erik … »  
Après plusieurs minutes, Erik jouit en Charles en grognant de satisfaction. Il se retire lentement de lui avant de rouler afin de s'allonger à côté de lui. Il aide également Charles à se remettre sur le dos et le regarde.  
« C'était … tellement bon … »  
« Oui … C'est fou … »  
Erik vient se mettre sur Charles à califourchon et l'embrasse de manière possessive.  
« Je t'aime … » répète-t-il entre deux baisers.  
Erik finit par s'endormir, la tête enfouie dans le cou de Charles. Ce dernier soupire d'aise, serrant l'allemand contre lui protecteur et caressant ses cheveux. Il finit par également s'endormir après avoir veillé que le maître du magnétisme soit plongé dans un sommeil paisible. 


	25. Partie II : Chapitre 11

Le lendemain, Erik se réveille doucement en s'étirant et bâillant. Il sourit en voyant le télépathe encore endormi dans ses bras. Il le regarde pendant de longues minutes avant de caresser doucement son visage afin de le réveiller.  
« Charly ? C'est le matin. »  
Charles grogne en signe de réponse avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. L'allemand reste subjugué par le bleu des yeux de son amant.  
« Mfff … Il est quelle heure ? »  
« 8H00. Il est temps de se lever tu ne trouves pas ? »  
« Mfff … Juste encore quelques minutes … »  
Charles referme les yeux. Erik rit légèrement avant de le réveiller de nouveau.  
« Bordel Erik … J'ai encore sommeil … »  
« Non-non, debout. Allez. »  
Après plusieurs minutes de débat, Charles finit par accepter de se lever. Erik sort du lit et s'habille rapidement avant d'aider le télépathe. Hank toque doucement à la porte avant d'entrer.  
« Réveillés ? » demande-t-il.  
Il hausse les sourcils en voyant un Charles encore à moitié endormi dans son fauteuil et un Erik qui le taquine légèrement. Ce dernier fusille le scientifique du regard.  
« Bonjour Hank. Oui nous le sommes tu le vois bien non ? »  
« Charles? »  
« Mfff … »  
« Il n'est pas encore réveillé lui… » indique Hank.  
« Un bon petit déjeuner avec un thé comme il aime et il sera réveillé ! Allez en route ! »  
Erik pousse le fauteuil de Charles. Hank regarde les deux hommes s'éloigner, se sentant un peu inutile.

* * *

Raven est assise tranquillement sur une chaise à la cuisine, touillant de temps à autre son chocolat chaud.  
« Tu vas voir Charly ! Je vais te faire le meilleur thé au monde ! » s'exclame Erik joyeusement.  
« Rien que ça … » réplique Charles d'un ton endormi.  
Les deux hommes entrent. Raven lève la tête et leur sourit.  
« Bonjour vous deux! »  
« Bonjour Raven. » répond Erik.  
L'allemand met Charles devant la table après avoir écarté l'une des chaises s'y trouvant. Il met de l'eau à chauffer et se prépare du café.  
« Je sens que cela va être une bonne journée ! » déclare-t-il tout en surveillant la bouilloire.  
Charles marmonne, les yeux à moitié ouverts.  
« Il faut dormir la nuit, Charles, voyons ! » dit Raven d'un ton moqueur.  
Le télépathe grogne et Raven rit légèrement. Erik sert à Charles son thé et se verse son café dans une tasse avant d'aller s'assoir en face du jeune professeur. Ce dernier prend sa tasse et commence à boire le contenu lentement pour ne pas se brûler.  
« Alors? »  
« Mff ça va … Merci … »  
« Ca va ? C'est tout ? »  
Charles grogne et prend la salière à la place de la sucrière. Il en met dans son thé en grosse quantité.  
« Heu Charles … » commence Raven.  
Charles boit une gorgée avant de la recracher au visage de l'allemand. Ce dernier soupire s'essuyant le visage avec sa serviette de table.  
« … Ce n'est pas bon … »  
« Tu as mis du sel à la place du sucre. Tu m'étonnes que ce n'est pas bon. » dit Raven.  
« … Merde fais chier … »  
Hank arrive et prend simplement une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits avant de quitter la pièce.  
« Il aurait pu dire bonjour … » remarque Raven.  
Erik hausse les épaules et regarde Charles. Ce dernier contemple son thé avec une mine de dégoût.  
« Trop salé … »  
« Mais c'est toi qui l'as salé ! » s'exclame Erik.  
« … Accuse l'handicapé … C'est simple … »  
« Mais … »  
« Charles, tu as simplement confondu la salière et la sucrière … » dit Raven calmement.  
Charles grogne puis prend un croissant sur la table. Erik prend la tasse du télépathe et va la vider dans l'évier en soupirant tristement. Il la lave et la pose sur l'égouttoir de l'évier avant de prendre la sienne et faire de même. Puis, il quitte la pièce laissant la sœur et le frère.  
« Je pense que tu l'as vexé … » dit-elle.  
« Mfff … »  
« Tu es mal réveillé ce matin on dirait … »  
« Dormir … »  
« Oui c'est ce que je dis. Bon, bonne journée Charles. »  
Raven se lève, nettoie sa tasse et quitte la pièce. Charles finit son croissant avant de quitter également la pièce.

* * *

Erik se promène dans le parc, les mains dans les poches. Ce petit-déjeuner était catastrophique. Il pensait faire bonne impression auprès de Charles : c'est loupé.  
Il soupire, regardant le ciel.  
Parfois, il se demande si sa présence est si essentielle aux yeux du jeune professeur. Et entendre à longueur de journée les élèves dire qu'il est dangereux l'énerve un peu. Il en a déjà parlé avec Charles mais ce dernier lui a répondu sèchement en disant qu'il devait les ignorer, les laisser dire.  
Il voit au loin un groupe de garçons embêter un plus jeune qu'eux. Il s'en approche les mains toujours dans les poches.  
Il leur demande gentiment de laisser tranquille le plus jeune. Mais le groupe le défie du regard et ricane.  
« Bon allez, ça suffit. Vous vous êtes bien amusés maintenant partez. Sinon, j'en parle au directeur. »  
« On s'en tape en fait. On pourrait passer notre vie en colle ce serait du pareil au même. »  
« Très bien. Vous voulez jouer à ça ? Mais sachez que vous allez perdre au bout du compte. C'est complètement débile de votre part. »  
« C'est toi qui es débile. » dit l'un des types.  
Erik ne relève pas et prend son mal en patience. Il serre doucement ses poings s'efforçant de rester calme.  
« Si j'étais vous, j'arrêterais maintenant ce petit jeu ridicule … »  
« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas nous attaquer ? Tu n'en serais même pas capable ! »  
Ils ricanent. Erik garde toujours son calme et demande à la victime de partir. Le jeune garçon s'en va, l'air craintif.  
« Tu crois que c'est en le faisant partir qu'on va arrêter de l'embêter. »  
« Vous avez plutôt intérêt … »  
Erik s'éloigne et sent quelque chose l'approcher. Il se retourne et bloque un bout de bois lancé par l'un des jeunes. Il le repose au sol, tranquillement avant de poursuivre son chemin.  
« Même pas capable d'attaquer un des élèves. Tu obéis au directeur comme un pauvre soumis. » lance l'un d'eux.


	26. Partie II : Chapitre 12

Erik se stoppe, les poings serrés. Derrière lui, la bande de jeunes ricane. Il se retourne un faux sourire sur le visage.  
« Vous voulez jouer ? Très bien, on va jouer … » dit-il d'un ton menaçant.  
Les jeunes ricanent encore puis l'allemand les envoie dans le décor violemment. Ces derniers font moins les malins. Ils retombent sur le sol et se relèvent avec difficulté.  
« Je vous conseille un truc les jeunes, évitez de me chercher. Sinon, vous allez me trouver et vous n'allez pas aimer. »  
Ils s'en vont sans demander leur reste et Erik se calme intérieurement espérant que le télépathe ne l'a pas senti utiliser ses pouvoirs à pleine puissance.  
« Erik ! » hurle Charles en arrivant.  
Ce dernier soupire et se tourne vers le télépathe.  
« Tu as perdu la tête! »  
« Je suis resté encore très calme, Charles. Cela aurait pu être deux fois pire. Tu le sais très bien. »  
« Mais je m'en fiche. C'est la dernière fois que tu attaques les élèves ! »  
« Ce sont eux qui m'ont attaqué. Et je n'ai rien fait. Mais vois-tu je ne tolère pas qu'on me dise que je suis un soumis. »  
« Ils t'ont dit ça ...? »  
« Oui Charles. Ils m'ont dit ça alors que je m'éloignais tranquillement. »  
« Je leur parlerais. Mais la prochaine fois, pour l'amour du ciel Erik, viens m'en parler plutôt que de les attaquer. »  
« J'essayerais. »  
« Non. Tu le feras. Erik, je ne peux pas constamment surveiller et passer tes actes sous silence. Tu te plains que les élèves te voient comme un homme dangereux. Mais si tu les attaque, tu ne fais que leur donner raison. Alors, je te le demande gentiment pour la dernière fois, essaie de te discipliner. »  
Charles rentre dans le manoir. Erik, les mains dans les poches, le regarde s'éloigner en soupirant. Il baisse la tête et poursuit sa balade.

* * *

Charles retourne dans son bureau. Il s'excuse auprès de l'élève qu'il a fait attendre et termine sa discussion avec lui. Il se met derrière son bureau, tournant la tête regardant dehors. Il voit l'allemand léviter en position de méditation enfermé dans un champ magnétique. Il semble être si paisible comme ça mais c'est sans doute une fausse impression.  
_Je dois m'y faire … Jamais Erik aura un esprit aussi paisible que le mien. Pourtant, malgré nos différences, nous arrivons à nous entendre et à être ensemble …  
_Le télépathe fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il détecte un esprit étranger dans le manoir. Il scanne l'esprit de cet intru et voit qu'il s'agit de William Stryker. Hank arrive accompagné de ce dernier.  
« Mr Xavier, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »  
« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec la CIA et les opérations secrètes. »  
« Je suis venu en tant qu'ami. Je sollicite votre aide pour m'aider dans un projet. »  
« Quel genre de projet? »  
« Un projet visant l'unification des humains et des mutants. Vous savez sans aucun doute que la guerre fait rage au Vietnam … »  
« Oui je le sais mais je ne vois pas le lien … »  
« Voilà ce que je vous propose. Imaginez, si certains de vos semblables s'engagent et luttent pour la nation, ne pensez-vous pas que vous serez vus comme des héros du pays ? »  
« Vous me demandez de vous céder certains de mes condisciples ? »  
« C'est cela. J'ai établi une liste des mutants que je souhaiterais avoir. Bien sûr, vous avez le droit de ne pas respecter cette liste et faire la vôtre. Vous pouvez aussi refuser je comprendrai. »  
Charles examine la liste. Le premier nom est celui de Raven.  
« La première personne c'est non. Je n'enverrais jamais ma sœur au combat. »  
« Je vois. »  
Charles poursuit sa lecture. Il bloque en voyant un certain nom avant de faire un sourire malicieux.  
« Vous pensez vraiment que même si je vous autoriserais à emmener Erik Lehnsherr il vous obéirait ? »  
« Il aurait plutôt intérêt. »  
« Vous ne le connaissez pas. Il n'obéit à personne. Pas même à moi. »  
« Nous avons des moyens pour le faire coopérer. Rassurez-vous. »  
Charles rit légèrement.  
« Je confirme vous ne savez pas quel genre d'homme il est. Pour vous donner une petite piste, il est aussi connu sous le nom de Magneto. Sincèrement, si j'étais vous, je ne me risquerais pas à chercher des ennuis avec lui. »  
« Soit. Autre chose? »  
« Je m'y refuse, commandant Stryker. »  
« J'étais sûr que vous diriez ça … Mon père m'avait prévenu de la protection que vous offrez aux mutants. Mais combien de temps pensez-vous que tout cela va durer ? Des mois ? Des années. Non, Mr Xavier, un jour, quelqu'un viendra vous chercher vous et tous vos élèves. »  
« Je m'y suis préparé. »  
« Vous ne manquez pas de confiance en vous, Mr Xavier dites donc … »  
« Si vous pensez que c'est un homme comme vous qui va m'intimider … »  
Stryker donne l'ordre à l'un de ses hommes d'aller chercher Erik. Charles garde un air mesquin sur le visage. L'homme revient avec l'allemand évanoui.  
« Qu'est-ce que … »  
« Vous pensiez réellement que nous ne savions pas comment nous y prendre avec vous ? »  
« … Vous … Vous … »  
« Il est juste endormi rassurez-vous … »  
« Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça … Quand il va se réveiller … »  
Erik commence à ouvrir lentement les yeux. Stryker le regarde, l'air menaçant.  
« Ne tentez rien de stupide … »  
L'allemand se relève doucement, le corps secoué de quelques tremblements. Charles le regarde tristement avant de toiser Stryker du regard.  
« Que lui avez-vous fait ? »  
Stryker ne répond pas et lorsque qu'Erik s'apprête à l'attaquer il appuie sur un bouton qu'il a dans sa main provoquant l'évanouissement de l'allemand.  
« Erik ! » hurle Charles.  
Stryker ricane, amusé par la situation. Charles avance vers Erik puis se jette en bas de son fauteuil rampant au sol afin d'attraper la main de l'allemand.  
« Erik … Répond … »  
« Pi-toy-able … » dit Stryker en accentuant sur chaque syllabe.  
« Vous êtes un monstre et ... Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait à Erik … » dit Charles, les dents serrées.  
Charles regarde Stryker sans ciller.  
« Vous allez oublier cet endroit ainsi que la raison de votre venue. Vous allez rentrer chez vous et prendre soin de votre fils tout en oubliant votre projet pour l'armée. »  
Stryker perd son sourire sarcastique et s'en va rapidement suivi de ses hommes. Charles reporte son attention sur Erik.  
« Erik … Tu es plus fort que ça … Reviens-moi … »


	27. Partie II : Chapitre 13

Hank observe la scène, partagé entre mépris et tristesse.  
« Erik … » murmure Charles, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, humidifiant ainsi la chemise de l'allemand.  
« Charles … » commence Hank.  
« Dis aux élèves que je suis occupé et sors en fermant la porte derrière toi. Merci Hank. »  
« Mais je … »  
« Fais ce que je t'ai dit ! » s'écrie Charles.  
Hank sursaute puis quitte le bureau en fermant la porte en sortant.  
« Erik … Réveille-toi … »  
Charles tient fermement la main de son amant la caressant doucement de temps à autre.  
« J'ai besoin de toi. Même si tu effraies les élèves, je veux que tu restes. Je sais très bien que je ne peux pas te changer complètement et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »  
Erik ouvre doucement les yeux et Charles sourit.  
« Erik … » murmure-t-il.  
« Charles … »  
Erik se relève difficilement puis aide Charles à se remettre dans son fauteuil.  
« Il est où l'autre enfoiré ? Il ne sait pas que j'ai horreur des aiguilles ? »  
« Je l'ai fait partir. Et crois-moi, nous ne sommes pas près de le revoir de sitôt … »  
« Tu … »  
« Je lui ai fait oublier cet endroit et la raison de sa venue. Embrigader mes élèves ou des membres de l'équipe enseignante dans l'armée, il rêve … »  
« Charles … »  
« Jamais je ne laisserai un commandant humain emmener qui que ce soit ! »  
« Charles! »  
Charles sursaute et regarde Erik.  
« Quoi? »  
« Il n'est pas venu que pour ça … Il ... Il voulait m'emmener moi. »  
« Pourquoi plus toi qu'un autre ? »  
« Je l'ignore. Mais il en avait les moyens. »  
« Comment ça? »  
« Impulsion électrique, aiguilles … Tout ce que j'aime en définitive. Mais grâce à toi, il ne viendra plus avant longtemps en effet. »  
« Dois-je comprendre par là que ta protection doit être renforcée ? »  
« Ma protection ? Mais es-tu bête ? Je n'ai besoin d'aucune protection, Charles. Je sais me défendre. »  
« … Je … »  
« Attends deux minutes … Tu … Non tu n'as pas osé Charles … »  
« J'ai crée avec l'aide de Hank un champ électrique autour du domaine pour que tu ne puisses pas partir. Tel que je te connais, tu saisiras la première chance qui t'ait offerte pour partir … »  
Erik serre les poings : il pensait que Charles n'était pas comme ces hommes qui l'enfermaient pour qu'il ne puisse pas se sauver … Mais non … Charles Xavier est comme eux.  
« Pourquoi, Charles ? Tu sais très bien que je suis un homme libre ! »  
« Je … Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit … Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé avec Stryker ? »  
« … Alors pour que je sois en sécurité, tu m'obliges à rester ici ? »  
« Non je ne t'oblige en rien, Erik. Je le pourrais grâce à ma télépathie mais je ne le ferais pas car je te respecte … »  
« Alors la télépathie non mais le champ électrique oui ? »  
« … Tu comptais partir un jour, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Erik ne répond pas, soupire et regarde par la fenêtre.  
« C'est bien ce que je croyais … Tu veux partir depuis plusieurs jours, je l'ai vu dans ton esprit lorsque tu dors. Oui, parce que figures-toi que si tes nuits de sommeil sont si calmes c'est grâce à moi. Dehors, je ne serais pas là, Erik. Tu seras seul. »  
« Le crois-tu vraiment ? Ne sais-tu pas que certains mutants sont prêts à me suivre dehors ? »  
Charles regarde Erik qui se tient dos à lui.  
« Tu veux tout lâcher c'est ça ? »  
« Je n'ai jamais dit cela, Charles. Je dis simplement que je ne serais jamais seul. Quoique tu fasses, je trouverais toujours des mutants ne voulant pas être dans ton équipe. »  
« Erik … »  
Erik se retourne, l'air sombre.  
« Je suis désolé, Charles. Mais Stryker m'a donné le nom de certains mutants traqués, utilisés pour des expériences. Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire. Lutter pour la liberté d'un groupe d'individus bien spécifiques, c'est moi ça. »  
« Ne pars pas … Ne me quitte pas … Je t'en supplie … Erik, reste … »  
Erik regarde Charles qui a les larmes aux yeux la tête baissée.  
« Charles, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a plusieurs années maintenant. Je n'étais qu'un pauvre petit garçon allemand, victime de la cruauté des Nazis dans les camps. Je te remercie pour toute l'aide que tu m'as apporté. Mais je pense que ton œuvre se termine maintenant, Charles. Je te le demande gentiment, en ami, laisse-moi partir. »  
« Erik, où que tu ailles, je te retrouverais et ça, tu le sais. »  
« Justement … Laisse-moi voler de mes propres ailes, Charles. Je ne suis plus un enfant. »  
« Je ne veux pas te perdre, Erik … »  
« Tu ne me perdras jamais. Je te le promets. Ce que je compte faire, je le fais pour nous tous. Pour que le monde soit meilleur et accueille comme il se doit les mutants. »  
« Soit … »  
Charles appelle Hank par télépathie. Il s'excuse pour toute à l'heure et lui demande de désactiver le champ électrique. Il le fait et laisse les deux hommes dans le bureau discuter.  
« Au revoir, Charles. »  
« Au revoir … Erik. »  
Erik sent de la tristesse dans la voix de Charles.  
« Je ne cesserais jamais de penser à toi. Et je t'écrirais comme avant … »  
« Tu as plutôt intérêt, idiot. »  
Erik pouffe de rire avant de quitter le bureau.  
« Bonne chance, professeur. » dit-il.  
L'allemand s'en va sous le regard triste et inquiet de Charles. Et s'il se faisait enfermer ? Torturer de nouveau ?  
« Charles, du coup, je pense que les élèves se sentiront plus en sécurité. » commente Hank.  
« Oui c'est sûr. Il n'y a plus Magneto dans les parages … » réplique Charles.  
Le télépathe affiche un air amusé. Hank le regarde surpris.  
« Pourquoi cela t'amuse ? »  
« Magneto … Ce nom me plaît bien. C'est étrange mais je trouve qu'il colle bien à Erik … »  
« Hum … Tu devrais peut-être reprendre sérieusement tes activités de directeur d'école … »  
« En effet … »  
Hank quitte la pièce, en soupirant. Charles regarde par la fenêtre.  
_Où que tu sois, Erik, je te trouverais. Et je te fais la promesse de venir t'aider si jamais quelqu'un prend le dessus sur toi. Mais je ne pense pas que cela arrivera de sitôt. Après tout … Tu es bien Magneto, sans doute le mutant le plus dangereux … Mais une chose est sûre … Tu es mon Magneto …  
_Sur cette pensée, Charles rougit un peu : il ne se savait pas si possessif. Il se remet derrière son bureau consultant les divers dossiers disposés dessus.


	28. Partie II - Partie III : Chapitre 14

Erik est désormais à la tête d'un petit groupe de mutants. Ensemble, ils stoppent certaines actions contre les mutants et libèrent ceux qui sont enfermés ou persécutés.  
Ce jour-là, alors que Erik discute avec Emma, Raven fait son apparition.  
« Raven ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? »  
« Je désire rejoindre ton groupe. Les actions de mon frère, ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé. »  
Erik hausse les sourcils, très surpris par la réponse de la jeune mutante.  
« Sache qu'ici, nous nous protégeons les uns les autres. Alors, si tu tentes quoique ce soit contre l'un d'entre nous … Je me verrais dans l'obligation de te supprimer … »  
Raven regarde l'allemand, les yeux écarquillés.  
« Tu n'es pas sérieux, Erik ? »  
« Je ne m'appelle plus Erik. Mon nom est … Magneto. »  
Erik se tourne face à elle. Raven note le changement de couleur des yeux de l'allemand : d'ordinaire ils sont gris-verts. Actuellement, ils sont gris comme l'acier.  
« Compris … Magneto. »  
« Bien. Désormais, tu te prénommeras Mystique. Est-ce clair ? »  
« Très clair. »  
« Va voir Emma. Elle t'indiquera ta responsabilité au sein de la Confrérie. »  
Erik quitte la pièce, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. Raven n'en revient pas : Erik a tant changé en si peu de temps ? Ou est-ce que Charles retenait ce côté insensible de l'allemand ?  
« Mystique, veux-tu bien me suivre ? » demande Emma.  
La mutante bleue accepte et la suit.  
« Il semblerait que le chef t'estime au plus haut point. Dans ce cas précis, il te verrais comme son bras droit. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas t'accorder cette place. Il faut que tu nous prouves que tu n'as plus rien à voir avec Charles Xavier. »  
« Mais c'est le cas! »  
« Première question : es-tu prête à tout sacrifier pour le bien-être des mutants ? En d'autres termes, es-tu prête à voir des humains mourir pour la survie des nôtres ? »  
« Oui. Absolument. Je ferais n'importe quel sacrifice. »  
« Deuxième question : serais-tu capable d'assumer pleinement ta mutation que ce soit en privé comme en public ? »  
Raven hésite : elle ne sait pas si elle est prête à accepter sa différence …  
« Alors ? Tu hésites ? C'est assez fâcheux … Tu as dû bien voir qu'aucun d'entre nous se cache. »  
Le regard acier de Erik est un signe : elle le sait …  
« Je … Oui. Je l'assumerais pleinement. »  
« Troisième et dernière question … C'est Magneto qui nous l'a posé et Azazel a failli ne pas rejoindre l'équipe. Cependant, sa capacité de téléportation est essentielle à notre cause. Il a donc fait l'impasse et l'a admis. Mais, ne crois pas que cela sera la même chose que lui. »  
« Je t'écoute … »  
« Si on te demandait d'aller attaquer l'Institut Xavier, que ferais-tu en premier ? »  
_C'est une question piège … Je ne dois pas répondre au hasard …  
_Raven regarde Emma.  
« Je … Je … »  
« Je vais t'aider : je te donne trois propositions. Première proposition : tu attaques tous les élèves en prenant le risque de te faire jeter par Xavier. Deuxième proposition : tu élabores un plan afin d'empêcher Xavier de te trouver. Troisième proposition : tu t'attaques directement à Xavier. Alors ? Quel est ton choix ? »  
Raven réfléchit. Emma ne cille pas du regard, se demandant pourquoi Erik l'estime autant.  
« Deuxième proposition. » répond finalement la jeune mutante.  
« Bien. Attend ici. »  
Emma quitte la pièce. Raven soupire, regardant autour d'elle. Erik refait son apparition.  
« Deuxième proposition, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il.  
« Oui c'est cela … »  
« Je te reconnais bien dans ce choix, Mystique. »  
Raven reste impassible. Erik flotte toujours à quelques centimètres du sol.  
« Tu es l'élément indispensable qui me manquait. Bienvenue dans la Confrérie des mauvais mutants, Mystique. »  
Raven esquisse un sourire avant de revêtir son apparence naturelle bleue.  
« Unique. » commente Erik un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
« Emma ne m'a pas dit clairement ma place au sein de l'équipe. Dois-je … »  
Erik la stoppe net d'un signe de la main.  
« Ta place pour le moment n'est pas clairement définie. Tu m'excuseras mais étant donné que tu es la sœur de Charles, je ne peux pas t'accorder pleinement ma confiance. Tu dois faire tes preuves. Alors, si tu veux avoir cette place prestigieuse … Ne me déçois pas. »  
Erik quitte la pièce laissant Raven pensive et anxieuse.  
« Rejoins les autres dans le hall. » lance-t-il.  
Raven rejoint les autres et débute ainsi sa carrière de mauvaise mutante sous le nom de Mystique.

* * *

Les années passent et Charles a vu ses élèves et son équipe se faire emmener pour la guerre. Il est resté impuissant face à cet enlèvement considérable.  
Erik n'a pas tenu sa promesse : celle de lui écrire récemment. Il garde sous son oreiller la dernière lettre que l'allemand lui a envoyé.  
« _Charles,  
C'est fou cela fait seulement deux mois que nous sommes loin de l'un de l'autre et ton absence m'est insupportable.  
Je vois avec joie ma petite équipe se constituer. Tu dois bien te douter que j'ai pris les anciens acolytes de Shaw comme membres. Excuse-moi pour cela mais il n'y a pas mieux qu'eux pour accomplir les missions que je compte entreprendre.  
J'espère que tu portes bien toi et ton école de jeunes mutants. D'ici, nous en entendons beaucoup parler … Peut-être qu'au final, ta méthode sera plus efficace que la mienne. Nous verrons d'ici quelques années.  
Je ne cesse pas de penser à toi et je dois t'avouer que tu me hantes la nuit dans mes rêves mais au moins cela me donne l'impression d'être moins seul.  
Je t'aime de tout mon cœur de toute mon âme,  
__Ton bien-aimé, Erik._ »  
Charles laisse des larmes, humidifier son oreiller. Comment a-t-il pu croire que Erik allait lui envoyer des lettres tout le temps ?  
« Charles, tu as encore pris du sérum à la mauvaise heure ? »  
« Désolé Hank … Mais la douleur est insupportable … »  
_Tout comme son absence … et son silence … Si lourd ..  
_« Bon, tant que c'est le sérum que tu abuses et pas autre chose … »  
« J'y pense Hank. Mais … Ce serait donner raison à cet homme qui m'a lâchement abandonné finalement … »  
« Je te l'avais dit de ne pas te bercer d'illusions avec Erik. »  
« Erik ? Qui c'est ça ? Non, Hank. Erik n'est plus … C'est Magneto désormais. »  
Hank soupire et redescend. Il entend au loin le cri de désespoir de son fidèle ami.  
_Je te fais la promesse Charles de rester à tes côtés. Même si tu me jettes, je resterais. Et toi, Erik, je te jure que si je te retrouve … Je te tuerais pour tout le mal que tu as fait._


	29. Partie III : Chapitre 1

**1973  
**Charles est arrivé au plus bas. Hank fait tout pour l'empêcher de sombrer davantage.  
« Hank … C'est trop … Erik, Raven … Mon école … Mon rêve … »  
« Charles, écoute-moi, ce n'est pas en te morfondant que tu iras mieux d'accord ? »  
« Erik, pourquoi ... ? Tu m'avais promis de ne pas impacter mes projets. Tu as fait tout le contraire, idiot ! »  
Charles balance une bouteille de bière vide contre le mur face à lui. Elle se brise en mille morceaux au sol et Hank soupire.  
« Charles … »  
« Laisse-moi. Sors de ma chambre. »  
Hank soupire et ne tente pas de contredire le télépathe. Dans son état actuel, il serait capable de l'attaquer voire même de le tuer !  
_Tu es un parfait idiot, Erik Lehnsherr. Et crois-moi, si tu refais surface, ne t'attends pas à un joli comité d'accueil …  
_Hank soupire et va dans le bureau de Charles. Il range les quelques factures traînant par ci par là, tout en pensant à l'état lamentable de son ami.

* * *

**2023  
**Charles et Erik sont dans le X-Jet. Le télépathe a repéré un groupe de mutants résistant encore aux attaques des Sentinelles.  
« Tu n'arrives pas à savoir de qui il s'agit, mon vieil ami ? »  
« Non. A croire qu'ils ne veulent pas recevoir de l'aide. »  
Ils atterrissent. Kitty approche sur ses gardes et esquisse un sourire en voyant son ancien professeur descendre du jet. Logan descend également, allumant son cigare. Erik les suit, silencieux.  
Kitty expose leur plan de survie et Charles dit qu'il n'est pas fiable à long terme.  
« Mais, professeur, nous n'avons pas d'autre moyens pour lutter face à ces machines ! » s'exclame Kitty.  
« Si. Il y en un autre. Mais c'est risqué. Et une seule personne ici présente pourra le faire. »  
Charles regarde Logan. Ce dernier ne se sent pas concerné, écoutant la moitié de la discussion.  
« Vous voulez faire quoi exactement ? » demande Bobby.  
« Projeter la conscience de Logan dans le passé. » répond calmement Charles.  
Kitty regarde son mentor, surprise.  
« Le voyage peut être extrêmement risqué, professeur. »  
« Dois-je te rappeler que je suis immortel, gamine ? » dit Logan.  
« Très bien … »  
Logan s'allonge donc sur la table disposée dans la pièce et Kitty projette son esprit 50 ans en arrière.

* * *

**1973  
**Hank lit tranquillement le journal. Il se rappelle la crise de Charles il y a quelques semaines lorsqu'il a appris que Erik s'était évadé de multiple fois.  
Toc ! Toc !  
Hank lève les yeux, surpris. Il pose son journal sur la table et va entre-ouvrir la porte.  
« Oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »  
Logan, venant du futur, explique la raison de sa venue brièvement.  
« Désolé mais il n'y a plus de professeur. » répond sèchement Hank.  
Logan le pousse et entre de force dans le manoir.  
« Vous perdez votre temps. Le professeur que vous voulez vouloir n'est plus. »  
« Professeur ? » appelle Logan en montant dans les étages.  
Toc ! Toc !  
Hank rage intérieurement, marmonnant dans ses dents mais lorsqu'il ouvre la porte et se retrouve face à un Erik, considérablement affaibli et blessé, sa rage se calme et il se surprend à aider l'allemand en le soutenant par l'épaule et l'allonger dans le canapé du salon.  
« Mer-Merci Hank … Tu n'avais aucune raison de m'aider … Après tout … j'ai fait beaucoup de mal … »  
« Garde tes forces. Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner. Mais saches que si je t'aide, c'est pour Charles. »  
Hank quitte la pièce et Erik soupire avant de tourner son regard vers le plafond. Il entend quelqu'un grogner à l'étage et redescendre.  
« Trouve-moi et convainc moi. Il aurait pu prévenir qu'il était devenu toxico non ! »  
Erik se relève et avance lentement dans l'entrée.  
« Vous êtes qui vous ? » demande-t-il.  
Logan se tourne vers lui et écarquille les yeux.  
« Lehnsherr … Au moins, toi, tu seras peut-être plus facile à convaincre … Ou pas. »  
« On se connaît ? »  
« Pas encore. Mais dans 50 ans et des miettes. Ouais c'est bizarre mais je viens du futur. »  
Erik rit légèrement avant de se crisper de douleur. Hank revient.  
« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ça ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger ! »  
Hank raccompagne Erik dans le salon et le soigne rapidement.  
« Bon, vous, l'homme venu du futur, vous l'avez trouvé votre professeur ? » demande Hank.  
« Ouais. Mais je ne compte pas partir. »  
Charles descend à son tour, une bière à la main.  
« Bon, cessez tout ce raffut … Vous me donnez mal à la tête. Hank, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as laissé cet homme rentrer mais … »  
Charles se coupe en voyant Erik, affaibli dans le canapé.  
« Erik … »  
Erik redresse la tête.  
« Tiens donc … Charles … Tu marches ? »  
« … Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »  
« Euh … Je me suis encore évadé … Et je n'avais nulle part où me planquer … Mais si je dérange je peux partir … »  
« NON ! » hurle Logan.  
Charles le regarde, surpris.  
« Quoi non ? C'est chez moi ici. »  
« J'ai besoin de vous deux. Pour retrouver Raven et la stopper. »  
Charles lâche sa bouteille au sol. Erik soupire tristement avant de se rallonger.  
« Stopper Raven … » répète Charles machinalement, la tête baissée le corps tremblant.  
« Ouais c'est ça. C'est pour cette raison que vous m'avez envoyé tous les deux. Depuis le futur. »  
Charles soupire avant de sortir de la pièce.  
« Ecoute, Logan, je regrette mais … Je refuse. » dit-il.  
Il remonte sous le regard énervé de Logan.  
« Pourquoi la stopper ? » demande Erik.  
« Elle va tuer le docteur Bolivar Trask et son assassinat marquera le début de la création des Sentinelles. Des machines capables de détecter des mutants et les tuant. Au début, elles ne visaient que les mutants mais elles ont commencé à évoluer et à détecter les humains susceptibles d'engendrer des mutants. »  
« Des machines, dis-tu ? Tu sais au moins quel est mon pouvoir ? »  
« Oh oui je le sais, Magneto. Mais, elles sont constituées sans le moindre atome de métal. » répond Logan les bras croisés.  
« C'est assez fâcheux … Pourquoi Charles et moi ? »  
« Elle est sa sœur et tu l'as prise avec toi. Lehnsherr, dans le futur, nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis au monde mais je te le demande là dans le passé, il faut absolument aller la stopper. »  
« Moi je veux bien mais Charles ? »  
« Je le ferais. Mais pas pour cette histoire de futur apocalyptique que tu décris. Pour elle. »


	30. Partie III : Chapitre 2

**1973  
**Erik se relève et voit Charles debout, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, les mains dans les poches.  
« Je le savais que tu n'abandonnerais pas ta sœur. » dit-il.  
Charles toise Erik du regard et s'approche de lui. Ils se fixent sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes.  
« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il y a de la tension dans l'air … » commente Logan.  
« Tu viens du futur, tu ne sais pas qu'ils étaient ensemble avant qu'Erik fasse la merde ? »  
« Hein ? Le professeur X et Magneto ensemble ? Ils se livrent une lutte acharnée depuis bien avant que je ne les rencontre ! »  
« Hum cela changera je présume … » dit Hank les bras croisés.  
Erik et Charles se regardent toujours en silence. Puis, le télépathe embrasse l'allemand sous le regard surpris et dégoûté de Logan.  
« Ils auraient pu me prévenir … » murmure-t-il.  
Erik stoppe le baiser, gardant Charles dans ses bras.  
« Comment cela se fait que tu marches ? »  
« Le sérum … Je ne supportais ni les voix ni la douleur … »  
« Les voix ? »  
« Depuis ton silence, je suis constamment assailli par des voix … Des pensées si tu préfères … Je pense que ton départ définitif de ma vie a joué un rôle sur ma capacité à ignorer ces voix … »  
« Bon, je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais nous devons retrouver Raven. »  
« Avant que je ne vienne ici, j'ai entendu que l'accord de paix signifiant la fin de la guerre du Vietnam se tiendra à Paris. Trask y est invité. Raven y sera sûrement également. »  
« Tout à fait. Tu es génial. » dit Charles avec un léger sourire.  
Logan ne parvient pas à y croire ce qui provoque tout sauf des pensées calmes.

* * *

**2023  
**Kitty s'efforce de maintenir Logan dans le passé.  
« Kitty ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Bobby inquiet.  
« Il … Il veut revenir … Il a appris une information qui le laisse dubitatif … »  
« Nous aurions dû le prévenir, Charles. Je te l'avais dit. »  
« Je ne pensais pas que nos retrouvailles étaient si calmes cette fois-ci. C'était il y a 50 ans. »  
« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » demande Bobby.  
« Avant que nous nous livrions une lutte acharnée, Erik et moi étions plus que de simples amis. »  
« Des frères ? Oui je le sais ça. Vous me l'avez dit il y a quelques temps. » réplique Bobby.  
« Non, Bobby. C'était plus fort. » dit Erik, le ton grave.  
« … Non .. Des sentiments amoureux ? Mais c'est impossible … »  
« C'était le cas à l'époque. Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tout a été effacé ? » demande Charles en regardant Erik.  
« Je l'ignore, mon cher. Mais en tout cas, Logan doit rester calme et ne pas être trop choqué par cette nouvelle. »  
« Cela risque d'être compliqué, Erik. Il ne t'apprécie pas et je suis son mentor. »  
Kitty parvient à stabiliser l'esprit de Logan en soupirant de soulagement.

* * *

**1973  
**Logan a toujours un sentiment de surprise mais s'y conforme.  
Erik et Charles se sont assis dans le canapé, main dans la main.  
« Hank ? Tu peux aller préparer le X-Jet ? »  
« Noté. J'y vais de suite. »  
Logan les regarde les bras croisés.  
« Franchement, Charles, je m'attendais à tout sauf ça en vous retrouvant dans le passé … »  
Charles regarde Logan.  
« Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement ? »  
« Je m'attendais à voir une école remplie avec des élèves courant dans tous les sens. Et à ne pas vous voir si heureux avec Magneto. »  
« Une école remplie … Avec des élèves … » répète Charles, la tête baissée.  
Des fines larmes coulent sur ses joues et Erik le prend dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Logan se rend compte de sa réponse.  
« Désolé, Charles. Je sais que votre école compte beaucoup pour vous. Mais, que s'est-il passé ? »  
« Mes élèves … Partis … Emmenés pour la guerre … »  
« Dont certains sont sujets d'expérience … » complète Erik.  
« Pourquoi .. ? Tu avais raison Erik … Tu as toujours su que cela allait se terminer comme cela … Mais moi, éternel idéaliste … J'ai refusé de te croire … »  
« Nous pouvons changer la donne et leur rendre la liberté … »  
Charles hoche faiblement la tête. Erik le berce doucement et le télépathe finit par s'endormir dans ses bras.  
« Il dort très peu la nuit. » dit Hank en revenant.  
Erik regarde son ami, tristement : il est la cause de cet état pitoyable. Mais malgré cela, il l'aime toujours.  
« Je te le redis Charles. Pauvre, drogué, handicapé, je m'en fiche je t'aime toujours. »  
Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de l'ancien professeur.  
« Bon, c'est bien mignon tout ça mais il faut qu'on y aille ! »  
« Le sommet de Paris se tient dans deux jours. » précise Erik.  
Charles gémit, s'accrochant à Erik. Logan soupire et quitte la pièce. Hank les laisse également, retournant à ses occupations.  
« Charles ? »  
« E-Erik … »  
« Oui je suis là … »  
Charles gémit, tremblant.  
« Dis-moi, Charles, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
« Chambre … »  
Erik laisse Charles aller dans sa chambre puis le suit. Ce dernier s'est allongé sur son lit, le corps encore tremblant.  
« Charles ? »  
Il entend Charles pleurer et gémir, fixant le tiroir de sa commode. Erik s'approche et ouvre le tiroir : il y trouve avec effroi plusieurs boîtes de drogue.  
« Tu te drogues vraiment ? » demande-t-il en sortant une boîte.  
« J'oublie … quand je prends ça … Je me sens mieux … »  
« Non ! C'est mauvais, Charles ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire que tu t'es réduit à ça ! »  
Charles supplie Erik d'arrêter de crier et de lui donner un cachet. L'allemand s'y refuse rangeant la boîte et s'allongeant près du télépathe.  
« Juste un … Erik, s'il te plaît .. »  
« Tâche de te reposer un peu. Hank m'a dit que tu dormais peu. »  
« Un seul … Ou la moitié d'un … Je t'en supplie … »  
Erik sent une larme perler le long de sa joue : voir Charles dans cet état, dépendant à de la dorgue l'attriste profondément …  
« Non Charles. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. »  
« T'es méchant avec moi ! Comme toujours ! » hurle Charles en frappant Erik.  
« Wow tu te calmes Charles ! » hurle Erik en l'immobilisant.  
« Aïe ! Tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi ! »  
Après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée, Charles finit par se calmer et s'endormir dans les bras de l'allemand. Ce dernier soupire, caressant distraitement les cheveux de son ami.  
_Si tu es dans cet état lamentable, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je ferais tout pour que tu ailles mieux. Je t'en fais la promesse.  
_« Tu sais ? C'est cause perdue … J'ai déjà essayé figure-toi .. » dit une voix.


	31. Partie III : Chapitre 3

**1973**  
Erik lève la tête et voit Hank se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
« Comment ça ? »  
« J'ai déjà essayé de l'empêcher de sombrer. Et cela s'est conclut sur un échec pesant. »  
« Peut-être qu'avec moi cela sera différent qui sait ? »  
Hank hausse les épaules.  
« Tu y crois toi à cette histoire de futur apocalyptique ? »  
« Je ne sais pas … Cela semble insensé mais cet homme à l'air de nous connaître bien que nous ne l'ayons pas vu auparavant … »  
« Hum c'est vrai. Charles dort ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Je te le laisse alors. Bonne chance pour son réveil … »  
Hank s'en va. Erik regarde le télépathe dormir, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Il marmonne dans son sommeil.  
« Chut, Charles. Tout va bien … »  
« Non … Taisez-vous ! »  
Erik est pris d'un violent mal de crâne.  
« Bordel … »  
Charles fond en larmes se recroquevillant à l'autre bout du lit. L'allemand secoue vigoureusement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et regarde l'ancien professeur, gémissant en position fœtale.  
« Charles ? »  
« … Je t'ai fait mal … je suis méchant. »  
« Tu n'as pas fait exprès. Je ne t'en veux pas. Reviens. »  
Charles se glisse dans les bras de Erik et se colle contre lui.  
« Ne pars plus … Je t'aime tellement … »  
« Je le sais. Et non, je reste avec toi. Je vais te libérer de ta dépendance. »  
« Non … C'est trop tard pour ça. »  
« Laisse-moi essayer au moins … »  
« Comme tu veux mais tu perds ton temps selon moi … »  
Erik serre doucement Charles contre lui.  
« Je t'aime sombre idiot. Tout mon temps je peux le consacrer à toi et rien qu'à toi ok ? »  
Charles approuve par un bref signe de tête et laisse Erik l'embrasser tendrement. Il répond au baiser, l'enlaçant par le cou. Il frissonne lorsque l'allemand mordille son cou doucement.  
« Erik … »  
« Tu m'as manqué Charles … »  
Charles gémit et laisse Erik dévorer son cou de baisers et de morsures, entremêlant ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
« Oui Erik … »  
Il stoppe Erik lorsqu'il commence à déboutonner lentement sa chemise.  
« Non … »  
« Charles … » gémit Erik.  
« Je t'en veux encore … Donc, tu devras attendre … »  
« … Dix ans … Sans pouvoir t'embrasser … te toucher … »  
« Je sais Erik … Mais tu me connais … »  
« Charles … Dix ans … sans te voir … Seul … A devoir cacher mes sentiments pour toi … »  
Charles soupire.  
« Je suis fatigué Erik … »  
Erik soupire et se tourne sur le côté, lâchant Charles.  
« Tu me boudes ... ? »  
« Oui. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais redevenu comme avant qu'on soit officiellement ensemble … Aussi timide … »  
Charles soupire de nouveau et retourne Erik face à lui.  
« Non ce n'est pas comme avant. Moi aussi, j'ai très envie de toi mais je t'en veux trop pour te laisser faire. »  
« Alors je te laisse faire … »  
« Je te connais … Tu n'aimes pas être le passif … »  
« Pour toi, je ferais l'effort. Je vais devenir fou sinon … »  
Charles embrasse Erik, passionnément. L'allemand se laisse faire et répond au baiser. Il grogne un peu lorsqu'il sent les mains du télépathe passer sur son torse.  
« Détends-toi Erik. C'est moi. »  
Charles mordille Erik dans le cou et ce dernier soupire de bien-être. L'ancien professeur les déshabille tous les deux tout en embrassant et caressant l'allemand.  
« Charles … »  
« Préparatifs ? »  
« Non vas-y … »  
« Attends. Je vais prendre une dose de sérum. Ce serait dommage de redevenir paralytique pendant un moment si intime. »  
« Je confirme ... »  
Charles s'injecte une dose de sérum et pose tout le nécessaire sur la table de chevet.  
« Ok. Prêt, Erik ? »  
« Je n'attends que ça … »  
Charles se met en position et pénètre doucement Erik. Ce dernier gémit, pris un peu par surprise.  
« Vas-y … » dit-il.  
Charles continue, ressentant enfin les sensations éprouvées par l'allemand lorsque c'est lui l'actif.  
« Bordel Erik … »  
Erik ferme d'un geste sec de la main la porte et supplie Charles de continuer. Ce dernier s'exécute, accélérant progressivement la cadence. L'allemand gémit, subis et adore à la fois ce que son amant lui fait.  
« Charles … » gémit-il, légèrement transpirant.  
Le susnommé est transpirant et essoufflé. Il accélère encore et encore, ses mains posées de part et d'autre du corps de l'allemand.  
« Bordel … »  
Logan les entend depuis le couloir et reste partagé entre dégoût et insensibilité.

* * *

**2023  
**Kitty se retrouve de nouveau en difficulté.  
« Que se passe-t-il encore ? » demande Bobby.  
« Logan … Il … revient … »  
Kitty ne lâche pas prise mais Charles capte les pensées de Logan.  
_Non ne t'imagine pas ça … On parle bien de Magneto et de Charles … Bordel …  
_« C'est assez problématique … » dit Charles.  
« Quoi donc ? »  
« Hum. C'est gênant. »  
Erik comprend et soupire.  
« Il devrait s'en remettre non ? »  
« Normalement oui … »  
Bobby regarde les deux hommes sans comprendre puis reporte son attention sur Kitty.

* * *

**1973  
**« Erik … C'est tellement bon bordel … »  
« Oui … »  
Charles accélère encore et encore et finit par jouir, se déversant en Erik.  
« Mfljgldfg … » marmonne Erik.  
« E-Erik ... ? »  
Erik ne répond pas et émet un petit cri en sentant les doigts du télépathe caresser lentement son propre sexe.  
« … Charles … »  
L'allemand finit par se déverser entre les doigts serrés de Charles, gémissant le corps secoué de spasmes de plaisir.  
« Tu as aimé ? » demande Charles en s'essuyant la main.  
« Oui … Mais cependant … »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Je préfère l'inverse … »  
Charles rougit puis rit nerveusement.  
« Je suis si mauvais que ça ? »  
« Non je n'ai jamais dit ça … Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis l'actif dans notre couple … »  
« Notre couple … » répète Charles.  
« Oui Charles. Nous sommes de nouveau ensemble il me semble … »  
« Oui, mon ange … »  
« Charly, tu as été exceptionnel. Maintenant, dormons. »  
Charles s'endort rapidement et Erik l'encercle de ses bras, protecteur, avant de s'endormir à son tour.


	32. Partie III : Chapitre 4

**1973**  
Le lendemain, Logan se balade dans les couloirs du manoir, son cigare à la main. Il a l'impression de ne pas être au fameux institut où il est arrivé des années plus tard afin de retrouver des morceaux de son passé.  
_Je me suis peut-être trompé d'adresse …  
_Non, c'est impossible. Il a bien vu le professeur, Hank et l'allemand de service. Plus jeunes certes, mais ils sont là …  
_Franchement, j'aurais deux mots à vous dire, Charles à mon retour …  
_Logan soupire mais finit par sourire. Logiquement, il devrait obéir à Charles. Mais pas à celui-là … Ce Charles-là n'est pas son mentor, son ami, son coéquipier …  
_Je devrais peut-être prévenir aussi Lehnsherr de ne pas faire la merde …  
_Oui, c'est plutôt une bonne idée. Le jeune Magneto doit savoir quelles répercussions auront ses actes dans le futur. Et, de plus, s'il tient vraiment à Charles, il ne fera ce qu'il fait en réalité. Il en est certain …  
_Parler gentiment avec Lehnsherr ?  
_Cela risque d'être compliqué pour l'immortel. Lui et le maître du magnétisme ne s'entendent pas du tout …  
_Je n'ai pas encore d'adamantium dans les veines …  
_Il rit nerveusement : Erik ne pourra pas le contrôler.  
Hank descend, en bâillant.  
« Tiens, vous êtes déjà debout ? » demande-t-il.  
« Bonjour à vous aussi … » grogne Logan.  
« Bonjour. Vous avez bien dormi ? »  
« Non. Cet endroit me semble tellement étranger… Pourtant j'y ai vécu pendant de nombreuses années … »  
« Peut-être que ce lieu vous le connaissez mieux avec des élèves courant dans les couloirs ? » suggère le jeune scientifique.  
« En effet … Pleins de mômes qui vous foncent dans les jambes sans regarder devant eux … »  
« Evitez de mentionner le potentiel avenir de cet établissement en présence de Charles. C'est déjà assez douloureux pour lui comme ça. »  
« Je pense que je l'avais compris ça. Merci. »  
Erik descend, en s'étirant. Logan le regarde.  
« Quand je pense que toi, tu deviens le mutant le plus dangereux dans le futur … » commente-t-il.  
Hank s'éloigne. L'allemand regarde Logan, exaspéré.  
« Ecoutez, je me doute que je ne dois pas faire partie de vos amis, mais, cependant, dites-vous que je ne suis pas encore cet homme … »  
« Heureusement tiens ! Sinon je t'aurais flanqué une bonne raclée … »  
« Hum. »  
Erik se dirige vers la cuisine.  
« Lehnsherr, j'ai un conseil à te donner. »  
Il se stoppe et regarde Logan.  
« Je vous écoute … »  
« Ne fais pas n'importe quoi. Reste auprès de Charles. Pour une fois, tiens vraiment cette promesse. A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'une lutte éternelle persiste entre toi et le professeur. »  
Erik reste immobile, les poings serrés.  
« Je jure sur ma vie que je resterais avec Charles. »  
« Ok bah t'as intérêt à ne pas changer d'avis. »  
Logan s'en va, laissant un Erik pensif.

* * *

Erik arrive dans la cuisine. Hank s'y trouve déjà et lit le journal.  
« Ton nom est partout. Tu es célèbre. »  
Il lui tend le journal. En gros titre, c'est marqué « _Evasion du mutant le plus dangereux au monde_ »  
« Super dis donc … » marmonne-t-il.  
« Charles dort ? »  
« Non. Mais il ne veut pas descendre. Je vais lui apporter son petit déjeuner … »  
Des gémissements proviennent de la chambre de Charles suivi d'un grognement. Erik sort précipitamment de la cuisine sous l'air inquiet de Hank.

* * *

« Mais bordel, prof, pourquoi vous vous pourrissez la vie avec ces cochonneries ? Vous êtes encore si jeune … » grogne Logan.  
Erik arrive en trombe dans la chambre. Charles est étalé au sol et Logan tient dans sa main la boîte de drogue.  
« Il a essayé d'en prendre ? » demande-t-il.  
« Ouais. Un vrai toxico. Pire que moi. Franchement, vous baissez dans mon estime, Charles … » dit Logan faussement déçu.  
Erik porte Charles dans ses bras et le repose sur le lit.  
« Juste un peu … » murmure-t-il.  
« Non Charles. » dit Erik d'un ton ferme.  
« Une miette … Un microgramme … »  
« Charles, ça suffit. Tu es impossible ! J'ai quitté la chambre seulement quelques minutes et tu fais n'importe quoi ! »  
« On dira merci plus tard … » marmonne Logan.  
Erik regarde l'immortel.  
« Merci Logan. C'est vrai que si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je ne sais pas dans quel état je l'aurais retrouvé … » admet Erik.  
« Il faut que je le note dans ma mémoire. Magneto m'a dit merci. » dit Logan, amusé.  
Erik soupire.  
« Erik. Je m'appelle Erik. Pas Magneto, s'il te plaît. »  
Charles émet un cri de détresse. Erik le regarde, en soupirant.  
« Charles, tu n'en as pas besoin. »  
« Si … Un peu … »  
« Non Charles, j'ai dit ! »  
Charles se met alors à frapper Erik dans l'épaule, en criant.  
« Tu es méchant avec moi ! Comme toujours ! Méchant ! »  
Erik immobilise Charles avec les barreaux du lit sous le regard choqué de Logan.  
« Ouais rester avec lui et ne pas lui faire du mal c'est trop compliqué pour toi ? » demande-t-il.  
« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, vois-tu ! »  
« Hum certes mais bon … »  
« Méchant ! Erik, t'es méchant ! Je te déteste ! »  
« Parfait. Moi aussi, Charles, tiens ! »  
Logan regarde les deux hommes, exaspéré. Peut-être qu'au final, le fait qu'ils se combattent est indéniable … C'est leur destinée .. ?  
« Je te hais ! » hurle Charles.  
Erik prend sur lui et ignore les paroles du télépathe.  
« Dégage de chez moi ! T'es méchant ! »  
« Bon, Charles, tu te calmes maintenant ! » s'énerve Erik.  
« NON ! » hurle-t-il.  
« TU TE CALMES OU JE TE CALME ? » hurle Erik.  
Les meubles tremblent et les petits objets métalliques se soulèvent formant une spirale autour de l'allemand. Charles se tait et fond en larmes.  
« Bah bravo, tu lui as fait peur maintenant … » commente Logan.  
Erik grogne puis se calme, reposant les objets à leur place.  
« Charles .. ? »  
Charles ne répond pas, le corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables.  
« Allez, Charles, c'est tout. Désolé de m'être emporté mais tu étais vraiment insupportable … »  
« … Méchant … »  
Erik soupire.  
« Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? »  
« Charles méchant … »  
« Mais non tu n'es pas méchant Charles ! » s'exclame Erik.  
Logan laisse les deux hommes, surpris par le renversement de situation.  
« Méchant Charles … Toi, gentil. Moi, méchant … »  
Erik soupire et prend le télépathe dans ses bras. Il le berce doucement afin qu'il se rendorme.  
« Taper Charles … Charles méchant … »  
« Je ne te taperais pas, Charles. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. »  
« Punir … »  
« Mais non, voyons ! Je ne vais pas te punir pour si peu ! »  
Charles se donne un gifle et Erik bloque ses deux mains pour qu'il ne recommence pas.  
« Chut … Charles, arrête … »  
Charles pleure et gémit de tristesse.  
« Un peu … »  
« Non. »  
Charles finit par se blottir contre Erik, tremblant et transpirant. Ce dernier ne bouge pas, tenant fermement le télépathe contre lui.


	33. Partie III : Chapitre 5

Erik veille sur Charles, qui dort profondément. L'allemand lui offre un sentiment de sécurité et la présence de son esprit si tourmenté fait taire les voix insupportables qu'il entendait auparavant.  
« Je t'aime Charles. Sans doute, plus que ma propre vie … »  
Charles ne réagit pas, son esprit étant endormi. L'allemand caresse doucement ses cheveux, pensif.  
« Je ne sais pas comment va se passer notre altercation avec Raven mais j'espère fortement que cela ne nous divisera pas encore une fois. Je ne supporterais pas de devoir encore être ton ennemi, ton opposé. Je souhaite simplement, en réalité, être ton complémentaire, ton âme sœur. Je le suis sans doute déjà pour toi mais je veux vraiment devenir, en quelque sorte, ton bras droit. C'est peut-être trop demandé et si cela se trouve, Hank occupe déjà cette place. Je te comprendrais si tu ne veux pas que je prenne sa place. Mais laisse-moi la chance de rester près de toi. Je veux te protéger Charles. Te protéger des hommes qui voudront te nuire et du monde extérieur que tu idéalise un peu trop. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Dehors, en tant que mutant, il faut lutter pour survivre. Certes, ce n'est pas non plus comme Logan nous le décrit mais cela s'en rapproche sensiblement. »  
L'allemand soupire, regardant son ami, le teint pâle et transpirant.  
« Je suis là, Charles. Et je resterais avec toi. Logan m'a prévenu que mes actes provoqueraient une lutte éternelle entre nous. Je ne veux pas ça. Je veux que nous soyons soudés, jusqu'au bout. Peu importe ce que nous traverserons, je serais à tes côtés. »  
Charles se réveille, en gémissant.  
« Erik … »  
« Oui, Charles ? »  
« … Ne pars plus … Plus jamais … »  
« Promis. Je resterais. Quoiqu'il arrive, je serais avec toi. »  
Charles sourit faiblement puis fronce les sourcils.  
« Charles ? »  
« … Logan vient bien du futur … » dit-il.  
« Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ? »  
« Il nous connaît dans le futur et je … »  
Charles pousse un cri d'effroi.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charles ? »  
« Je … je ... Je suis chauve dans le futur ! Chauve tu te rends compte ! »  
« Autant profiter de ces beaux cheveux … »  
Erik entremêle ses doigts dans les cheveux longs de Charles.  
« Cela te va bien les cheveux longs … » commente Erik.  
« Erik … Tu crois que c'est le moment de me faire des compliments ? »  
« Pourquoi cela ne le serait pas ? »  
Charles soupire, murmurant un « idiot » à la destination de l'allemand.  
« J'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs … Erik, je vois tes pensées … » dit-il avec une légère pointe d'émotion.  
« Cool. Ils nous seront utiles pour retrouver Raven. »  
« Oui … Mais ma promesse … »  
« Ecoute, Charles, je pense que, dès l'instant qu'elle s'est dressée contre toi, tu pouvais abandonner cette promesse. »  
Charles soupire. Erik continue de jouer avec les mèches de Charles, distraitement. Logan toque à la porte.  
« Oui ? » dit Erik.  
Logan entre : il hésite à sourire en voyant les deux hommes dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.  
« Vous avez un plan au fait ? » demande-t-il.  
« Un plan ? Pour ? » répond Erik, surpris.  
« Arrêter Raven. »  
« Ah ça … Oui-oui on a un plan. »  
Charles marmonne, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'allemand. Logan sourit faiblement.  
« Pourquoi dans le futur vous n'êtes pas comme ça au juste ? »  
Aucun des deux ne répond et Logan les laisse.  
« Je pourrais passer des heures comme ça, tu sais ? »  
« Je me doute, Charly. »  
Charles se blottit davantage contre l'allemand, cherchant un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être. Ce dernier le serre doucement contre lui, protecteur.  
« Je te jure sur ma vie que plus personne ne te fera du mal … »  
Charles soupire d'aise puis regarde Erik. Il tend sa main afin de caresser sa joue.  
« Je t'aime Erik. Même si tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal, je t'aime toujours. A croire que nous sommes destinés à être ensemble … »  
« J'aime cette théorie, Charly … »  
La télépathe rit nerveusement et mordille doucement le cou de l'allemand.  
« Hé … Mais que fais-tu donc là, Charles ? »  
« Mff … Rien du tout … » répond le principal concerné.  
« Rien du tout ? »  
Charles pouffe de rire, gardant sa tête enfouie dans le cou de l'allemand.  
« Tu me chatouilles avec ton souffle, Charly … » murmure Erik.  
« Mfff … »  
Erik rit doucement, gardant son amant contre lui. Il l'embrasse tendrement dans les cheveux.  
« Je t'aime … » souffle-t-il.  
« Moi aussi … » murmure Charles.  
« Tu te rappelles le couloir isolé ? » demande Erik avec un air malicieux.  
« Si je m'en rappelle ? Oh que oui ! »  
« Tant que ça ? Cela t'a marqué on dirait … »  
Charles rougit légèrement. Son état pitoyable a accentué ses émotions. Erik sourit, amusé.  
« Tu es si mignon quand tu rougis, Charly … »  
« J'ai entendu ton beau discours sinon … C'était beau. »  
Erik garde son sourire.  
« Je suis un beau parleur, tu le sais bien ? Je suis un homme de parole et d'action. »  
« Oui … Je le sais très bien. Si tu m'as fait un si beau discours c'est que tu le pensais vraiment. Et de toute manière, je l'aurais senti si tu mentais … »  
« Détecteur de mensonge va … »  
Charles pouffe de rire puis finit par somnoler dans les bras du maître du magnétisme. Erik le regarde et Hank vient leur apporter un petit déjeuner.  
« Logan m'a dit que Charles se rendormirait probablement. » explique-t-il.  
Erik le remercie et prend le plateau sans réveiller le télépathe endormi. Le jeune scientifique lui sourit avant de quitter la pièce.  
« Charly ? Désolé de te réveiller mais, Hank a apporté le petit déjeuner … »  
« Mff … pas faim … »  
« Sur ? »  
« Oui … Je n'ai plus trop d'appétit en ce moment … »  
« Ah … »  
Charles bâille avant de se rendormir. Erik finit son petit déjeuner, sirotant son café afin de ne pas se brûler. Il repose le plateau au sol et vient reprendre Charles dans ses bras comme si c'était quelque chose de très précieux.  
Mais Charles n'est pas une chose : c'est une personne. La plus importante aux yeux de l'allemand. Il regarde encore quelques minutes Charles avant d'aller prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque. Il se rallonge et Charles vient poser sa tête sur le torse de l'allemand. Ce dernier sourit et se met à lire pour faire passer le temps.


	34. Partie III : Chapitre 6

**1973  
**Le jour des accords de paix pour la guerre arrive. Charles est persuadé que Raven les suivra aisément.  
« Elle n'est plus la petite fille que tu as recueillie, Charles. » prévient Erik.  
« … Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait hein ? »  
« Je l'ai rendue plus forte. Tu devrais être fier d'elle … »  
« Non, désolé. »  
Erik soupire. Logan, mal à l'aise en avion, se tient à ses accoudoirs, ce qui fait sourire l'allemand.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Lehnsherr ? »  
« Tu n'aimes pas l'avion, au vu de ta posture. C'est drôle, c'est tout. »  
« Oui bah hein ! T'as intérêt à ne pas faire tanguer l'avion avec ton pouvoir qui me gave. »  
« Hum … Je verrais si l'envie me prend. Juste pour te faire chier. »  
« Erik, ne commence pas à le provoquer. S'il te plaît. » demande Charles en tirant sur son bras pour qu'il s'assoit.  
Erik lance un regard mesquin à Logan avant de s'installer en face de Charles. L'immortel soupire.  
« Si jeune et déjà si gavant … Et bah ça promet … » marmonne-t-il.  
« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » demande Erik sur la défensive.  
« J'ai dit : tu es déjà gavant à cet âge. Qu'est-ce que ce sera dans 50 ans ? » répète Logan.  
Erik se lève et le toise du regard.  
« Erik. Reste assis. » ordonne Charles.  
« Mais quel est ton problème avec moi ? »  
Logan hausse les épaules.  
« Je ne sais pas trop mais on se déteste et c'est réciproque. »  
« Je ne t'ai rien fait à ce que je sache. »  
« Pas encore. Mais dans le futur, tu es un vrai con, Lehnsherr. »  
Erik serre les poings, l'avion commençant à piquer vers l'avant dangereusement.  
« Erik ! » s'exclame Hank, aux commandes.  
« Dans le futur, justement ! Pour l'instant, je ne t'ai rien fait ! » hurle Erik, énervé.  
« Ouais mais tu as déjà cet air idiot sur le visage qui me dérange autant … »  
« Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne vais pas changer d'air pour te faire plaisir, l'homme venu du futur. »  
« Si jeune et déjà si impertinent … Cela promet pour l'avenir. » marmonne Logan.  
Erik grogne avant de se jeter sur Logan.  
« Erik ! » hurle Charles.  
L'allemand frappe Logan sans retenue, en furie totale.  
« Je vais te faire ravaler tes mots, connard ! » hurle-t-il.  
« La vérité blesse, hein ? Je vais te dire un autre truc … Tu vas constamment mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Charles. Dans le sens propre du terme. Parce qu'à ce que je sache, c'est ta faute s'il est en fauteuil. »  
« La ferme ! La ferme ! » hurle Erik.  
« Logan, ça suffit ! » ordonne Charles.  
« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Charles. Désolé mais à cette époque-là, on ne se connaît pas comme tu le dis si bien, donc je n'ai aucun respect pour toi. »  
Erik pousse un cri de rage.  
« Tu le respecte sinon je te fais manger le sol ! »  
« Erik, arrête, s'il te plaît. On va se crasher si tu continues … »  
Erik lâche Logan, le toisant du regard avant de se relever et se calmer. Hank redresse l'avion, son cœur battant la chamade.  
« Eh bah dis donc, si on m'avait dit que tu obéissais au doigt et à l'œil de Charles, je ne l'aurais pas cru … »  
« Logan, tais-toi. » dit Charles, fermement.  
« Sinon, je te défenestre … » marmonne Erik.  
« Erik ! » s'exclame Charles.  
« Je ne lui ai rien fait … Pas encore, du moins … Et il m'agresse … Me blesse par les mots … Désolé, Charles, mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça à encaisser ! J'en ai marre ! » s'énerve Erik.  
« Je sais, Erik. Mais essaie de te discipliner. »  
Les beaux yeux bleus de Charles ont raison de Erik et il se calme s'asseyant en face du télépathe. Logan les regarde, cherchant le moyen de provoquer l'allemand une nouvelle fois. Car, il faut dire que niveau susceptibilité, il est élevé chez le maître du magnétisme à cet âge.  
« Quand je pense que tu vas trahir x fois Charles mais il te le pardonnera toujours. » dit-il simplement.  
Erik frissonne, serrant les poings.  
« Logan, laisse-le. » dit Charles, les sourcils froncés.  
« Je ne dis que la vérité. »  
« Bah ta vérité de merde tu sais où tu peux te la mettre … » grogne Erik.  
« Erik ! » s'exclame Charles, offusqué.  
« Quelle malpoli, ma parole ! La jeunesse de nos jours, je vous jure. » dit Logan.  
L'allemand tremble, des larmes de rage coulant le long de ses joues.  
« Bon, Logan, tu ne peux pas le lâcher un peu ? » demande Charles, sérieusement agacé.  
« Non. C'est drôle de voir comment il réagit aussi vite. »  
Charles soupire et regarde Erik.  
« Ignore-le. Tu vaux mieux que lui de toute façon. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être ce qu'il dit est vrai. Je suis sans doute condamné à être le mutant le plus dangereux au monde et aussi le plus méchant. »  
« Et sadique. Tu veux tuer tous les humains. Quels qui soient … » précise Logan.  
« Non … » murmure Erik, les larmes aux yeux.  
« En même temps, je te comprends. Tu as été une victime de l'horreur humaine. C'est compréhensible si tu veux les tuer tous. »  
Erik serre les poings. Charles lance un regard noir à Logan.  
« Ne l'écoute pas. Moi, je sais que tu ne veux pas tuer tous les humains. Je sais que tu veux juste assurer un meilleur avenir pour les jeunes mutants. Mais, cependant, pour le moment, tu ne t'y prends pas de la meilleure manière. »  
« Déjà si optimiste ? » s'étonne Logan.  
« Toi, la ferme. » dit sèchement Charles.  
« Je crois que je vais aller revoir ton futur-toi, hein. Parce que là, franchement, tu n'es pas très gentil. »  
« La ferme, je t'ai dit. » répète le télépathe.  
« Non, je n'ai pas envie. Je t'ai déjà dit aussi que je ne t'obéirais pas … »  
« Oh que si ... » dit Charles, menaçant.  
Charles se concentre et entre dans l'esprit de Logan afin d'en prendre le contrôle.


	35. Partie III : Chapitre 7

**2023  
**Kitty est toujours concentré sur l'esprit de Logan. La version âgée de Charles et Erik l'observent avec attention tandis que Bobby surveille l'état de Kitty.  
La version jeune de Charles se réveille et les voit. Il ne comprend ni où il est, ni ce qu'il fait là. Il regarde les personnes présentes. Il reconnaît un Erik âgé ainsi que lui-même.  
« C'est fâcheux … » dit la version âgée de Charles.  
« Quoi donc, professeur ? » demande Bobby.  
« Ma version passée est avec nous. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a essayé de lire dans l'esprit de Logan. »  
« Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? »  
« Je l'ignore. »  
Charles (1973) regarde son futur-lui. Bobby l'aperçoit et hausse les sourcils en le voyant.  
« Oui, Bobby. Un jour aussi, j'ai été jeune. Comme toi. »  
Tornade entre et marque un temps d'arrêt en voyant la version jeune du professeur.  
« Oui, Tornade ? » demande Erik.  
« Rien à l'horizon. » dit-elle.  
« Hum. Nous avons donc le temps de discuter un peu. » dit la version âgée de Charles.  
Le jeune télépathe écarquille les yeux, prenant conscience qu'ils le voient.  
« Vous … Vous me voyez ... ? » demande-t-il.  
« Oui, Charles. On te voit. J'avais oublié que tu ressemblais à ça il y a 50 ans. » dit Erik.  
« … C'est … étrange … »  
Bobby le regarde, surpris déjà par l'aspect négligé de son professeur.  
« Vous étiez en dépression ou quoi, il y a 50 ans ? »  
« Demande à Erik … » répond la version âgée de Charles.  
« Il se peut que j'aie été le responsable majeur de cet état. En même temps, je t'ai laissé seul à ton école, handicapé et ta sœur m'a rejoint peu de temps après … »  
« Je m'en rappelle, c'est vrai … »  
La version jeune de Charles reste muet, ne sachant pas quoi dire.  
« Que fais-tu là, Charles ? » demande Erik, tranquillement.  
« Je voulais juste prendre le contrôle de Logan. Il t'agresse et te provoque alors que tu ne le connais pas encore. »  
« Charles, je t'avais dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de faire ça. »  
« C'était le seul moyen, Erik. »  
« Mais je me suis retrouvé là … » conclut le jeune professeur.  
« Je vois … Logan établit donc via son esprit un lien entre le passé et le futur. Intéressant … »  
« Je … Je dois y retourner, je crois … »  
« Cela ne dépend que de toi. » répond Charles âgé.  
Le jeune Charles regarde encore autour de lui.  
« Je ne vous connais pas encore tous … » dit-il.  
« Bobby. Je serais l'un de vos futurs élèves. Ainsi que Kitty, Solar, Blink et Bishop. »  
« Moi je serais l'un des professeurs. » dit Tornade avec un sourire.  
« Logan sera aussi un des professeurs. Mais bien plus tard. »  
« D'accord. Je ne sais pas si je vais retenir tous vos prénoms mais … »  
« Logan te les dira sûrement. Mais une chose importante, laisse faire les choses. Certains événements doivent se produire sinon sans ça, cela risquera de créer des failles temporelles. » explique la version âgée de Charles.  
« Noté … »  
« Tu peux repartir à ton époque. » dit Erik.  
Le jeune Charles se concentre afin de revenir en 1973.

**1973 :  
**« Qu'as-tu fait à Charles, connard ? » hurle Erik.  
Charles revient dans son propre corps, un peu secoué par l'expérience. Erik secoue violemment Logan, hors de lui.  
« Erik, je suis revenu. »  
Erik lâche l'immortel et regarde le télépathe.  
« Bordel, qu'as-tu fait ? Tu ne répondais plus ! »  
« J'ai eu une discussion avec le futur … D'ailleurs, Logan, la version future de Erik dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de t'envoyer. Et bizarrement je suis d'accord avec lui. »  
« Donc, tu as vu ce que cet homme va devenir ? »  
« Oui, j'ai vu. »  
Erik regarde Charles.  
« Rassure-toi, Erik, ta mutation provoque un vieillissement ralenti. »  
« Ouais mais je ne dois pas être tout jeune non plus 50 ans dans le futur. »  
« Je trouve que ça va encore. »  
« Hum. Et toi ? »  
« … Je suis chauve … »  
Erik regarde Charles.  
« Tu le savais déjà ça, non ? »  
« Oui … Mais là, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, Erik. Ce n'est pas la même chose. »  
« Tu as vu quoi d'autre ? »  
« Des futurs élèves … Une future professeure … »  
« Wow … »  
Logan marmonne.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? » demande Charles.  
« Tu n'as pas vu tout le monde. Certains sont morts. » grogne-t-il.  
« C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas vu ma sœur par exemple. Ni Hank. »  
Hank marque un temps d'arrêt avant de reconcentrer sur le pilotage du jet. Erik réfléchit.  
« Je pense que comme elle a été sujette d'expérience, ils l'ont sûrement tuée. » dit-il.  
Charles soupire tristement.  
« Il faut la stopper. Pour empêcher ça. Ah aussi, je n'ai pas vu Alex non plus. »  
« Etrange. A ce que je sache, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans une base militaire au Viêtnam. »  
« Alex ? C'est qui ça ? » demande Logan.  
« Havok si tu préfères … » marmonne Erik.  
« Ah. Le grand-frère de Cyclope. Je vois qui c'est. »  
« Cyclope ? » demande Charles.  
« Scott. Le petit frère d'Alex. Il sera dans tes futurs élèves. »  
Logan réfléchit puis regarde tristement Charles.  
« Dans un an, à partir de maintenant, tu vas rencontrer une petite fille exceptionnelle. Elle sera la seule survivante d'un accident de voiture qui a tué ses parents. »  
« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »  
« Tu la prendras sous ton aile et tu deviendras comme un père pour elle. Voilà pourquoi je t'en parle. »  
« Hum je vois. »  
« Cependant, tu décèleras une puissante force en elle. Tu mettras donc des barrières mentales. Mais cela aura des conséquences. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de tout faire pour que je ne sois pas obligé de la tuer. »  
« Pourquoi tu seras obligé de la tuer ? »  
« Elle deviendra dangereuse pour tout le monde. Même pour Erik qui est déjà très puissant. »  
Charles n'arrive pas à imaginer une jeune mutante qui puisse dépasser le niveau de puissance de Erik. A moins qu'elle ne soit …  
« Le prochain stade de l'évolution … » murmure Charles.  
« Elle s'appellera comment ? » demande Erik.  
« Jean Grey. » 


	36. Partie III : Chapitre 8

Charles regarde Logan.  
« Pourquoi tu te préoccupes tant d'elle ? » demande-t-il.  
« Je vais en tomber amoureux dès que je la rencontrerais. Elle compte beaucoup à mes yeux. Malheureusement, elle sera avec Cyclope en couple. »  
Charles acquiesce par un bref signe de tête.  
« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. » annonce Hank.  
« Parfait. Erik, es-tu prêt ? » demande Charles.  
« Oui, je le suis. Et toi ? » répond-il.  
« Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. Cela fait dix ans que je ne l'ai pas vue. J'ai peur de comment elle va réagir en me voyant. »  
Charles soupire tristement, en baissant la tête.  
« Tu imagines si elle me rejette ? »  
« Ne pense pas ça. Je suis sûr qu'au fond d'elle, elle tient encore à toi. Tu es très important pour elle. Plus que tu ne le crois. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »  
« Elle me l'a dit. Elle m'a expliqué que même si elle n'est plus de ton côté, tu comptes beaucoup pour elle. C'est toi qui lui as ouvert les bras alors que tout le monde la rejetait à l'époque. Tu le savais ça ? Que tu étais le premier à la trouver unique ? »  
« Oui, je le sais. Hank est le deuxième et toi, le troisième. »  
« Tu as donc une place spéciale dans son cœur même si elle ne le montre pas. N'oublie pas : tu es son grand-frère pour elle. »  
Charles relève la tête, des fines larmes dévalant ses joues.  
« Et si, tout cela avait changé ? C'est fort possible qu'elle ne me voit que comme un simple frein à sa liberté. »  
« Cesse donc de te faire des fausses idées. Nous verrons en temps voulu ce qu'elle pense de toi. Concentrons-nous déjà sur comment nous allons entrer dans le bâtiment. »  
« Oui, tu as raison. Nous serons en voiture donc nous rentrerons par l'entrée principale. Tu pourras forcer le passage avec tes pouvoirs. »  
« Tout à fait. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous cherchons la pièce où Trask sera et nous stoppons Raven. »  
« Oui aussi simple que ça. »  
Erik sourit. Hank atterrit et ils descendent de l'avion.  
« Je suis censé faire quoi ? » demande Logan.  
« Tu surveilles les soldats qui voudront sûrement attaquer Raven ainsi que nous. » répond Charles.  
« Tu es notre défense en résumé. » dit Erik.  
Logan approuve par un bref signe de tête puis ils arrivent au bâtiment où se tiennent les accords de paix.

* * *

À l'intérieur, Raven, qui avait pris l'apparence d'un général vietnamien, attaque les hommes tentant de l'arrêter.  
« Conservez-la. Elle est la mutante idéale pour mes expériences. » dit Trask.  
Charles, Erik et Logan arrivent. Un soldat bloque Raven en lui lançant un filet électrifié. L'allemand lui enlève et le met au commandant Stryker. Logan le voit et a un léger moment d'absence avant de se reconcentrer sur le moment présent.  
« Raven ! » dit Charles.  
Il s'approche d'elle, l'air rassurant.  
« Char-Charles … » dit-elle encore sous la décharge électrique.  
Erik prend un des pistolets au sol et le pointe sur Trask.  
« Si c'est moi qui le tue, que se passe-t-il ? » demande-t-il.  
« Erik, non. Trask doit rester en vie. Sinon, cela leur donne une raison valable pour lancer les Sentinelles. » répond Logan.  
Il a torturé plusieurs de mes condisciples … Comment un homme pareil peut-il rester en vie impunément ? Il a provoqué la mort d'Emma … Azazel … Riptide … Angèle … Sean … Et plein d'autres encore …  
« Tout va bien Raven. Nous sommes là. Erik et moi. Nous allons te ramener au manoir. » dit Charles.  
En captant les pensées d'un Erik, ivre de vengeance, il relève la tête et le regarde.  
« Je sais ce que tu ressens Erik. Mais, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tuer un homme ne t'apporte pas la paix. Tu l'as bien vu avec Shaw. »  
« Comment … un assassin peut-il rester en vie ? Sans châtiment ? J'ai été enfermé dix ans pour un meurtre que je n'ai pas commis et lui … Il va s'en sortir ? Où est la logique bordel ? » s'énerve Erik.  
Charles comprend Erik. Ce dernier laisse des larmes lui échapper et le pistolet retombe au sol. Trask les regarde, n'ayant jamais vu autant de mutants dans une même pièce.  
« Vous … Vous … »  
Erik lui lance un regard assassin. Charles aide Raven à se relever. Logan surveille les soldats et assomme ceux qui osent se relever. Le télépathe sort avec Raven et invite Erik et Logan à faire de même.  
« Je vous jure que si vous construisez vos machines de tuerie de masse, je me chargerais personnellement de vous. » dit Erik, menaçant.  
« Suis-je censé avoir peur ? » demande Trask.  
« Vous devriez. Vous avez utilisé mes semblables pour des expériences. Il se trouve que moi-même j'ai été un rat de laboratoire. Alors, je ne vous laisserais en aucun cas, tuer d'autres de mes condisciples. Vous vous êtes attaqués aux mauvaises personnes. Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous en prendre aux membres de ma Confrérie. »  
Erik rejoint Charles et Raven et Logan le suit, lançant un regard mesquin à Trask.  
Hank les attend au volant de la voiture. En voyant Charles revenir avec Raven très affaiblie, il hausse les sourcils. Le télépathe demande à Erik d'ouvrir la portière ce qu'il fait puis aide Raven à s'installer. Logan s'assoit devant à côté d'Hank.  
« Pourquoi vous m'avez empêché de tuer Trask ? Erik, tu sais ce … »  
« Oui je sais ce qu'il a fait. Mais, cependant, nous ne devons pas le tuer. »  
« Quelle est la raison de cette obligation ? » demande-t-elle.  
Logan se retourne.  
« Pour faire court, si tu butais ce type, nous crevions tous dans le futur. Cela te va ? »  
« Nous … »  
« Les machines de Trask pourraient être lancées et nous tuerait tous un à un … C'est ce qui se passe dans 50 ans … » dit Charles.  
« Dans 50 ans ? »  
« Ouais, je viens du futur … » dit Logan.


	37. Partie III : Chapitre 9

Raven regarde Logan, surprise.  
« Du futur ? » répète-t-elle.  
« Oui c'est ça. »  
Elle regarde Erik et Charles, incompréhensive.  
« Ce serait beaucoup trop long à expliquer. » répond Charles.  
« Je suis ravi de te revoir, en tout cas. » dit Erik avec un léger sourire.  
« Pareillement. Et en liberté, surtout. »  
« Je me suis encore évadé. Cependant, s'ils me rattrapent, c'est direct le Pentagone. »  
« Ils ne t'auront plus, Erik. Je t'en fais le serment. » dit Charles.  
Charles prend la main de Erik et la caresse doucement. Ce dernier lui sourit.  
« On dirait que cela s'est arrangé entre vous … » remarque Raven.  
Erik ne répond pas et embrasse Charles tendrement.  
« Pour l'amour du ciel, ne faites pas ça devant moi ! » s'exclame Logan.  
Charles regarde Logan.  
« Je n'ai pas demandé pourquoi nous ne sommes plus ensemble dans le futur d'ailleurs à mon futur-moi … »  
« Tu aurais dû … » dit Erik, sa main toujours dans celle du télépathe.  
« Le Charles que je connais est très … Comment dire gentiment ? Réservé ? Pudique ? Sur ses relations amoureuses et autres. Il prend le prétexte qu'il est handicapé du coup cela limite tout. »  
« Quel beau menteur. Je pensais que le mensonge était impossible pour les télépathes. » dit l'allemand.  
« Il n'est pas impossible. Il n'est juste pas conseillé. » précise Charles.  
« Nuance. » ajoute Hank.  
« Regarde la route, Hank. » lance Raven.  
« Mais, je regarde la route, ma très chère. »  
Charles note le mépris dans la voix de son meilleur ami. Il soupire.  
« Hank, il serait temps de tourner la page, tu ne crois pas ? » suggère Erik.  
« Toi, la ferme. Je suis déjà très gentil avec toi alors que je m'étais promis de te tuer dès que tu reviendrais au manoir. Alors, hein, estime-toi heureux d'être encore en vie. »  
Erik baisse la tête, en soupirant. Décidemment, le passé ne le lâche jamais. Que ce soit sa vie aux camps ou sa vie en tant que Magneto, chef de la Confrérie des mauvais mutants, les gens lui rappellent toujours ses actions passées. Charles caresse son dos.  
« Ne l'écoute pas, Erik. » dit-il, d'un ton réconfortant.  
« Je suis de trop, je crois. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Vous vivriez mieux sans moi. Dès que nous sommes revenus au manoir, je m'en vais. Désolé, Charles, je t'avais promis de rester mais, si c'est pour que Hank me méprise ou me rappelle ce que j'ai fait, je préfère m'en aller. »  
« Erik … Non … » murmure Charles, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
Hank affiche un air victorieux et ne le cache même pas. Charles le toise du regard.  
« Tu es le pire ami qui soit en fait … » dit-il.  
« Comment ça ? »  
« J'aime Erik. Je veux qu'il reste à mes côtés. Et tu le sais très bien ! Quel genre d'ami es-tu, Hank ? »  
« Un ami qui te protège de celui qui te blesse à chaque fois. »  
« Je précise, nous sommes dans une voiture. Est-ce vraiment le bon moment pour provoquer Lehnsherr ? Non, je ne crois pas. » dit Logan.  
Cependant, Erik ne s'énerve pas. Au contraire, il laisse des fines larmes de tristesse dévaler ses joues, en silence. Charles ne le remarque pas, concentré sur Hank.  
« Je le pardonne toujours. Et, s'il faut que j'y laisse ma vie, eh bien, je le ferais ! »  
Hank soupire et n'ajoute rien de plus. Charles soupire également et regarde Erik.  
« Erik ? »  
Erik ne répond pas, étant au bord des larmes. Charles le regarde, inquiet.  
« Erik ? Cela ne va pas ? » demande-t-il.  
Erik fait signe de tête non.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
Erik ne répond pas et vient se blottir contre Charles. Ce dernier le regarde, inquiet, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. L'allemand fond en larmes dans les bras du télépathe, sous le regard anxieux de ce dernier. Logan le regarde, hésitant à dire quelque chose, mais, s'abstient de tout commentaire.  
Hank reste impassible, concentré sur la route. Ils arrivent au manoir et Erik se dégage des bras de Charles, sortant le premier de la voiture. Ce dernier le suit, sans attendre les autres.  
« Erik ? »  
Erik s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et ne semble pas vouloir parler à qui que ce soit. Charles toque doucement à sa porte.  
« Erik ? C'est moi, Charles. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît. »  
Charles entend le bruit d'une valise provenant de la chambre. L'allemand est-il vraiment en train de se préparer à partir ?  
« Erik … Ouvre … »  
« Je suis occupé. Deux minutes. » répond Erik d'une voix tremblotante.  
Charles soupire, se trouvant ridicule à attendre devant la porte que le maître du magnétisme se décide à lui ouvrir.  
« _Schei__ß__e__ …_ »  
« Erik ? Tout va bien ? »  
« … Non … »  
« Ouvre-moi alors. Je ne peux pas entrer. »  
La porte s'ouvre tout seule. Charles entre et voit Erik posé sur le lit, une bouteille de bière brisée au sol.  
« Tu … Tu … »  
« Elle m'a échappé des mains. Je me suis coupé en ramassant les morceaux. »  
Erik montre ses coupures sur ses mains et Charles n'y croit pas une seconde. Il a fait autre chose …  
« Ne me mens pas Erik. Je sais ce que tu as fait. Tu t'es coupé volontairement, idiot. »  
« … Adieu Charles … »  
Erik se dirige vers la porte, son couteau dans la main. Charles l'oblige à rester par télépathie avant de retomber sur le lit ses jambes le lâchant.  
« Reste. » dit-il simplement.  
« Non … J'ai pris ma décision … Cela vaudra mieux. Nettement mieux. »  
« Ignore Hank. Logan ne va pas tarder à repartir à son époque. »  
« … Charles, je m'en vais … »  
« Erik … Reste … »  
« Non. »  
Charles s'affale sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Erik le regarde, avec un pincement au cœur.  
« Je t'aime, Charles. »  
« Alors, reste, imbécile. »  
« Mais je ne peux pas rester. Je suis recherché, je te rappelle. S'ils se mettent à me chercher vraiment, ils viendront ici. »  
« Reste. L'école ne va pas ouvrir tout de suite. »  
« Dans ce cas, je reste. Mais dès que l'école ouvre, je m'en vais. » 


	38. Partie III : Chapitre 10

Charles regarde Erik, tristement.  
« … D'accord. Faisons comme cela … »  
Erik soupire et vient s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Charles redresse la tête et le regarde.  
« Mes jambes m'ont lâché … Je suis incapable de me relever. » commente-t-il.  
Erik aide Charles à se mettre correctement sur le lit.  
« Merci Erik. »  
L'allemand lui sourit faiblement puis s'allonge à côté de lui.  
« Je t'aime … » murmure-t-il.  
Il prend Charles contre lui et ce dernier pose sa tête sur son torse.  
« Je prendrais tout mon temps pour ouvrir l'école. Comme ça, tu resteras … »  
Erik rit nerveusement.  
« Charles, tu dois bien te faire à l'idée que je ne peux rester éternellement au même endroit. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour me protéger. »  
« Je serais capable d'y laisser ma vie, Erik. »  
Erik soupire, entremêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux longs de Charles.  
« Justement. Je ne veux pas. Tu mérites de vivre. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai tué des gens. Par centaines. »  
« … Je t'aime … Je ne veux pas te perdre. »  
« Tu ne me perdras jamais. Je serais toujours avec toi. »  
Erik pose sa main au niveau du cœur de Charles.  
« Là. »  
Des fines larmes coulent le long des joues du télépathe. Il lève la tête vers l'allemand et l'embrasse tendrement.  
« Si tu viens à mourir, je te rejoindrais. Une vie sans toi m'est impossible. »  
Erik rougit et Charles l'embrasse de nouveau, passant sa main dans la nuque de l'allemand. Logan entre dans la chambre et se stoppe en les voyant échanger un baiser torride.  
« Hum-hum … »  
Charles stoppe le baiser et relève la tête. Il rougit légèrement.  
« Hum, oui, Logan ? »  
« Je ne vais pas tarder à vous quitter. J'ai été ravi de vous voir à cette époque et j'espère que vous tiendrez compte de ce que je vous aie dit … »  
« Oui, rassure-toi. Je créerais cette équipe. Je t'en fais la promesse. »  
« N'oublie pas pour Jean aussi … »  
« Je n'oublierais pas. Fais-moi confiance. »  
Logan lui sourit puis regarde l'allemand.  
« Et, Lehnsherr, ne devient pas le terrible Magneto. Cela facilitera beaucoup de choses. »  
« Cela ne risque pas. Je vais disparaître dans la nature une fois l'école ouverte. »  
Charles soupire tristement.  
« Bien. Et ne blesse pas Charles. Il a assez morflé je pense. »  
« J'essaierais … »  
Logan hoche la tête de haut en bas et s'en va. Charles embrasse de nouveau Erik. Ce dernier répond au baiser, ses doigts entremêlés dans les cheveux de Charles.  
« E-Erik … »  
« Oui, Charles ? »  
« Cela va me manquer … »  
« De quoi donc ? »  
« T'embrasser … Être dans tes bras … »  
Erik sourit, caressant toujours les cheveux de Charles distraitement. Ce dernier soupire de bien-être, somnolant.  
« Tu peux dormir si tu es fatigué. » dit Erik.  
« Hum-hum … »  
Erik rit doucement et regarde le plafond avant de se reconcentrer sur Charles.  
« Moi aussi, cela va me manquer terriblement. Toutes ces nuits passées contre toi, sans mauvais rêve. Car, je ne dois pas te cacher que ces dix dernières années ont été horribles pour ma part tout comme toi j'imagine. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour supporter tout ça. Peut-être qu'au final, les télépathes ont un mental d'acier … »_  
_Erik rit nerveusement, amusé par ses propos.  
« Pour moi qui contrôle le métal, c'est ironique que je n'ai pas un mental d'acier. »  
Charles sourit avant de s'endormir profondément. Erik le regarde, l'air bienveillant et protecteur. Il a peur de quitter le télépathe … Peur de ne pas pouvoir revenir en de bons termes … Peur qu'il se fasse attaquer … Peur de ne plus pouvoir le revoir …  
« Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter Charles … Mais, je sais qu'au fond, c'est la meilleure solution. Quand bien même si je restais, je ne supporterais pas longtemps les remarques déplaisantes et déplacées de certains élèves. Ils seront plus en sécurité sans moi dans les parages … »_  
_Charles dort, bercé par le son de la voix de Erik. Ce dernier soupire avant de finalement piquer un somme.

* * *

_Erik est dans une prison. Un policier s'approche de sa cellule.  
« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » demande l'allemand.  
« Tu te moques du monde, Lehnsherr ? Tu as assassiné le président ! »  
« Mais ce n'était pas moi ! »  
« Tu en connais beaucoup toi de balles qui virevoltent avant d'atteindre sa cible … »  
« Ce n'était pas moi ! Je voulais le sauver ! Mais vos hommes m'en ont empêché ! »  
« C'est la meilleure celle-là ! »  
Le policier ricane et se transforme en Shaw. Il le fait sortir et lui fait subir de nouveau un supplice inconcevable.  
« Je t'ai apporté de la compagnie. »  
Un homme amène Charles, dans un piètre état.  
« CHARLES ! » hurle Erik. _

* * *

« Erik ! Réveille-toi ! » crie Charles.  
Erik se débat comme un dément. Charles a repris une dose de sérum afin de descendre du lit.  
« Erik ! » crie-t-il en secouant l'allemand.  
« Laissez-le tranquille ! Faites-moi ce que vous voulez mais, ne le touchez pas ! Charles ! »  
« Erik, je suis à côté de toi. Personne ne me fait de mal ! »  
Les objets métalliques volent dans tous les sens et Charles évite le tisonnier qui manque de se planter dans son bras.  
« Erik ! »  
« Non ! Charles ! Bande de monstres ! »  
Erik se débat dans le vide, ne contrôlant plus ses pouvoirs. Charles évite comme il peut les objets volants et appelle Hank à la rescousse.  
« Il se passe quoi, Charles ? » demande-t-il.  
« C'est Erik. Il fait un cauchemar mais je ne parviens pas à le réveiller ! »  
« Erik ? Il faut que tu te réveilles ! » dit Hank d'un ton sec.  
Erik transpire, tremble et continue de se débattre comme si quelqu'un lui faisait du mal.  
« Charles, utilise ta télépathie. »  
« Je ne peux pas. J'ai pris du sérum. Il m'a éjecté du lit, je me suis retrouvé au sol. »  
« Bordel, Erik ! »  
« NON CHARLES ! NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS ! »  
Erik tremble, transpirant des fines larmes dévalant ses joues.  
« Charles … » gémit-il tristement.  
« Je suis là, Erik. Près de toi. Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît. »  
_  
_


	39. Partie III : Chapitre 11

Erik se réveille finalement en sursaut, le corps secoué par des tremblement incontrôlables. Il voit Charles agenouillé près du lit, tenant sa main et Hank, sous sa forme mutante, repousser avec force les objets volants.  
« Je … Je … »  
Hank reprend son apparence humaine en soupirant et quitte la pièce. Charles se relève et s'assoit sur le lit.  
« Tu m'as fait peur. J'essayais de te réveiller mais tu … »  
Erik fond en larmes, faisant retomber tous les objets au sol.  
« Hé Erik, ne pleure pas … Tu as fait juste un cauchemar … »  
« Je … Je … »  
Erik secoue la tête négativement avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Charles le regarde, surpris. Il s'approche de lui, caressant son dos.  
« Ce n'est pas nouveau que tes cauchemars soient horribles. J'y suis habitué, tu sais ? »  
« … _Ich will nicht gehen … Aber, ich habe nicht das Wahl … _»  
Charles regarde Erik, incompréhensif.  
« Tu peux me le refaire en anglais Erik ? Je n'ai rien compris, mon ange … »  
« … Je ne veux pas partir … Mais, je n'ai pas le choix. Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai parlé en allemand … »  
« Ce n'est pas grave. Cela te rend triste, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui … Je t'aime tellement … »  
Charles prend Erik dans ses bras. Ce dernier vient s'y blottir, tremblant.  
« Tu veux me parler de ton rêve ? »  
« … J'étais dans une cellule de prison. Parce que j'ai tué le président. Mais ce n'est pas moi le responsable … Ce n'est pas moi qui as tiré … C'est un autre. Un humain, en plus. »  
« Erik … »  
« J'ai été accusé à tort et maintenant, je suis devenu l'homme le plus recherché au monde. C'est de l'injustice. Tout ça parce que je suis mutant … »  
« Erik, je comprends ce que tu dois ressentir mais, cependant, le plus important est que tu sois libre. Certes, illégalement, mais libre. »  
« Je sais Charles mais … Dès que je sors, des patrouilles de police me tombent dessus, tentant de m'arrêter. Je suis contraint de tuer des gens pour garder ma liberté. Tu trouves cela normal ? »  
« Non cela ne l'est pas, Erik. »  
Erik fond en larmes.  
« Je pensais … Ne plus être arrêté pour ce que j'étais … Mais, visiblement … Je suis condamné à être enfermé … Il leur suffit juste d'un prétexte pour me coffrer. »  
Charles soupire, se sentant démuni face au malheur de Erik. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne souffrirait plus : c'est raté.  
Le télépathe caresse le dos de l'allemand, tentant de le réconforter.  
« Ils ne t'auront jamais, Erik. Tu es plus malin qu'eux. »  
Erik soupire, tristement.  
« Je vais me cacher. Disparaître dans la nature comme j'ai dit. »  
« Je te retrouverais tu sais ? »  
Erik lève la tête et regarde Charles en souriant.  
« Je sais. Mais seul toi pourra me retrouver. »  
Charles acquiesce. Erik vient l'embrasser tendrement. Le télépathe y répond, caressant la nuque de l'allemand.  
« Erik … » gémit-il.  
Erik grogne et vient s'allonge sur Charles. Il le mordille dans le cou doucement, ivre de désir pour lui.  
« Mff … Erik … »  
Charles passe ses mains dans les cheveux de l'allemand, le suppliant de continuer. Leurs vêtements respectifs terminent rapidement au sol et Erik mord profondément Charles dans l'épaule, qui pousse un petit cri.  
« Aïe … » murmure-t-il.  
« Charles … »  
« Hum ? »  
« Tu es si désirable, ma parole … »  
« Si tu le dis … Mais qu'attends-tu ? »  
« Rien … J'aime juste te parler dans un moment pareil. »  
Charles gémit, abasourdi par son propre plaisir.  
« Erik … »  
Erik affiche un air satisfait. Il se met en place puis pénètre Charles doucement. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure.  
« C'est fou … Je suis paralytique et tu as encore envie de moi … ? »  
« Je … Je te l'ai dit … Handicapé ou pas .. Je … Bordel … Je t'aime quand même … »  
Charles regarde Erik et gémit légèrement avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller.  
« Char-Charles … »  
« Mfff ? »  
« Je … Je t'aime … Tellement … »  
Erik continue ses mouvements en Charles et ce dernier plonge dans son esprit afin d'en ressentir les sensations.  
« Bordel … Erik … »  
« Charles … » gémit l'allemand.  
Charles parvient à attraper la couverture et les recouvre tous les deux.  
« Continue, mon ange … Bordel oui … »  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Erik finit par jouir, se déversant dans Charles.  
« J'ai adoré … » murmure Charles.  
« C'est … très intime … La couverture et tout … »  
« Je sais … C'est d'autant plus excitant … Tu ne trouves pas ? »  
« Si, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Mais, après on dit que c'est moi le pervers dans l'histoire ? »  
« Tu m'as perverti, abruti. Lorsque j'avais 14 ans. »  
« Ce n'est pas vraiment de la perversion. Tu étais consentant, je te rappelle. »  
« En même temps tu t'es vu avec ton corps d'Apollon ? »  
Erik rougit puis gémit sentant les doigts de Charles sur son sexe.  
« Laisse-moi te faire plaisir, tu veux ? »  
« Vas-y … »  
Le télépathe sourit et observe avec satisfaction l'allemand se tordre et se cambrer sous l'effet du plaisir.  
« Bordel, Charles ! »  
« Chut, mon ange. Hank pourrait t'entendre … »  
« M'en fiche ! Je t'aime … »  
Charles rit doucement et continue ses caresses. Erik finit par se déverser entre ses doigts. Il attrape un mouchoir et essuie ses doigts ainsi que le bas-ventre de l'allemand.  
« J'ai apprécié … » chuchote Erik.  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui … Vraiment beaucoup … »  
Charles sourit.  
« Reposons-nous maintenant … » murmure-t-il.  
« Oui … »  
Erik s'endort rapidement, épuisé. Charles sourit en le regardant puis s'endort à son tour après avoir guidé les pensées de l'allemand vers des songes plus doux.


	40. Partie III : Chapitre 12

Hank trie quelques papiers. Il soupire, estimant que Charles devrait reprendre sérieusement son rôle de directeur au sérieux, au lieu de passer son temps dans les bras de Erik.  
Il se lève et sort du bureau, se dirigeant vers la chambre du professeur. Il toque doucement.  
« Charles ? »  
Il entend quelques grognements provenant sûrement de l'allemand.  
« Erik, c'est juste Hank. »  
« Mfff … »  
Hank attend patiemment devant la porte, ne voulant pas être le spectateur d'une scène indécente. Charles, dans son fauteuil, finit par ouvrir la porte.  
« Hank, oui ? »  
« Je pense qu'il temps que tu reprennes sérieusement ton rôle de directeur d'école. Si tu veux toujours la rouvrir, bien sûr. »  
Charles regarde tristement Erik, à moitié recouvert par la couverture.  
« Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire ? »  
« Non, pas tellement. Juste quelques factures par-ci par-là. Mais, avec ta fortune, tu devrais pouvoir encore les payer assez rapidement. Il faudra aussi appeler un jardinier. L'état du parc est déplorable. Il y a aussi le ménage à faire mais c'est juste de la poussière du coup, cela devrait aller vite. »  
« Factures, jardinier, ménage … »  
« Recrutement ensuite. Tu le feras avec Erik, j'imagine ? »  
« Non. Il doit sortir le moins possible. Nous le ferons tous les deux. »  
« Très bien. »  
Erik somnole, écoutant la moitié la discussion entre son amant et le jeune scientifique.  
« Mais il pourra nous aider pour le ménage, par exemple. » dit Charles.  
« Avec ses pouvoirs, en plus, cela devrait aller vite. »  
« Le jardinage pareil. Cela l'occupera. »  
« Je préfère le jardinage, personnellement … » dit Erik d'une voix endormie.  
« Parfait. Dans ce cas, je demanderais à Raven si elle veut bien faire le ménage. »  
« Parce que c'est une fille ? Je le ferais si elle ne veut pas. » dit Hank, amusé.  
« Je ne pensais pas forcément comme ça mais bon, si tu veux. »  
Raven arrive et regarde les trois hommes discuter.  
« Raven ? Cela te dérangerait de faire le ménage ? » demande Charles.  
« Non pourquoi cela me dérangerait ? Après tout, c'est aussi chez moi ici. »  
« Tout à fait. » dit Hank avec un sourire.  
Raven jette un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Charles s'interpose.  
« Tu fais quoi là au juste ? » demande-t-il avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.  
« Je regardais si l'homme dans ton lit était habillé. Mais visiblement non. »  
« Raven … »  
Raven dépose un baiser sur la joue de Charles et s'éloigne.  
« Tu devrais te raser ! Ça pique ! » lance-t-elle.  
« Merci pour ce précieux conseil … » marmonne Charles.  
« Je t'aiderais si tu veux … » dit Erik, en réprimant un bâillement.  
« Te couper les cheveux serait une bonne idée aussi … » propose Hank.  
« Non ! Je préfère Charles avec des cheveux longs ! Mieux soignés certes, mais longs ! » s'exclame Erik.  
Il se lève et vient se mettre à côté de Charles.  
« Cela te va bien les cheveux longs. Cela te donne un style. »  
« Dans le futur, je serais chauve … » rappelle-t-il.  
« Oui bah ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Je ne pense pas que tu te sois rasé les cheveux pour devenir chauve ! »  
« Qui sait ? Un petit coup de folie ? Un acte désespéré ? » suggère Hank.  
« Bon, à part discuter de mon style capillaire, Hank, tu n'aurais pas d'autre chose à faire ? »  
« Si. Je vais aller remettre le Cerebro en état de marche. Tu pourras venir le tester demain dans la matinée ? »  
« Sans problème. »  
Hank sourit et s'en va.  
« Il y a vraiment beaucoup de boulot dans le parc ? »  
« Oh oui … Les haies ont poussé n'importe comment. Je ne te parle même pas du lierre qui les parasitent … »  
« Je ferais ça demain matin. L'après-midi, j'aiderais Raven. Pas envie de me prendre un coup de soleil. »  
Charles rit.  
« Tu es si sensible que ça ? »  
« Tu m'as vu ? Je grille au soleil ! »  
Charles explose de rire.  
« Je t'imagine bien grillé. Tu serais tout à fait adorable. »  
« Et tu me mettrais de la crème pour mes coups de soleil ? »  
« S'il le faut, je le ferais, mon ange. Avec un grand plaisir. »  
Erik soupire en voyant l'air malicieux de Charles et retourne s'allonger sur le lit.  
« Je vais dormir comme ça je crois … »  
« Tout nu ? »  
« Tu y vois un inconvénient ? »  
« Non aucun au contraire … »  
Erik soupire de nouveau et se glisse sous la couverture. Charles rit et s'approche du lit. Il se hisse dessus et s'allonge comme il peut. L'allemand l'aide à se mettre sous la couverture puis ils s'endorment dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Raven lit dans le salon. Hank la rejoint, une fois ses réparations terminées.  
« Je suis ravi de te revoir ici … » dit-il.  
La jeune mutante lève les yeux et sourit.  
« Je suis contente d'être de nouveau parmi vous. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez me rechercher. »  
« Moi, j'aurais tout faire pour te récupérer. Charles, je n'en sais rien. Erik, je pense qu'il aurait essayé par tous les moyens de te retrouver. »  
« Merci Hank. » dit Raven avec un sourire.  
Hank lui rend puis reste silencieux.  
« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas en vouloir autant à Erik. »  
« Nous y voilà donc … Tu vas le défendre ? »  
« Non. Je vais juste de dire la vérité. Erik a fait des choses horribles ces dernières années c'est vrai. Mais, il ne cessait pas de penser à Charles, constamment. Jour et nuit. Les autres voyaient cela comme une marque de faiblesse et j'étais obligée de le défendre face à eux car il se démontait rapidement. Charles est sa force, contrairement à ce que tu crois. »  
« Il aurait peut-être dû tout abandonner au lieu de s'obstiner à continuer … »  
« Tu le connais non ? Il est têtu … Le jour de l'assassinat du président, nous devions partir pour l'Europe mais lorsqu'Erik a appris qu'un humain prévoyait de tuer Kennedy par balle, il s'est senti obligé d'essayer de lui sauver la vie. Il pensait que si l'homme parvenait à tuer le président, ce serait lui qui aurait été pris comme coupable. Les autorités savent très bien que Erik maîtrise les armes à feu comme personne et toi aussi tu le sais. »  
« Mais pourtant, il s'est fait enfermer. »  
« Il a été accusé à tort. Tu imagines ce qu'il peut ressentir ? On l'a accusé parce que c'est un mutant. Tout simplement. Alors, ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Oui, je sais Charles a dû morfler par sa faute mais Erik en a pris plein la gueule aussi. Il a vu chacun de ses condisciples mourir soit dans un combat soit à la suite d'expériences. Lui qui a été rat de laboratoire, tu penses qu'il allait rester sans rien faire ? »  
« Raven, je peux te poser une question … »  
« Oui, vas-y, je t'en prie. »  
« Ne serais-tu pas amoureuse de Erik par hasard pour que tu le défendes autant ? »


	41. Partie III : Chapitre 13

Raven regarde Hank, surprise par sa question.  
« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »  
« Juste par curiosité … »  
« Cela ne te regarde pas. Cela ne concerne que moi, ok ? »  
Hank hausse les épaules. Raven soupire et se replonge dans sa lecture.  
« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le défends autant c'est tout … »  
« C'est l'un de mes amis. Et je défends mes amis, c'est tout. »  
« Un ami, hein ? Bien sûr … »  
Raven soupire de nouveau. Hank se lève et s'apprête à quitter la pièce.  
« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Erik. Je le trouve attirant c'est vrai mais pas de là à l'aimer. Il n'est pas du tout mon genre. » dit-elle finalement.  
Hank se stoppe puis regarde Raven.  
« Cela te va comme réponse ? » demande-t-elle, légèrement énervée.  
« … Oui. »  
Hank quitte la pièce et monte dans sa chambre. Il s'assoit sur son lit et réfléchit. Si Erik n'est pas son genre d'homme, quel genre d'homme elle préfère ? Ce serait indélicat de lui demander.  
Il soupire avant de se préparer pour se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain, Charles se réveille dans la chaleur des bras de Erik. Ce dernier est toujours endormi, paisiblement et le maintient fermement contre lui. Le télépathe regarde son amant, en souriant. Hank vient toquer à leur porte.  
« Oui ? » demande Charles.  
« Charles, c'est moi. Raven est partie sans rien dire … »  
Charles reçoit la nouvelle comme un coup violent dans le cœur.  
« Comment ça partie ? » demande-t-il, surpris.  
« Elle a avalé rapidement son petit-déjeuner puis elle est partie, tout simplement … »  
Charles secoue Erik vigoureusement. Ce dernier grogne avant d'ouvrir les yeux.  
« Quoi … ? »  
« Raven a quitté le manoir. » dit-il.  
Erik sursaute et sort du lit. Hank, de l'autre côté de la porte, les écoute.  
« Pourquoi ? » demande l'allemand.  
« Je ne sais pas … Elle est partie sans rien dire, selon Hank. »  
Erik se passe nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux et s'habille en vitesse.  
« Erik ? » s'inquiète Charles.  
« Il faut la retrouver … » dit-il, la voix tremblante.  
« Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais, tu sembles être marqué par son départ … » commente Charles.  
Hank hausse les sourcils. Erik tient tant que ça à la jeune mutante bleue ? Etrange …  
« Trask. S'il a Raven, il a la clé pour ses machines. Sa faculté de métamorphe l'intéresse au plus haut point. Il a déjà failli l'avoir … »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Lors d'une mission. Trask était là avec le commandant Stryker … J'ai risqué ma vie pour qu'ils ne l'attrapent pas. Il ne faut en aucun cas que Trask mette la main sur elle. Sinon, nous sommes fichus … »  
Charles regarde Erik se préparer en vitesse. Il a des doutes.  
« Pourquoi tu te préoccupes autant de ma sœur, dis-moi … »  
« Parce qu'elle est mon amie, tout simplement, ne crois pas autre chose. » répond sèchement Erik.  
« Désolé … Mais comme je … »  
« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » demande Erik piqué au vif.  
« Non ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça Erik ! »  
« Très bien. Tu peux utiliser le Cerebro pour la localiser ? »  
« Oui ... »  
Ils vont au Cerebro. Charles s'y connecte et cherche Raven parmi tous les mutants.  
« Elle est là … »

* * *

Raven est dans une gare, lorsque Charles la trouve.  
_Charles ?  
Raven c'est moi … Il faut que tu reviennes avec nous …  
Désolée Charles. Mais je ne peux pas. Demande à Hank.  
_La jeune mutante ferme son esprit et poursuit sa route.

* * *

Charles soupire, perdant le contact avec sa sœur.  
« Alors ? » demande Erik.  
« Hank. Qu'as-tu dit ou fait à Raven ? »  
« Je … Rien du tout ! »  
« Elle ne peut pas rester à cause de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » s'énerve Charles.  
« Mais rien, te dis-je ! »  
« Ne me mens pas, Hank. Je suis télépathe. Ne me force pas à entrer dans ton esprit pour avoir la réponse. »  
« … Je lui ai posé une question, hier soir … » avoue-t-il finalement.  
« Quelle question ? » demande Erik.  
« … Si elle t'aimait par hasard … »  
Erik soupire, en serrant les poings.  
« Pourquoi tu lui as demandé ça ? » demande-t-il énervé.  
« Elle te défend ! Alors je me demandais si ... »  
« Si elle était amoureuse du mec de son propre frère ? Tu te rends compte ? »  
« Je … Elle m'a dit non ! » s'exclame Hank.  
« Evidemment qu'elle t'a dit non ! » s'énerve Charles.  
« La réponse est facile à deviner non ? »  
« Pas forcément ! » dit Hank.  
Erik grogne et sort du Cerebro en vitesse. Charles le suit, toisant du regard Hank au passage.  
« Si elle est partie, c'est uniquement ta faute. »  
Hank soupire tristement et regarde les deux hommes partir.

* * *

Charles va dans sa chambre puis regarde par la fenêtre.  
« Pourquoi il lui a demandé ça, bordel ? » demande Erik, à bout.  
« Je n'en sais rien, Erik. »  
« Je le sais qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. Elle me l'a dit dès les premiers jours qu'elle a rejoint ma Confrérie. C'est pour ça aussi que je la protège autant que toi. »  
« Je le sais, Erik. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut expliquer cela. Je croyais que Hank était plus intelligent que ça, mais, je me suis trompé … »  
« On fait comment pour récupérer Raven ? » demande l'allemand.  
« Je l'ignore … »  
Des fines larmes coulent sur les joues du télépathe. Erik les voit et s'approche de lui.  
« Je vais la ramener. Je te le promets, quel que soit le prix, je te la ramènerais … » dit-il.  
Charles n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit avant que Erik quitte la pièce et parte à la recherche de Raven. Hank arrive.  
« Erik, je … Mince, où il est ? » demande-t-il.  
« A ton avis, idiot … »


	42. Partie III - Partie IV : Chapitre 14

Hank soupire, baissant la tête.  
« Retrouver Raven ? »  
« Exactement. Il a intérêt à revenir sinon … Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais … » dit Charles.  
Hank soupire de nouveau puis s'en va. Charles soupire à son tour regardant le parc. Erik n'a pas encore eu le temps de s'occuper du jardin. Hank et lui devront le faire à deux.  
_Non … Erik et Raven vont revenir … Tous les deux …  
_Charles s'accroche à cette pensée comme une bouée de sauvetage.

* * *

Une semaine passe et ni Erik ni Raven n'est revenu. Charles a tenté de les localiser. Il y est parvenu, mais, Erik ne l'a pas laissé voir où ils étaient. Il lui a juste dit qu'il était avec Raven et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.  
Le lendemain, Raven rentre au manoir, sans Erik.  
« Raven. Erik n'est pas avec toi ? » demande Charles surpris.  
« … Une horde de police nous a attaqués … Il m'a dit de fuir et de revenir ici … »  
Charles reste muet.  
« Il va revenir, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, Charles. Cela dépend s'il arrive à fuir … » répond-elle, tristement.  
« Il va y arriver … Il en est capable … »  
Charles sent des fines larmes couler le long de ses joues.  
_Tu m'as promis de revenir … Erik, tu vas revenir … Tu me l'as promis …  
_Raven se met à côté de Charles.  
« Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça. Sans rien dire à personne. »  
« C'est la faute de Hank. Pas la tienne. »  
« … Oui, tu as raison. Mais, j'espère tout comme toi que Erik va revenir sain et sauf … »  
« Il reviendra. J'en suis persuadé. Il me l'a promis. »  
Raven sourit faiblement. Elle sait que Charles a une confiance aveugle en l'allemand.  
« Tu ne lui en voudras pas s'il ne parvient pas à revenir, dis-moi ? »  
« Non. Mais, je bouderais Hank tant qu'il ne sera pas de retour. »  
Raven rit doucement.  
« Tu veux que je commence à faire le ménage ? » demande-t-elle.  
« Si cela ne te dérange pas, je veux bien oui. »  
_Erik s'occupera du parc …  
_Charles prend sa tête entre ses mains, des larmes perlant sur ses joues en nombre.  
« Charles … » dit Raven tristement.  
« Tout va bien. Il va revenir et il s'occupera du parc. Comme convenu. »

* * *

Mais, Erik ne revient pas dans les jours qui suivent. Charles reste enfermé dans son bureau, guettant l'arrivée de l'allemand. Hank a commencé à désherber les allées, la rentrée prochaine approchant à grand pas. Raven a épousseté la majorité des pièces.  
« Merci Raven. » dit Charles.  
« Je t'en prie, c'est normal … »  
Hank vient les voir.  
« Charles, et si tu essayais de retrouver Erik avec le Cerebro ? » suggère-t-il.  
Charles fusille Hank du regard.  
« C'est ta faute s'il est parti ! »  
« Justement ! J'essaie de t'aider ! »  
Charles va au Cerebro. Il cherche Erik parmi tous les esprits des mutants.  
« Où te caches-tu, Erik ? »

* * *

Erik est quelque part en Pologne. Après de multiples voyages entre train et avion, il est allé se terrer dans un endroit où les policiers ne le trouveront. Une ville très peu connue, mais à quelques kilomètres de l'ancien emplacement du camp d'extermination d'Auschwitz. Qui pourrait croire que l'ancienne victime de ces atrocités reviendrait par ici ?  
_Charles peut-être … Excuse-moi, Charly. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse …  
_Erik tombe à genoux, les larmes aux yeux, se sentant seul. Horriblement seul.  
_Erik … ?  
_L'allemand sursaute en entendant la voix du télépathe dans son esprit.  
_Charles … Je suis désolé … Je ne reviendrais pas …  
Je le sais. Cache-toi. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu restes libre.  
Excuse-moi … J'ai essayé de revenir … Mais ils me tombent dessus … Je suis à bout de forces …  
Erik, trouve-toi un endroit sûr. Forge-toi une autre identité. Fonde une famille s'il le faut, je l'accepterais …  
Noté. Je t'aime Charles …  
Je le sais. Moi aussi Erik. Prend-soin de toi c'est tout ce que je te demande …  
Compris.  
_Le télépathe sort de la tête de l'allemand. Ce dernier se relève, serrant les poings.  
_Je dois me reprendre … Je ne suis pas faible.  
_Un homme le voit et le regarde étonné.  
« Monsieur, je peux vous aider ? » demande-t-il.  
Erik regarde son interlocuteur.  
« Je cherche un endroit pour habiter ici … »  
« Il y a une maison pas très loin, inhabitée. Suivez-moi. »  
Erik suit l'homme. Il lui montre la maison, qui est cachée au milieu de la forêt polonaise.  
« Parfait, merci … »  
« Mislov. Et vous ? »  
« … Henryk. Henryk Gurzsky. »  
« Enchanté, Henryk. Bienvenu. »  
« Merci. »  
« Il nous manque un ouvrir à l'usine métallurgique du coin, si cela vous intéresse … »  
« J'irais jeter un coup d'œil, merci. »  
Mislov lui sourit et s'en va. Erik entre dans la maison et la visite rapidement.  
_Cela sera parfait …_

* * *

Les jours s'enchaînent. Charles ouvre finalement l'école. Hank devient l'infirmier et Raven celle qui gère les cours pratiques. Le télépathe pour sa part en est le directeur mais aussi le professeur en génétique. Il explique aux jeunes mutants les raisons de leurs différences comparées aux autres humains.  
De son côté, Erik a rencontré quelqu'un : Magda. Pour éviter de lui cacher quoique ce soit, il lui a révélé sa véritable identité. Magda l'a d'abord regardé avec effroi mais lui a ensuite dit que cela l'importait peu.  
Charles oublie peu à peu l'absence de Erik mais le contacte régulièrement via le Cerebro.  
_Erik ?  
Charles, je suis ravi de t'entendre … Ton école fonctionne ?  
A merveille. Il y a tellement d'élèves …  
Tu m'étonnes.  
Cela va de ton côté ?  
Tu ne vas pas me croire mais je … Je suis marié avec une humaine.  
Oh vraiment ? C'est chouette. Tu as une nouvelle vie comme ça …  
Oui … Et autre chose …  
Dis-moi …  
Je serais père d'ici quelques mois …  
C'est super ça ! Tu me diras quelle est la mutation de ton enfant !  
Avec plaisir ! Je te laisse ! Et n'oublie pas que je t'aime toujours !  
Je ne l'oublie pas ! Moi aussi, même si tu es marié et futur père de famille !  
_Charles sourit puis se déconnecte du Cerebro. Il est heureux pour Erik. Il prend un nouveau départ ce qui peut être que positif.  
« Charles ? » demande Raven.  
« Erik est marié et sera père dans quelques mois. Il a réussi à mener une nouvelle vie. »  
« Et cela ne te dérange pas ? »  
« Pas le moins du monde. C'est moi qui lui ai dit de construire une nouvelle vie. »


	43. Partie IV : Chapitre 1

Les années passent. L'Institut Xavier devient une sorte de refuge pour les jeunes mutants étant perdus ou rejetés par leurs familles. Charles les accueille à bras ouverts et devient en quelque sorte un guide pour eux.  
« L'école bat son plein. C'est merveilleux ! » s'extasie Raven.  
« Oui. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès. » avoue Charles, souriant.  
Raven lui sourit puis quitte son bureau. Charles garde son sourire et regarde par la fenêtre les élèves courir et s'amuser dans le parc. Hank prévoit de mettre en place un terrain de basket pour les plus sportifs d'entre eux.  
Malgré tout ce bonheur, Charles continue de s'inquiéter pour Erik. Il sait qu'il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter mais c'est plus fort que lui.  
_Et s'il se faisait attraper sans que je le sache ?  
_Non. Si Erik se faisait attraper, ce serait dans les journaux. Il est quand même l'homme le plus recherché dans le monde …  
_Pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis.  
_Charles soupire. Il aimerait revoir Erik. Son absence commence à se faire ressentir et seule Raven voit l'impact sur son frère.

* * *

De son côté, Erik mène toujours sa nouvelle vie tranquille. Sa fille, Nina, possède la faculté de communiquer avec les animaux. Elle passe donc la majorité de son temps dehors avec ses « amis ».  
L'allemand travaille dans l'usine de métallurgie du coin. Quelle ironie pour lui d'être entouré de métal sans pouvoir le manipuler avec ses pouvoirs … S'il le faisait, il serait reconnu immédiatement. Un homme contrôlant le métal, il n'y en a pas trente-six mille !  
Ce soir-là, il discute un peu avec Nina avant de la laisser s'endormir. Tout semble être calme et tranquille.  
« J'espère que cela durera. » dit-il à Magda.  
« Tant que tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs à l'usine, tout ira bien. »  
Erik sourit puis va se coucher, peinant à trouver le sommeil.  
Le lendemain, à l'usine, un tremblement de terre se fait ressentir. L'un de ses collègues manque de se faire écraser par un récipient lourd rempli de métal en fusion. Instinctivement, Erik use de ses pouvoirs pour stopper la chute du récipient et sauve son collègue. En se rendant compte de son action, l'allemand a un sentiment de malaise surtout lorsque ses camarades le regardent, surpris et étonnés.  
Sans donner plus de précision, il demande à Magda de préparer les affaires avec lui et d'aller chercher Nina.  
« On s'en va. Nous ne sommes plus en sûreté ici … »  
Magda monte dans la chambre de sa fille mais ne la trouve pas. Elle regarde par la fenêtre et ne la voit pas non plus. Elle redescend précipitamment.  
« Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre et je ne la vois pas dehors. »  
Erik sort rapidement de la maison avec sa femme à la recherche de Nina. Ils la trouvent prise en otage par une horde de police. L'allemand comprend rapidement qu'ils ont compris qu'il était et que la solution pour que sa fille soit libre c'est de se rendre.  
« Va avec ta mère. » ordonne-t-il à sa fille.  
Nina court vers sa mère et laisse ses pouvoirs s'exprimer sans aucun contrôle, attaquant ainsi les policiers emmenant son père.  
« Demande-lui d'arrêter ! »  
« Elle ne contrôle pas et vous lui faites peur. » répond Erik.  
Magda tente de calmer Nina mais un policer laisse échapper une de ses flèches touchant ainsi les deux filles. Erik les voit s'effondrer au sol, immobile. Les policiers le relâchent et l'allemand se précipite vers sa femme et sa fille.  
« Non … Non … »  
Il pleure sur leurs corps inanimés avant de tuer les policiers avec le pendentif qu'avait Nina.  
« Pourquoi ? Suis-je vraiment condamné à être malheureux ? »  
Il abandonne les deux corps inanimés et se rend à l'usine. Il ferme toutes les issues avec ses pouvoirs et stoppe toutes les machines.  
« L'un d'entre vous a parlé à la police de ce que vous avez vu ici. Vous voulez donc voir qui je suis et ce que je peux faire ? Dans ce cas, pensez à la personne à laquelle vous tenez le plus. Votre mère, votre fille, votre femme. Car, cette personne saura ce que c'est de perdre un de ses proches. »  
« Henryk ! Ne fais pas ça ! » s'exclame Mislov.  
« Je ne m'appelle pas Henryk. Je m'appelle Magneto. »  
Il est sur le point de tuer ses camarades avec des machines lorsqu'un individu, datant d'un ancien temps, fait son apparition avec Psylocke et Tornade. Erik se tourne vers eux.  
« T'es qui toi ? Et ne m'empêche pas de tuer ces hommes ! »  
L'individu tue les ouvriers et s'adresse à Erik lui disant qu'il est venu pour lui et pas pour eux. Il l'invite à le suivre. Erik le suit sans savoir dans quoi il s'engage.

* * *

Charles a obtenu des informations sur l'individu suspect. Il s'agit d'Apocalypse, un mutant possédant de nombreux pouvoirs provenant d'autres mutants.  
En revenant à l'école, Raven est dans l'entrée avec un nouvel élève.  
« Raven ? »  
« Oh, Charles. Je suis allé faire un tour et j'ai trouvé ce jeune homme. »  
« Très bien. »  
« Il faut que je te parle. En privé. »  
Charles l'invite à le suivre dans son bureau. Raven ferme la porte derrière elle.  
« Je t'écoute … »  
« C'est par rapport à Erik. »  
Charles sent son cœur louper un battement.  
« Hum, oui … ? »  
« … Il a été trouvé en Pologne. Il a tué toute une horde de police. Il avait une femme et un enfant qui ont été tués. »  
Charles assimile ces informations avec difficulté.  
« Les policiers du monde entier doivent être sur sa trace … » murmure-t-il.  
« Tu veux bien m'aider à le retrouver ? » demande Raven.  
Charles va au Cerebro en compagnie de Raven, Hank et Alex. Il s'y connecte et cherche l'esprit de l'allemand.  
« Où te caches-tu, Erik ? »


	44. Partie IV : Chapitre 2

Erik est dans son ancien lieu de travail, avec une nouvelle tenue faite par Apocalypse. Il regarde ce dernier renforcer les capacités de Angel. Il capte alors la présence du télépathe dans son esprit.  
_Charles ?  
Erik … J'ai appris pour ta fille et ta femme. C'est horrible …  
Je ne peux pas mener une vie tranquille, tu le vois bien.  
Erik, reviens vers nous. Je peux t'aider.  
Toi, m'aider ? A chaque fois, c'est la même chose, ils me retirent tout ce que j'ai …  
Erik … Ne dis pas ça … Je suis là moi.  
_Erik soupire, regardant toujours les autres. Il voit qu'Apocalypse le regarde avec intérêt.  
« Incroyable … » dit-il.  
_Erik ?  
Charles, déconnecte !  
_Apocalypse use de ses pouvoirs afin d'entrer dans la tête d'Erik.  
_Que se passe-t-il ?  
Il va te manipuler. Je ne veux pas ça ! Déconnecte-toi du Cerebro !_

* * *

Charles sent la panique chez l'allemand. Il obéit à sa demande et se déconnecte du Cerebro.  
« Charles ? » demande Hank, inquiet.  
« … Il est avec Apocalypse. Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire revenir vers nous. »  
« Mince … » dit Raven.  
« Nous sommes morts. Ravi de vous avoir connu. » déclare Alex.  
« Ne dis pas ça, Alex. Tout n'est pas perdu. Tant qu'il ne fait rien, ça ira. » dit Hank.  
« Il est avec Apocalypse … Erik est avec l'ennemi … » répète machinalement Charles, bouleversé.  
Les trois autres le regardent tristement.  
Alors qu'ils quittent tous les quatre le Cerebro, Erik fait son apparition avec ses autres condisciples. Il attire Charles vers eux. Ce dernier regarde l'allemand surpris.  
« Mais que fais-tu ? » demande Charles.  
« Nous avons besoin de toi. » dit froidement Erik.  
« Espèce de sale traître ! » hurle Alex.  
Erik disparaît en compagnie des autres.  
« J'hallucine … » dit Raven.  
Elle reste immobile, sous le choc. Alex marmonne des insultes à l'égard de l'allemand et Hank tente de rassurer Raven.  
« Il y a sûrement une raison, Raven. » lui dit-il.  
« … Comment il peut faire ça à Charles … ? »  
« C'est un enfoiré, c'est tout. » dit simplement Alex, en haussant les épaules.  
Raven foudroie Alex du regard puis quitte les lieux allant dans le parc. Hank soupire puis toise le jeune mutant du regard.  
« Bah quoi ? C'est la stricte vérité ! »  
« Peut-être mais ne le dis pas comme ça devant Raven. Enfin, tu sais bien que Erik compte beaucoup pour elle. »  
Hank va rejoindre Raven, laissant Alex seul. Ce dernier va rejoindre son frère Scott.

* * *

Raven regarde les élèves courir dans le parc. Hank arrive à côté d'elle et pose une main sur son épaule.  
« Ça va ? »  
« Non pas vraiment … Me dire que Erik est tout seul dehors, manipulé par un autre mutant dangereux, m'inquiète sérieusement. »  
« Charles est avec lui. Il va réussir à le ramener. Comme toujours depuis le début. »  
« … Et si, finalement, Erik est destiné à devenir le méchant de l'histoire ? Enfin, je veux dire : et si ce que Logan sait sur Erik se révèle vrai en réalité actuellement ? »  
« Logan nous a dit de justement éviter que Erik devienne Magneto définitivement. »  
« … Pourquoi il n'est pas venu directement nous voir ? Charles aurait pu le consoler, l'aider … Il souffre encore tout seul dans son coin … Comme il y a dix ans … »  
« Mais il y a dix ans, il n'était pas seul. Il avait toi, non ? »  
« Il refusait de me parler de ses nuits d'insomnie ou de ses cauchemars. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était le défendre face aux autres qui lui disaient qu'il était faible. »  
« J'ai ajouté une nouvelle fonctionnalité au Cerebro. Il mesure la puissance du mutant localisé par Charles. »  
« Et ? Tu connais déjà la puissance de Erik. »  
« Justement. Je l'ai notée et je l'ai comparée avec la dernière donnée enregistrée. Elle est plus élevée actuellement. Je me demande ce que ce mutant lui a fait. »  
« Tu crois qu'Apocalypse a la faculté d'augmenter la puissance d'un mutant ? »  
« Non pas vraiment l'augmenter mais la développer. Erik est amené à encore évoluer. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Il est un mutant Oméga. C'est le premier mutant de ce type que j'ai rencontré. »  
« Il existe plusieurs types de mutants ? Charles m'avait parlé des classes mais pas des types. »  
« Oui. Il y a : Alpha, Bêta, Gamma, Oméga, Delta, Delta-Epsilon et Zeta. Comme je te l'ai dit, Erik est un mutant Oméga. Ses pouvoirs sont amenés à évoluer et il est considéré comme dangereux. »  
« … Dangereux mais pas méchant … »  
« Exactement. C'est ce que Charles a dit à Jean lorsqu'il l'a rencontrée. Ton don tu en fais ce que tu veux. Erik peut être dangereux pour nous tout comme il peut l'être pour les autres. »  
« Mais quand tu dis qu'il peut évoluer, c'est-à-dire ? »  
« Tu n'as pas remarqué déjà quelques évolutions de ses capacités ces 20 dernières années ? »  
« Si … Je croyais juste que c'était parce qu'il maîtrisait mieux ses pouvoirs. »  
« Non. Quand nous l'avons connu, il pouvait simplement attirer du métal. Ensuite, il a commencé à pouvoir soulever son propre corps et ainsi voler tout en s'appuyant sur le champ magnétique terrestre. Puis, il a développé la faculté de créer des champs magnétiques, soit pour se protéger lui-même et les autres soit pour repousser des personnes ou des objets. »  
« Ensuite, je peux ajouter qu'il peut désormais s'attirer à des choses qui sont composés de métal. »  
« Oui. Maintenant, je ne sais pas quelle faculté Apocalypse a développé en plus chez lui. »  
Raven soupire, regardant le ciel.  
« Erik, pourquoi faut-il que tu compliques toujours tout … ? »  
« Charles savait que Erik pouvait devenir très puissant. Il l'a senti dès le début et m'en a informé afin que je surveille un peu cette évolution. Car, oui, Erik peut être dangereux pour les autres mais aussi pour lui-même s'il ne se contrôle pas. »  
« Il est un peu comme Jean, non ? »  
« Jean c'est différent, elle représente aux yeux de Charles le prochain stade d'évolution. Pour l'instant, elle est aussi dangereuse que Erik mais dans l'avenir, elle le surpassera. Ce qui m'inquiète beaucoup d'ailleurs. Comment Charles pourra gérer ça ? Je l'ignore mais pour l'instant il s'en sort. »  
« Charles est de quel type ? »  
« Alpha. Il a acquis tous ses pouvoirs à sa naissance et ils ne comportent quasiment pas de défauts. »  
« Et nous deux ? »  
« Nous sommes des mutants Gamma. C'est notre apparence qui change due à notre mutation, ce qui peut se révéler problématique. »  
Raven hoche la tête et continue de regarder le ciel. Hank reste à ses côtés continuant de tenter de la rassurer.


	45. Partie IV : Chapitre 3

Charles se réveille, allongé sur le sol. Il regarde autour de lui et voit Erik, regardant au loin.  
«Erik…» dit-il.  
L'allemand se tourne vers lui, sans aucune pitié dans le regard.  
«Je t'ai déjà évité le contrôle…»  
«Pourquoi? Pourquoi faut-il encore que tu sois du mauvais côté? »  
« C'est sans doute ma destinée… »  
« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Plusieurs fois. Tu vaux plus que ce que tu crois… »  
Erik ne répond pas et se retourne, dos à lui. Apocalypse lui fabrique un nouveau casque et Charles a envoyé son monde se déconstruire.  
«Toi, Charles, tu vas m'aider à transmettre au monde entier avec ma faculté à augmenter les pouvoirs de n'importe quel mutant. »  
Charles ne quitte pas Erik du regard, espérant un regard, un signe de sa part. Mais l'allemand ne fait rien et ne regarde même plus.  
Le télépathe transmet le message d'Apocalypse et prévient Jean de leur position.

* * *

Jean, Scott et Kurt sont infiltrés dans les locaux de Stryker. La jeune mutante a reçu la localisation de Charles et le fait savoir aux autres.  
«Très bien. Mais d'abord, nous devons libérer Raven, Hank et Peter. »  
« Raven et Hank, je comprends pourquoi ils ont embarqué mais Peter? »S'étonne Scott.  
«L'avantage d'être télépathe, tu sais tout sur tout le monde. »Dit Jean, amusé.  
«C'est-à-dire? »  
« Bah, je sais pourquoi ils ont embarqué Peter. »  
Scott hausse les épaules. Ils finissent par trouver où sont détenus leurs condisciples et les libèrent assez rapidement.  
«Vous avez fait vite…» remarque Raven.  
«Nous avons été un peu aidés…»  
Des marques de griffures montrent que Logan est dans le coin. Les mutants quittent les lieux volant au passage un jet et décollent en direction du Caire.  
«Tu es absolument sûre Jean? »Demande Raven.  
«Absolument. C'est Charles qui me l'a dit par télépathie. »  
Raven acquiesce et établit un plan.  
«J'irais parler à Erik. Vous, vous vous occupez de retrouver Charles. »  
« Euh, Raven? J'peux venir avec toi? »Demande Peter.  
«Tu as quelque chose choisi à dire à Magneto? »Demande Scott, amusé.  
«Haha… Très drôle. Non, en vérité, ouais, j'ai un truc à lui annoncer plus exactement. »  
« Quoi donc? »S'étonne Raven.  
«Euh… C'est un peu personnel, en fait. »  
Raven soupire. Ils aperçoivent au loin le champ magnétique crée par l'activité d'Erik qui consiste à détruire tout ce qui est à portée.  
«Wow, c'est quoi ce bordel? »Demande Scott.  
«C'est Erik. »Répond sèchement Raven.  
Peter vient au niveau du cockpit et observe le champion avec fascination et admiration.  
«Bah bordel. Il est vraiment puissant, en fait. »Commente-t-il.  
«Tu en doutais? »Demande Hank, amusé.  
«Bah nan. Mais le voir en vrai, ce n'est pas pareil qu'à la télé! »  
Hank rit doucement et Raven sourit simplement.  
«Pourquoi autant de fascination pour lui? »Demande Scott.  
«Cela ne regarde que moi. »Répond Peter.  
Scott hausse les épaules. Jean appréhende un peu et tente de repérer l'esprit de Charles.  
«Je ne parviens pas à détecter Charles…» dit-elle.  
Ils se sont, assez loin du champ pour ne pas se faire emporter. Raven et Peter se trouvent près du champ tandis que le reste de l'équipe se charge de retrouver le professeur.  
«Erik! »Interpelle Raven.  
Erik ouvre les yeux et la regarde, impassible.  
«Raven? Mais, que fais-tu là? »  
« Je suis venu te dire quelque chose. Tu penses avoir tout perdu mais c'est faux. Tu as moi, tu as Charles. Tu as beaucoup plus de famille que tu ne le crois. »  
Peter le regarde, hésitant.  
«Et toi? »Lui demande Erik.  
Raven regarde Peter, attendant également sa raison.  
«Je… Je…»  
Erik reste impassible tout en regardant le jeune mutant.  
«Je suis votre fils. Ce serait long à expliquer mais ma mère s'appelle Natalya si vous voulez savoir… »  
Erik augmentant légèrement les sourcils et Raven reste muette comme une carpe. L'allemand soupire.  
«Nous sommes en train de perdre, Charles! Kurt, dépêche-toi! »Dit Jean, paniquée.  
«Je vais me battre pour ceux qui me restent. Et toi? »Demande Raven à Erik.  
Erik reste silencieux, impassible. Raven le toise du regard et Peter affiche un air déçu avant d'emmener Raven pour aller aider les autres.

* * *

Kurt finit par trouver Charles et l'emmène loin de l'emprise d'Apocalypse. Il le dépose sur un lit dans une maison délabrée et le reste de l'équipe le rejoint.  
«Non… Sors de ma tête! »Crie Charles, en se débattant avec le vide.  
«Professeur, c'est fini. Vous êtes en sécurité avec nous. »Rassure Jean.  
Charles regarde autour de lui et esquisse un léger sourire en voyant ses élèves autour de lui. Apocalypse tente de retrouver Charles et ce dernier combat pour qu'il n'ait plus accès à son esprit.  
Erik, au loin, voit Apocalypse se rapprocher dangereusement de la cachette de Charles.  
_S'il parvient à prendre pleinement possession de Charles, ce sera comme s'il était mort… Non…  
_ Il hésite encore, une belle larme perlant sur sa joue.

* * *

_Charles et Erik se voient près de la parabole. Le télépathe explique à l'allemand que s'il parvient à trouver cet équilibre, il est possible d'avoir un pouvoir que nul ne pourra surpasser et qu'il y a du bon en lui. Erik lui sourit et arrive à orienter la parabole vers eux. Charles le regarde, une lueur de fierté dans le regard. Puis, avant que Raven vienne les interrompre, ils s'embrassent tendrement, heureux._

* * *

Des fines larmes coulent sur les joues de l'allemand. Comment at-il pu trahir l'homme qu'il aime tellement?  
Il rouvre les yeux et voit Apocalypse affronter les jeunes mutants. Raven est au sol, inanimée, et Peter est bloqué, sa jambe coincée dans un monticule de terre.


	46. Partie IV : Chapitre 4

Charles capte qu'il est encore en connexion avec Apocalypse.  
« J'ai encore accès à son esprit. Je peux le battre comme cela … »  
« C'est trop risqué, je trouve, professeur. Vous êtes considérablement affaibli. » dit Jean, inquiète.  
« Je peux toujours tenter … Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. »  
Jean regarde tristement son mentor se concentrer afin d'entrer dans l'esprit d'Apocalypse.  
« Bah si. Il a nous à perdre ! On compte si peu à ses yeux ? » s'offusque Scott.  
« Tu devrais aller aider Hank. » suggère-t-elle pour le faire taire.  
Scott soupire et va aider Hank. Mais leurs attaques sont vaines contre la puissance de leur adversaire.  
« Vous perdez votre temps. Je me suis adapté à de nombreux pouvoirs. Je suis imbattable. »  
_Tu as une faiblesse … Tu ne seras jamais victorieux … Car tu es seul … Et moi je ne le suis pas …  
_Jean reçoit la demande de Charles de lui venir en aide et de libérer tout son potentiel. Elle se relève et avance vers Apocalypse. Les autres la regardent faire, pour le moins surpris.

* * *

Erik les observe et voit Jean s'avancer. Il prend alors la décision d'aller aider ses alliés. Il se dirige vers Apocalypse et le bombarde de bouts de métaux.  
« Tu me trahirais ? »  
« Ce n'est pas toi que je trahis, ce sont eux … »  
Jean regarde l'allemand faire, hésitant à lancer son attaque. Erik se démène comme il peut mais Apocalypse se crée un bouclier de feu faisant fondre les bouts de métaux un à un.  
« Bordel ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'exclame Erik.  
Erik abandonne les bouts de métaux et opte pour déstabiliser Apocalypse. Charles arrive à se traîner au bord de la maison et observe la scène avec attention et fascination pour l'allemand.  
_Tu peux y arriver, Erik. Je le sais …  
_L'allemand finit par envelopper Apocalypse dans un champ magnétique, l'empêchant ainsi de se protéger et surtout de bouger.  
« Jean, vas-y ! Erik ne tiendra pas longtemps. » dit Charles.  
Jean hésite encore mais en voyant l'allemand lutter pour garder son champ actif elle libère ses pouvoirs. Automatiquement, un champ de protection s'active autour de Erik : instinct de survie. Apocalypse est désintégré complètement.  
« Wow ! C'était incroyable ! » s'exclame Scott.  
« Nous avons encore du niveau. » déclare Kurt.  
Charles regarde Jean, qui flotte en l'air et Erik qui affiche un air victorieux. L'allemand enlève son casque et le réduit en une fine poussière. Il regarde le télépathe avec un léger sourire avant d'avoir un léger signe de faiblesse mais Jean stoppe sa chute.  
« Petit coup de fatigue ? » demande-t-elle avec un sourire.  
« Ouais on va dire ça … » marmonne-t-il.  
Erik se restabilise et atterrit dans la maison avec Jean. Charles s'est remis sur le lit où il était auparavant. L'allemand s'approche de lui.  
« Je savais que tu reviendrais avec nous. » dit le télépathe.  
Erik s'agenouille près de lui et Charles lui prend la main. Et, à cet instant précis, seuls Hank, Raven et Jean comprennent. Scott et les autres les regardent bouche bée et haussent les sourcils lorsque les deux hommes s'embrassent tendrement.  
« Je te ramène à la maison ? » demande Erik.  
Charles sent son cœur battre la chamade : Erik considère enfin le manoir comme sa maison.  
« Avec plaisir … » murmure-t-il.  
L'allemand sourit et porte délicatement le professeur dans ses bras. Il regarde les autres.  
« Hank ? Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour réparer le jet ? »  
« Ce ne serait pas de refus. »  
« Dans ce cas, Charles, je vais te reposer. »  
Erik repose Charles et va aider Hank à réparer le jet.  
« Tu vas donc rester définitivement au manoir ? »  
« Je ne sais pas encore … Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous mettre en danger par ma présence. Je suis toujours un homme recherché, je te rappelle. »  
« Hum, pas faux. »  
« Mais si vous avez besoin de mon aide, je serais là. »  
Hank sourit. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'allemand et le scientifique finissent de réparer le jet.  
« Tu préfères rentrer avec Charles dans tes bras, si j'ai bien compris. »  
« Oui, c'est cela. »  
« Tu tiendras tout le long de la route ? Tu n'as pas mal puisé dans ta force vitale. »  
Erik regarde Hank.  
« En effet. Mais je tiens vraiment à ramener Charles. Au pire des cas, nous ferons une pause si je suis trop épuisé. »  
« Très bien. Tant que vous arrivez à bon port, c'est l'essentiel. Peu importe le chemin que vous prenez. »  
Erik sourit et laisse Hank. Il reprend Charles dans ses bras. Ce dernier somnole un peu, fatigué lui aussi. L'allemand s'envole tenant fermement le télépathe contre lui.

* * *

Ils arrivent quelques heures plus tard au manoir. Les autres membres de l'équipe sont déjà arrivés.  
« Nous avons été plus rapides. » remarque Hank.  
« Petite pause à Paris. C'était plutôt agréable. » répond Charles avec un sourire.  
Erik lui rend son sourire. Hank apporte un nouveau fauteuil pour Charles et Erik y installe doucement et précautionneusement le télépathe.  
« Merci mon ange. » dit-il.  
Erik garde son sourire, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards surpris des jeunes mutants.  
« Tu vas rester du coup ? » demande Peter.  
L'allemand le regarde.  
« Je ne sais pas trop. Mais, une chose est sûre : il faut qu'on discute avant que je reparte, il me semble. »  
Peter se sent rougir légèrement : pourquoi lui-a-t-il dit qu'ils avaient un lien de parenté ?  
« Hum oui, en effet. »  
Erik emmène Charles dans leur pièce de prédilection. Peter les regarde partir puis rejoint les autres à l'extérieur.

* * *

Erik s'installe face à Charles après l'avoir mis face à la table.  
« Une partie ? » suggère-t-il en montrant le plateau d'échecs.  
« Je suis épuisé, donc, non merci. »  
L'allemand sourit simplement avant de se lever afin de se servir un verre de scotch. Il le boit lentement tout en revenant à sa place.  
« Quelle aventure, n'empêche. » dit Charles, pensif.  
« Oui, en effet. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir encore pris la mauvaise décision … »  
« Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu avais perdu des personnes auxquelles tu t'étais attaché. Ta réaction a été tout à fait naturelle. »  
Erik soupire en baissant la tête.  
« Tu peux m'en vouloir, Charles. Juste pour une fois, dis-moi que tu m'en veux et que tu me le pardonneras jamais. »  
« Pourquoi dirais-je cela ? Je ne dis que la vérité. »  
« Tu me pardonnes toujours. Et après, tu te demandes pourquoi je fais des coups comme ça dans ton dos ? »  
« Où veux-tu en venir, Erik ? » demande Charles, le ton froid.


	47. Partie IV : Chapitre 5

Erik regarde le télépathe.  
« Si tu pardonnes toujours aussi facilement les gens, un jour, une personne abusera de ta gentillesse. Voilà où je veux en venir. » répond-t-il sèchement.  
Charles, l'air tendu, aperçoit une ombre menaçante planant au-dessus de l'allemand.  
« Veux-tu dire que tu en profiterais toi ? »  
« Il se pourrait oui. »  
« Dans ce cas, va-t'en ! Je ne veux pas de Magneto dans mon école. C'est Erik que je veux ! »  
_Je suis faible, Charles. Plus que tu ne le crois. Je n'arrive pas à gérer tous les pouvoirs qu'Apocalypse a développé chez moi.  
_Charles aperçoit alors une fine larme coulant le long de la joue de son amant-ennemi.  
_Je peux t'aider. Je l'ai déjà fait dans le passé.  
_Erik prend sa tête entre ses mains.  
« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir l'impression d'être un autre, qui est différent de toi. Qui te force à commettre des actes que tu ne ferais jamais. »  
Charles regarde Erik tristement.  
« Apocalypse a accéléré ton évolution trop rapidement. C'est tout à fait normal que tu perdes les pédales. »  
« … Je dois partir, Charles. Je risque de tuer quelqu'un sans m'en apercevoir … »  
« Je ne te laisserais partir comme ça tout seul dans la nature. Tu as besoin de mon aide, Erik. »  
Erik tremble.  
« Tu ne comprends pas. Je risquerais de te faire du mal. »  
« Du mal ? Tu m'en as déjà fait beaucoup et regarde, je suis encore en vie. »  
Erik fond en larmes. Charles avance vers lui et pose une main sur son épaule.  
« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Erik. Je serais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour te venir en aide. Même si pour ça je dois endurer milles souffrances, je le ferais. »  
Erik relève la tête et regarde Charles.  
« … Je … Non, désolé, Charles. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Je vais me trouver un lieu sûr où je ne ferais aucun mal. A qui que ce soit. »  
« Erik, tu es chez toi ici. Tu n'as nulle part où aller. »  
« Je t'en prie, Charles, laisse-moi partir. Cela vaudra mieux. »  
Charles s'y refuse. Erik soupire puis se lève.  
« Tu vas où ? »  
« Je m'en vais, t'ai-je dit ! »  
Charles regarde Erik s'éloigner. Il reste impuissant face à son départ avant de le suivre.  
« Erik ! »  
L'allemand ne se stoppe pas et s'envole.  
_Erik … Tu es en sécurité ici. Dehors, tu ne le seras pas.  
_Des fines larmes coulent sur les joues du télépathe. Peter regarde avec stupéfaction son père partir.  
« Hé ! Je pensais qu'on devait discuter avant qu'il parte ! » s'exclame-t-il.  
Charles regarde le jeune homme et reste immobile : la ressemblance avec l'allemand est frappante.  
« Tu es le fils de Erik, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-il.  
« Bah, vous êtes télépathe, professeur ! Vous devriez le savoir depuis le début ! »  
« Je ne rentre pas comme ça dans l'esprit des gens. J'ai un minimum de respect. »  
« Aaah ! Bah ouais, j'suis le fils de Magneto. C'est fou, hein ? »  
Charles hausse les épaules avant de se diriger vers son bureau, l'air grave.  
_Erik est parti … Il m'a encore abandonné …  
_Charles gémit de tristesse et s'enferme dans son bureau, prévenant tout le monde qu'il ne veut voir personne.

* * *

Erik se pose à plusieurs kilomètres du comté du Westchester. Il s'assoit loin de la foule et ramène ses genoux contre lui.  
_Pourquoi faut-il que j'aie cette part obscure ?  
_Il fond en larmes, en silence. Les passants ne le voient pas et ne l'entendent pas. Des objets métalliques flottent autour de lui en spirale. Il ne s'en rend pas compte et un homme voit le spectacle. Il hésite à appeler la police afin de le dénoncer.  
« Allô ? Oui, je sais où est Magneto. » dit l'homme.  
Erik se redresse et toise l'homme du regard.  
« Tu vas me dénoncer, humain ? »  
L'homme tremble de tous ses membres.  
« _Où vous situez-vous ?_ » demande le policier au téléphone.  
L'homme est incapable de répondre et Erik finit par lui ôter la vie. Il réduit le téléphone en cendres. La foule le voit et panique. Le maître du magnétisme perd le contrôle et tue tous les gens dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres avant de s'enfuir, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Charles hésite à allumer la télévision. Il a juste envie de revoir Erik au manoir.  
« Charles ? » demande Raven en entrant.  
« Je ne veux voir personne ! »  
« Tu devrais allumer la télé … »  
Charles regarde sa sœur.  
« Pour ? »  
Raven hausse les épaules. Charles allume la télé.  
« _Un événement de grande ampleur s'est produit il y a quelques minutes. Tous les gens dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres en plein centre de New York sont morts à la suite d'une forte activité magnétique. Tout pense à croire que le célèbre mutant Erik Lehnsherr, alias Magneto, se trouvait dans les environs au moment du phénomène …_ »  
« Erik … »  
« Il a dû perdre le contrôle, je pense. Les relevés de la police montrent qu'un homme a essayé de révéler l'endroit où Erik se trouvait. Il n'a pas réussi à finir son appel je pense qu'il a été tué par Erik. »  
« Erik … »  
« On doit le retrouver, Charles. Avant qu'il ne détruise la Terre entière ! Il ne contrôle plus rien. De nombreuses activités magnétiques de forte ampleur ont été détectées un peu partout dans le pays. »  
« Je lui avais dit de rester ici. Il est trop dangereux pour les autres et surtout pour lui-même. »  
« Mais comment cela se fait-il qu'il perde le contrôle comme cela ? »  
« Apocalypse a développé ses facultés trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse en prendre le contrôle. »  
« Cerebro ? » suggère Raven.  
Charles acquiesce et va au Cerebro. Il s'y connecte et cherche Erik.  
« Montre-toi, Erik. Tu as besoin de mon aide. »


	48. Partie IV : Chapitre 6

Erik est à Washington dans un parc. Les passants n'osent pas l'approcher et appeler la police.  
_Erik ?  
_L'allemand soupire, ignorant la présence du télépathe dans son esprit.  
_Erik, s'il te plaît. Ne m'ignore pas …  
Tu veux quoi Charles ?  
T'aider. Reviens au manoir.  
Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je sais me débrouiller.  
Erik, je sens que tu es divisé. Laisse-moi t'aider.  
Lâche-moi, Charles.  
Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Je suis obstiné, tu as oublié ?  
Tu perds ton temps. Occupe-toi de tes élèves. Je suis un cas irrécupérable.  
Ne dis pas ça ! Je te l'interdis !  
C'est pourtant que la stricte vérité.  
Erik … Reviens … Ils vont t'arrêter !  
Qu'ils essaient …  
Je sens de la peur et de la panique chez toi. Tu ne peux pas me mentir aussi aisément. Tu le sais très bien !  
_Une horde de police s'approche de lui.  
« Ne m'approchez pas ! » s'exclame-t-il tout en repoussant violemment et involontairement les policiers.  
_Erik, je t'en prie, cesse de croire que tu peux te débrouiller tout seul.  
_Les policiers se relèvent et reviennent à la charge.  
« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » hurle Erik.  
Un grand champ magnétique se crée et repousse tous les gens autour de Erik qui se retrouve enfermé dans un champ de protection.  
« Erik Lehnsherr, vous êtes accusé pour meurtre à plusieurs reprises. Veuillez coopérer ou nous ferons usage de nos armes. »  
« Laissez-moi … » marmonne-t-il.  
Les policiers le pointent avec leurs armes en plastique.  
« Les mains en l'air, vous êtes désormais en état d'arrestation ! »  
« Laissez-moi … » répète-t-il.  
_Erik … Enfuis-toi …  
_Erik s'envole et les policiers tirent sur lui, ratant leur cible. L'allemand fuit sans destination précise.  
« Arrêtez-vous ! » crient les policiers au sol.  
L'un d'eux touche Erik dans la jambe qui est donc déstabilisé.  
_Erik !  
_Le cri de panique du télépathe résonne dans son esprit et lui donne une motivation pour s'enfuir et se battre pour sa liberté. Les policiers l'ordonnent de se reposer au sol mais l'allemand reste dans les airs. Un autre policier lui tire dessus dans la jambe. Erik finit par se reposer, perdant une certaine quantité de sang.  
_Non ! Erik !  
_Les policiers tombent un à un inconscient. Erik les regarde surpris avant de reprendre la fuite.

Charles devient un peu comateux mais se concentre pour garder le contact avec l'allemand.  
« Charles ! C'est trop dangereux ! Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs sur une grand distance ! »  
« Je … Je dois tenir … Erik … Erik a besoin de moi … »  
Raven regarde son frère tristement. Du sang coule de son nez.  
« Je … Je tiendrais … Pour Erik … Je … Je lui ai promis … »  
Hank vient et soupire en voyant l'état de Charles.  
« Je t'avais prévenu qu'utiliser ta télépathie sur des gens pouvait s'avérer risqué. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté ? »  
« Erik … Il … Il allait se faire prendre … »  
« Tu as pu le localiser ? »  
« Il bouge … Il fuit … »  
« Charles … Tu dois arrêter. Nous allons aller le chercher. »  
« Non ! Je ne l'abandonnerais pas ! Il est terrorisé et paniqué ! Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il agit comme ça ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait et il pourrait vous blesser grièvement. »  
« Tu t'inquiètes parce que nous serions blessés ? Charles, Erik ne reviendra pas aussi facilement. »  
« Si. Il va revenir. »  
Hank et Raven se regardent en soupirant.

Erik atterrit dans une campagne isolée à deux kilomètres du manoir. Il est à bout de forces et considérablement affaibli dû à la quantité de sang qu'il a perdue.  
_Je n'y arriverais pas … Je suis trop faible … C'est trop loin …  
Tu vas y arriver, Erik … J'ai confiance en toi …  
C'est trop … Charles, je ne tiendrais pas …  
Si ! Continue, avance. Tu es à deux kilomètres !  
_Erik reprend son souffle et s'envole de nouveau, un peu déstabilisé à cause de ses multiples blessures. Au bout de quelques minutes, il voit au loin le manoir. Il s'écroule au sol en chute libre sous les regards surpris des élèves qui sont dans le parc.

Charles se déconnecte du Cerebro. Hank l'emmène directement à l'infirmerie.  
« Tu es fou d'avoir fait ça … »  
« Il le fallait … »  
Hank le soigne tout en soupirant. Raven le regarde, pensive.  
Un élève arrive en courant.  
« Professeur Xavier ! Y'a Magneto qui a atterrit dans le parc ! Il n'a pas l'air d'être en pleine forme ! »  
« Je … »  
« Je m'en charge. Reste ici » dit Raven.  
L'élève emmène Raven à l'endroit où s'est écroulé Erik.  
« Il est là ! » dit le jeune mutant.  
Raven se penche vers Erik.  
« Erik ? Tu m'entends ? » demande-t-elle.  
Elle prend son pouls et constate qu'il est faible.  
« Tu peux aller me chercher Jean ? Tu la connais ? »  
« Oui je la connais ! Je vais la chercher ! »  
« Merci. »  
L'élève part en courant. Raven reste près d'Erik et prend sa main.  
« T'as intérêt à rester en vie. Charles est en mauvais point après t'avoir aidé et guidé. »  
Jean arrive un peu surprise.  
« Oui ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? »  
« Tu pourrais le soulever et l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? »  
Jean acquiesce. Elle soulève le corps de l'allemand et le transporte à l'infirmerie.  
Hank finit de s'occuper de Charles.  
« Pose-le là. » dit-il à Jean en indiquant un lit.  
Jean le dépose et s'en va. Raven arrive.  
« Comment va-t-il ? »  
« Je vais bien. » répond Charles.  
Hank soupire en haussant les épaules. Charles regarde Erik.  
« Il est … »  
« Inconscient. Pas mort. Son pouls est faible mais il vit encore. Pour le moment, du moins. »  
« Il a dû faire bonne impression auprès des élèves. » commente Hank, soucieux.  
« Aucune idée, mais c'est sûr que si les élèves croyait qu'il était tout puissant sans aucune faiblesse eh bien, ils auront une autre image de lui. »  
Charles se met dans son fauteuil et s'approche de Erik.  
« Les élèves ont dû se demander ce que Magneto venait faire ici aussi … » dit Hank.  
« Bah nous leur dirons que l'école c'est aussi un refuge pour n'importe quel mutant. » réplique Raven.  
Charles reste silencieux, tentant de capter l'esprit de l'allemand.  
« Je … Je ne sens plus son esprit. »  
« Il est inconscient. C'est peut-être normal. »  
« Non. Même inconscient, je peux détecter l'esprit de quelqu'un. Si je ne peux pas le détecter, c'est qu'il est … »  
Charles sent sa gorge se nouer et des fines larmes couler le long de ses joues.  
« Ne faisons pas de conclusions trop hâtives. Je vais le soigner et prendre soin de lui et il se réveillera. D'accord, Charles ? » dit Hank, d'un ton rassurant.  
Charles acquiesce, une larme qui tombe sur le corps de l'allemand.  
« Maintenant, si tu veux bien t'éloigner. »  
Charles s'éloigne et vient se mettre près de Raven. Cette dernière pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère.  
« Erik est un survivant. Il va s'en sortir. »  
« Et si cette fois, il ne s'en sortait pas ? » demande Charles, la voix tremblante. 


	49. Partie IV : Chapitre 7

Raven soupire.  
« Ne pense pas ça. Sois positif. Je pensais que tu étais un éternel optimiste ! »  
Charles fond en larmes prenant sa tête entre ses mains.  
« Charles … »  
Hank soigne les blessures de Erik et contrôle son pouls régulièrement.  
« C'est faible … » murmure-t-il.  
« Non, Erik ne va pas nous lâcher comme ça ! » s'exclame Raven.  
« Erik ? Tu m'entends ? » demande Hank.  
« J'ai déjà essayé, Hank … »  
« Erik, si tu m'entends, fais un signe. »  
Raven regarde l'allemand attentivement et son cœur fait un bond lorsqu'Erik bouge faiblement sa main.  
« D'accord. Tu m'entends de loin ou de près ? »  
« De loin … » dit Erik, la voix faible.  
« Ok. Ecoute, je vais devoir te garder à l'infirmerie mais promis je ne te ferais aucune perfusion. D'accord ? »  
« Oui … »  
« Tu devrais te rétablir assez vite. J'ai soigné toutes tes blessures. »  
Erik hoche faiblement la tête puis ouvre faiblement les yeux. Hank lui pose encore quelques questions pour mesurer son état.  
« Je vois double … » dit l'allemand.  
« Ce n'est pas grave. Cela va passer. Il faut juste que tu te reposes. »  
« Nauséeux … Pas très bien … »  
Charles laisse des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Intérieurement, il maudit les policiers qui ont tiré sur Erik. Hank demande à Raven et Charles de quitter l'infirmerie afin que l'allemand puisse se reposer. Charles sort et va dans son bureau. Raven le suit.  
« Charles ? Il est encore en vie ! »  
« Laisse-moi. » dit sèchement Charles.  
« Mais, je … »  
« J'ai besoin d'être seul, tu peux comprendre ça ? »  
Raven tremble légèrement, des fines larmes coulant le long de ses joues.  
« Oui, bien sûr … Je te laisse … » dit-elle finalement avant de quitter le bureau.  
Charles regarde dehors. Les élèves discutent entre eux au lieu de jouer. Le crash de Erik n'est pas passé inaperçu.

Erik soupire, fixant le plafond.  
« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demande Hank.  
« … Non … Juste du calme … »  
« D'accord. Je suis juste à côté si tu as besoin. »  
Erik acquiesce.  
« Et Hank … »  
Hank le regarde.  
« Merci de prendre soin de moi … »  
« Pas de soucis. Tu aurais dû voir l'air de Raven lorsqu'elle t'a ramené ici avec Jean. »  
« … Inquiète ? »  
« En grande partie oui. »  
Erik soupire.  
« Et … Charles … ? »  
« … Repose-toi. » répond simplement Hank.  
« Hank … Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »  
« … Non. Il déprime un peu en te voyant dans cet état. »  
Erik ferme les yeux, pris d'un violent mal de tête.  
« Erik ? » s'inquiète Hank.  
« Je … Mal à la tête … »  
« C'est sûrement l'après-coup suite à ta chute. » répond Hank.  
L'allemand gémit de douleur en guise de réplique.  
« J'aimerais bien te donner des anti-douleurs mais c'est par perfusion. Je n'ai pas de cachets à proprement dit. »  
« … Mal … Horriblement … »  
Hank soupire et va préparer une perfusion. Il ne sait pas encore il va la mettre à l'allemand mais pour réduire sa douleur c'est le seul moyen.  
« Erik, je suis désolé mais, je vais devoir te faire une perfusion. »  
« Pas d'aiguille … »  
« C'est pour ton bien, Erik. Je te le promets. Tu iras mieux après. »  
« … Non … »  
« Erik, nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Fais-moi confiance. »  
Erik rouvre les yeux et regarde le scientifique avec sa seringue. Il tremble légèrement.  
« Jamais je ne te donnerais n'importe quoi, Erik. Je ne suis pas comme ceux qui t'ont torturé. Loin de là. »  
Erik acquiesce faiblement puis referme les yeux.  
« Je peux du coup ? »  
« … Oui … »  
« Tu as une préférence ? Droite ou gauche ? »  
« … Droite … »  
Hank relève la manche droite de l'allemand, cherche une veine et applique la perfusion dans son bras. Erik serre les dents pensant à quelque chose de positif.  
« Et voilà. Ta douleur devrait s'atténuer. »  
Hank règle le dosage d'anti-douleur puis retourne à son poste de travail. Erik regarde d'un air apeuré l'aiguille plantée dans son bras. Les objets métalliques tremblent légèrement.  
« Erik, détends-toi, s'il te plaît … » demande Hank.  
Charles revient et toise Hank du regard en voyant la perfusion de Erik.  
« Pas d'aiguille ! Qu'est-ce que ne comprends pas ? » s'énerve-t-il.  
« Calme-toi ! Sinon, il a un mal de crâne impossible ! »  
Charles s'approche de Erik.  
« Erik, tout va bien ? »  
« Oui … Je prends sur moi … »  
Charles regarde toujours Hank avec un mauvais air. Ce dernier soupire se concentrant sur son travail.  
« Je suis content que tu sois parvenu jusqu'ici. »  
Erik esquisse un sourire.  
« Je crois que j'ai sûrement effrayé quelques élèves … »  
« Non bien au contraire. Ils ne le sont plus parce qu'ils ont vu que comme eux tu peux avoir des moments de faiblesse. Tu fais moins peur comme ça. »  
Erik sourit faiblement.  
« Tu le verras lorsque tu pourras sortir et aller dans le parc. »  
« D'accord. » dit Erik.  
Peter arrive en courant.  
« Pa … Oups ! Désolé, professeur. Je passerais plus tard ! »  
« Peter, reste, j'allais retourner à mon bureau de toute façon. » dit Charles avec un sourire.  
Charles embrasse Erik sur le front.  
« Remets-toi vite. » lui dit-il avant de partir.  
Peter s'approche, un peu timide.  
« Jean m'a dit que tu t'étais écrasé dans le parc. » dit-il.  
« Il paraît, oui … »  
« Tu vas bien ? » demande-t-il.  
En quelques secondes, il se retrouve à côté de l'allemand.  
« Cela peut aller … »  
« Quand je t'ai vu partir, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais te parler ! »  
Erik sourit faiblement. Aucun doute : cet air il le connaît. Il ne peut pas rejeter Peter.  
« Comment tu as su que j'étais ton père, dis-moi ? »  
« Bah, en fait, lorsque on te voyait à la télé, j'observais les réactions de ma mère et elle me disait constamment que tu étais le pire homme au monde. Et un jour, je lui ai demandé qui était mon père et elle n'a pas voulu me répondre ! Alors, j'ai fouiné un peu dans ses affaires et j'ai trouvé ! »  
« … Perspicace dis donc … »  
« Ouais ! Du coup, j'peux savoir pourquoi t'a lâché ma mère comme ça ? »  
« … Je ne savais pas qu'elle attendait un enfant … »  
« Deux. J'ai une sœur jumelle ! »  
« Deux soit … Je l'ignorais. Elle me l'a bien caché … Je l'ai quitté parce que j'étais sur une mission importante pour moi et comme tu le vois, j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre … »  
« Hum, je vois. Moi, perso, je ne t'en veux pas ! Mais j'espère vraiment qu'on pourra rattraper le temps perdu ! »  
« Aucun soucis. » répond l'allemand.  
Peter affiche un air ravi avant de quitter l'infirmerie rapidement.  
« Il est fatiguant … » commente Hank.  
« C'est un rapide, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui. C'est sa mutation. Il va vite. »  
Erik acquiesce par un bref signe de tête avant de piquer un somme. Hank le surveille tout en bossant sur ses travaux. 


	50. Partie IV : Chapitre 8

Charles se promène dans les couloirs, tout en attrapant quelques élèves turbulents. Raven le rejoint.  
« Tu te sens mieux ? » demande-t-elle.  
« Oui. »  
Raven hoche la tête faiblement et s'éloigne.  
« Raven, je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure. Je me suis emporté et je n'aurais pas dû. »  
Raven se stoppe et le regarde. Elle sourit faiblement.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu étais juste préoccupé par l'état de Erik. »  
Charles baisse la tête tristement. Raven s'approche de lui.  
« Je ne t'en veux pas, Charles. » dit-elle, en posant une main sur son épaule.  
Le télépathe relève la tête. Raven lui adresse un sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de s'éloigner. Charles la regarde partir puis continue son petit tour.

Erik se relève et s'assoit sur le bord de son lit. Hank le regarde faire, attentif.  
« Tu ne peux encore quitter l'infirmerie, Erik. »  
« … J'ai besoin de prendre l'air en fait … »  
« Ce serait trop risqué de t'autoriser à sortir, Erik. Je regrette mais tu dois rester ici. »  
Erik soupire puis prend sa tête entre ses bras. Hank se reconcentre sur ses travaux tout en surveillant l'allemand. Charles revient et est surpris de voir Erik assis.  
« Tu te sens mieux ? » demande-t-il.  
« Non … Mais je veux prendre l'air … Je déteste être enfermé … »  
« Je sais Erik, mais, tu n'es pas en état de sortir. » dit Charles.  
« Je vais devenir fou, ici … »  
Hank soupire.  
« Je peux ouvrir la fenêtre, si tu veux … » suggère-t-il.  
Erik marmonne et Charles le regarde tristement.  
« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de rester bien gentiment le temps que je me rétablisse en fait. » grogne Erik.  
« Peut-être, mais, il le faut. » dit Hank.  
Erik peste avant de rallonger tournant le dos à Charles.  
« Erik … Je n'y peux rien ! Tu n'avais pas qu'à partir ! »  
L'allemand grogne en signe de réponse.  
« Bon, très bien, je te laisse avec ta mauvaise humeur. Quand elle sera passée, tu me fais signe, Erik. » dit Charles, sèchement.  
Le professeur quitte l'infirmerie retournant dans son bureau. Hank le regarde partir, en soupirant.  
« Erik, tu es vraiment désagréable avec Charles. Il a tout donné pour te guider jusqu'ici … »  
Erik grogne puis ferme les yeux, faisant mine de dormir. Le scientifique soupire puis retourne à ses travaux.

Charles s'enferme dans son bureau avant de finalement fondre en larmes. Il n'aime pas se disputer avec Erik. Il hait ça même !  
Il essuie rapidement ses larmes au cas où un élève viendrait toquer à sa porte. Il se met derrière son bureau et consulte les diverses factures afin de penser à autre chose.  
Toc ! Toc !  
« Oui ? »  
Un jeune élève entre.  
« Professeur Xavier, le professeur McCoy vous demande. Magneto fait n'importe quoi dans son labo. »  
Charles soupire en se pinçant l'arête du nez.  
« J'arrive. »  
« D'accord. »  
L'élève repart en refermant la porte derrière lui. Charles soupire de nouveau avant de retourner à l'infirmerie.  
Il voit Hank sous sa forme mutante et Erik voler dans les airs.  
« Erik ! » s'écrie Charles.  
« Je vous ai dit que j'allais sortir ! Vous n'allez pas me garder éternellement enfermé ici ! »  
« Redescend tout de suite ! Sinon, je te pique avec de l'anesthésiant ! »  
Erik blêmit à la suite de cette menace. Son inconscient réagit pour lui et il attaque Hank avec un scalpel.  
« Erik ! Arrête ! Tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un ! »  
« Pas d'anesthésiant ! » crie Erik.  
« Repose-toi alors, imbécile ! » hurle Hank.  
Jean, qui passait dans le coin, observe la scène stupéfaite.  
« Besoin d'aide ? » suggère-t-elle.  
« Non merci, Jean. Cela devrait aller. » répond Charles.  
La jeune mutante s'en va, les laissant.  
« Bon, Erik, ça suffit ! » ordonne Charles.  
Mais Erik ne se repose pas pour autant. Charles use de sa télépathie afin de faire redescendre l'allemand. Un événement surprenant se produit et le professeur se voit repoussé de l'esprit du maître du magnétisme.  
« Charles ! » s'exclame Hank en le voyant sombrer dans le coma.  
Il toise Erik du regard.  
« Tu as fait quoi à Charles, toi ? »  
« Je … Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas moi ! »  
« Ne te fous pas de moi ! »  
Erik se repose et fond en larmes.  
« Ce n'était pas moi, bordel ! Hank, je suis incapable de repousser Charles comme ça ! »  
Charles reprend connaissance et ouvre lentement les yeux.  
« Charles ? » demande Hank.  
Le télépathe regarde Erik : depuis quand l'allemand peut-il le repousser comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était cette ombre menaçante qui l'a attaqué ?  
« … Tu t'es reposé finalement … »  
Erik laisse les larmes perler sur ses joues puis sort de l'infirmerie.  
« Erik ! » s'écrie Charles.  
Il se tourne vers Hank.  
« Qu'as-tu dit à Erik ? »  
« Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il t'avait fait ! Il m'a dit rien ! »  
« … Erik ! Attends ! » s'exclame Charles en suivant l'allemand.  
Erik trace dans le couloir, ignorant les élèves le pointant du doigt. Il s'arrête à l'entrée du domaine, essoufflé, ses mains sur ses genoux. Charles le rejoint.  
« Tu vas où encore ? » demande-t-il, énervé.  
« Loin de toi … Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai … Mais je t'ai attaqué … »  
« Merci, ça je l'avais remarqué. »  
Charles sent son cœur se serrer en voyant les larmes abondantes couler sur les joues de l'allemand.  
« Ce n'était pas moi … Ce n'était pas moi … » répète inlassablement Erik.  
« Erik, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »  
« Si je te le dis, tu me prendrais pour un fou. »  
« Jamais je ne te considérerais comme tel. » répond Charles, d'un ton calme.  
Erik regarde le télépathe, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Il se passe que … Je pense je ne suis pas seul dans mon esprit. » 


	51. Partie IV : Chapitre 9

Charles hausse les sourcils, surpris.  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. Mais, depuis qu'Apocalypse a augmenté mes pouvoirs, je sens comme un autre être dans mon esprit. Comme si j'étais deux dans un seul corps. »  
« … C'est ce que je craignais. Tu n'as pas su contrôler ces nouveaux changements chez toi et du coup, ton esprit, dans le but de te protéger, a crée un autre qui maîtrise nettement mieux que toi tes nouvelles facultés. »  
Erik fond en larmes de nouveau. Charles le regarde.  
« Je peux t'aider, Erik. Mais, pour ça, il faut que tu restes ici. »  
Erik regarde Charles, retenant quelques larmes.  
« Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux plus te faire du mal. »  
L'allemand s'envole sans que le télépathe n'ait eu le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit. Ce dernier soupire et rentre.

Il retourne à l'infirmerie.  
« Alors ? » demande Hank.  
« Parti. Envolé. »  
« Bordel, ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne peut pas rester en place ? »  
« Quelle idée aussi de l'avoir menacé avec de l'anesthésiant. »  
Hank soupire, reprenant sa forme humaine.  
« Désolé. Je me suis emporté. »  
« Oui bah c'est trop tard, maintenant … »  
Raven arrive en courant.  
« Charles ! »  
« Quoi encore ? Erik est déjà revenu ? »  
« … Oui. »  
Charles retourne à l'entrée du domaine sous le regarde inquiet de Raven.  
« Raven ? » demande Hank.  
« … Erik n'est pas lui-même. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois comme ça. Mais, j'ai l'impression qu'Apocalypse a renforcé cette facette de Erik. »  
« De quoi tu parles ? »  
« … Erik n'est pas tout seul dans son esprit. Il s'est scindé en deux. »  
« Bordel … Donc, quand il nous fait du mal, ce n'est pas lui ? »  
« Oui. C'est un autre-lui. »  
Hank se maudit d'avoir cru que Erik puisse faire du mal à Charles.

Charles voit Erik, debout et immobile.  
« Erik ? »  
« … Non. Mauvaise pioche. »  
Charles soupire.  
« Bon, tu veux quoi ? » demande-t-il.  
« Comprendre pourquoi on t'accorde autant d'importance alors que tu es un simple et vulgaire obstacle à notre plan de domination. »  
Charles entre dans l'esprit de l'allemand, forçant à faire sortir Erik et pas cet autre maléfique. Le maître du magnétisme secoue la tête puis cligne des yeux.  
« Erik, c'est toi maintenant ? »  
« … Je … »  
Pour simple réponse, Erik s'agenouille devant Charles et pose sa tête sur ses genoux, fondant en larmes. Le télépathe soupire et caresse doucement ses cheveux.  
« Je vais t'aider, Erik. Nous allons y arriver à deux. Je te le promets. »  
Erik ne relève pas la tête et reste comme ça. Les élèves les regardent, surpris.  
« Professeur Xavier ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » demande un jeune élève.  
« Non, je te remercie. Je contrôle la situation. Erik ? » demande Charles.  
« … Non … Laisse-moi tranquille … » murmure l'allemand.  
« Erik ? »  
Erik frissonne, le corps tremblant. Charles caresse son dos.  
« Erik, répond-moi. » dit-il, inquiet.  
Erik se redresse et Charles le regarde.  
« … Rentrer … »  
L'allemand part en direction du manoir et entre. Charles le suit, un peu soucieux.  
« Erik, tout va bien ? »  
« Non … Il … Enfin … C'est bizarre … »  
« Explique-moi. »  
« … Il me parle … L'autre … Il ne veut pas me laisser tranquille … »  
« Il a un nom cet autre ? »  
« … Oui … Tu vas me prendre pour un fou … »  
« Dis-moi … »  
« C'est Magneto … Tu comprends maintenant le problème que j'aie en restant ici ? Tous les élèves m'appellent comme ça. »  
« Je vais leur ordonner de t'appeler Erik. Tu veux que je fasse ça ? »  
« … Comme tu veux … »  
Charles envoie l'ordre à tous les élèves par télépathie. Ils arrivent dans le bureau de Charles. Erik soupire puis s'appuie contre le mur, pris d'un vertige.  
« Erik ? »  
« … Je … Je ne me sens pas très bien à vrai dire … »  
« Précise … »  
« J'ai le tête qui tourne et je suis nauséeux. »  
Charles appelle Hank, en vitesse. Ce dernier arrive rapidement avec un seau au cas où et le donne à l'allemand.  
« Je vais chercher de quoi stopper les nausées. » dit Hank.  
Il quitte le bureau de Charles.  
« Erik ? »  
Erik ne répond, pâle comme un linge transpirant. Charles l'observe inquiet.  
« … Pas bien … »  
Erik se laisse alors tomber au sol le long du mur, le seau posé sur ses genoux qu'il a repliés contre lui. Charles s'approche de lui.  
« Tu es malade ? »  
L'allemand ne répond pas. Charles retourne derrière son bureau se concentrant sur ses dossiers. Dans son coin, Erik finit par vomir dans le seau, le corps secoué de spasmes violents.  
« … Mauvais … Pas bon … »  
Charles regarde son amant, tristement. Erik gémit de tristesse et se réfugie dans un coin du bureau lorsqu'un élève entre dans le bureau.  
« Professeur Xavier, je n'ai pas très bien compris le devoir que vous nous avez donné. »  
« Montre-moi. » dit Charles, d'un ton bienveillant.  
L'élève s'approche du bureau et lui montre. Charles lui explique brièvement. Erik les regarde du coin de l'œil.  
« D'accord. Merci professeur ! » dit l'élève en reprenant son devoir.  
« Je t'en prie. »  
L'élève s'en va en souhaitant une bonne journée. Erik gémit toujours dans son coin, somnolent. Charles s'approche de lui.  
« Tu ne préfères pas aller à l'infirmerie ? Mon bureau est un vrai moulin. »  
« … Non … Rester avec … Toi … » dit Erik, tremblant.  
Charles se penche vers lui, posant une main sur sa joue.  
« D'accord. Mais, essaie de rester silencieux. Sinon, un élève va te voir. »  
« … Rester avec toi … »  
Charles soupire et tâte le front de Erik : brûlant.  
« Hum … Tu sembles avoir de la fièvre. »  
Erik hoche lentement la tête de haut en bas puis tombe inconscient. La voix du télépathe qui crie son prénom est la dernière chose qu'il entend. 


	52. Partie IV : Chapitre 10

Charles regarde Erik, inconscient sur le sol de son bureau. Hank est en train de faire cours ainsi que Raven. Tornade fait l'entraînement des futurs X-Men.  
_Je fais comment moi ?  
_Le télépathe observe son amant, évanoui.  
Toc ! Toc !  
Charles sursaute en entendant toquer à la porte de son bureau.  
« Je suis occupé. Passez plus tard. »  
« Charles, c'est moi. Ta sœur. Tu es si occupé que ça ? » dit la voix de Raven.  
« Entre. Et ne crie pas. »  
Raven entre, anxieuse et plaque sa main sur sa bouche en voyant Erik étalé au sol.  
« Tu peux déjà lui enlever le seau des mains ? Pose-le derrière sur ma bibliothèque. »  
Raven se pince l'arête du nez et pose le seau à l'endroit indiqué.  
« Hank est en cours, j'imagine ? »  
« Oui. Moi aussi, je le suis mais j'avais une question à te poser. »  
« Je t'écoute … »  
« C'est la deuxième fois que Peter sèche. Il est inscrit ou pas ? »  
« Officiellement non. »  
Raven soupire en croisant les bras.  
« Très bien. Alors, pourquoi est-il noté sur la liste des élèves ? »  
« C'est moi qui l'ai ajouté. Mais, il n'est pas obligé de venir en cours. »  
« C'est complètement stupide comme manière de faire. »  
« Peut-être mais bon. »  
Raven et Charles continuent à discuter. Soudain, Erik gémit de tristesse faisant sursauter les deux autres.  
« Erik ? » demande Raven, inquiète.  
« Je pense qu'il est malade. Il a le front brûlant. »  
« Il est pâle comme un linge surtout ! » s'exclame Raven.  
Erik bat des paupières, frissonnant. Raven s'accroupit près de lui.  
« Erik ? Tu m'entends ? »  
« … Oui … »  
« Tu arriverais à te lever ? » demande Raven en posant une main sur son épaule.  
Charles toise sa sœur du regard : il ne peut même pas aider son amant !  
« N-Non … Vertige … »  
Raven soupire et soulève Erik par l'épaule.  
« Allez. Je t'embarque. »  
« Non ! Rester … Charles … »  
« Raven, repose-le. Il veut rester ici. »  
« Dans cet état-là ? Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! »  
« … Rester avec Charles … » gémit Erik.  
Raven soupire et repose Erik au sol. Elle s'éloigne de lui.  
« Merci. Tu avais autre chose à me dire ? » demande Charles avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.  
« Non. Je retourne à mon cours. Bon courage pour prendre soin de lui. »  
« Je t'en remercie. Tes élèves t'attendent. »  
Raven affiche un air offusqué puis sort du bureau. Erik tente de se relever mais n'est pas stable.  
« Merde … » marmonne-t-il.  
Charles revient près de lui. Erik lève la tête vers lui.  
« … Pitoyable … Je suis pitoyable … »  
« Ne dis pas ça. »  
Erik parvient à se mettre sur ses genoux et cale sa tête contre Charles.  
« … Il me rend malade … »  
« Cela va passer. Je vais prendre soin de toi, Erik. »  
Erik se colle contre Charles, gémissant. Ce dernier caresse ses cheveux.  
Toc ! Toc !  
« Erik. »  
Erik lâche Charles et il va se remettre dans son coin, les genoux repliés contre lui.  
« Oui, entrez. »  
Un jeune élève entre ainsi qu'une bande.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande Charles, les sourcils froncés.  
« Ils m'embêtent, professeur Xavier … »  
« Même pas vrai ! Tu mens. »  
Le plus jeune fond en larmes, la tête baissée. Charles l'invite à venir sur ses genoux et lui fait un câlin.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, vous ? » demande-t-il aux autres.  
« Bah pas grand-chose. On lui a piqué la pomme qu'il a pris pour son goûter ! »  
« Vous lui rendez. » ordonne Charles.  
« Nan ! Pas envie ! »  
Charles maintient toujours le jeune élève contre lui. Erik ouvre lentement les yeux et se redresse en s'appuyant contre le mur. Puis, il fait voler le groupe d'élèves dans les airs.  
« Erik ! » s'écrie Charles.  
« Vous lui rendez ou je me charge personnellement de vous, sales petits garnements ? »  
« Argh ! C'était un piège ! Y'a Magneto dans le bureau du professeur Xavier ! »  
« C'est mon atout. Vous auriez dû partir lorsque je vous l'ai demandé gentiment. »  
« On s'en va ! C'est bon. »  
Erik les repose au sol. Les jeunes gens s'en vont sans rien ajouter et Charles leur efface la mémoire. L'allemand retombe au sol le long du mur. Le jeune élève le regarde inquiet.  
« Il est malade ? » demande-t-il.  
« Oui il l'est. »  
« Il faut prévenir le professeur McCoy ! »  
« Je m'en occupe rassure-toi. »  
« D'accord. »  
L'élève descend des genoux de Charles tout en regardant Erik. Ce dernier a fermé les yeux mais les rouvre en se sentant observé. Il esquisse un léger sourire et l'élève lui rend avant de sortir du bureau.  
« Niveau respect, les élèves s'inclinent face à toi, il semblerait. »  
« … T'as vu ça … ? »  
Charles sourit et va se remettre derrière son bureau. Erik s'endort, sa tête posée sur ses genoux. Le télépathe le regarde en souriant puis se reconcentre sur ses dossiers.

* * *

Hank vient dans le bureau de Charles à la fin de son cours avec un thermomètre et des médicaments contre la nausée.  
« Erik ? »  
Erik ouvre faiblement les yeux et voit que Charles n'est plus dans la pièce.  
« … Charles … »  
« Il doit sûrement faire son cours. Je vais prendre ta température : il m'a dit que tu avais le front brûlant. »  
« … Peut-être … »  
Hank prend la température de l'allemand : 39,1 °C.  
« Hum … Oui, c'est une grosse fièvre que tu as là … »  
« … Pas bien … ? »  
« Non, en effet. Tu as encore des nausées ? »  
« Oui … »  
Hank réfléchit : malade ou infecté à la suite d'une blessure ? Il prend un verre dans l'armoire de Charles et le remplit d'eau.  
« Tiens. Avale ça. Cela devrait te faire passer les nausées. »  
Erik prend le verre d'eau et le cachet et avale le tout. Il rend le verre à Hank.  
« … Charles … »  
« Il fait cours. La fièvre a l'air de te faire délirer un peu. »  
« … Va revenir … ? »  
« Oui, rassure-toi. Il ne va pas t'abandonner ici tout seul. »  
Erik hoche faiblement la tête et se rendort, assommé par la fièvre. Hank repose le verre et croise les bras, pensif tout en regardant l'allemand. Puis il sort le laissant seul dans le bureau. _  
_


	53. Partie IV : Chapitre 11

Charles finit son cours en disant au revoir à ses élèves et retourne dans son bureau. Il sourit en voyant Erik qui a pris ses aises en s'allongeant sur le tapis à côté du bureau. Ce dernier dort paisiblement, le teint un peu pâle. Hank lui a laissé un mot avec la température relevée chez Erik : 39,1°C. Le télépathe soupire tout en regardant son amant.  
« Que t'arrive-t-il, Erik ? » demande Charles.  
Il referme la porte du bureau et s'approche de l'allemand.  
« C'est l'autre qui te met dans cet état, mon ange ? »  
Charles aimerait pouvoir se mettre à genoux, près de lui, pour le serrer dans ses bras, qu'il sente qu'il n'est pas tout seul.  
« Je suis dans l'incapacité de t'aider réellement. »  
Erik ouvre doucement les yeux.  
« … N'importe quoi … »  
Charles le regarde.  
« C'est la vérité. Je suis coincé dans ce fauteuil et je ne peux pas près de toi. A te tenir la main. A te serrer dans mes bras. »  
« … T'aime .. Es là pour moi ... » marmonne Erik faiblement.  
Charles le regarde en souriant puis soupire.  
« Raven aurait pu t'aider à aller à l'infirmerie toute à l'heure. Moi, je ne peux pas faire cela ... »  
« .. M'en fiche ... »  
Charles reste près de l'allemand et le regarde, tendrement. Erik tend la main vers lui alors il se penche et l'attrape la serrant doucement dans la sienne. L'allemand tire davantage sur la main du télépathe.  
« Je ne peux pas Erik. Je dois rester dans mon fauteuil. »  
Erik grogne et continue à tirer.  
« … Viens ... »  
Charles se laisse tirer par l'allemand qui le prend dans ses bras. Il plonge ses yeux bleus dans ceux gris métallique de l'allemand.  
« Je ne peux pas rester longtemps comme ça au sol, Erik. »  
L'allemand grogne de nouveau et se blottit contre Charles. Ce dernier le prend dans ses bras, respirant l'odeur naturelle du maître du magnétisme. Ce dernier enfouit sa tête dans son cou puis s'endort. Charles comprend alors que Erik cherchait simplement un sentiment de sécurité. Il reconnaît que son amant a encore cet esprit d'enfant qui se manifeste lorsqu'il est faible ou fatigué. Alors, dans ces moments-là, le télépathe le prend dans ses bras, doucement avec toute la tendresse qu'il peut lui donner.  
Hank arrive avec un dossier à la main et n'ose pas entrer en voyant les deux hommes allongés au sol sur le tapis.  
« Je t'en prie, Hank. Entre. » dit Charles avec un léger sourire.  
Le scientifique entre et dépose le dossier sur le bureau.  
« Comment va-t-il ? » demande-t-il.  
Charles regarde l'homme endormi dans ses bras avant de répondre.  
« Il va bien, je pense. Il dort profondément. »  
« Tu vas faire comment pour travailler ? Et si un élève entre ? »  
« Je verrais bien. De toute façon, la présence de Erik va vite se répandre. Un groupe de brutes l'a vu à l'œuvre ici-même. »  
Hank acquiesce par un bref signe de tête.  
« Et ils savent qu'il est au manoir affaibli. Je te rappelle que tes élèves l'ont vu tomber du ciel. »  
« Oui et, d'ailleurs, je les ai rassurés là-dessus. Certains s'inquiétaient vraiment pour lui. »  
« Sérieusement ? Mise à part les membres de l'équipe ? »  
« Oui. Je pensais que tout le monde le craignait ou ne l'aimait pas mais je me suis trompé. »  
« En même temps, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne peux pas comprendre leur fascination ou admiration ... »  
« Je sais, Hank. Je sais que certains élèves voient Erik et moi comme des modèles. »  
Hank sourit puis sort du bureau. Charles reporte son attention sur le maître du magnétisme. Il remet quelques unes de ses mèches cachant son visage et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front.  
« Je t'aime, Erik. Je suis là, près de toi. Pour toujours. »  
_Et un jour, peut-être, nous verrons nos deux noms accolés …  
_Charles soupire, l'air un peu trop rêveur. L'allemand ouvre lentement les yeux puis se les frotte.  
« … J'ai dormi longtemps ? »  
« Non ça va. Juste une heure. »  
Erik bâille en s'étirant. Il regarde Charles.  
« Mais tu es par terre ! »  
« Oui. C'est toi qui m'a tiré par terre. » dit Charles d'un ton amusé.  
Erik se dégage des bras du professeur et le porte dans ses bras afin de le remettre dans son fauteuil. Un élève entre sans frapper et voit donc l'allemand avec le télépathe dans les bras.  
« Ah ! Vous allez l'emmener et le kidnapper ? »  
« J'aimerais bien mais je vais juste le remettre dans son fauteuil, en fait. »  
Erik dépose doucement Charles dans son fauteuil puis se redresse. L'élève les regarde, muet.  
« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? » demande Charles, l'air bienveillant.  
L'élève pose sa question. Erik regarde par la fenêtre les bras croisés. Ses nausées sont passées avec l'aide du médicament de Hank mais il se sent encore un peu fiévreux. Ses vertiges sont également passés. Il entend Charles répondre au jeune mutant et ce dernier quitter le bureau.  
« Tu te sens mieux, on dirait. » remarque le télépathe.  
« Oui … Je tiens debout. » répond Erik, d'un ton neutre.  
Charles s'approche de lui. L'allemand se retourne.  
« Si tu te sens mieux, tu peux aller faire un tour dans le parc, si tu en as envie. »  
« … Non, je préfère rester avec toi. »  
_Ta présence éloigne Magnéto. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès que tu es près de moi, il n'est pas là.  
_Charles sourit faiblement puis retourne à son bureau. Il consulte le dossier déposé par Hank afin de le refermer et de le ranger à l'emplacement prévu.  
« Tu vas t'ennuyer ici à me regarder travailler, tu sais ? »  
Erik hausse les épaules et continue à regarder le parc, les bras toujours croisés. Charles l'observe quelques instants avant de se remettre au travail.  
_Ta présence me perturbe, pour ma part. Cela va être compliqué d'être concentré.  
_Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de l'allemand.  
« Je te trouble, Charles ? » demande Erik, un air malicieux dans le regard.


	54. Partie IV : Chapitre 12

Charles rougit à la suite de ces mots restant concentré.  
« Hum. Oui, je te trouble. C'est fou, je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres de toi ... »  
« Erik … Laisse-moi travailler. Merci. »  
« Mais c'est toi qui ... »  
« Erik, merci. »  
Erik soupire en secouant la tête gardant son sourire.  
« Tu n'es pas possible parfois ... » marmonne Charles.  
« Quoi ? Tu as peur que tes élèves voient ton côté caché ? »  
Le télépathe rougit.  
« Je suis … pudique. Sur ma vie privée. »  
« Hum … Pas avec moi, en tout cas. »  
Charles soupire d'exaspération. Erik rit doucement puis regarde de nouveau le parc. Les élèves courent et jouent. Certains, plus téméraires, grimpent dans les grands arbres.  
« Dis-moi, Charles. Les élèves ont le droit d'escalader les arbres ? »  
« Non. Je leur ai interdit depuis qu'un garçon de huit ans est tombé. »  
« Hum. »  
Charles soupire et vient voir.  
« Il faut tout surveiller ici ... »  
« Je peux y aller si tu veux. »  
« Cela m'arrangerait. Merci. »  
Erik décroise les bras et va dans le parc. Il interpelle l'élève dans l'arbre.  
« Veux-tu bien descendre ? Merci. » demande-t-il d'une voix ferme.  
« Et si je ne veux pas ? » demande l'élève, impertinent.  
« Si tu ne veux pas ? Je te fais descendre moi-même et te conduis dans le bureau du professeur Xavier. »  
« Allez, John, descend ! Fais pas ton imbécile avec Magnéto ! »  
« Je n'ai pas peur de lui, tu sais ? »  
Erik ferme les yeux, concentré. Il doit rester calme, garder son sang-froid.  
« Bon, allez. Tu t'es bien amusé. Descend maintenant. » répète Erik.  
« Nan ! » répond l'élève.  
Erik grogne légèrement et fait descendre l'élève en le mettant dans un champ magnétique et le reposant au sol doucement.  
« Même pas drôle ! J'aime être dans les arbres ! »  
« Oui bah, le professeur Xavier l'a interdit. C'est le règlement et tu dois le respecter. » déclare Erik.  
L'élève grogne puis rejoint sa bande de potes qui lui dise qu'il a été vraiment stupide. Erik soupire puis se frotte les yeux. Il sursaute en entendant un cri provenir du couloir principal. Il va voir. Un jeune élève est bloqué contre le mur par un autre qui est armé d'un couteau.  
« Hé ! Besoin d'aide ? » demande Erik, les bras croisés.  
L'élève armé le regarde.  
« Non merci, ça va aller. » répond-il.  
« Bon, laisse-le. »  
« Je vais le tuer en fait. »  
Erik se plaque une main sur le front.  
« Non tu ne vas pas le tuer car je vais t'en empêcher. »  
Un regroupement se fait.  
« Jack, arrête. Tu vas avoir des problèmes. »  
« Cesses de faire l'imbécile ! » s'exclame un autre élève.  
« Tu devrais les écouter, Jack. » dit Erik, d'un ton sérieux.  
_Un élève en moins, Charles ne verra pas la différence.  
_Erik ferme les yeux puis les rouvre lentement.  
« Bon, tu te décides ? »  
« Je le tuerais et personne ne m'en empêchera pas même vous ! »  
_Ce cher Charles Xavier ne compte pas ses élèves …  
_Erik referme les yeux, les poings serrés.  
« Jack, allez ! Arrête ! » s'exclame un élève.  
Le dénommé Jack regarde Erik, l'air un peu apeuré.  
« Si vous me faites du mal, le professeur Xavier risque de ne pas aimer ! » s'excalme-t-il.  
_Mais on s'en fout de l'avis de Charles en fait …  
_« Laisse … Cet élève … Partir ... » dit Erik, tendu.

* * *

Charles remplit des papiers administratifs pour l'école lorsqu'un élève arrive en courant dans son bureau.  
« Professeur Xavier ! Professeur Xavier ! » s'écrie-t-il en arrivant.  
« Calme-toi. Que se passe-t-il ? »  
« C'est Jack ! Il essaie de tuer quelqu'un ! Et y'a Magnéto qui lui demande de le laisser tranquille mais il ne veut pas ! »  
Charles sonde l'esprit de Erik et ressent un conflit intérieur.  
« Conduis-moi à l'endroit de l'affrontement. » ordonne Charles.  
L'élève conduit Charles à l'endroit. Erik a toujours les yeux fermés et les poings serrés, des légers objets métalliques flottant autour de lui. Jean arrive, appelée par Charles.  
« Mets les élèves dans des bulles de protection. » lui ordonne-t-il.  
Jean s'exécute et les élèves affichent alors un air apeuré.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais gérer la situation tout va bien se passer. » dit-il d'un ton rassurant.  
Le dénommé Jack a donc libéré sa cible sous l'effet du pouvoir de Jean.  
« Erik ? Tu m'entends ? » demande Charles en se mettant devant lui.  
« Il a quoi, professeur Xavier ? » demande un élève, inquiet.  
Charles ne répond pas, concentré sur Erik.  
« Erik ? Répond-moi. »  
L'allemand rouvre les yeux, le corps tremblant légèrement.  
« … Quand je te dis que ta présence l'éloigne ... » murmure-t-il faiblement.  
« Je sais. Tu vas bien ? »  
« … Dormir ... »  
Charles regarde Jean et elle comprend. Elle libère les élèves et met Erik dans une bulle de protection l'emmenant dans le bureau de Charles.  
« Vous pouvez reprendre vos activités. Et, à l'avenir, ne le provoquez plus. Cela vaudra mieux pour vous. » dit Charles, d'un ton autoritaire.  
Puis, il retourne dans son bureau. Jean dépose l'allemand au sol et ce dernier reprend sa place d'avant.  
« Repose-toi, Erik. » dit Charles, d'un ton neutre.  
Jean les regarde puis quitte la pièce. Charles la regarde partir, pensif.  
_Peut-être un jour, ce sera toi, Jean, qui perdra le contrôle. Et ce jour-là … Je devrais être prêt pour t'aider au mieux. Comme je l'ai toujours fait depuis que je t'ai prise sous mon aile.  
_Il reporte son attention sur l'allemand qui s'est endormi profondément.  
_Vous vous ressemblez tous les deux en somme. Deux bombes atomiques qui doivent être sous contrôle …  
_Charles soupire, n'aimant pas le terme de contrôle, surtout pour Erik. Il maudit intérieurement Apocalypse. Demain, il commencera l'entraînement de l'allemand pour l'aider à mieux gérer ses pouvoirs et, qui sait, effacer Magnéto.


	55. Partie IV : Chapitre 13

Dans les jours qui suivent, Erik parvient de mieux en mieux gérer ses pouvoirs. Il est impressionné par ses propres capacités et ne se savait pas aussi puissant.  
« Je te l'ai dit, Erik. Tu as un pouvoir illimité tant que tu es en présence de métal. »  
« Oui je sais bien. Mais l'idée que je puisse faire ce que bon me semble avec la Terre ... »  
« Apocalypse te l'a dit non ? Je te le répète : la Terre se plie à ta volonté. »  
Erik sourit faiblement. Il est assis contre un arbre Charles allongé devant lui la tête posée sur son torse.  
« Je suis bien ici ... » avoue Charles.  
Erik rit doucement, amusé. Les élèves les regardent en passant sans ajouter le moindre commentaire. Même si ils ne l'avouent pas, les jeunes mutants n'ont aucun doute : le Professeur X et Magnéto sont en couple !  
« Tu sais, les jeunes de nos jours sont très perspicaces. » commente Erik.  
« Hum, sans doute. Et ? »  
« Ils doivent savoir pour nous deux sans que nous leur disions. »  
« Sûrement. Et je m'en fiche un peu, vois-tu. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis professeur que je ne peux pas être amoureux. »  
Erik rit.  
« Oui c'est sûr mais à leurs yeux cela fait les deux qui se sont livrés un affrontement par le passé sont en couple. »  
Charles ferme les yeux sans rien ajouter. Il repense à toutes ces années qu'il a passées aux côtés de Erik. Il affiche un léger sourire et l'allemand fronce les sourcils.  
« A quoi penses-tu ? »  
Charles lui projette les images et Erik sourit.  
« C'était le bon temps. » commente-t-il.  
« Cela pourrait revenir. » dit Charles.  
« Je ne crois pas, _Liebe_. »  
Le télépathe rouvre les yeux puis rougit comprenant la traduction du mot.  
« Tu veux que je t'avoue un truc ? »  
« Vas-y. Je t'écoute. »  
« J'aime quand tu me parles en allemand ? »  
Erik sourit.  
« C'est peut-être normal. Je dois paraître plus sincère vu que c'est ma langue natale. »  
« Tout à fait. Et, n'hésite pas avec moi. Je comprendrais via ma télépathie. »  
« Noté, Charly. »  
Charles referme les yeux, en souriant. Erik le regarde, tendrement un sourire aux lèvres.  
_Même chauve, tu gardes tout ton charme. Je me demande comment tu fais.  
_Charles sourit.  
_C'est tout un art. Mais tu n'as nul besoin. Tu es monté comme un dieu et très mignon.  
_Erik rougit et regarde Charles qui lui envoie des images très suggestives.  
« C'est pervers de faire ça. » dit-il, le teint rouge.  
« Mais je ne fais rien, mon très cher. » répond Charles, amusé.  
Erik soupire puis ferme les yeux, chassant ces images de son esprit. Il se concentre sur autre chose. Une fine larme coule. Le télépathe rouvre les yeux, sentant la tristesse de son amant.  
« Pense à quelque chose de joyeux, voyons ! » dit-il.  
« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs joyeux. »  
« Bon, elle s'appelait comment ta fille ? Puisqu'on y est. »  
« Nina. »  
« Beau prénom. Et, elle parlait aux animaux ? »  
« Oui, c'est ça. J'aurais adoré la voir grandir plus. Elle est morte si jeune. »  
« Tu sais ? Elle est toujours avec toi. Dans ton cœur.»  
« Oui mais, ce n'est pas pareil. J'aurais préféré te la présenter par exemple. Magda était d'accord pour qu'elle vienne ici une fois qu'elle serait plus grande. »  
« Ce n'est pas grave, Erik. Je la voyais indirectement, tu sais ? Via ton esprit. »  
« Oui, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. »  
Charles soupire et referme les yeux. Erik le regarde.  
« Pardonne-moi, mais ... »  
« Pense à autre chose. Joyeux. »  
Erik réfléchit et fouille dans sa mémoire.  
« Tu te rappelles de quand j'ai piqué ma première crise de jalousie ? » demande Erik, amusé.  
« Oh oui ! Je m'en rappelle. James me parlait juste et toi, tu es venu et tu lui as refait le portrait. »  
« _Mein Charles … _Je suis juste possessif. » dit Erik en serrant doucement le télépathe dans ses bras.  
« Je le sais ça, merci. Très même. »  
Erik rit et embrasse Charles sur le front. Ce dernier grogne.  
« Bah quoi ?  
Charles rouvre les yeux et force Erik à baisser la tête puis l'embrasse. Ce dernier répond tendrement. Puis, il stoppe le baiser.  
« Il y a tes élèves, quand même ... » remarque Erik.  
Le professeur soupire. Erik lui sourit tendrement.  
La journée se finit et Charles et Erik dorment ensemble.  
« Tu veux vraiment dormir ? » demande Charles.  
« Tu veux faire quoi d'autre ? »  
Charles ne répond pas et caresse doucement le torse de Erik. Ce dernier soupire.  
« J'ai compris je crois. »  
Erik s'allonge sur le télépathe qui se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il l'embrasse tendrement tout en fermant la porte avec ses pouvoirs.

* * *

Un élève ne parvenant pas à dormir se promène dans les couloirs. Il a les larmes aux yeux, à la suite d'un cauchemar violent. Erik sort de la chambre de Charles, l'air satisfait. Il voit l'élève maraudeur.  
« Tu ne dois pas être dans ton lit, toi ? » demande-t-il.  
« … J'ai fait un cauchemar. » répond-il d'une petite voix.  
Erik s'abaisse à sa hauteur.  
« Et, tu n'arrives pas à te rendormir c'est ça ? » questionne l'allemand d'une voix calme.  
« … Oui. Je ne veux pas déranger le professeur. »  
Erik le prend doucement dans ses bras.  
« Où elle est ta chambre ? »  
L'enfant lui montre et ils y vont. Erik le pose sur le lit et s'assoit sur le bord.  
« Il était sur quoi ton cauchemar ? »  
« Mes parents … Qui m'ont jetés parce que … parce que ... »  
Des fines larmes apparaissent dans les yeux de l'enfant et Erik comprend.  
« Je vois. »  
L'allemand se relève et prend un mouchoir revenant essuyer les larmes du jeune mutant.  
« Ecoute-moi, tes parents ne savaient pas comment gérer cette différence chez toi. Ils ont juste eu peur et ont préféré te confier à des personnes qui pourraient mieux t'aider. Mais, je suis persuadé qu'ils t'aiment au fond. Tu es leur petit garçon, après tout. »  
Le jeune garçon sourit faiblement.  
« Oui. »  
« Quand tu seras plus grand et que tu contrôleras tes pouvoirs, tu pourras les revoir et je suis sûr qu'ils seront heureux de te retrouver. »  
« Vous êtes sûr ? »  
« Persuadé. Allez, essaie de te rendormir maintenant. »  
Erik se relève, borde le jeune mutant avant de s'apprêter à quitter la porte.  
« Je ne sais pas pourquoi certains ont peur de vous. Vous êtes très gentil, pourtant. »  
L'allemand se stoppe et se retourne.  
« C'est juste que pour certains je ne le suis pas. Chacun a son avis. »  
L'élève acquiesce.  
« Je m'appelle Théo sinon ! »  
« Enchanté Théo. Appelle-moi Erik. »  
Théo acquiesce avant de se tourner et se rendormir. Erik garde un sourire idiot sur le visage tout en retournant dans sa chambre.


	56. Partie IV - Partie V : Chapitre 14

Le lendemain, Charles va dans son bureau. Il est surpris de ne pas y trouver l'allemand. Il se rend donc dans sa chambre. Il est surpris par l'image qui s'offre à ses yeux : Erik qui dort avec un élève endormi. Il sourit et referme la porte sans faire de bruit.  
Erik a un avantage : il est père, comparé à lui. Cet instinct si particulier Charles ne l'aura jamais.  
« Charles ? » demande Hank.  
« Mm ? »  
« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? »  
« Je venais juste voir Erik. Mais, il dort encore. »  
« Et moi, je cherchais Théo mais il est introuvable. »  
« Tu as essayé dans sa chambre ? »  
« Il n'y est pas. »  
Charles sonde les esprits et trouve le dénommé Théo.  
« Je sais où il est. Rassure-toi, il est entre de bonnes mains. » dit Charles avec un sourire.  
« Où ça ? »  
« Endormi dans les bras de Erik. Il a sûrement dû faire un cauchemar et Erik l'a trouvé se baladant dans le couloir. »  
« Erik ? Dormir avec un élève ? Charles, tu as mis quoi dans ton thé ce matin ? »  
« Va voir par toi-même. » répond-il.  
Hank entre dans la chambre de l'allemand et reste subjugué par le tableau. Erik se réveille, en bâillant et s'étirant.  
« Erik, tu vas bien ? » s'écrie Hank.  
« Oui mais, chut. Il dort encore. » répond-il en montrant Théo.  
Théo marmonne et Erik le regarde, attentif. Il finit par se réveiller aussi en s'étirant et frottant ses yeux.  
« Bien dormi, bonhomme ? » demande Erik, avec un sourire.  
Hank reste bouche bée. Théo sourit et répond par l'affirmative avant de descendre du lit. Erik fait de même et s'étire de nouveau.  
« J'ai bien dormi, Hank, cette nuit ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
« Euh, eh bien, tant mieux, écoute ! »  
Théo s'en va tout sourire. Erik garde un léger sourire avant de regarder Hank.  
« C'est quoi cet air ahuri, Hank ? »  
« Depuis quand tu prends soin des élèves toi ? »  
« Il se promenait tout seul ! Il avait un cauchemar, je l'ai alors réconforté. Puis, après, il est revenu me voir. Je l'ai donc pris avec moi et voilà. »  
« Mais … Cela ne te ressemble pas ! »  
« Je suis père, je te rappelle. J'ai déjà quasiment élevé un enfant. »  
Hank se plaque une main sur le front, ayant oublié ce léger détail. Puis il retourne à son labo. Charles regarde Erik avec un léger sourire, une lueur d'admiration dans le regard.  
« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel ... »  
« Non, je sais. Mais, je suis admiratif, simplement. »  
Erik hausse les épaules.  
« Nina a eu la chance de t'avoir comme père ... » commente Charles.  
Erik soupire tristement, le souvenir de sa fille décédée étant assez douloureux.  
« Elle ne voulait pas que les policiers m'emmènent. Parce que je lui ai dit que, moi, mes parents m'avaient été enlevés. C'est sûr que je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive la même chose mais me livrer était la meilleure solution afin qu'elle reste en sûreté. »  
« Tu étais prêt à te laisser faire enfermer pour elle ? »  
« Oui, Charles. Si cela lui permettait de rester en vie, saine et sauve, j'étais prêt à sacrifier ma liberté. Je n'ai pas caché à Magda ma véritable identité. Je ne voulais pas vivre dans le mensonge avec elle. Elle était donc prête à l'éventualité que je me fasse arrêter. Mais pas Nina … Elle était beaucoup trop jeune. Voir son père se faire attraper par les policiers, c'était juste une chose impossible pour elle. J'ai tenté avant qu'elle maîtrise ses pouvoirs mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Elle a attaqué, sans le vouloir, les policiers et l'un d'entre eux a décoché une flèche ... »  
Erik serre les dents pour retenir ses larmes, revoyant les deux corps inanimés dans ses bras.  
« Erik ... » dit Charles d'une voix douce.  
« Je te l'ai dit. Les humains me prennent toujours tout. Ma mère, ma femme et ma fille. C'est qui la prochaine personne ? Toi ? Raven ? »  
« Personne. Je te le promets. »  
Des fines larmes coulent. Raven arrive, discutant avec Tornade. En voyant les deux hommes, elle hausse les sourcils en se rendant compte que l'allemand a les larmes aux yeux.  
« Erik ? » demande-t-elle, étonnée.  
« … Quoi ? »  
« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »  
« Raven, cela ne te regarde pas. » répond Charles, sèchement.  
Raven reste sous le choc du ton violent de son frère. Hank arrive, l'air perturbé.  
« Euh, Erik, il y a ça qui est arrivé pour toi. »  
Erik prend l'enveloppe que Hank lui donne et l'ouvre. Il écarquille les yeux, surpris.  
« Erik ? » demande Charles et Raven en cœur.  
« … Impossible … Je l'ai vue morte dans mes bras ... »  
Charles fronce les sourcils.  
« Qui donc ? » demande Raven.  
Erik relit plusieurs fois la lettre, perturbé.  
« … Impossible ... » répète-t-il.  
« Qu'est-ce qui est impossible Erik ? » demande Raven, inquiète.  
Erik ne répond pas et sort du manoir. Charles le suit.  
« Erik, attends. TU es sûr que ce n'est pas un piège ? »  
« Non. Je ne pense pas que ... »  
Erik se coupe, net en arrivant dans le hall. Charles arrive derrière lui.  
« C'est ... » commence Charles.  
« Impossible ... » répète une nouvelle fois l'allemand.  
Dans l'entrée, se tient une petite fille, l'air apeurée tremblante. Charles sonde son esprit et regarde Erik surpris.  
« Je … Je croyais qu'elle était morte ! »  
« Moi aussi ... » murmure Erik.  
La petite fille regarde le sol, intimidée et perdue. L'allemand hésite à s'approcher d'elle, ayant du mal à assimiler. Charles le force un peu. Alors, il avance vers l'enfant, tremblant.  
« Nina ? » demande-t-il.  
La petite fille relève la tête et sourit faiblement.  
« Papa ... »  
Erik la prend alors doucement dans ses bras et la serre tendrement contre lui. Charles les regarde, heureux.  
Dans les jours suivants, Nina est inscrite à l'école et Erik a précisé à Charles qu'il ne veut pas que tout le monde sache qu'elle est sa fille.  
« Je suis tellement heureux pour toi, Erik. » dit Charles.  
« Et qui sait, peut-être un jour, tu pourras aussi la considérer comme ta fille. » rajoute Erik avec un léger sourire.  
Charles rougit légèrement en gardant son sourire. Nina s'intègre vite à l'école pour le plus grand bonheur de son père.


	57. Partie V : Chapitre 1

Les années passent. Charles est toujours à son poste de directeur. Ces dernières années, il est parvenu à établir un accord avec le gouvernement. Ainsi, les X-Men deviennent une équipe d'intervention en cas de crise majeure et une île a été accordé pour Erik ainsi que tous les autres mauvais mutants. Nina est restée au manoir mais Charles l'autorise à aller voir son père en compagnie de Kurt qui la téléporte jusqu'à l'île de Genosha.  
Hank et Raven commencent doucement à devenir nostalgique surtout en voyant les jeunes mutants organiser des soirées comme eux à l'époque de la First Class.  
Ce jour-là, alors que c'est jour de repos pour les X-Men, le président requière leur aide afin d'aider une équipe de spationautes avec laquelle ils ont perdu le contact. Au premier abord, Hank refuse en voyant les conditions, jugeant que le X-Jet ne pourra pas aller jusque dans l'espace. Mais, Charles insiste et le scientifique finit par approuver. Il rassemble l'équipe au grand complet et Raven tente de les rassurer en leur disant que tout se passera bien.  
Jean reste un peu retrait, appréhensive.  
« Ecoute-moi, Jean, si je sens que ça va dégénérer, je ferais aussitôt demi-tour. »  
« Je te fais confiance. »  
Raven lui sourit : elle considère la jeune mutante comme sa petite sœur. Elle ne prendra pas donc le risque de la mettre en danger.  
L'équipe de Charles monte à bord du X-Jet et s'attachent chacun, parés à décoller. Hank se met aux commandes, assisté de Raven.  
Partout dans le monde, l'information principale est l'intervention des X-Men pour le sauvetage des spationautes. Les enfants regardent la télévision avec fascination et admiration.  
Beaucoup de choses ont changé avec le nouvel accord entre Charles et le président : les mutants sont vus comme des héros et non plus comme des ennemis. Cependant, il reste toujours un groupe de mutants ne souhaitant s'intégrer à la société des humains. Le télépathe avait osé espérer que Erik resterait. Mais non, l'allemand a préféré redevenir le chef du groupe des mauvais mutants.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le X-Jet arrive au niveau de la navette spatiale qui dérive dans l'espace. Hank et Raven voient au loin la soi-disant éruption solaire.  
« C'est ça, une éruption solaire ? » demande Raven.  
« Je n'ai jamais vu des relevés pareils. Ce n'est pas une éruption solaire. C'est différent. »  
« Bon, nous ne traînons pas. »  
Raven donne les ordres à chacun. Peter et Kurt se rendent à bord de la navette afin de sauver les passagers à bord. Ils reviennent rapidement.  
« Attendez ! Il nous manque notre commandant. Il était à la salle des machines. »  
Raven refuse de prendre le risque de renvoyer Peter et Kurt. Charles insiste et Jean prend alors la décision d'y aller avec Kurt afin de maintenir la structure.  
« Vous avez 30 secondes. Pas plus. » déclare Hank en mettant un compteur en route.  
Jean y va donc en compagnie de Kurt, sous l'œil attentif de Scott.  
« Tu as intérêt à me la ramener, Kurt. » lui dit-il.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas laisser ta petite amie en plein milieu d'une éruption solaire ! »  
« T'as plutôt intérêt ! Sinon, tu auras à faire à moi ! »  
« Bon, les garçons, arrêtez de vous disputer. Kurt, go. » dit Raven.  
Kurt dépose Jean dans la navette puis chercher après le commandant. De son côté, Jean tente de consolider au mieux la structure de l'ensemble. Le mutant bleu trouve le commandant, mais trop tard, l'éruption atteint la navette. Il revient à bord du X-Jet sans Jean.  
« Où est Jean ? Où est-elle ? »  
« Je … Je suis désolé ! » s'exclame-t-il en pointant la navette au loin.  
« Bordel, Kurt ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'exclame Scott.  
Raven et Hank regardent avec appréhension l'éruption solaire.  
« On bouge ! » s'écrie Raven.  
Hank remet les turbos en route et s'apprête à repartir. Mais, Jean , qui est donc encore dans la navette, aspire toute l'énergie de l'éruption. La navette explose à la suite de l'impact et Jean reste dans le vide, flottante. Kurt se téléporte et la prend afin de la ramener dans le X-Jet.

* * *

De son côté, Charles a senti la violence de l'explosion, étant resté dans l'esprit de Jean. Puis, il s'est fait repoussé par une sorte de force à grande échelle. Il se déconnecte du Cerebro et va dans l'entrée accueillir son équipe, un peu perturbé.  
Scott, Peter, Kurt, Tornade et Jean affichent un air ravi. Hank et Raven se regardent un peu dubitatifs mais ne le montrent pas vraiment en présence des autres élèves. Charles les félicite et déclare que les cours sont suspendus pour le reste de la journée, provoquant la joie de tous les élèves. Jean regarde le professeur avec un sourire. Ce dernier s'approche d'elle.  
« Jean, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. Comment te sens-tu ? » demande-t-il, inquiet.  
« En vérité … Je me sens … Bien. » répond-elle, un peu hésitante.  
« Très bien. Hank ? Tu peux examiner Jean ? Contrôle de base, blessée dans l'action. »  
« Ok, pas de soucis. »  
Hank emmène Jean à l'infirmerie. Raven s'approche à son tour de Charles.  
« Le président a bien failli nous présenter nos condoléances. Elle devrait être morte vu la décharge qu'elle a reçue. »  
« Dieu merci, ce n'est pas le cas. » répond Charles.  
« Charles, je suis sérieuse. Nous prenons de plus en plus de risque. »  
Charles soupire et va dans son bureau. Il se sert un verre de whisky. Raven le suit, les bras croisés.  
« Depuis que tu as conclu cet accord, tu es … Différent. »  
« Je m'adapte, Raven. Cet accord, je l'ai fait pour que nous soyons libres. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »  
« Si mais je ne pensais pas devoir risquer ma vie pour eux. »  
« Si cela ne te plaît pas, Raven, tu sais où tu dois aller. »  
Raven regarde son frère un peu choquée et furieuse avant de quitter la pièce. Charles soupire puis se met au travail.


	58. Partie V : Chapitre 2

Hank fait un rapide examen médical à Jean. Il repasse plusieurs fois sur son analyse génétique.  
« Hank ? Tout va bien ? »  
« Eh bien, à vrai dire, oui. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu es devenue plus forte. »  
« En termes simples cela veut dire ? »  
« Que je dois changer mes appareils de mesure. Tu exploses les compteurs. Tu peux remonter. »  
« Merci Hank. »  
Jean se relève et remonte. Hank la regarde partir, un peu anxieux.  
_Je dois en informer Charles, au plus vite.  
_Mais avec ses absences répétitives, cela risque d'être un peu compliqué.

* * *

Jean rejoint Scott dans la chambre qu'ils partagent à deux.  
« Alors ? »  
« Selon Hank, je vais bien. Rien à signaler. »  
Scott sourit.  
« Il y a une fête ce soir pour célébrer notre réussite. Tu veux qu'on y aille ? »  
« Volontiers ! Charles sera là ? » demande-t-elle.  
« Non. Il a un rendez-vous, ce soir. »  
Jean baisse la tête, tristement. Scott s'approche d'elle.  
« Hé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
« Rien … C'est juste que … Qu'on voit moins souvent Charles. »  
Scott comprend.  
« Je sais ce qu'il représente pour toi. Tu pourrais peut-être lui en parler à son retour, qu'en dis-tu ? »  
« Oui, je ferais ça. Allons à la fête. » dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.  
Ils y vont, rejoignant leurs condisciples. Tornade se charge des glaçons et Peter du service pour ceux qui ne veulent pas venir jusqu'au niveau des boissons.  
« Hé, on se demandait si vous alliez venir vous deux. » s'exclame Peter.  
« Bah, nous sommes là ! » déclare Scott.  
« Devine qui est là aussi ! » dit Peter, excité.  
« Je ne sais pas. Erik ? »  
« Ah ça, j'aimerais bien mais mon père préfère son île. Non, c'est ton frère. »  
Alex s'approche d'eux. Scott affiche un air ravi.  
« Alex ! Je suis content de te revoir ! » dit-il.  
« De même, petit frère. Charles est là ? »  
« Non. En rendez-vous. »  
« Ah, je vois. Il est très occupé. »  
« Oui, tu comprends, il ne peut pas laisser en plan le président. »  
« C'est sûr. Ce ne serait pas très professionnel. »  
Jean s'éloigne un peu d'eux, n'aimant pas la discussion.  
« Scott, ta petite amie se fait la malle. » commente Peter.  
Scott tourne la tête et voit Jean, un peu à l'écart. Il la rejoint.  
« Hé, ça ne va pas ? »  
« Je n'aime pas entendre que le président est plus important que nous … Que moi … »  
« Désolé, Jean. Tu veux que je le dise aux autres ? »  
Jean acquiesce et revient en compagnie de Scott avec les autres.  
« Les gars, on peut arrêter de parler de Charles ? Jean n'aime pas trop vos propos. »  
Ils discutent alors des cours en général. Puis, Jean propose à Scott d'aller danser.  
« Allez, frangin, tu ne vas pas refuser tout de même ! »  
Scott rit doucement puis suit Jean sur la piste de danse.  
« Tu sais comment ils t'appellent les jeunes ? »  
« Non, dis-moi … »  
« Phénix. C'est classe, hein ? »  
Jean a un moment d'absence et elle reçoit les pensées de tout le monde.  
« Stop … Stop … »  
« Tu veux qu'on rejoigne les autres ? Ou qu'on rentre ? »  
Jean panique, ne comprenant plus rien. Puis, elle repousse tout le monde avant de s'effondrer au sol, inerte.

* * *

Charles remercie tout le monde, leur serre la main. Puis, il ressent l'esprit de plusieurs mutants tomber dans l'inconscience. Il rentre en vitesse au manoir.  
« Hank ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demande-t-il.  
« C'est Jean. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit mais elle a, en quelque sorte, perdu le contrôle. Elle est inconsciente dans sa chambre sous la surveillance de Scott. Tu devrais aller la voir. »  
Charles acquiesce et va voir Jean.  
« Charles. C'est Jean. Nous étions à la soirée et je ne sais pas elle a repoussé tout le monde. »  
« Personne n'est blessé ? » demande Charles.  
« Non, heureusement. Tu penses qu'elle a quoi ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. Je vais essayer de voir dans son esprit. »  
Charles s'approche de Jean et prend sa main.  
_Que t'arrive-t-il Jean ?  
_Le télépathe ferme alors les yeux afin de se concentrer sur l'esprit de la jeune mutante.  
« Scott, tu peux essayer d'avoir des pensées calmes ? Ou alors, tu sors. »  
« Désolé. » répond Scott.  
Charles tente d'entrer dans l'esprit de Jean mais n'y parvient pas.  
« Que vois-tu ? »  
« Rien. Elle ne me laisse pas accéder à son esprit. »  
Charles va donc au Cerebro en compagnie de Hank et Raven.  
« Ce qu'elle a absorbé dans l'espace l'a rendue plus forte. Je ne parviens pas à visualiser son esprit. »  
« Que faisons-nous ici ? » demande Raven.  
« Hank a construit le Cerebro afin d'amplifier ma télépathie. Je vais l'utiliser afin d'accéder à l'esprit de Jean. »  
Charles se connecte au Cerebro et parcourt tous les esprits. Hank augmente un peu la puissance.  
« La voilà … » dit-il.  
Il observe l'esprit de Jean et essaie de comprendre.  
« Ah. Cela a aussi détruit les murs que j'ai érigés dans son esprit. Pour la protéger du trauma. »  
« De quoi tu parles ? »  
« Il y a plusieurs années, j'ai récupéré Jean. Son père l'a rejetée à cause de sa mutation qui s'est déclenché, provoquant un accident de voiture qui a tué sa mère. »  
« Son père est encore en vie ? »  
« … Peu importe, Jean ne doit jamais le revoir en aucun cas. »  
Une voix d'homme retentit dans l'esprit de Jean.  
« Oh non … Ce n'est pas vrai … » dit Charles.  
« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ? » demande Raven.  
« La voix … C'est la voix de son père … »  
Charles marque un temps de pause avant de relever la tête.  
« Elle se réveille ... »

* * *

Jean sent la présence de Charles dans son esprit et entend la voix de son père, qui est censé être mort.  
_Jean ? Ce n'est que moi. Je vais te demander de rester très calme. Concentre-toi uniquement sur ma voix.  
_« J'entends la voix de mon père. Il est en vie. »  
_Ce ne sont que des hallucinations. Je te le redemande Jean : reste calme.  
_« Sortez de ma tête ! » hurle-t-elle en se relevant.


	59. Partie V : Chapitre 3

Scott arrive en courant dans la chambre.  
« Jean ? »  
« … Je … Charles … »  
« Quoi, Charles ? »  
Jean se relève et se dirige vers la porte.  
« Jean ! Attends, où tu vas comme ça ? »  
« Je dois aller voir Charles. »  
Scott la suit, ne comprenant pas la situation.

* * *

De son côté, Charles a été un peu sonné. Hank s'occupe de lui, le remettant d'aplomb.  
« Ça va aller ? » demande Raven.  
« Oui ça va … » répond Charles.  
« Non cela ne va pas, Charles. Ton esprit a reçu un coup violent. »  
Jean arrive en vitesse en compagnie de Scott.  
« Charles … » murmure-t-elle.  
Elle se plaque les mains devant sa bouche, des fines larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
« Je vais bien, Jean. Rassure-toi. »  
_J'ai déjà vu pire, disons …  
_Jean sourit faiblement, captant la pensée de Charles. La voix de son père résonne de nouveau dans son esprit.  
« Charles, je … Je vais aller voir mon père, je crois. » dit-elle.  
Puis, elle quitte la pièce.  
« Non … Merde ! » s'écrie Charles.  
« Tu ne peux pas la localiser avec ta télépathie ? » demande Scott.  
« Non. Elle ne me laisse plus accéder à son esprit. Mais, je sais où elle va … »  
« Nous y allons. Toi, tu restes ici. »  
« Non. Je dois venir aussi. Hank, laisse-moi vous accompagner. »  
Hank soupire. Ils montent à bord du X-Jet et partent en direction de chez le père de Jean.  
« Comment tu sais où il habite ? »  
« Je suis revenu le voir, il y a quelques années. Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait revoir sa fille. Il m'a répondu que non, qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de sa vie. »  
« … Il faut la retrouver rapidement. » confirme Raven.  
« Mais, pourquoi lui avoir menti sur la mort de son père ? » demande Hank.  
« C'était plus simple de faire ça que de lui dire que son père ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle avait 8 ans à l'époque. »  
Raven sourit légèrement et Hank hausse les sourcils.  
« Pourquoi cela te fait sourire ? » demande Hank.  
« Charles a agi comme un père. Il a préféré faire l'annonce en douceur. Et après tu dis que tu ne t'es jamais occupé d'enfant ? »  
« Des enfants, il y en a par centaines je te rappelle au manoir. » précise Charles.  
« Oui, certes, mais ils ne sont pas tous tes enfants. En résumé, tu as une fille indirectement, Charles. » explique Raven.  
Charles esquisse un sourire. Ils atterrissent. Jean sort de la maison de son père, énervée.  
« Tu m'as menti, Charles. Tu m'as dit que mon père était mort. »  
« Tu as bien vu ? Il n'a jamais cherché à te retrouver, Jean. » réplique Charles.  
« TU aurais pu me le dire tout simplement. » dit-elle.  
« Je t'expliquerais tout. Mais, d'abord, reviens à la maison. Avec ta famille. »  
Raven sourit en entendant cela.  
« Je n'ai ni maison ni famille. Tu as tout fait pour que je n'en aie pas ! »  
Charles soupire et envoie Scott à la charge.  
« Je ne suis donc rien à tes yeux, Jean ? Si tu ne veux pas revenir pour Charles, reviens pour moi. » dit-il.  
« Il m'a menti, Scott ! »  
« On va s'expliquer mais reviens. »  
Jean s'avance vers Scott mais une patrouille de police arrive. Jean les repousse violemment et chacun des X-Men l'attaque afin de la stopper. Elle les repousse un à un. Raven s'avance alors à son tour. Charles bloque Hank ainsi que les policiers.  
« Jean, arrête. » dit-elle.  
Jean se pose au sol et regarde Raven.  
« Ne t'approche pas de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive … »  
« Explique-moi … » dit Raven.  
« Quand ça vient, je ne contrôle plus rien … Je ne sais pas ce que c'est … »  
Charles voit de l'énergie provenant de l'éruption solaire se matérialiser entre les doigts de Jean. Il reste muet, pensif.  
« Je vais prendre soin de toi. Nous sommes une famille. Nous nous protégeons les uns les autres. Jean, nous allons découvrir de quoi il s'agit. Ensemble. »  
Jean perd de nouveau le contrôle et repousse Raven qui se retrouve plantée dans un bout de palissade cassée. Elle s'approche de la mutante bleue, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Raven … Non … Je ne voulais pas … Je … »  
Charles, sous le coup de l'émotion, perd le contrôle sur l'esprit de Hank. Ce dernier reste muet, impassible. Jean s'envole, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Raven … » murmure le scientifique.  
Il s'approche du corps de Raven et la retire doucement du bout de palissade, la portant dans ses bras.  
« Raven … » répète-t-il.  
Charles sent des larmes se former dans ses yeux et fixe tristement le corps inanimé de sa sœur. Ils rentrent au manoir, endeuillés. Hank porte le corps de Raven toujours dans ses bras. Ils organisent l'enterrement. Charles fait un discours assez bref, la voix marquée par l'émotion. Puis, il rentre dans le manoir. Hank le suit.  
« Pourquoi tu vas au Cerebro ? Tu n'arrives plus à entrer dans l'esprit de Jean. »  
« Ce n'est pas Jean que je vais contacter … »  
Hank le suit. Charles se connecte au Cerebro. Il localise l'esprit de l'allemand et entre en communication avec lui.

* * *

Erik est en train de faire sa vaisselle de la journée lorsqu'il sent la présence de Charles dans son esprit. Il demande expressément à tout le monde de le laisser tranquille et de ne pas le déranger.  
_Charles. Cela faisait longtemps.  
En effet. J'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps.  
J'imagine. Le président doit t'adorer, j'imagine.  
Il fait appel aux X-Men en cas de crise majeure.  
Oh vraiment ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ça. Tu dois être content, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ?  
Oui, mais, j'aurais adoré que tu en fasse partie.  
_

* * *

Une fine larme coule le long de la joue de Charles.  
_Oui, je le sais bien, Charles. Mais, je te l'ai déjà dit. Jamais le président acceptera ça.  
Je sais … J'aurais bien eu besoin de toi lors de notre dernière mission … Ton champ magnétique nous aurait été très utile …  
A ce point-là ?  
Oui … Jean est devenue plus forte après qu'elle ait absorbée une énergie cosmique …  
Rien que ça ! Et ça va ? Tu gères j'imagine …  
Justement, non … C'est pour cette raison que je te contacte … Jean nous a lâché … Si elle vient te voir … Tu peux prendre soin d'elle … ?  
Sans aucun soucis, Charles. Je l'accueillerais volontiers …  
Merci Erik …  
Je sens de la tristesse … Tout va bien, dis-moi …  
Oui … Ça va … Ne t'inquiète pas …  
Très bien.  
_Charles rompt le contact avec Erik et fond en larmes tout en se déconnectant du Cerebro.


	60. Partie V : Chapitre 4

Hank regarde Charles s'éloigner. Il le suit, silencieux.  
« Tu n'as pas eu le courage de lui annoncer, hein ? » lui demande-t-il.  
Charles ne répond pas, allant à la cuisine, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Hank lui tient compagnie et le regarde sans broncher. Il finit par rompre le silence en posant une bouteille de whisky sur la table.  
« Tu sais que, si Raven est morte, c'est par ta faute ? »  
« Pardon ? »  
« C'est toi qui a mis ces barrières à Jean. Comment tu pensais que cela finirait ? »  
Charles fixe Hank, les yeux rougis par les larmes.  
« Raven prévoyait de partir. De mener une autre vie. Mais je l'ai persuadée de rester. Lui disant que les jeunes avaient besoin d'elle vu que leur cher directeur n'était jamais là. »  
« Hank, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? »  
« Oui. La vérité. Tu es l'unique responsable de la situation. Si tu avais été plus présent, Raven aurait pu partir et elle ne serait pas morte. »  
Charles fond en larmes. Hank le regarde, impitoyable.  
« Cela te pendait au nez que tout t'explose à la figure ! » s'exclame-t-il en claquant son verre sur la table.  
Charles ne lève pas les yeux vers Hank, un pincement au coeur.  
« Allez, Charles, lève les yeux vers moi et assume-le, là maintenant devant moi, que tu es le seul responsable. Que tu as eu tort. Avoue-le ! »  
Le télépathe reste tête baissée, silencieux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Hank soupire puis sort de la pièce. Le professeur se sent alors complètement abandonné et regarde autour de lui, la cuisine vide et silencieuse.

* * *

_Charles a entendu du bruit provenant de sa cuisine. Il y va, une batte de baseball à la main. Sa mère est là, regardant ce qu'il y a dans le frigo.  
« Mère ? Mais que faites-vous ? Je vous ai pris pour un cambrioleur ! »  
« Je venais juste chercher un encas. Allez, file. Retourne te coucher. » dit-elle.  
Charles regarde sa mère puis le portrait se trouvant sur le mur à côté. Il sent qu'il y a un truc qui cloche : ce n'est pas sa mère.  
« Mais, qui êtes-vous ? Et, qu'avez-vous fait à ma mère ? »  
La « mère » commence à être perturbé par les deux questions de Charles.  
\- Ma mère n'est jamais venu dans cette cuisine. Encore moins pour prendre en encas. Ou alors, pour en demander un à la bonne.  
__La personne qui a, en réalité, pris l'apparence de la mère de Charles reprend son apparence propre : une jeune fille bleue avec des cheveux roux. Le jeune garçon la regarde, fasciné.  
« Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? » demande-t-elle.  
« J'ai toujours su que je ne pouvais pas être le seul à être différent ! »  
Charles tend la main à la petite fille et se présente. Puis, il lui promet qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais besoin de voler quoique ce soit. _

* * *

Charles pleure, en silence, vidant lentement mais sûrement la bouteille de whisky. Et si, finalement, Hank avait raison ? Il n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Celle de protéger Raven. De tout et n'importe quoi. Il l'a laissée risquer sa vie pour une chose dont il était le seul responsable. Le mensonge qu'il a laissé dans l'esprit de Jean.  
Scott arrive et allume la lumière. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant son professeur en larmes et la bouteille de whisky à moitié vide. Est-il en train de se rendre ivre à la suite de la mort de sa sœur ?  
« Charles ? » demande-t-il, inquiet.  
« Tout … Tout est de ma … Ma faute … Si Raven est morte … C'est … C'est à cause … cause de moi … »  
« Mais non ! Ne dis pas ça Charles ! Tu n'y peux rien ! »  
« J'ai menti à Jean … »  
« Pour son bien. Tu n'as pas fait ça pour lui nuire ! Ce qui s'est passé dans l'espace n'est aucunement de ta faute ! »  
« Je n'aurais jamais dû insister sur ce sauvetage … »  
Scott regarde son mentor, déprimé et à bout.  
« Charles, je peux comprendre que tu sois à bout. Mais cesses de te blâmer de la sorte ! »  
« C'est la vérité pourtant. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de l'annoncer à Erik … »  
« Hum, en effet. Il faudrait éviter qu'il l'apprenne sinon Jean va mourir. »  
Charles fond de nouveau en larmes.  
« Je suis le pire professeur au monde ! » s'exclame Charles en claquant son verre au sol qui se brise sous le choc.  
Tornade entre dans la cuisine, alarmée par le bruit.  
« Il se passe quoi, ici ? » demande-t-elle.  
« Charles, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Ce qu'il te faut, c'est une bonne nuit de sommeil. Cela ira mieux demain. » conseille Scott en prenant le fauteuil de Charles.  
Charles se prend la tête entre les mains, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Scott ? Il a quoi ? »  
« Il déprime. Sa sœur est morte, c'est compréhensible. »  
« En effet. »  
« … Je me sens seul et abandonné … » gémit Charles tristement.  
« Mais non, Charles. Nous sommes là, nous. Tu n'es pas seul. » dit Scott.  
« Oui, tout à fait. Nous sommes une famille comme tu le dis si bien. » rajoute Tornade.  
Scott pousse le fauteuil de Charles. Ils croisent Alex, qui ne dort pas non plus.  
« Je pensais être le seul à être insomniaque mais visiblement non. C'est fou que … »  
Alex se stoppe, en se rendant compte que Charles est en larmes.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »  
« Raven est morte. On l'a enterrée aujourd'hui … » déclare Scott.  
Alex a un moment d'absence.  
« Hum. Ah. Comment va Hank du coup ? » demande-t-il.  
« Aucune idée. Il doit sûrement déprimer dans son coin aussi. » répond Scott.  
« Charles, nous sommes plus que trois … »  
« Quatre … »  
« Pas faux. J'oublie toujours Erik, désolé. »  
« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demande Scott.  
« La First Class. » répond Alex, fier.  
« Je veux juste dormir … » murmure Charles.  
Scott conduit Charles à sa chambre et avec l'aide de son frère, il aide le télépathe à se mettre dans son lit.  
« Bonne nuit, Charles. » dit Scott.  
Charles ne répond pas, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Alex soupire puis sort de la pièce. Scott le suit et Tornade va dans sa chambre.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alex ? » demande Scott.  
Alex soupire de nouveau, une fine larme coulant sur sa joue.  
« Charles a été le premier à me voir autrement que comme un criminel. »


	61. Partie V : Chapitre 5

Scott regarde son frère.  
« Quand Charles m'a recruté pour l'équipe face aux hommes de Shaw à l'époque, j'étais en prison. »  
« Je pense qu'en fait, Charles a montré à beaucoup de gens qui ils étaient vraiment. Erik, le premier je pense. »  
« Oui, ils se connaissent depuis si longtemps. » précise Alex.  
Alex soupire.  
« Entre Charles et moi, ça a été explosif dès le début. Il ne savait comment s'y prendre avec moi. C'était assez drôle à voir. Surtout que maintenant, il s'en sort comme un vrai chef. »  
« Ouais mais le seul bémol c'est qu'il est souvent absent. »  
Alex hausse les épaules. Scott bâille et s'étire.  
« Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit. »  
« Bonne nuit, frangin. »  
Scott sourit et s'en va. Alex reste dans le couloir immobile. Il entend Charles gémir de tristesse dans son sommeil.  
_Et ouais, Charles. Je me retrouve comme toi. J'aimerais t'aider mais je ne sais pas comment faire …  
_Alex rit nerveusement avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Le lendemain, Scott arrive en courant dans la chambre de Charles. Ce dernier est encore endormi, profondément.  
« Charles ! Charles ! » hurle-t-il.  
Le professeur se réveille en sursaut, légèrement transpirant.  
« Qu'est-ce que … »  
« Hank n'est pas dans sa salle de classe ! Ni dans sa chambre ! »  
Charles se frotte les yeux et se met dans son fauteuil.  
« Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas parti à Genosha … »  
« Où ça ? »  
« L'île où vit Erik. Il serait capable d'aller lui annoncer la mort de Raven … »  
« Fais chier ! Comme si nous n'avions pas encore assez de problème comme ça ! »  
Charles avance jusqu'au hangar. Bien évidemment, Hank est parti avec le X-Jet. Le télépathe réunit l'équipe et demande à Kurt de les téléporter à Genosha en lui envoyant une image mentale. Ils y vont rapidement, espérant arriver avant Hank.

A Genosha, Jean vient d'arriver. Elle a été accueillie froidement par Wiplash. Mais, assez rapidement, Erik a fait son apparition, déclarant qu'il la connaît et qu'elle n'est donc pas une ennemie.  
« Que viens-tu faire ici ? » demande-t-il.  
« … Je pense que tu peux m'aider. »  
« En quoi puis-je t'aider ? »  
« … Tu as tué de gens dans le passé … »  
« Oui. Mais j'ai arrêté. »  
« Comment as-tu fait pour arrêter ? »  
Erik regarde Jean, repérant le sang sur son tee-shirt.  
« J'ai vu que cela ne m'apportait rien. Du coup, j'ai arrêté. »  
Jean soupire : si c'était si simple …  
« Je ne sais pas comment arrêter. Dès que je ne contrôle plus rien, il arrive malheur aux gens que j'aime. »  
L'allemand regarde la jeune fille rousse, interrogatif.  
« Tu as blessé ou tué quelqu'un ? »  
Jean lève les yeux, tremblante.  
« … Je … Je ne veux pas t'en parler. » dit-elle.  
« Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu ne veux rien me dire ? »  
« Erik, n'insiste pas. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. »  
Cylène arrive, l'air sérieux.  
« Erik, les X-Men viennent d'arriver ici. »  
Il regarde Jean puis sort en compagnie de Cylène.  
Charles et les autres X-Men sont à l'entrée de l'île.  
« Charles. Quel est l'honneur de ta venue ? »  
« Jean est ici ? » demande-t-il.  
« Oui. Elle est arrivée quelques minutes avant toi. »  
« … Hank n'est pas là, rassure-moi ? »  
« Non. Il n'est pas avec toi ? Tu es venu sans le X-Jet ? » questionne Erik.  
Le X-Jet atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Charles pâlit en voyant Hank en descendre et s'avancer vers eux.  
« Tiens, tu es venu aussi Charles ? Tu as trouvé la force de lui annoncer la tragique nouvelle ? Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de l'apprendre. »  
Charles ne dit rien, pâle comme un linge.  
« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » demande Erik, les bras croisés.  
« Oh. Tu ne lui as pas encore dit ? » demande Hank, narquois.  
Erik regarde Charles puis Hank, sans comprendre.  
« Erik, ne te met pas en colère, s'il te plaît. C'était un accident. »  
« Non cela ne l'était pas ! Ne minimise pas les choses ! » s'exclame Hank.  
« Jean a perdu le contrôle. Raven a tenté de la calmer et cela s'est mal fini. » explique Charles.  
« En gros, Erik, Jean a tué Raven. » conclut Hank, sèchement.  
Charles regarde Hank puis Erik. Il observe la moindre réaction sur le visage de l'allemand.  
« … Elle a … Non … » murmure Erik.  
« Erik, tu es bien placé pour savoir. Jean ne se contrôle plus. Elle n'a jamais eu la réelle intention de le faire. » dit Charles.  
Jean sort de la maison de Erik. Elle blêmit lorsqu'elle voit les X-Men au complet.  
« M'en fiche … Elle a tué Raven … »

« Erik … S'il te plaît … Tu penses vraiment que Raven aurait voulu que tu la venges en tuant ? »  
« … J'en ai marre … Je vais me tirer une balle … Quelqu'un a un pistolet en polymère de carbone ? »  
Charles baisse la tête tristement : il cumule. Déjà, il a passé une sale nuit à ressasser tous les bons moments qu'il a passé avec sa sœur. Et aujourd'hui, l'homme dont il est amoureux veut se tuer.  
« … C'était une perte de temps … Pourquoi je suis venu … Tu resteras toujours le même, Erik … » murmure Charles.  
« Mais, à quoi tu t'attendais au juste ? Tu savais très bien que si tu m'annonçais la mort d'une personne à laquelle je tiens, j'allais agir par la vengeance. »  
Jean reste silencieuse. Erik se tourne vers elle.  
« Comment tu as pu faire ça au juste ? »  
« Je … Je ne le voulais pas ! » s'exclame-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
_Jean, va-t'en !  
_Jean regarde Charles, surprise.  
_Ne tente pas de le raisonner. Pars. Il va te tuer.  
_Jean décolle et s'en va. Erik regarde de nouveau Charles.  
« Tu es malin. Utiliser la télépathie pour la faire partir. »  
« Comment tu sais que j'ai utilisé la télépathie ? »  
« Merci Cylène de m'avoir prévenu. » dit simplement Erik.  
Charles soupire.  
« Tu perds ton temps, Charles. Je vais la retrouver et la tuer. Tu le sais très bien. »  
« Je t'en empêcherais. » dit Charles.  
« Nous voilà donc de nouveau ennemis ? »  
Charles regarde l'allemand.  
« C'est toujours toi qui complique tout ! » s'exclame Charles.  
« Je vais t'annoncer un truc. Tu es allé trop loin cette fois-ci. Je suis content d'avoir cette île mais de là, à devenir le meilleur ami du président, c'est exagéré. »  
« En quoi cela te concerne ? »  
« Cela ne me dérange pas que tu sympathises avec les humains, mais, ce qui me gêne c'est que tu mets en danger la vie de certains mutants. »  
Charles regarde Erik : comment il le sait ?  
« L'avantage d'avoir des mutants un peu partout dans le monde c'est que tu apprends vite les nouvelles. J'ai découvert que tu étais prêt à risquer la vie de chacun des membres de ton équipe pour sauver une équipe de spationautes. »  
« Et alors ? »  
« Tu as changé Charles. Je suis désolé je préférais ton ancienne version ».  
Charles tremble comme une feuille, pâle comme un linge. Non … Pas lui aussi …  
« Charles, c'est fini entre nous. » dit Erik, d'un ton neutre.


	62. Partie V : Chapitre 6

Charles regarde Erik, les larmes aux yeux. Comment peut-il lui faire ça alors qu'il a perdu sa sœur la veille ? Les autres X-Men restent muets, choqués par l'annonce si soudaine du maître du magnétisme.  
« Erik … » murmure Charles.  
« Je ne reviendrais pas sur mes paroles. Et ne tente pas de me convaincre. »  
« … Je … »  
Des fines larmes coulent sur les joues du professeur qui sent son monde se déconstruire : Raven morte, Hank opposé à lui et maintenant Erik qui le quitte ?  
« J'ai une mission à accomplir. Jean sera morte ce soir. »  
« Je te préviens que si tu touches à un seul cheveu de Jean, je te bute après ! » s'exclame Scott.  
« Essaie un peu, Summers. Tu t'approches de moi, tu la rejoindrais vite fait bien fait dans la tombe. » dit Erik, froidement.  
Erik s'en va en compagnie de ses deux acolytes et de Hank. Charles les regarde partir sans rien ajouter.  
« Que faisons-nous, Charles ? » demande Scott.  
« Nous allons au même endroit qu'eux. Il faut récupérer Jean avant qu'il ne la tue. » répond Charles.  
« Bien. Comment faisons-nous pour les retrouver ? »  
« Erik ayant mis son casque avant de partir je ne peux pas le suivre. Je vais utiliser l'esprit de Hank. » résume Charles.  
Charles localise l'esprit de Hank assez rapidement.  
« Tu l'as trouvé ? » demande Scott.  
« Oui. » répond Charles sèchement.  
Charles demande à Kurt de les téléporter sur place en lui envoyant une image mentale. Scott n'aime pas trop le ton froid employé par son mentor. Il ne commente pas, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de se disputer avec lui pour si peu.

* * *

Erik arrive à New York en compagnie de Wiplash, Cylène et Hank. Les X-Men ne tardent pas à les rejoindre.  
« Erik, tu comptes vraiment la tuer ? » demande Charles, avec une lueur d'espoir.  
« … Je ne changerais pas d'avis, Charles. Jean sera morte ce soir. » répond froidement Erik.  
Erik avance en direction du bâtiment leur faisant face. Ses condisciples le suivent tout en repoussant les X-Men.  
« Kurt, il faut que tu me téléportes à l'intérieur. Vite ! »  
Kurt prend Charles par le bras et le téléporte à l'intérieur. Jean est à l'étage sur le palier en compagnie d'une autre personne, étrangère.  
« Jean … »  
« Tu comptes me tuer toi aussi ? »  
« Non ! Jamais ! Tu es comme ma propre fille, Jean. Jamais je ne voudrais te nuire. Jamais. »  
« Ne l'écoute pas. Il va te parler de ton passé. Moi, je peux te montrer ton futur. »  
Charles tente d'analyser l'esprit de l'inconnue et reste subjugué par ce qu'il voit.  
« Mais que nous voulez-vous ? » demande Charles, les yeux écarquillés.  
« Comment un simple terrien peut-il savoir ce qu'il y a dans mon esprit ? »  
« Vous devriez savoir que parmi ces simples terriens, il en existe des plus puissants. Qui sont capables de manipuler votre esprit. »  
L'inconnue ne dit rien, restant impassible et imperturbable.  
« Jean, peu importe ce que te dis cette femme, tu ne dois pas l'écouter. C'est elle qui t'utilise pour ton pouvoir. Pas moi. Moi, je ne fais que t'aider à le contrôler. »  
Jean regarde Charles, insensible. Le télépathe, en voyant l'expression de Jean, sent une nouvelle lame transpercer son cœur.  
_J'ai déjà définitivement perdu ma sœur … L'homme que j'aime m'a quitté … Mon meilleur ami m'a lâché … Et maintenant … Jean ? Celle que je considère comme ma propre fille ? Je ne tiendrais pas … Cela ferait trop … Trop de pertes …  
_Une fine larme coule le long de la joue de Charles. Jean l'aperçoit et tente de rester insensible. La femme lui répète que le professeur lui a menti, qu'il ne mérite pas son pardon.  
C'est alors que Erik fait irruption dans le bâtiment. Il regarde Jean d'un mauvais œil puis Charles.  
« Que fais-tu là, Charles ? Ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne pas te mettre en travers de mon chemin ? » demande-t-il froidement.  
La froideur dans le ton de l'allemand renforce le flot de larmes du télépathe qui baisse la tête se sentant impuissant face à la situation.  
« Va-t'en d'ici, Charles. Il est trop tard. »  
Jean regarde les deux hommes. Elle finit par défenestrer Erik et reporte son attention sur Charles. Ce dernier ne la regarde plus, accablé par sa propre tristesse.  
_Je ne suis ni un bon professeur ni un bon père … En définitive … Je suis juste un homme minable qui a reçu une balle dans la colonne vertébrale avec un doctorat ridicule en génétique …  
_Ces pensées ramènent Jean à la raison. Elle regarde la femme à côté d'elle.  
« Je regrette. Mais, je ne ferais pas ce que vous attendez de moi. » dit-elle.  
Jean descend et vient près de Charles. Ce dernier la regarde, les yeux rougis.  
« Tu es super comme professeur. Et pour ma part, super aussi comme père. Tu es nettement mieux que mon père biologique. Il n'a jamais réellement voulu prendre soin de moi. Mais, toi si. »  
Jean lui fait un câlin bref avant de se relever.  
« Rentrons à la maison ! » s'exclame-t-elle toute souriante.  
Charles esquisse un sourire et laisse Jean se mettre derrière son fauteuil afin de le pousser.  
« Vous faites une grave erreur. » dit la femme.  
Le télépathe la regarde.  
« Non, c'est vous. Vous n'auriez jamais dû venir sur notre planète. Vous allez donc voir la cruauté de nos semblables envers des gens comme vous. » déclare Charles, insensible.  
Jean regarde Charles, admirative et fière. Il dégage une aura si écrasante que l'inconnue n'ose pas ajouter quoique ce soit.  
L'unité spéciale pour les mutants arrive et commence à emmener ceux qui sont dehors.  
« Jean, il faut qu'on parte vite d'ici. Ils vont tenter de … Non ! » s'écrie Charles.  
Puis ce fût le noir total.


	63. Partie V : Chapitre 7

Charles reprend connaissance les mains et jambes attachées. Ont-ils peur qu'il s'en aille trop loin ? Le télépathe rit nerveusement, la tête baissée.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demande l'un des soldats.  
« Je suis paralytique. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais m'attacher les jambes est complètement ridicule. Je n'irais pas bien loin. »  
Erik regarde Charles, un peu impressionné par l'impertinence du professeur.  
« Question de sécurité, Xavier. Nous ne faisons que suivre les ordres. »  
« Si j'étais vous, je ne dirais pas ça devant Magnéto. »  
Erik esquisse un sourire.  
« Un conseil, Xavier, mettez-la en veilleuse. »  
Charles garde son sourire narquois tout en suivant le soldat du regard. Erik l'observe faire.  
_Quelle idée brillante as-tu encore ?  
Si tu savais … Je meurs d'envie de le faire depuis plusieurs mois …  
De quoi donc ?  
Tu verras …  
_Charles ne lâche pas du regard le soldat et parvient à prendre le contrôle de son esprit.  
_Quels imbéciles … Ils ne m'ont pas mis le collier bloquant les pouvoirs télékinétiques …  
_Le soldat fixe Charles, se demandant ce qu'il fait.  
« Je vais vous faire perdre ce sourire ridicule, Xavier. »  
« Oh je ne doute pas … »  
Boum ! Boum !  
Des personnes tombent sur le toit du train. Les soldats se préparent à intervenir.  
_Parfait timing …  
_Erik regarde Charles sans comprendre. Puis, le soldat fixé par le professeur depuis tout ce temps les libère.  
« Mais que fais-tu ? » demande l'un de ses collègues.  
« Xavier … » répond-il.  
Les mutants interviennent à leur tour et repoussent une majorité des extraterrestres arrivant en petit groupe.  
« Scott ! Amène-moi jusqu'à Jean. » demande Charles.  
Scott supporte Charles par l'épaule et l'emmène jusqu'au wagon où Jean se trouve. Les autres se chargent de la défense du train.  
Erik en tue plusieurs avec l'aide de Tornade, Hank balance les assaillants en bas du train depuis le toit.  
Charles, avec l'aide de Scott, arrive dans le wagon où est attachée Jean.  
« Jean … Réveille-toi … Il faut que tu te réveilles. »  
Charles lui prend la main et Scott le regarde faire. Il a confiance en son professeur.  
« Jean … Reviens parmi nous … Nous avons besoin de toi … »  
_Fais-moi le moindre signe … Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi … Tu es comme ma propre fille …  
_Une fine larme coule, sans que Scott ne comprenne pourquoi. Il en déduit alors qu'ils doivent être en communication télépathique. Après tout, Charles a bien le droit d'avoir des secrets avec Jean.  
_Il l'a connue avant moi …  
_Jean ouvre lentement les yeux après une longue discussion avec Charles. Elle se défait de ses attaches et s'envole, mettant tous les X-Men dans des bulles de protection.  
Puis, elle démonte les wagons un à un, faisant attention seulement à ceux contenant ses condisciples avant de les reposer doucement. Scott sort en compagnie de Charles.  
« Jean … » dit Scott.  
Erik sort suivi de Tornade et Hank en compagnie de Kurt. Jean les regarde tous, vérifiant qu'ils soient tous en vie et pas blessés. Le reste des ennemis encore en vie s'attaquent à Jean mais elle les désintègre un à un. La femme, qui se trouve être la cheffe du clan, s'attaque à son tour à Jean voulant à tout prix absorber la force cosmique qui se trouve en Jean. En se rendant compte de la puissance de cette force, elle décide d'arrêter l'absorption mais Jean la force à continuer.  
« Tu veux ce pouvoir ? Et bien, tu vas l'avoir ... »  
_Erik ?  
_Erik regarde Charles et hoche la tête de haut en bas. Puis, il crée un champ magnétique assez important protégeant tout le monde de la puissance de la force cosmique.  
« Tu ne sais pas le contrôler … Tu vas tous les tuer si tu me tues … » dit la femme.  
Jean regarde Charles.  
_Vas-y … Erik gère …  
_Jean regarde Erik, qui est concentré sur le maintien de son champ. Puis, elle lâche tout le potentiel de la force, désintégrant la femme avant de réabsorber la force. Une violente explosion est produite mettant à l'épreuve le champ de l'allemand.  
_Je … Vais … Te-Tenir …  
_Erik augmente la puissance de son champ pour repousser le souffle de l'explosion. Une fois l'explosion finie, il abaisse son champ et tombe à genoux la tête baissée, à bout de forces. Charles le regarde, un sentiment de fierté dans le cœur.  
« Erik … » dit Jean.  
« Il va s'en remettre, rassure-toi. » dit Charles, confiant.  
Erik reprend son souffle puis se relève. Hank le regarde, stupéfait.  
« J'ai fait des études sur cette force … Rien ne peut la stopper … »  
« Tu viens d'avoir la preuve du contraire … »  
Erik reste en retrait, regardant les X-Men.  
_Je suis l'étranger de cette équipe. Je ferais mieux de partir …  
Reste, Erik.  
_Erik relève la tête et voit le regard si bleu du télépathe fixé sur lui. Il détourne le regard en soupirant.  
_Tu fais parti de la famille. Sinon, Jean ne t'aurais pas sauvé.  
Je préfère m'en aller … De toute façon, nous ne sommes plus ensemble je te rappelle …  
_Erik ne fait pas attention à ses pensées et relève la tête entendant un gémissement de tristesse à moitié étouffé. Charles a la tête baissée et les larmes aux yeux. Jean lui lance un regard noir puis s'agenouille près de son père de cœur. afin de le réconforter.  
L'allemand prend alors la décision de s'en aller. Il faut qu'il coupe définitivement les ponts avec le télépathe.  
_Cela sera moins douloureux pour chacun d'entre nous …  
_Erik s'envole loin des X-Men. Charles le regarde s'éloigner, le cœur. lourd sentant ridicule de pleurer devant ses élèves réconforté par Jean.  
« Je suis pitoyable … »  
« Ne dis pas ça, Charles. C'est Erik qui l'est ! » dit Jean.  
Charles esquisse un faible sourire. Il maudit son éternel espoir de merde qui lui fait croire que l'allemand restera à ses côtés pour toujours.  
Jean met tout le monde dans une bulle de protection et ils rentrent au manoir Xavier._  
_


	64. Partie V : Chapitre 8

Une fois revenu au manoir, Charles va s'enfermer dans son bureau, demandant à tout le monde de le laisser tranquille.  
Erik est encore parti. Il l'a de nouveau abandonné.  
_C'est fini. Réveille-toi. Erik te l'a dit … C'est fini entre vous …  
_Charles émet un petit gémissement de tristesse, la tête baissée entre ses mains.  
_Comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que tu finirais avec Erik pour le reste de tes jours ?  
_Le télépathe n'arrive plus. Il ne parvient plus à endiguer toute la souffrance qu'il ressent. Comment a-t-il pu croire qu'un jour il verrait leurs deux noms accolés sur un bout de papier ?  
_Tu es un peu trop rêveur … L'amour sincère ne compte pas aux yeux de l'allemand …  
_« Pourquoi Erik ? » s'écrie Charles dans un élan de désespoir.  
_Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas achevé pour de bon ?  
_Hank arrive précipitamment dans le bureau.  
« Je ne veux voir personne ! » hurle Charles en voyant le scientifique.  
« Nous t'avons entendu à l'autre bout du manoir ! Les élèves se demandent ce qu'il se passe. »  
« … Fichez-moi la paix, bordel de merde ! »  
_Laissez-moi me détruire à petit feu en paix !  
_Hank sent un léger pincement au cœur en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues du professeur.  
« Charles … »  
« Dégage ! Dehors ! »  
Hank n'insiste pas et sort du bureau refermant la porte derrière lui. Charles envoie valser les dossiers, bien disposés sur le bureau, au sol.  
_Allez, Erik. Reviens encore au manoir et achève-moi pour de bon. C'est ce que tu fais depuis la seconde même que tu es venu dans mon monde …  
_Charles pleure en silence, seul témoin de sa souffrance intérieure. Il prend, finalement, la décision d'aller dans sa chambre. IL y va puis se dirige vers la salle de bain attenante. Sur son chemin, il ne prête pas attention aux regards des élèves inquiets. Il se regarde dans le miroir.  
_J'ai vraiment un air pitoyable … Erik a été efficace pour m'enfoncer plus bas que terre …  
_La culture populaire dit que les histoires d'amour peuvent bien finir, mais, cependant, certaines peuvent finir très mal. Le télépathe pensait pouvoir vivre une belle histoire d'amour avec Erik. Mais leur divergences de point de vue a provoqué l'effet inverse.  
_Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de cet homme ?  
_Charles se regarde de nouveau dans le miroir : handicapé, chauve et seul en amour … C'est bien loin de l'image que voulait se donner le télépathe.  
_Erik m'a brisé … En mille morceaux. Moi qui pensais qu'il tenait __**réellement **__à moi …  
_Le professeur s'observe encore longuement son propre reflet dans le miroir. Puis, il s'approche du plan de travail, fouillant les divers tiroirs à la recherche d'une lame tranchante.  
_En réalité, je n'ai jamais compté pour lui … Il avait besoin de moi pour ses pouvoirs mais maintenant … Il sait les maîtriser …  
_Des fines larmes dévalent les joues du professeur. Il finit par trouver une lame de rasoir et la prend dans sa main. Il la contemple à lumière du jour passant à travers la fenêtre de la salle de bain.  
_Quelques entailles et ce sera bon … _  
Des larmes gouttent au sol. Charles entend quelqu'un arriver dans sa chambre.  
« Charles ? C'est moi, Jean. Hank m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien. Je sais que tu ne veux voir personne mais s'il te plaît. Dis-moi ce qui se passe … »  
_Je perds pied … Raven morte … Hank sur mon dos … Erik parti encore … Je craque …  
_Jean frissonne en entendant cela.  
« Mais tu m'as encore moi. Ainsi que tous les autres X-Men. Et les élèves ? Tu y as pensé ? »  
_Un monde sans Raven peut-être … Sans Hank, pourquoi pas … Mais sans Erik ? Impossible …  
_« Tu es plus fort que ça, Charles. Ne te laisse pas faire ! »  
_Je coule …  
_Jean localise l'esprit de son mentor dans la salle de bain. Elle y entre et reste stupéfaite en voyant le professeur avec une lame dans sa main.  
« Charles … » dit-elle, choquée.  
Charles ne dit rien, restant face au miroir. Jean s'approche de lui.  
« Pose ce couteau … » demande-t-elle gentiment.  
Le télépathe a les yeux fermés et ne repose pas le couteau.  
« Charles, pose ce couteau. » dit-elle d'un ton plus ferme.  
_Je veux en finir. Laissez-moi mourir en paix.  
_Jean plaque une main sur sa bouche.  
« Charles … »  
Hank la rejoint et reste immobile à côté d'elle.  
« Il … Hank … »  
« Trouve Erik. » ordonne Hank.  
_Je vais lui régler son compte à cet allemand de merde !  
Je t'entends Hank.  
_« Je sais. Mais, tu as vu dans quel état tu es encore à cause de lui ? »  
« Je ne veux pas voir sa sale tronche. Pas pour qu'il me brise encore plus. » réplique Charles froidement.  
« M'en fout. Il va ramener son cul ici. Jean. »  
« Oui. Je l'ai trouvé. Il arrive. » répond-elle.  
Erik arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Hank le frappe violemment au visage.  
« Maintenant, tu te mets à genoux et tu t'excuses auprès de Charles. Après, tu dégages d'ici. » lui dit Hank, sèchement.  
« M'excuser ? Mais, pour quoi ? »  
« Regarde son état déplorable ! »  
Erik regarde Charles, avec sa lame dans la main. Hank et Jean s'en vont.  
« Charles … ? »  
« … Dégage, connard. »  
« Je n'ai pas ma place ici. Désolé si je ne reste pas. »  
« DÉGAGE ! » hurle Charles.  
Erik sursaute sous la violence du ton employé par Charles.  
« Charles … Laisse-moi m'ex … »  
« LA FERME ! DÉGAGE DE CHEZ MOI ! »  
Hank arrive en courant.  
« Charles ! On t'entend à l'autre bout de l'école ! »  
Erik sent une larme couler le long de sa joue et son cœur se briser.  
« Je … Je … »  
« VA-T'EN ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR ! SORS DE MA VIE POUR DE BON ! »  
Hank regarde les deux hommes comme s'il assistait à un match de tennis.  
« Mais, Charles, je … »  
« DÉGAGE ! »  
L'allemand reste immobile, regardant le télépathe.  
« Charles … S'il te plaît … Ecoute-moi … »  
« NON ! JE NE T'ÉCOUTE PLUS ! »  
Erik finit par craquer et fondre en larmes à genoux devant Charles.  
« Je n'arrive pas à te rendre heureux ... » murmure-t-il.  
« NE PERDS PAS TON TEMPS ! »  
L'allemand ravale ses sanglots et prend son courage à deux mains.  
« Mais pourtant … Je t'aime tellement … »


	65. Partie V : Chapitre 9 (fin)

Charles regarde l'allemand.  
« Quoi ? »  
Erik relève la tête vers lui.  
« C'est fou, hein ? Toutes les personnes que j'aime vraiment souffrent. Peut-être est-ce parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à surmonter ma propre douleur … »  
Le télépathe remarque les larmes coulant sur les joues de l'allemand.  
« Depuis que je suis né, je ne sais jamais garder les personnes que j'aime. Ma mère, ma femme, ma fille, ma meilleure amie et maintenant toi ? Qui est celui qui perd le plus pied ? »  
Charles prend les mains de Erik.  
« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »  
Erik remonte ses manches lui montrant ses marques de lacération plus récentes. Charles passe doucement un de ses doigts sur ses blessures.  
« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »  
« … Je me sentais ridicule. Comme le dernier des idiots … »  
« … Erik … »  
Erik soupire puis embrasse Charles tendrement. Ce dernier y répond l'enlaçant par la nuque. Hank s'en va, les laissant.  
« Cela m'avait manqué … »murmure Charles.  
« Moi aussi … »  
Les deux hommes se regardent en souriant avant de se diriger tous les deux vers le lit pour une nuit d'amour et de retrouvailles.

* * *

Les années passèrent. Rapidement, l'école fût rebaptisée _Institut Xavier-Lehnsherr : école pour jeunes surdoués.  
_Car, en effet, Charles et Erik se sont mariés devant leurs proches.  
Le professeur obtient donc, par le biais de Erik, ce qu'il a toujours désiré : une famille.


End file.
